


The King of Hearts

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 122,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Prince Alexander Lightwood felt trapped in his very privileged life. He was being pushed to chose a suitable girl to join him at his side for when he would inherit the throne. The problem was, he wasn't interested in any women and the only other person who knew the reason why was his sister Isabelle.At the bride finding ball, Alexander had begun to despair of meeting anyone but then he was introduced to Miss Lydia Branwell and things changed in an instant. But it wasn't the pretty young woman that had caught his eye, it was her escort. A fiercely handsome young man whom he came to find out was named Magnus.An almost instant attraction between them was only the start of something that threatened to shake both their worlds. Was love enough to be able to let them stay together or would Alec's noble birth force them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel the brisk air on his face as he raced through the trees of the forest. He was going to way to fast to be safe, he knew that but the effects of the air, full of the promise of the winter and the first snow fall, was way too enticing to slow his mount down. 

The forest was so beautiful at the is time of day. The late afternoon sun filled the land with a golden glow that always made him think of firelight. The dead leaves on the ground, the pale bark of the trees and the leafy undergrowth always looked like they were about to burst into flames from the dying sun as if they had been chosen to be guardians of its light until it rose again the next morning. 

The young man looked a fine figure as he raced through the maize of trees in a path that only his horse seemed to know. He was tall, dark haired, broad shouldered and his strong-featured face was a mask of seriousness. His clothes, made of the finest materials available and cut to fit his athletic body perfectly, where covered with a deep red riding cloak which flailed behind him like a cape. 

His toned thighs, gripping the flanks of his horse, were clad in cream breeches and he wore a pair of highly polished black boots that almost reached his knees.   
Prince Alexander Lightwood certainly stood out as kept his course and tore through the woods. He knew there would be a price to pay for his truancy this afternoon, but he had felt so out of control and frustrated that at the first opportunity he had, he slipped out of the palace, away from his parents, Queen Maryse and King Robert, and all his doting servants and attendants that felt like they were sucking the air from the room and making it impossible to breath any longer.   
He knew that he should be more disciplined in his duties as first-born son and heir to the crown and be grateful for the opportunities that had been afforded to him all his very privileged life, and he was. But the trouble was, some of those duties and expectations clashed horribly with the way he felt inside. 

He slowed Shadow, his dark grey stallion, down to a less frantic pace. He was far enough into the woods now that when his parents sent the head of the guards out after him, it would take him at least another half an hour to find him. In the meantime, Alexander would take the chance to clear his head as much as he could. 

Tonight, was going to be a major milestone in his 25 years. His parents had decided that if he hadn’t chosen a suitable bride by his birthday, that they would intervene and chose one for him. His mother’s words were still ringing in his head on the night of birthday a month before. 

“Enough is enough, Alexander. You need a young woman of impeccable birth to share the responsibilities of your future reign with. I truly can’t understand why you haven’t found a suitable candidate before now. Surely, they all can’t be unworthy of your attention.   
Your father and I have decided to hold a reception and invite as many suitable young women as possible and we expect you to choose a bride. You will have the full weekend to get to know these girls and make your selection.” Maryse had informed him. 

Alexander had stood before his mother and had tried his best to keep his true feelings on the matter from her. It was useless arguing. Once his parents, especially his strong-willed mother, made up their mind about something, it was impossible to dissuade them from their thoughts. 

He had retired to his bed chamber that night soon after. He ignored his sister Isabelle’s pained look and his younger sibling Max’s undisclosed grin as he left the room. His attendants were there, waiting to held him disrobe but he was too angry to deal with their sycophantic ways and he ordered them out of the room with unnecessary rudeness. 

He had felt bad about his bad temper the moment he was alone, but he needed the solitude. 

He loosened his collar, coat and vest with force enough that he almost tore the delicate shell buttons from the garments. He slung the items to the floor and then undoing the top three buttons of his white linen shirt, removed his boots and fell onto his bed, putting his hands behind his dark head and stared up into the embroidered canopy of his large bed. 

He felt trapped and couldn’t see any way out of this. He had always known that he was expected to marry by the time he turned 30 years of age but when he had been a teenager, 30 seemed a lifetime away. Where had that time gone? It was maddening. He had thought that by now, he would have come up with a suitable solution to his problem but with each year that had passed, nothing had presented itself. 

By the time he celebrated his 21st birthday, Alexander had felt the first icy tingles of panic and had decided to enlist the help of his sister. He had never revealed his true self to anyone and had barely come to terms with it himself, but he and Isabelle had always been close, and he knew he would have an ally in her. He remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. 

They had been in the garden, racing each other through the maize whose walls were tall, thick green hedges. They had conquered its mysteries years before as children and now they ran through its many twists and turns, the once hidden path to the centre, no more a challenge than finding their way around the palace, to see who could reach its solution first. Alexander had mistakenly thought that his sister’s many layered gowns and satin shoes would be a hindrance to her, but the Princess Isabelle was no match for heavy material and delicate footwear. She was small statured but very fast on her feet and had beaten her brother countless times. 

Alexander had lost count t the amount of times that their parents had scolded them for their undignified behaviour, but it never stopped them. Max had joined them but being a good bit younger, he was still prone to the odd wrong turn or two and had never bested them yet. 

It was on such a day that he had decided that if Isabelle reached the centre first, he would entrust her with his greatest secret. He had never been more motivated to win their regular challenge. He tore through the many twists and turns, cutting corners as much as he could to be the first to get there. He had arrived at the small clearing with its picturesque fountain and marble benches out of breath, sweaty and scruffy with the small green leaves from the hedge in his midnight black hair and caught in his clothes. He had been sure he had won the day but as he had turned the final corner, there was Izzy, his pet name for his sister, sitting on a bench looking for all the world like she had been there for hours. 

“Give up, big brother, you’ll never beat me.” She had taunted him, smoothing out the rich gold material of her gown. Izzy shared his dark hair but hers was always expertly styled and pinned up on her head and while Alexander’s eyes were a deep hazel, Isabelle’s were a dark chocolate brown. 

“How do you achieve victory each time, Izzy? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you could fly over the walls instead of following the paths.” He said, taking the bench opposite hers. 

“Careful, Alec, you know any hint of magic or witchcraft is forbidden.” She reminded him. 

“That’s because the whole idea is rubbish and merely a means to scare small children into do as their parents’ command.” 

“That’s our parents talking. You don’t honestly think that, do you? There have been far too many times that there have been reported cases of strange happenings for it to bee a total lie. Life holds many mysteries.” She said, wiggling her slender fingers towards him.

“Yes, and one of them is how you manage to get here first nearly every time. You’re still young. Izzy, you can afford to believe in such things.” 

Izzy gave a laugh and he scowled at her. 

“Oh yes, and you are such a wise old man of 21 years. Need I remind you that I am only a year and a half difference in age than you? Come, big brother, you don’t have to keep the charade of the son and heir with me. Besides, I get the feeling that you wanted me to be here first. Is there something you wish to share with me?” Izzy raised one dark eyebrow and gave him an enquiring look. 

Myth or not, Alec wasn’t totally convinced that his sister didn’t hold some kind of secret power. She always seemed to know when he had something on his mind and needed to talk. Which did make things a little easier, but this was the greatest of all secrets and he was still unsure how she would take it. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake. Just say it. You look like you are about to explode.” Izzy said, giving an exasperated sigh and rolling her dark eyes.

Alec got up and went to sit beside her. He licked his lips nervously before he began. Well, he thought, here goes nothing or everything, depending on how she would react. 

“Izzy, I have to tell you something. Something I’ve kept hidden deep within me most of my life. It effects my future greatly and I need some help with a solution to ensure I wont be miserable for the rest of my life.” He started. 

Isabelle looked at her brother’s serious face and stilled. She could feel that this was something big and couldn’t imagine that there was something about her sibling that she didn’t already know. She didn’t say a word and just nodded, waiting for him to go on.

“You know that Mother and Father expect me to marry in a few short years and it’s not that I fund the idea completely abhorrent, I’ve always known that the day would come for me to find a suitable partner in life and rule in Father’s place. But the thing that I find the hardest to deal with is who they expect me to marry.”

Izzy gave him a startled look. “Oh, have they chosen someone for you already? I’m sure that she will make an excellent companion and wife, whoever it is Have you met her yet?” 

“Ah, no I haven’t…..”

“So how can you know that she wouldn’t be a proper match for you? I wouldn’t think our parents would make you marry just anyone.”

“Izzy, it wouldn’t matter who they chose, id still have the same opinion.”

“Alec, you’re being way to picky. Unless, there is a special someone that you have already met on your own.” She gave him a playful poke in the middle but the smile that curled her full lips, died when she saw that there was no hint of humour about him at all.

“No, Isabelle, you don’t understand. No, I haven’t met anyone on my own. The reason why no girl would be right for is, for the simple reason that she is a girl.”

Alec looked at her, hoping the meaning of his words wasn’t lost. One look at her face, however, told him that they had been. 

“Izzy, I’m not interested in girls. At all.” She was still frowning. 

“Oh well, I’m sure that will change, brother, you just haven’t met the right one.”

Alec knew in that instant that he was going to have to spell it out for her, no matter how hard it was going to be to spit the words out.

“No, Isabelle. It’s not about that. I’m not interested in girls, because I prefer boys.” 

There. He had said it. For the first time he had put voice to his deepest feelings and knew that no matter how his sister reacted, once out, there was no taking the words back. It was something of a release, but it felt like the surrender of a once injured bird that he had nursed back to health and now had set free and hoped that its damaged wing would be strong enough to carry it into the sky. 

He saw his words settling over her and understandably, she looked surprised. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, waiting for what she was going to say. I had faith in Izzy to stick by him no matter what but there was always that very small chance that her reaction wouldn’t go as he’s hoped.   
As it was, when she did finally answer him, her words did surprise him, but not for the reasons he had thought.

“Finally.” Izzy said, giving a sigh and a wide smile. Alec was thrown from her single word reply. Of all the scenarios he had imagined, this hadn’t been one of them. He looked at her cautiously. 

“Isabelle, I…..” But he got no further. His sister flung herself at him and wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around his shoulders. Another surprise.   
“Alexander, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” She said when she released him finally. 

“What do you mean you’ve been waiting? You can’t tell me that you knew what I was going to say.” Alec refused to believe it.

“Big brother, you slay me. We’ve always been close, and I’ve always known how you were feeling even before you did for the most part. I knew some time ago that you preferred the company of men rather than a woman’s. I’m just so glad that you finally put voice to it and told me. Ha, I was thinking that I just may have had to do it for you.” Izzy said, giving him a playful punch on the upper arm. 

They had spoken for a long while after that and Isabelle promised to keep his secret, especially from their parents. She knew how things worked and that this would spell disaster for him should they find out. 

Alexander had managed to find a quiet moment earlier that day to discuss the evening’s proceedings with her and ask how she suggested he handle it. 

“The best advice I can give you, big brother, is find a girl that you think you could be friends with. I’m sure she won’t be altogether blind to the situation. After all, she could hardly expect you to fall in love with her in only a day or two. She will know her role in this as much as you know yours. I’m sure you could find a suitable candidate from the bevy of beauties that will be on offer. Just please, promise me you’ll choose on that can at least string a declarative sentence together? I would like to be able to converse with my sister in law and not have it feel like I’m talking to a three year old child.” 

Alec had laughed and promised her that he would do his best. Then the walls had seemed like they were crashing in on him and he had run away. 

He came upon the small creek that trickled through the trees and he halted Shadow and dismounted to go and stand at its bank. He had been coming here for as long as he could remember, and it had become a place of solace for him. It didn’t matter how dry the weather was, there always seemed to be water babbling in it on an endless course through the woods. He walked over to the fallen tree he had been sitting on since her was small enough that he’d had to scramble up its wide girth. 

He’d brought Izzy and Max here once or twice, but it had been a different spot further down and around the small bend. This little area, it was his, and his alone. He sat and rested a booted foot on his other thigh and rested his chin in his hand. He didn’t know when the next time would be that he would be able to come here, he imagined his life would get rather busy after this evening. 

He tried to imagine bringing a woman here and he just couldn’t. He didn’t care how nice she was, this would forever remain his special place. He looked into the water as it flowed over the rocks and sand in the shallow bottom of the creek. He loved the sound of the water and it never failed to calm him down. Water music he had named it as a child. 

He gave a resigned sigh and scrubbed his face with his hands. He watched as a leaf bobbed and weaved on the surface of the water, at the mercy of the fast current as it carried it down stream to parts unknown. How he wished he was that leaf. Even the uncertainty of not knowing where he would end up didn’t worry him as much as the thought of where he was certain he was headed. 

The road less travelled looked a lot more appealing than the one that was already mapped out for him. The leaf also mirrored his life in the way that the leaf had absolutely no say in the destination, it was totally at the mercy of the water and had no choice what so ever. 

He gave a small shiver and realised that the golden glow of later afternoon was giving way to the more watery light of early evening. Distant snapping twigs signalled the arrival of the guards that his parents no doubt, had sent out to search for him. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to let them invade his own little slice of heaven and ruin things for him. 

He slipped off the rough trunk of the tree and went over to where Shadow as waiting patiently for him. He put his foot into the stirrup and threw his leg over and planted himself in the saddle and turned the horse for home, deciding that he would try and outrun the approaching guards and beat them back to the palace grounds. It lightened his mood some what and he smiled as re tore back through the trees.

When he arrived back at the stables to relinquish Shadow to the stable hands, the guards were nowhere in sight and he couldn’t help the small chuckle as he headed for the palace. It was almost dark by the time he entered and the self-satisfied smile that had played on his lips was still there as he headed for the rear stairs to go to his room. He had begun to think that he had gotten away with his clandestine entrance too until he rounded the corner of the hall way and came face to face with his parents who were far from being amused. 

“Alexander, whatever were you thinking, running off like that? This is an important day and you just disappear like it was nothing. Get to your room at once and ready yourself for tonight. Your brother and sister are already waiting in the ball room and here we are having to hunt you down like some kind of criminal. Look at you, you look a fright. Go, right now.” His mother, Queen Maryse, stood in her richly embellished gown, hair and jewellery done to perfection with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring. 

It was always duty with her. There was never any time for fun and frivolity. Royal blood meant commitment to your work. Spare time was for the common folk, that didn’t have a country to run. 

“Yes, mother.” Alec replied, the smile draining from his face quickly. His momentary break from reality was well and truly over. 

Welcome to your life, Alexander, he thought, and he felt the weight of his words bowing his shoulders as he headed for his room. 

 

He arrived at the doors to the ballroom an hour later, after getting preened and pampered by his attendants. They had gotten him out of his soiled clothes that had a distinct odour of Shadow about them as well as the outdoors and after he bathed, they dressed him in a brand new suit of a rich blue, heavily embellished and made especially for the occasion. 

To Alec, it felt like a straight jacket and as he was accompanied by his valet and several others as he walked through the hallways on his way to the reception, he felt like he was being marched towards certain doom. Maybe that’s why the others were with him, insurance in case he made a break for it.   
Oh, the temptation of it, he thought. He tried not to think about how the collar of his shirt and jacket were feeling like they were trying to strangle him or that his brand new black boots squeezed his feet almost painfully. The idea that maybe if his clothing succeeded on rendering him unconscious, he could get out of this horrible evening. 

A sour look crossed his face as he knew that even if they had to tie him to a column to keep him upright, his parents would expect him to be there.   
Everyone was waiting for him as he rounded the corner and entered the small room that was a vestibule for the grand ballroom. From the sound of the voices and music coming from behind the closed doors, the guests had arrived and were waiting for their entrance. 

“Finally. I thought you had run away again. Now, let us go in, shall we?” Maryse said and she took her husband’s arm as Alec lined up behind them with Izzy and Max after him. 

“Remember, brains are important. Good luck, big brother.” Izzy whispered to him just before the doors were flung open. 

The music was silenced, and they were announced and Alec watched as his parents went forward with practised grace. He had always hated these things, hearing his name called out like it was news to everyone. He was sure that they all knew who he was by now. 

“His highness, Prince Alexander.” 

Alec took a final breath and entered the room. 

The huge room was a glow with light and flashing jewels. There were hundreds of people filling the space and he tried his best to smile at them as he took his seat next to his parents on the dais. He hated bang on show like this like some kind of prized piece of horse flesh. He tried not to think about how he felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on him as he sat there, trying to look like he was happy to be there. 

A low murmur of voices filled his ears and although he could quite pick up the words, he was sure they were about him. He scanned the crowd and saw a few of the possible candidates vying for his attentions tonight. 

They came in every colour of the rainbow. Rich shiny fabrics, lace, ribbons volumes skirts and coiffured hair that had combs, pins and feathers adorning it. Faces half hidden behind fans or hands, powdered and made up as fluttering eyes ran all over him. Urgh, he just wanted to get this over with. 

When the formalities were done with, the crowd parted and formed an aisle up to the platform where they were sitting. Alec knew this was it, the moment when each of the young women would be presented to him. He stood up and faced the sea of expectant faces. 

One by one, each young lady and an escort was presented to him. He dutifully kissed hands and greeted each one the smile he had plastered onto his face was now making his face ache. After the twentieth contender he was beginning to glaze over. They were all starting to look the same to him; same ornate hairstyle, same glittering jewels, same over done gown and the same twittering voice and flirty giggles. How was he supposed to chose someone when they all looked like the last one he saw? Nothing was standing out to him. 

He was almost ready to give up on the whole process and just let his mother chose the lucky winner when the master of ceremonies announced the next girl.

“Miss Lydia Branwell.” His deep voice rang out and for some reason, Alec came out of the fog he felt he had been in. He watched as the girl was escorted up the aisle. 

Miss Branwell didn’t really stand out from the crowd in any way. She had on a pale pink gown and her blonde hair was piled in a complicated style on her head with a clip that was encrusted with pearls. She had a pretty face and was smiling nervously at him as she made her way towards the front of the room.   
The thing was though, it wasn’t the girl that had caught Alec’s eye, it was her escort. 

The man walking beside her had captured his attention completely. He was tall, short dark hair and he had a small featured face that Alec couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from. A pair of large dark brown eyes looked back at him and were shining in the lights overhead. He wore a suit that almost looked like a military uniform and was predominately dark blue. He had wide shoulders and it was hard to tell, but what looked like an athletic body hidden beneath his attire. His skin tight breeches clung to his thighs in a way that made Alec’s heart pound and he was black boots that went to his mid calf. 

Alec struggled to keep it together as they reached the platform. His mouth had gone dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. Dear God, what was the matter with him? The man seemed to be unaware of the effect he was having on the prince and stood beside the young lady without a word or movement. 

“I’m pleased to meet you Miss er…” Alec froze as his mind had suddenly gone blank. Oh God, he had forgotten her name, this was so bad. 

“Branwell, Lydia Branwell, your Highness.” She said, sticking out her hand to him. 

It was a momentary reprieve in the whole awkward mess and he managed to tear his eyes from her escort long enough to actually look at her and kiss her hand.

“Please forgive me, Miss Branwell. Would you like to accompany me to the dance floor?” He heard himself say. Her soft pink lips curved, and she gave a small curtsy before looking back at him.

“Thank you, your Highness, I would love to.” She said. 

Alec stepped down from the platform and took her hand as the crowd pushed back to clear the floor. He didn’t see the many other faces of the other girls as they sent barely disguised hostile looks in Lydia’s direction. 

The musicians began to play, and Alec chanced a look towards the striking young man that was standing beside her. Was there a flicker of something in those deep brown eyes or was it just wishful thinking? He tried to settle his mind and steady his racing heart as they begun to dance. He noticed that he was slightly shorter than he was but the thing that stood out for him was the golden hue of his skin. It reminded him of something and it plagued him as they moved around the dance floor. Each time they passed by where he was standing off to the side of the crowd, he tried his best to not look obvious. 

He had to stop this way of thinking. It was Miss Branwell he was supposed to be interested in, not her escort. He had no idea who he was, but he was certain that he wasn’t a relative of any kind. He was just way too different in looks. 

The dance was almost over before it finally came to him what the man’s skin tone reminded him of. As soon as the thought filled his mind, he felt his face heating up; The music ended, and the dance was complete and he stood before the pretty young woman as the room applauded and all he could think of was how that exotic looking man reminded him of his favourite spot in the world as the late afternoon sun made the woods glow. 

As he led her back to his side, all he wanted to do was find out who he was and what his name was. Then there was the briefest of seconds when their eyes met, and it felt like lightning bolts had shot through his chest. In that smallest of times, he knew that even though they had not spoken one word to each other, something had passed between them that had left a mark in each and it scared them both to death. 

All he could think of as he went back to his seat was, dear God, I’m in so much trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was decidedly distracted for the rest of the evening and he knew it. There should have been a good many things that held his attention; the countless introductions he received from the families of the other girls, the dances that were promised to various others, and the general pomp and ceremony of the whole night. 

Two hours into the night, and Alexander’s feet were killing him from the new boots. At the end of each dance, he tried to sneak off to a quiet corner to rest, even of it was for only five minutes or so. What he really wanted to do, was take of the offending footwear and walk barefoot outside on the manicured lawns of the gardens but he may as well of wanted to sprout wings and fly. 

But his aching feet here the least of what was bothering him tonight. Every turn he took around the dance floor with one of the other young ladies, his eyes seemed to always find wherever the tall exotic stranger was in the room. Was it just coincidence? Or was he subconsciously seeking him out each time?   
He tried his best to be attentive to his dance partner, even if their giggly voices and too strong perfumes proved not to be diverting enough. It seemed the man’s job was to stick with Miss Branwell and keep her from any potential harm. He kept a respectful distance at all times but was always vigilant. 

A thought formed in Alec’s mind that both excited him and shocked him at the same time. He waited till the end of the dance and after thanking  
his current partner, decided to put his plan into action. 

He crossed the floor, well aware of the eyes on him as he did, and sought out Miss Branwell and asked her to dance. She accepted modestly and took his offered hand. This had served two purposes; he did genuinely like the young woman and wanted to get to know her better and also it brought him closer to her escort.   
He hadn’t dared to look at him when he had asked her to take the floor with her, his heart was beating way too fast as it was. But once they began to move, he used the steps of the dance to his advantage and took every opportunity he could to seek his handsome face. He was drawn to him, like a butterfly to a flower in spring. 

He began to secretly hope that with the next pass, he would return his gaze. In the meantime, he used his time with the lovely Miss Branwell to ask a few questions.

“You have a very interesting escort, Miss Branwell. Can I ask who he is.” He said, trying to make his voice as normal as possible. 

“His name is Magnus and we grew up together. He parents worked for mine and when he was old enough, he joined the household staff as well as a valet to my father like his father before him. Normally, he wouldn’t have gained such a position at his young age but unfortunately, his father had a bad fall from a horse and shattered his leg, making it almost impossible to walk properly again once it had healed so Magnus took over his duties for him.” 

Alec continued the dance, but while his feet and body may have followed the steps, his mind was miles away. A servant, the man was a servant. He wasn’t completely clueless, he had known that Magnus wasn’t a close relation to Miss Branwell. His looks were way to exotic for that. Some of the other girls had brought their brothers and cousins as escorts and Alec had secretly hoped that Magnus had been a distant cousin, at least. 

But a valet was something else entirely. The scandal that a member of the royal household could fall for a servant, albite a very good looking one, was out of the question. Alec found his eyes straying to where the man in question stood. And then the moment that he had been wanting all evening, happened.   
The second that Magnus’ deep brown eyes, that from where Alec was looked like two black holes, two mysterious black holes that were the entrance to something more, something beyond anything that he had experienced before, something that he had never hoped that he would find. He couldn’t of pulled his eyes from his even if he had wanted to. He had captured him in a single look and he felt it in a way that made his heart race and his breath disappear from his lungs. 

“Are you alright, your Highness? You look a little pale all of a sudden?” 

Miss Branwell’s words had effectually done what nothing else had been able to, it broke the connection between them. Suddenly the room came back into focus and Alec winced as the music and voices sounded louder than he had remembered before. He blinked several times and then realised that the music had actually ended that they were both standing awkwardly on the floor the subject of many curious glances.

“”I’m sorry, Miss Branwell. I’m afraid my new boots aren’t doing my feet any favours tonight. I think I shall take a seat for a few dances. But thank you for your time and I hope this wont be our last encounter of the evening.”

He took her pale delicate hand in his and kissed the knuckles and the sound of whispered comments ran around the room from those standing nearby.   
Lydia’s face grew pink and she gave a small curtsy before she turned and left the floor and Alec headed for a quiet alcove. His excuse to her hadn’t been a lie, his feet were killing him. He retreated to the out of the way area and took a seat. He longed to get the infernal things off his feet but even though the spot he had chosen was partially hidden from full view, it was still in the room and able to be invaded by anyone that cared to follow him. 

His brow was deeply furrowed, and he rubbed at the stiff black leather to ease the throbbing pain as best he could. His thoughts returned to Magnus the second the worst of the pain was gone. He had to forget about the dashing golden skinned man. If he had been a relative of hers it would have been at least a little better but a servant, even being a valet which was a very high position in a household to have, was out of the question. But the more he tried not to, the more those two dark eyes filled his mind which led to other thoughts. 

The way his two perfect lips had parted just a fraction when they had locked eyes, the bob of his Adam’s apple in his slender throat. The broadness of his shoulders and the way his chest tapered to a narrow waist. And those breeches, ugh, those tight dark breeches that hugged his solid thighs and shapely hips. Alec felt his face glowing when he really let his mind run away with him and he thought that if the handsome Magnus looked so good from the front, how good he would look from behind as well. 

He had never seen his departing form and his frock coat hung to his mid calves, but he would of bet his crown that it hid the most wonderous of rounded backsides. Tight, firm and begging for a touch of a hand. 

“Alec.”

Alexander gasped, and his head flew up to see his sister standing before him. She had no way of knowing what his mind had been preoccupied with at that second, but it didn’t stop him from blushing the moment he looked at her.   
One corner of her full red lips quirked up and she had her hands on her hips.

“So, off day dreaming about a certain someone, are we?” She remarked. Alec was grateful for a way out of his present forbidden thoughts.

“Ha, yes, you caught me. That’s what I was doing. I think that Miss Branwell….”

“Who said I was talking about her? Even though I think she would be a most singular companion for my big brother.” Alec’s heart stopped. He decided to play the innocent card. Why he bothered he didn’t know. Izzy knew him way too well for such games.

“Of course, I was talking about Miss Branwell. Who else could have captured my attention? You don’t think I’d be interested in any of these other clucking hens, do you?” Izzy gave a giggle and shook her head.

“Oh Alexander. You may have had all the eyes in this room on you tonight, but I’m the only one who could see you. The real you. You like him, don’t you?”

Isabelle had leaned down and whispered the last few words quietly to him. There was no use denying it to her. It would just be adding fuel to her already fired up imagination. 

“Magnus seems like a very interesting fellow, that’s all. I’m sure there are others in the room that would think the same way.” Alec said, trying to sound casual about it. Once again, why had he bothered.

“Oh, that’s his name, is it? And how did you find that out? I bet you couldn’t wait to ask her that question. So, have you thought of a plan to maybe find out first hand what he is like? Let me know if you want an accomplice. I’m more than willing to lend a hand.” 

“Izzy, it won’t be happening. There is no way that could ever be a possibility.”

“Why, Alec, you give up so easily. Of course, there’s always a way around these things. As they say where there’s a will there’s…….”

“Izzy, stop. He’s Miss Branwell’s fathers valet. A servant.” Alec barked at her in a voice that belayed his anger and frustration at the situation. The grin that Izzy had on her face disappeared and she stood up straight once more. Now she looked disappointed.

“Oh. I see.” 

“Yes, exactly. So even if there was the thinnest of hope that a meeting might be possible, it can’t happen.” Alec hated the way his dejection filled his voice. Even a privileged life wasn’t fair sometimes.

“Never say never, big brother. Who knows what awaits your future.” Alec looked at her in amazement.

Surely you aren’t serious, Isabelle? Have you suddenly turned into a gypsy with a crystal ball now? It can never be, and that’s that.”

Alec let go of his booted foot and stood back up. Immediately his feet protested but he ignored them. It would be a good distraction for the rest of the evening and he was going to need every trick in the book to stop himself from turning his eyes to the alluring Magnus.

The rest of the evening seemed to drag on and by the time the last piece of music was played, Alec was in agony both with his feet and in his mind. He had tried with all his might to forget about the dashing figure that hovered at the fringes of the crowd at all times but time and time again he was dragged back to that small featured face. 

He had danced with Miss Branwell several more times and at least had come to the conclusion that if he had to pick a girl from tonight’s affair, she was the one that least set his teeth on edge. Most of the others made him feel like he was standing in the middle of an aviary full of brightly coloured twittering birds. Some had never drawn breath for the entire time he had danced with them, others had made sure that they drew his attention to their ‘assets’ and were none to subtle about it either. Then there were the girls that he had been worried the whole time that they would swoon in his arms and faint dead away. Others were as quiet as church mice and hadn’t uttered a single word even when he had asked them something as innocuous as “are you enjoying the evening?” He was all for a quiet life, but he would like a wife that he could at least have a conversation with. 

Miss Branwell was very pleasant to talk to and had a very easy manner about her. She came from a good family and would be well aware of her role as his wife. The word ‘wife’ sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach churn. The thought of sharing his life as well as his bed with a woman filled him with dread.   
A soon as the evening had ended, he managed to slip away before his parents, namely his mother, could start interrogating him about Miss Branwell. He needed air and he needed to feet the cool soft grass of the gardens under his aching feet. Alec stole down the back stairway and slipped out into the brisk night air. It had been very warm in the ball room with all the people and the lights blazing so when he made it outside, the cool night air was a welcome relief. 

Wincing with each step, Alec walked across the large paved landing and to the steps that led to the garden. Lanterns had been lit and placed throughout the large expanse and it gave the garden beds a rather magical feel to them as the tiny flames danced and flickered. Alec sat on the step and as carefully as he could, pulled off his boots one at a time. The relief was nearly instant, and he let out a large sigh of relief as he removed his stockings as well. 

The back of each heel and both sides of his feet were rubbed red raw and blisters were forming as well. Great. Now he was going to have to endure that as well as everything else. 

He took one foot at a time and rubbed then, trying to ease the throbbing ache that filled them. The cold night air felt wonderful on them and Alec even thought about going down to the pond further up the garden and dip them both into the cold water. He doubted the water held any healing properties but at the very least, the cold would help numb the pain. 

He left the step and carefully, walked down and onto the grass. It was wonderful on their raw surfaces and he loved the tickling sensation the finely manicured blades gave his soles. He made his way towards the pond, sliding rather then walking as he went. He was almost at the water’s edge when a small noise made him stop. He hadn’t given a thought to his safety when he had sneaked out on his own, only about his aching feet, now he just prayed that he hadn’t made a big mistake. He was fairly skilled with a sword, but tonight being a formal affair, he didn’t carry one. 

He took a silent step forward to see around the two large pots that held large leafy plants and sat either side of the pond and the path that led to it. When he did, he saw a figure sitting on one of the stone benches that were either side of the water’s edge. In the darkness, all he could see was a hint of a white shirt, as the person seemed to be clothed in dark colours. Their head was bent for ward and they looked lost in thought, staring into the still murky water. The large ornamental fish that inhabited the pond were the only reason the water occasionally rippled and they made the lily leaves gently sway on its surface.   
Alec was about to open his mouth to ask the solitary figure if they were alright, when the person pulled his head up as if he had suddenly become aware of his presence. When he did, Alec felt his heart stop. 

The little light there was that came from the lantern nearby, caught his face and gave it a soft glow. 

Dear God, it was Magnus. They both startled, and Magnus sprang to his feet in alarm. Even with the look of surprise and worry on his face, the man was good looking. The light highlighted his shapely jaw and his cheekbones. His lips were parted, and those dark eyes had a glint of fear in them. 

“Your Highness! Please forgive me. I wanted a breath of air and I fear I wandered further into the gardens than I should.” He said, his voice shaking.

Alec heard his words, but he wasn’t paying them any attention as it was the tone of his voice that had him. Even with his obvious nerves, Magnus’ voice was deep and rich, like rich warm cider. The first thing that filled Alec’s head was the thought that he could sit and listen to the man speak all day. It wouldn’t matter to him what he was saying, it could be the most boring thing ever, but he would endure it, just to hear that deep rich sound. He fought to get himself under control, so he could at least act like the prince even if at that moment he didn’t feel like one.

“Please, don’t concern yourself. You are most welcome to walk the gardens. After the stuffiness of the ballroom, I can’t say I blame you.” Alec said, trying to sound like he was in command of his own voice even though his heart was beating fast and for reasons unknown to him, he wanted to act like an excited child around him. 

“Thank you, your Highness. You are very generous.” Magnus said, and he visibly relaxed a little. 

“Not at all. The gardens are open to everyone. It’s a pity more people haven’t enjoyed them tonight, they certainly look a picture with the lanterns on.” Alec used his own words to drag his eyes off the man and try not to give away what he was really thinking. 

“Yes, you’re right but then again, I don’t think it would be as enjoyable as it is if there were.” 

A thrill ran up Alec’s spine and he wanted to shiver from it but managed to hold steady. He was being ridiculous, the man wouldn’t have meant anything by what he had just said. At this stage, it looked like Magnus had more proprietary about him then he did. 

“Forgive me, your Highness, my name is Magnus Bane and I am the escort for Miss Lydia Branwell. But, you already know that, don’t you?” 

He bowed at him and gave a weak smile. Alec couldn’t help but smile back. It was infectious and even though it was the smallest of friendly gestures, it made Alec want to grin like a cat that got the cream. 

“That’s fine, Mr Bane. I’m only sorry we weren’t properly introduced before. I hope you enjoyed the evening?” He asked him. 

“Oh yes, Sire, very much. It was a wonderful experience. I have never been to such an affair and im afraid to say I was very nervous about it.” Alec wanted to gush all over him and tell him how adorably sweet he sounded but of course there was no way he could say those things. 

“If you have been to as many of these things as I have, I’m sure you wouldn’t be as enthusiastic. The same people, the same music, the same conversations. One event melts into the next after a while.” Alec confessed. 

“I’m sure it beats being relegated to the kitchens or a back room somewhere, listening to the maid’s gossip. To be apart of something so grand is a gift. Well, it was to me.” Magnus smiled again, this time a little more warmly and Alec could feel the glow from where he stood. 

“I’ll make a deal with you, Mr Bane. The next time we are at such an affair again together, we will swap places. That way we can both be happy.” Magnus gave him a shy grin and nodded his head. To Alec it was like sunshine had momentarily shone in the darkness. 

“May I ask, your Highness, why you are walking in the garden without your boots? It that something you normally do at this hour?” Magnus asked.

It was then that Alec realised that he had completely forgotten about his feet and his original purpose for visiting it in the first place. He felt a little foolish for being in such a state before someone. 

“No, I don’t generally make a habit of walking around barefoot late at night but tonight I’m making an exception. I’m afraid my new boots rather made the evening’s festivities a little harder than normal to endure. I thought the cool night air and the soft grass would be beneficial.” Alec told him, and he looked down at his damaged feet.

Magnus followed his gaze and his brow creased with concern. 

“Oh dear, Sire, they look very painful. However, did you last the entire night like that? Please, you must sit down.” 

Magnus swept a hand to the stone bench that he had vacated. Alec had to admit that he was desperate to get off his feet, even though they did feet better than they had moment ago. And he also knew that talking to Magnus was certainly helping to distract him from any pin he might be feeling. 

He walked the few steps closer and sat down. Magnus came around to stand before him. Alec couldn’t help but take note of the little things that he had missed earlier that night. Magnus was indeed tall, but he was slightly shorter than him. He had been right about his build as well because he could see at this close range how well he filled out the clothes he wore. But the best thing about being this close to him was the spicy exotic scent he had. It filled Alec’s nose and senses and he found himself taking in deep breaths of it. It was intoxicating.

“Your Highness, if you would permit me, I believe I could relieve your feet a little. I can massage them for you and at least get rid of the ache. I have a balm in my room that I think would help heel those blisters as well. I could get it for you when we return to the palace, if you wish?” Magnus looked down at him with a questioning look.

He knew it was wrong to think what he did, and he knew that it was purely without any other agenda, but the thought of Magnus’ hands on his skin made Alec tingle all over. What he should of replied was, that was a very kind offer, Mr Bane, but I will have the palace doctor take a look at them tomorrow. But what came out was something else entirely.

“Thank you, Mr Bane, you are very kind, and you certainly have my permission.” 

Somewhere a long the line, Alec had allowed his subconscious to speak for him instead of his common sense. But there was no one else around and he doubted Magnus was the type of man to use their time together as a juicy bit of gossip to share with the other escorts. 

Magnus crouched down before him and took one foot gently in his hands, resting the heel on his thigh. The second his fingers touched his skin, Alec had to suppress a hum of pleasure. His fingers were so gentle and soft and when he began to us his thumbs to work the soles, it was all Alec could do not to groan in delight. His talented fingers not only made his foot feel so much better, he felt his whole body relaxing as well. 

He worked up and down his foot and then over the bridge of it as well, making the ache that had settled there for hours, disappear like a distant memory. It was the best thing that Alec had ever felt. He imagined those dextrous hands on his shoulders and back and he felt his face heating, but he hoped the low lighting would hide it. 

“Is that feeling better, your Highness?” he asked him softly. Alec had closed his eyes and tilted his head back towards the stars. 

“Oh yes, very much better. Thank you, Mr Bane.” He said, his voice sounded heavy and sleepy. 

“You are very welcome, Sire, and please, call me Magnus.” He said and Alec opened his eyes and looked down at him. 

Magnus’ two dark eyes captured his own hazel ones and it sent a shiver through him. Even in the near darkness, Alec could see the curve of those perfect lips and suddenly his head was full of thoughts about what they would feel like on his own. 

Another rush of heat to enflame his cheeks had him looking away quickly and Magnus bowed his head as well. Alec was the one swallowing hard now as the tiniest spark of hope that this handsome man may just have similar feelings as he did himself. But Alec felt his stomach drop just as quickly as the thought filled his mind. It didn’t matter whether he did or not, there was no way that it was even the remotest of possibilities. 

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer than I already have, your Highness. You must be getting cold out here in the late-night air. I’m surprised that no one has coming looking for you before now.” Magnus said, carefully putting his foot down from where it rested on his bent thigh. He stood back up and straightened his clothes. 

Alec couldn’t stop the small feeling of disappointment that came over him at the thought of ending their time together. He doubted if they would ever get another one, so even though he knew it was wrong to feel the way he did, it was with great reluctance that he got to his feet and made ready to start back to the palace. 

“Thank you once again, Magnus. You’ve given me more relief than I’ve had all night. I don’t care what they look like, tomorrow I’m wearing my old boots.” Alec said, and he held out his hand in gratitude towards him. 

At first, Magnus looked at his offered hand like it was in danger of breaking if he touched it, but he took it anyway and gave a bow at the same time. Alec felt like a shock had run up his arm. He almost gasped but managed to keep himself together. It was a strange moment where he felt like he wished it hadn’t happened but now never wanted it to end. But it did, all too soon. Magnus gave him a small smile, but it felt like sunshine on a warm day to him. Alec felt his heart skip a beat and he knew he had to leave, right now or he was going to do or say something that he shouldn’t. Already things had gone beyond what they should of, on his side of things, anyway. 

“Good evening, Magnus. I’ll see you tomorrow, no doubt.” He said.

“Yes, your Highness, I’ll give you that balm for your feet. It will heel those blisters in no time. Good night, Sire.” Magnus replied and stood stiffly before him once more. 

Alec gave him a nod before heading back towards the palace. He was so very tempted to look back to see if the good-looking man was still there but he gritted his teeth and kept going straight ahead. Was he reading into things too much or had Magnus been very at ease with him when he was massaging his feet? He felt his skin tingle as he remembered the feel of those soft but firm hands as they rubbed his sore flesh. 

Another unbidden thought flashed through his mind of those talented hands touching him elsewhere. He shook his head and felt his cheeks heating. No, stop! You can’t think this way. It will never happen so just forget it. Alec knew he had to focus on Miss Branwell now. He was sure that she would be perfect for the position of wife of the future king. His wife. The concept made his blood run cold. In the back of his mind, a small faint voice could be heard.

“But its not what you want. It’s not fair.”

“Ha, fair has nothing to do with it.” Alec said out loud to himself as he reached the step where he had left his troublesome footwear. 

He took a deep breath and then started crossing the paved landing, feeling like he was taking his last steps of freedom. Just before he reached the door, he paused and allowed himself one final look in the direction of the fountain and pond. Of course, he couldn’t see anything from here, even if Magnus was standing there staring back at him in the dark. There was just the very faint sound of the water as it spilled from the top of the fountain and the small yellow dots of flickering light from the lanterns. 

If nothing else, the memory of tonight would serve as a reminder that for a very short space of time, he had gotten closer to what he had always wanted in his life. A man of his own to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec spent a restless night and woke up feeling grumpy and tired. He had tossed and turned for hours, and it wasn’t just because of his damaged feet. He had been undressed and readied for bed when he got to his room and it surprised him that he hadn’t gotten caught sneaking into the palace through its maze of back stair ways and corridors. 

Every time he stole around a dark corner, Alec half expected there to be someone waiting for him, ready to report back to his parents of his late-night antics. And barefoot as well. But he made it to his room safe and sound where his valet helped him undress and prepare for bed. As soon as he left, Alec had closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his mind was racing with so many thoughts it was impossible. 

Yes, Miss Branwell seemed like the right choice, but was she really? Was he making his life more miserable than it needed to be? He sincerely hoped not. He hadn’t had a chance to talk with Lydia at length about anything yet, so it was difficult to make any hard and fast decisions with regards to her suitability. But the other girls didn’t appeal very much at all, Lydia was the best of a bad lot as far as he was concerned. 

Thinking of such things brought him back around to Magnus. It didn’t matter how much he told himself not to, his mind just wouldn’t let go of the images he had of the handsome escort. The way his coat had cut across his shoulders just right, the tapering of his broad chest to his waist, and the thing that his mind most often wanted to go to, the way his tight breeches pulled across his toned thighs and that ever so subtle bulge in the front. 

Alec caught himself shivering and it wasn’t from the cold. He felt a twinge in his own crotch and gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to forget what had caused it. This was just self-flagellation, pure and simple. The impossible dream, something that would never happen. He had to stop before he made himself miserable, not to mention frustrated beyond belief. Besides the obvious, he didn’t even know if Magnus was even of the same mind set as he was. He knew nothing about the man. For all he knew, Magnus might have a wife or girlfriend of his own back home. 

As Alec went to sleep, finally, in the very small hours of the morning, he came to the conclusion that he hoped that Magnus was actually spoken for because then at least, he knew there was absolutely no hope for him what so ever. It was less cruel than thinking that he just wouldn’t be interested in him.   
His very last thought before he drifted off into the troubled oblivion of sleep was maddeningly unhelpful; but he could have been dismissive and cold tonight, and he wasn’t. He acted interested.

Alec begged off breakfast with his parents and Izzy in the great banquet hall. The mood he was in wasn’t going to comply with the interrogation that he knew he would be in for. It was going to be a long enough day as it was, without the added bombardment of questions and comments from his family. The servants brought him a tray of food and he picked at it sullenly as he paced the floor. The chamber maid had opened the window and Alec heard a distant familiar voice coming from outside. He walked over to the opening and looked down below to the courtyard. 

His young brother Max was striding along talking excitedly with Sebastian, the captain of the guards. The very same captain that had come looking for him yesterday. Max had started having fencing lessons with the captain and he loved them. Their father had promised him a real sword for his next birthday if he minded his teacher and made sure he practiced every day. It had been a month and so far, he had complied without a grumble. Usually, Max complained bitterly about his lessons with his tutors, but his fencing lessons went without a hitch. 

Alec smiled to himself as he watched the excited boy dancing along beside the rather stiff looking figure of the captain, brandishing his practice sword as they went along. As he watched, Sebastian looked up to where his open window was and faltered ever so slightly, when he saw Alec looking back at them. He obviously hadn’t been expecting him to be standing there.

Alec gave a very slight nod of acknowledgment and the captain did the same and then looked back to his young charge, reaching out a hand to lower Max’s where he was getting a little too enthusiastic with his flourishes. 

Alec left the window and went back to take a seat next to the small table that held his breakfast. He envied Max in a way. The chances of the boy making it to the throne were slight and it showed in the freedom he had. Alec had never been able to have the free reign that Max enjoyed. His whole life had been all about preparing for the day that he would sit on the throne and rule the kingdom. 

It was rare moments when he got to be a child. Which is how he found his quiet place next to the creek. He had run away one day, when he had been about twelve and had actually gotten lost in the woods. He wandered aimlessly and was starting to get rather worried, when he found the creek with its peaceful waters and grassy bank. He had immediately felt calmer and he had scrambled up on the fallen tree and waited until he heard the sound of distant horses and the calls of the guards as they combed the woods for him. 

Even then, he had sensed that this would be a significant place for him, and he had jumped down off the tree and ran towards the voices, leading the guards away. What he wouldn’t give to be there right now. But it wasn’t going to be, and he knew it. He looked down at his bare feet and saw the raw looking blisters and a thrill ran through him as he remembered the night before. The only thing that would keep him going today, was the off chance that he would get to at least see Magnus, if not talk to him.

But he did promise you that balm for your feet. 

He hoped that small voice in the back of his mind that didn’t seem to want to be silenced was correct, at least. As wrong as it was to hope for such a thing to happen, it was motivation to get dressed and leave his room at least. 

Today’s activity was a garden party and a banquet that night. Oh joy, more fluttering eye lashes and swelling bosoms and over powering perfumes to contend with. He met his parents and Isabelle down in the private study and as he had predicted, the second he walked in the door, he had questions hurled in his direction. 

“So, was Miss Branwell the one he was going to focus on?”

“Do you think you should at least try to get to know some of the other girls?”

“What did you talk about?”

“Do you think she would make an appropriate wife?”

Most of the questions, of course, came from his mother. King Robert had stepped back out of the line of fire and given his son a pitying look. Thanks, Father. You might have at least stuck up for me, Alec thought as he took Isabelle’s arm and lined up behind his parents before they made their entrance to the gardens. 

The gardens.

Would he be able to be in the same place as he and Magnus met last night without thinking about him? He doubted it. 

“So, enjoy your midnight walk last night, big brother?” Izzy said softly as they stood there waiting. 

Alec turned his head sharply and looked at his sister in surprise.

“How did you….?” 

“My bedroom window is on the same side as the garden, remember? That valet seems like an interesting fellow.” She said, barely disguising a smirk as the large double doors out to the paved landing were opened and the bright late morning light flooded the room, making Alec blink. 

His heart was starting to beat faster as well but it wasn’t from the thought of the garden party itself. That irritating little voice piped up again.  
Maybe he’ll be there. Maybe you’ll get to talk again.

He shook his head and stiffened his spine. 

“I have no idea what you mean, Isabelle. I simply took the night air to clear my head and rest my sore feet before retiring.” 

Izzy gave him a knowing side look, as they followed their parents. 

“Oh, forgive me, Alexander, I didn’t know you were playing your part already. And for the record, I was watching as you came up from the fountain and then go inside and I saw your little pause as you went through the door and I wondered what you could be looking at so I continued to watch when you left. That dashing young man came up from the same direction you had only five minutes after you had gone inside. As I said, very interesting.” Izzy still had the quirky smile on her face as they reached the outside and headed for the steps down to where the chairs and tables where set up. 

Alec had to give it to his sister. She had managed to get out the entire statement in the small space of time it had taken them to walk out there. 

“I may have seen the man there, I don’t recall.” Alec said, stiffly as they headed for the ornate looking chairs on a wooden platform in front of the landing. 

“Yes, and I may have run naked through the halls last night as well.” Izzy said quietly through a beaming smile. 

“What you do in your personal time, doesn’t concern me, Isabelle, just mind that you don’t catch cold.” Alec managed to reply. He heard a small snort of laughter as they sat beside their parents and gazed out over the festivities. 

The various women and their escorts where milling around the grass like multicoloured flowers blowing in the wind. White wicker chairs and tables had been set out and white linen table clothes covered them, each with its own three-tiered china serving tray. A string quartet played softly in the back ground and Alec had immediately begun to search for Miss Branwell. 

“You two should circulate and greet our guests.” Queen Maryse told them and Isabelle and Alec rose from their chairs to join the others. It was slow going, Alec was getting pulled up every few steps to be spoken to by one of the young ladies or their escorts. 

“Your Highness, do you recall Miss Margret Bridgewater?”

“Oh, your Highness, I do love that shade of blue on you, it’s so regal looking?”

“I hope you enjoyed our dance last night, your Highness.”

The truth was, Alec really didn’t recall dancing with most of them last night. They had all started to blur in together after a while. But he went along with the conversations until his eyes finally found the person he was looking for. Well, one of them at least.   
Miss Branwell was standing with a group of women not far from where the musicians were playing. 

Her dress was a pale yellow and was of a shiny material that picked up the sun. Lace edged her sleeves and the neckline, and she wore a large yellow looking stone around her neck. She looked as friendly and as bright as a daisy and she stood out from the others in the group as the sunlight made her gown shine.   
Alec felt his heart sink just a little when he didn’t see Magnus with her. Was she there on her own? It seemed unlikely when all the other girls had escorts. As he approached them, the chatter stopped, and all heads turned in his direction. Alec could feel as well as see the other girls’ eyes appraising him as he drew closer. He felt like a decorated cake in the baker’s window. 

“Good morning, ladies. I hope you are enjoying yourselves.” He said, as they curtsied demurely.

They all gave enthusiastic responses in between twittering giggles that reminded Alec of a gaggle of geese.

“I was wondering if I may have a word with Miss Branwell. I’ll return her to you as quickly as possible I assure you.” He said, trying his best to sound pleasant. 

“Of course, your Highness. I would be only too pleased to talk to you.” Lydia said, pushing past the other women and completely ignoring the sharp looks and fallen faces that were being sent her way.

The corner of Alec’s lips twitched up in amusement as he offered Lydia his arm and led her from the group. They were barely a few steps away when he could hear the murmurings of angry voices behind them. 

“Oh dear, I fear I have put the cat among the pigeons by asking you to walk with me, Miss Branwell.” Alec said as they strolled through the other guests with their inquiring gazes.

“That’s perfectly alright, Your Highness, I was only talking to them out of good manners. I’ve never been one for girly chit chat and idol gossip. You did me a great favour by rescuing me from them.” She replied.

Alec smiled. It seemed that this woman was indeed a cut above the rest.

“Well, in that case, you are most welcome. So, are you enjoying your time here, Miss Branwell?”

“Please, call me Lydia, your Highness and yes, I am, very much. The palace and the grounds are beautiful.” 

“I’m glad to here it. I’d like to get to know you better, Lydia. Please, tell me about your family.” Alec asked her.

As they wandered the gardens, admiring the brilliant coloured flower beds and white marble statues, Lydia told him of her life. Her mother had passed away when she was quite young and unlike other members of well to do families, Lydia’s father chose to bring his only child up himself. She did have a nurse when she was younger, but her job was kept to a minimum. 

Lydia had been brought up it seemed to value the privileged lifestyle she had been born into. It certainly made her stand out from the other women present, who were either too full of their own self importance or too shy to even speak more than a few words.

Alec was sorely tempted to bring Magnus into the conversation, as casually as he could, but Lydia beat him to it. Magnus was a few years old than she, and being an only child and living in a rather isolated estate, Magnus and she had grown to be close friends. Lydia laughed at as she told Alec about her making the poor boy have tea parties with her and her dolls and even on one occasion, she had made him wear one of her dresses.

“He was such a great sport about it, though. Can you imagine a ten-year-old boy in a bright pink gown, sitting at a table surrounded by dolls and teddy bears drinking tea from tiny porcelain cups and eating cakes and cookies from a tray? Ha ha, poor Magnus. I have apologised to him since then, but he told me he secretly quite enjoyed it all. I think he was just being kind about it.” Lydia laughed softly. 

Alec tried hard to envisage him in that situation and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He bet he looked like the sweetest thing, dressed like that. A chill ran up his spine as soon as the thought crossed his mind and he felt his cheeks heating. Damn, he really had to watch himself. He gave a quick look in Lydia’s direction from the corner of his eye to make sure she hadn’t seen his pink face, but she was too interested in the gardens. Thank goodness, saved by the flowers.

The sound of water made Alec realise that they had wandered to the fountain and the pond where he and Magnus had sat last night. It was a totally different place in the daylight but no less filled with the memory of the evening before. 

“I didn’t see Magnus with you today, I hope all is well with him?” 

The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. In slight panic, Alec reviewed his words to make sure they had sounded casual and unobtrusive. It must have been because of where they were that had caused him to speak without thought. He felt his heart beat a little faster when they took a seat on the same bench that he had sat on last night while Magnus had used his wonderfully soft hands and slender fingers to massage his feet. 

“Oh yes, he’s fine. He asked if he could stay behind so he could prepare a balm of some kind that he needed. I have no idea for what or whom it’s for, but it must be important for him to do it. I was quite sure I would be safe without his presence today. I was taught to look after myself.” Lydia said, smiling back at him. 

Oh God, he bet the balm Magnus was preparing was the one he told him about for his feet. Sparks fired up from somewhere deep inside him at the thought and he had to fight to keep his breathing even. Would he give it to him in person, he wondered, and if so, when? He almost commented on it to Lydia, but at the last moment, decided to keep it to himself. If he told her that he suspected the balm was for him, then he would have to tell her that they had met in this exact spot last night and he didn’t want to cause trouble for him. Not that he thought Lydia would admonish him for being out late in the grounds by himself, but their time together had been so special, as far as he was concerned, at least. 

It was his own small secret that he could retreat to in the future when he needed it. If he were to marry Lydia, he doubted that he would see Magnus ever again and the thought didn’t sit well with him. He was her father’s valet after all. 

“Magnus is such a special person. He’s been like a brother to me, even though he is a member of the household staff. I can’t imagine not having him in my life. You must think that strange.” Lydia said, looking down at her lacy gloved hands.

“No, not at all. It would be like Isabelle and I. We are very close, and I know that one day soon, some noble gentleman will find his way into her heart and she will leave us. It will be such a hard but happy day when that happens. I’m both dreading and hoping for it at the same time. I love my young brother as well, but we don’t have the bond that Izzy, er, Isabelle and I have.” Alec said. 

Lydia laid her hand gently on his and smiled up at him. It was such a tender moment, Alec couldn’t help but feel touched by it. 

“I love that you have a pet name for your sister. And I’m sure she feels the same way. She’s such a beautiful girl, I bet there would be many men who would be glad to call her his wife.”

“Ha, yes Izzy is beautiful but she’s very strong minded and opinionated as well. I just hope the poor man will be able to cope with her. Having Isabelle Lightwood in your life is somewhat like trying to tame the wind.” They both laughed. On a whim, Alec took Lydia’s hand in his and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. He had little doubt now that Lydia would be his future wife. 

She would definitely make a suitable companion. He was sure also that his parents would approve of his choice along with Izzy. Lydia seemed an intelligent woman and well worthy of Lizzy’s strong personality. He couldn’t help feeling a little dejected that in a way he was condemning this lovely young girl to a marriage that was purely going to be based on duty and not love. Try as he might at that moment, even though he felt comfortable around her and yes, even a certain distant fondness for her, he knew within his heart of hearts that he could never love her like a man is supposed to love his wife. 

But he was sure, also, even though Lydia had been raised in a somewhat different way to most of the other women here, that she would be fully aware of her role in their joining together. Alec silently hoped that the sweet girl didn’t have any expectations of him ever growing to love her like a husband should because he knew that no matter how he tried, he could never feel that deep down romantic attachment to a woman. 

There was no way on earth that he could explain to her how he truly felt inside, to give her warning about what their future would be like together, it was simply out of the question. It made him feel guilty that he had to keep something so significant from his future wife, but he couldn’t risk the amiable feeling that seemed to be forming between them. It was as much as he could hope for. 

“We should go back, before we are missed too greatly.” Alec said, noticing that his kiss had caused her pretty features to soften and her cheeks to blush. 

“Yes, but at least the longer we stay away, the longer they have to wag their tongues and wonder where we went.” Lydia chuckled. Alec smiled and stood before her and held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it, then slipping her arm into his, they headed back towards the party.

 

Captain Sebastian Verlac took his job extremely seriously. He had trained for most of his teenage years for the position he held. His upmost priority was to protect the royal family and the palace itself. He had never had to defend its walls or the welfare of it’s inhabitants, but he trained daily in case of such an event.   
He had a fearsome reputation among the men he commanded and there was none that dared to cross him. His manner was all business and he had a fierce temper which was quick to show should someone displease him. He was strong, steadfast, commanding, demanding, some would say brutal. And totally in love with Prince Alexander. 

Sebastian couldn’t remember a time since he was about sixteen years of age that he hadn’t been totally smitten with the young prince. He had been an orphan and had joined the household staff at twelve as a stable hand. When it came clear that he had had little fear and a quick temper, he was started in the guards and had taken to it like a duck to water. It was also clear, if only to himself, that he was attracted to his own sex and if he feared anything, it was his own feelings. He had watched Alexander grow and become a good looking young boy and a devastatingly handsome man. He was a few years older than he was but that didn’t discourage him in the slightest. He knew it was wrong, so wrong to feel that way about another man, especially a member of the royal household, but once the feeling had taken hold of him, it wouldn’t let go, no matter what he did to try to destroy it. 

Most of the time he kept it well under control, but he could feel his urges building from time to time and he would retreat to the nearest large city and drown himself in a weekend of wine and sex in the back alleys where the good looking and all too willing young men that were of the same mindset as himself where hidden. His men knew nothing of his true whereabouts on such occasions. He told them that he had family obligations and they never thought to doubt him.   
He had even taken on the role of tutor to the young Prince Maxwell in hopes that it would give him precious time with his older brother, but it rarely happened. Sebastian thought about ending their lessons, but the boy was showing promise and he couldn’t bring himself to end the possibility, even though it was very remote, of seeing Alexander up close. Just to stand in his vicinity was enough to make his breathing deepen and his blood boil. 

He was forever grateful that his uniform included a coat that reached just a little further than his fingertips as there had been more than one occasion when he was in the prince’s presence that his cock had grown painfully hard and stiff. He covered such events with anger, born of frustration and unrequited feelings. His men were usually the recipients of this. He knew that they feared him and had over heard them on several occasions talking about his quick temper and the way he seemed to fly off the handle over any little thing at odd times. Good, let them think he was just a mean son of a bitch and be done with it. They would never know the real reason behind his outbursts.

The past few days had been the hardest on him. Once word got around that Prince Alexander was being forced to find a bride, something had broken inside Sebastian. It felt like learning that his favourite piece of romantic poetry had been written about a sandwich. The ball last night had been so painful for him that he had spent the majority of the night biting into the inside of his cheek to stop the pain that he was feeling. His mouth was filled with blood by the time the night ended, and the inside of his cheek was chewed to pieces. It was so sore that he was unable to eat or drink anything but water and all he wanted to do was to lose himself in a bottle of wine to dull the pain. 

He hoped against hope that none of these stupid clucking hens would fill his requirements and he couldn’t help but note the bored look on the prince’s face as he dutifully circled the dance floor with them. But then the worst happened, and he saw that there was in fact one that seemed to grab his attention. He didn’t know her name, yet, but he would make it his business to learn it. The bane of his existence had to have a name, after all. Today was supposed to be taken care of by his men. He had them posted around the grounds, just out of the way and out of sight but in positions where they could see or hear trouble if it began.   
He’d had every intention of staying away as much as he could. Seeing Prince Alexander smiling and chatting to that woman just inflamed his temper, but he found himself drawn to him none the less. He had seen him seek her out and then head for the gardens and the fountain. Sebastian had skirted the perimeter, using the trees and bushes as cover. He watched as they had sat together on the bench beside the pond, smiling and talking to each other. It was making his head spin to feel so aroused and hateful at the same time and he gripped the hilt of his sword with a death like grip. 

The stupid cow, she could never make him happy. What was it about the insipid little waif that held his attention so? He had no cause to think that the prince was in any way attracted to someone of the same sex and the chances of it being so were so remote they didn’t bare thinking of. But somewhere in his obsessed mind, Sebastian felt sure that he would only ever have to confront him and kiss him to make him feel as he did. He had played that thought in his head so many times he believed it without question. 

When he saw Alexander pick up the woman’s hand and kiss the back of it, he clamped his teeth together so hard in frustration and anger that his jaw throbbed. How many times had he gone to sleep in his private quarters and dreamed of that mouth on his body. How he would wrap himself around that well-muscled frame, feel his warm skin as it brushed against his own before he sunk his swollen shaft deep inside him and hear his moans of pleasure. 

He felt his breeches tightening at the crotch and he cursed softly to himself as he watched the two of them walking back to the rest of the chattering ninnies in their over done gowns and larger than life hair styles. 

Sebastian strode off through the trees away from the garden as quickly and as quietly as he could. He was fuming, and his cock was throbbing. Why the hell had he chosen her? What was so special about that one? She wasn’t right for him, none of them where right for him. When he got the snivelling little virgin into his bed on their wedding night, she wouldn’t be able to satisfy him like he would be able to. She wouldn’t be able to bring the howls of pleasure and ecstasy out of him as he pounded into him hitting him in just the right spot to send screams of passion ringing out of him as he filled him with his seed. 

He took the back way around to the practise yard that they used for drills with swords and hand to hand combat. One of the young guards that weren’t on duty at the party was there sweeping the paved yard.

“You, boy, get over here.” Sebastian growled, and the boy froze and dropped the broom he was using. The colour drained from his face as he hesitantly went over to his captain. 

“I want you to help me with some drills I’ve been working on. Take that shirt off and get ready.” Sebastian barked as he stripped the jacket and his shirt off to stand before the young guard bare chested. He was a formidable figure with his clothes on but like this, his broad bare chest, pectoral muscles and well defined abs on full display, he was completely intimidating, especially to the boy who was barely out of his teens. 

He had taken off his own shirt and jacket to reveal a firm muscled pale chest but nothing like the captains. He was shaking and looked like he would either pass out or throw up any minute. 

Sebastian barked orders at him which only made things worse and made him come at him as if he were an attacker. Time and time again, he threw the poor boy around and hard onto the ground, over powering him with no more trouble than if he were a rag doll. 

He continued to take his pain and frustration out on the boy until he was breathless and running with sweat. By the end of it, the young guard was a bloody cringing mess on the ground, curled into a ball and crying shamelessly. The last shred of decency that Sebastian had left in his body allowed him to scoop up the boy and take him into the guard’s barracks and lay him on the nearest bed and then send the stable boy to fetch the palace doctor. 

He went back out to the yard and got his shirt and jacket and went over to the horse trough and splashed the freezing water onto his hot skin, washing off the sweat and the smudges of the boy’s blood. He should have felt sorry for what he had just done but he’d be damned if he did. It had worked the majority of his deep seeded anger out of him and he felt calmer now, readier to deal with his life and the impossible feelings he harboured. The boy would live, and it would give him character. He’d looked no tougher than one of those useless women at that party in the garden. 

Sebastian headed for his quarters to make sure his dress uniform was right for the banquet tonight where he would be heading the guard of honour as the royal family came into the room. Sweet torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus had felt a little guilty asking Lydia if he could beg off the garden party to work on the balm for prince Alexander’s feet. Of course, he didn’t tell her who or what the balm was for and she was way too nice to ask. They had known each other long enough that she trusted him explicitly and if he said that he needed to do this, then she knew it must have been important. 

Magnus had even thought about a cover story that he could use had she asked about why he was doing it. He was going to tell her it was for one of the other escorts that was having trouble with his new footwear and had bad blisters. Prince Alexander had done him a huge favour by being so good at covering what must have been extremely sore feet. Lydia would be none the wiser. 

He gave a sigh of relief as soon as she had left to go to the garden party though, glad that he hadn’t had to lie to her about it. As he organised his ingredients, he thought about why he felt the need to keep the recipient of the balm from her. In all the years that he had known Lydia, he had never lied to her about anything. 

Not telling her who the balm was for wasn’t really a lie, he thought to himself so in essence, he shouldn’t have felt bad about it at all. But he still did. They may have grown up together and become as close as real siblings and told each other everything but there was still one thing that Magnus had always kept to himself. Not just from Lydia, but from everyone, including his parents whom he adored. 

Magnus had known for as long as he could remember that he was attracted to other men. Even though he knew that in their world it simply wasn’t spoken about or thought of in any way, it was who he was, and he couldn’t be otherwise. To him it was like breathing, and how he imagined other men felt about members of the opposite sex. It wasn’t easy keeping such a monumental secret, especially from his parents and his main reason for not telling them how he felt was to keep them from any repercussions that he knew have a son that liked other men would cause. 

Most of the time, Magnus had little trouble maintaining an ordinary demeaner but there had been one time that had almost brought his secret out in the open. When he was about fourteen years old, Mr Branwell had hired a young boy as a groom for the horses. He was older than Magnus, about eighteen and after seeing him for the first time, he had grown instantly infatuated with him. He was tall, darked haired, square jawed, well-built and spent most of his time in the yards, especially in the warmer months, without his shirt on. 

Magnus tried every trick he could think of to get outside so that maybe, just maybe, he could catch a glimpse of the handsome groom. He had always been very good about following orders and being where he was supposed to be in or out of the great house, but he increasingly found himself stealing away just to be able to hide somewhere so he could watch as the boy worked with the horses or in the stables. His favourite times where when he caught him exercising the mighty beasts; he looked so damn good sitting on the back of the master’s prized stallions and the sight never failed to make his heart pound hard. 

One rainy afternoon, Magnus had sneaked into the stables to see if he was there. He loved the smell of the fresh hay and the leather saddles and bridles that were stored in a small room next to the stalls. It was very quiet in there that day. It had been raining for two days straight and the exercise yards and fields surrounding the house were a slushy muddy mess. Magnus quietly crept along the stalls occasionally patting a bristly nose that stuck out from the stalls that he passed, all the while wondering where everyone was. 

He had almost reached the other end of the stables when a hand grabbed him on his shoulder. Magnus had let out a yell that had made the horses startle and he had jumped what had felt like ten feet into the air. He spun around and had blanched as the object of his unrequited affection stood less than two feet in front of him. 

“Looking for me?” The boy had said in the deep tone that always had Magnus wanting to melt.

“N-n-n-no, why, why would I be l-looking for you?” He said, trying and failing badly to sound nonchalant.

He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and no matter how he had tried, he couldn’t stop. The young man had leant up against the door of the nearest stall and ignoring the enquiring nudge from the horse that occupied it, smirked at the nervous boy, who had suddenly felt five years old. 

“I know you’ve been watching me. You thought you were hiding but I could see you. You need to perfect your spying skills, Magnus.” He replied. 

Magnus’ eyes had grown wide. He knew his name? Oh damn, how had he found that out and he hadn’t been that obvious with his secret stolen moments had he? He tried to put on a brave face and stuck his chin in the air and puffed out his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have better things to do with my time than watch a stable hand.” He said, defiantly. The young man laughed and stood back up straight and started to move closer to him. 

“I’m a groom, and I’m definitely not a boy. Oh really? So, you weren’t watching me work the master’s black stallion yesterday, or brush down the mistress’s mare the day before that? And I suppose you weren’t thinking about what it would feel like to touch me, either.” 

He had lowered his voice as he edged closer to a very nervous Magnus and he had found himself going backwards as he advanced till he felt his back hit the wall of the stall with a thump. The older boy had stood about a foot away from him now and had put his strong muscled arms out either side of his body, trapping him against the hard wood. 

Magnus had lain in bed countless times over the past few weeks ever since his arrival and had thought of how much he had wanted to feel that firm hard body up against his own and what it would feel like to have his mouth on his. But now the possibility of it actually coming to fruition was a really possibility, it scared him to death. He had felt so mature, so ready for such an event, if it ever were to occur, but now all he wanted was to run away. It was pure pride that was keeping him there right now. That and he doubted that his legs wouldn’t collapse on him if he tried to run and he’d end up face first into the muddy filthy floor of the stables. Good luck trying to explain to the head house keeper and his mother why he was in such a state. 

“No, of course I wasn’t thinking about that, why would I think such things?” He said, frowning and trying to sound angry. 

“Because you want me, don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me. You yearn to get your hands on me, see what I would feel like. Here, wonder no longer.” He grabbed Magnus’ shaking hand and slapped it palm down onto his chest.

For once, he was wearing a shirt, but he had been out in the weather and he was dripping wet and the thin cotton material was plastered to his body, making it almost transparent. 

Even though the air was quite cold, the first thing Magnus thought of when he touched him was how warm he felt. He swallowed hard and at first, he had just let his hand stay still. He felt his crotch tighten and then the boy covered his hand with his own and started guiding it over the wet warm surface of his chest till he found the opening of his shirt. Magnus’ breathing had deepened substantially as she felt his hand being guided under the thin wet fabric and over the warm slippery surface of his heated skin. 

“You like that, don’t you? Is that what you wanted? Want more?” He said, in a low deep voice and the next thing Magnus knew, a large hand was covering his thickening length and squeezing it gently. 

He felt his legs give slightly and he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Oh God in heaven was this a dream? Was this actually happening? Somehow in that very second, his previous nerves had left him and he put his other hand up to the back of the other boy’s neck and stretching up further, he went to brush his lips to his. Immediately, he was gripped hard at the waist and the hand that was massaging his now throbbing cock was going down the front of his breeches and taking him in hand and pulling firmly. The groom jerked his head back, resisting Magnus’ attempt to kiss him. 

Magnus’ felt totally out of control of his own body and he was groaning and panting both thrilled and terrified of what was happening to him. He could feel a rapidly increasing feeling down low in his belly and it was building so fast he couldn’t catch his breath. He hadn’t noticed that the other boy’s hand and gone down his own pants and he had fisted his own hard erection and was working it to a climax. 

Just when Magnus was sure he was about to pass out, he felt himself let go and with strangled cry, came hotly into his breeches as the groom continued to pump him until he peaked himself, letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes. Magnus was trying to catch his breath and wanting to sink to the floor when voices that were growing closer by the second reached them. The boy almost unmanned him as he quickly removed his hand and Magnus’ eyes flew wide with panic as he looked towards the stable door. 

“Get out of here, quick.” He hissed at him and Magnus fled the scene as quickly as his jelly legs would allow. 

All he could think about at that time was getting away, so they wouldn’t be caught and his legs started to move before his brain could function properly and his foot caught something in the yard as he reached the outside and his greatest fears were realised as he plunged face down in the muddy wet slush. 

Any residual good feelings he had from his first intimate experience were dispelled in a sea of brown, wet, slimy stinking mud. His clothes were covered in it and he felt like crying but he scrambled to his feet and headed for the house.

He remembered getting a tongue lashing and his ear pinched by the head house keeper for the dirty smelly mess he was in but at the same time, it had covered up the evidence of his encounter with the groom in the stables. In the few days that followed the incident, Magnus kept away from him as much as he could and not long afterwards, the boy moved on and left the estate. It was his first and only sexual experience and he had never forgotten it. 

Magnus filled a small iron pot with bee’s wax and oil and various herbs and then with a pair of fire tongs, held it over the flames in the fireplace of his room. He had never allowed himself to feel anything for another man after that, even ones he found dashing and very handsome. When he started to get those long-buried feelings, he was suddenly back to being that scared young teenage boy again and any pleasurable feelings were masked by the blind panic he had felt that day and it quickly made any other sensations fade like a dying candle flame. 

Seeing Prince Alexander, however, had stirred something inside him again. But this time, somehow, it felt different. He didn’t know why but that usual panic that accompanied such stirrings just didn’t surface. Whether it was because the prince hadn’t done or said anything that would lead him to believe that he was in any way inclined to that way of thinking or it was because he was now years older and more in control of his own body and his thoughts, he wasn’t sure. As he stirred the contents of the pot, he found though, that it didn’t matter how many times he told himself that what he felt for the handsome young royal was without cause and would never eventuate to anything, his mind just wouldn’t let it go completely. 

Whenever he told himself that it was an impossible dream, his mind was filled with the images of those big hazel eyes of Alexanders, his wide sweet lips and that strong jaw. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to wipe his mind clear of it all but the memories of the night before kept replaying in his head, making it impossible. 

He took the pot from the fire carefully lifting it with the metal tongs and placed it on the hearth where he had a glass jar waiting for it. He ladled the balm into the jar and then gingerly taking it by the rim, put it on a table to cool. He cleaned his equipment and stored the rest of his ingredients away and then decided that he should join Lydia for the rest of the garden party. 

He checked his appearance in the full-length mirror. He had chosen a deep green coloured jacket this morning, not his best one, but it went with his tan coloured breeches well. He thought about changing before going out but decided that he would look presentable enough and that the party was in all likely hood almost over anyway. 

I wonder if Alexander likes green.

The thought jumped into his mind before he could stop it and he watched as his cheeks began to flush. Hopefully the brisk walk down the cold corridors would disguise his high colour. He left his room and started threading his way down the many twists and turns of the servants’ walk ways that he had used to get back into the palace the night before. He had been so worried that we would run into someone and have to explain why he was grinning like a fool and walking around at such an hour, but his luck held and he made it back to his room after only two wrong turns. 

He was trying to concentrate on not getting his hopes up about seeing the prince before the banquet tonight and the truth be told, this was his real motivation for going out there at all. Lydia had told him not to bother, that she would be fine. He hoped he could keep it together and not look too obvious. 

Thud!

Magnus had rounded a corner and had run straight into someone coming the other way. They both gave small yelps of surprise and took a step back. The man in front of him was rather good looking. He had thick black hair, large dark eyes and full lips. His skin was a wonderful dark caramel colour and looked very touchable. Magnus inwardly admonished himself. Why did he have to think this way about other men all the time? It wasn’t helpful at all.

“Oh dear, are you all right? I’m fairly sure I was at fault here, I was miles away, I’m afraid.” His voice was calm and had a friendly tone to it.

“Yes, I’m quite alright and I think I was the one at fault. I’m still trying to find my way around this labyrinth and I should have been paying better attention.” Magnus replied. He gave him an easy smile and stuck out a hand.

“Then that makes two of us. My name is Raj, and I’m Miss Delphine Attwater’s escort to this affair, perhaps you’ve met her?” One dark brow shot up enquiringly.

“I’m Magnus and I’m Miss Lydia Branwell’s escort and I don’t think we have had the pleasure in meeting Miss Attwater. The truth is Miss Branwell has been introduced to a great many people since our arrival, it’s hard to keep up.” 

Raj gave a small chuckle. Magnus liked him, he seemed a very friendly fellow, unlike some of the other escorts who acted more stuck up and full of their own self importance than the royal family themselves did. 

Prince Alexander isn’t like that though. 

Magnus brushed the errant thought away like an annoying insect. He didn’t need to be thinking like that right now.

“Oh, the lucky Miss Branwell. Your mistress was the top subject of conversation last night at the ball. Prince Alexander seemed to find her most fascinating and I think he danced with her on several occasions. Miss Attwater didn’t stop bashing my ear about it all the way back to her room last night. I think she was hoping to draw his attentions to herself this morning in that ridiculous over the top gown she wore but it didn’t seem to work. Your Miss Branwell and the Prince went strolling about the gardens for quite a while earlier on. Seems the Prince is quite taken with her.” 

Magnus’ insides gave a small squeeze. So, that was it then. The prince of course liked members of the fairer sex, why would he think otherwise? That was the point of this whole thing, was it not? But the image of those big hazel eyes looking down at him as he massaged his aching feet last night filled his mind and along with it the way those wonderful lips of his had curved when he thanked him for it. He was just being friendly and gracious. He was royalty after all, he did know a thing or two about good manners. 

It felt like someone had thrown water onto a warming fire and he once again started to feel the cold but there was also a small ember still lit that had been missed. It gave the small glimmer that just maybe, there was still a chance to feel the warmth yet again. But not likely.

“Well, that is news. I was unaware of such developments. I have to confess I was rather distracted last night with nerves. I’ve never accompanied Miss Branwell before, so it’s been a very new experience for me.” 

“Well I can see how the experience of one of these cattle calls would be more exciting for you then myself. I’ve lost count of the number of these affairs that I have taken Miss Attwater to. Each one she has to have a completely new wardrobe for. Costs her father a pretty penny I can tell you that. But he would spend double the amount he has to please her. She is the only girl in a family of seven brothers. Spoilt rotten. Each one I prey that the young man in question will find her alluring enough to want to marry her and allow me to stop having to take her to these things.” 

Magnus wasn’t used to other servants discussing their employers in such a way. His and Lydia’s relationship was much different but as much as he liked Raj, he doubted he would understand so he just nodded thoughtfully.

“I was just heading out there now. Perhaps we might meet again before our time here is done.” Magnus said. 

He felt a chill run up his spine as he saw Raj’s eyes take in his full length and the soft smile on his lips. He had limited experience with such things, but he was fairly certain he liked what he saw.

“Oh, I’ll make a point of it. I’ll be heading back out there shortly myself. Miss Attwater forgot her parasol or rather, she refused to take it this morning when I suggested it, she has skin the colour of milk, I’m afraid. So of course, now, she’s decided she needs it. So, its back down the rabbit hole for me. I’m glad to of met you, Magnus. It’s always nice to have a friend when surrounded by strangers.” 

He stuck out his hand again and Raj took it straight away, leaving his hand in his for longer than necessary. 

“Lambs in a field of lions, or in this case lionesses. I’ll look forward to meeting you on the battle front.”

He smiled broadly at him before giving his hand a final squeeze and then let go to head back the way Magnus had just come, not before he gave a quick wink as well. Magnus felt his cheek heat a little as he headed off down the corridor once more. Raj might not be the most discreet man, but he was certainly a better choice for his attentions then the prince. 

The garden party only went for another two hours after Magnus found Lydia and he hung back on the fringes of the crowd, close enough to be there if needed but far enough away to stay out of any conversations that she was engaged in. It seemed Raj had been correct about Lydia being the main subject of those conversations too. 

The women could be divided into two categories; those who were genuinely interested in any developments with the prince and what they had talked about while dancing and strolling through the gardens. They flocked around Lydia like a bunch of brightly coloured exotic birds, giggling and pretending to hide their onslaught of questions behind lacy fans or gloved hands. Lydia, of course, fielded their questions with discretion and ended up saying very little when answering them but the nosy women seemed not to realise this and acted like they had just been given the secret to life itself.

The other side of the coin were the fiercely jealous ones. They huddled together in groups of three or more, powdered and painted faces scowling and voices low as they traded venomous insults about Lydia’s so-called unworthiness for prince Alexander. They shot thunderous sideways glances in her direction. If Magnus hadn’t known Lydia as well as he did, he might have been worried about her safety. But if was all rather amusing to him really and Lydia didn’t see any of the black looks sent her way. 

“Well, that was quick, it seems your mistress has divided the pride already. Might be a good idea to check her bed before she gets in it tonight. I’ve known some of these women to deposit spiders, frogs and the odd mouse or rat in the bed of the girl who has won the affection of the man in question.” 

Magnus turned to see Raj standing beside him. He had been so intent on watching the goings on in front of him that he hadn’t noticed him coming up beside him. Hmm, Raj not only looked good he smelt good as well. He hadn’t noticed the strong, earthy sort of scent he was wearing when he had met him in the corridor. He must have applied it when he had gone to get the parasol.

“So, which of these ladies is in your care?” He asked looking around at the various groups.

“That would be the one with the lilac coloured parasol and the matching gown that cost more than what I make in in six months. She’s over there with the rest of the vipers, white skin, bright red hair, temperament to match.”

Magnus followed Raj’s line of sight and saw the woman in question. She was indeed one of the main instigators of the evil looks being sent Lydia’s way. She was a bird like girl with a thin pinched face and he couldn’t imagine what she would look like if she smiled. He hoped Raj had the strength to keep going to these gatherings because he doubted she would win the heart of any man with that near permanent frown on her face. 

“I think I would have definitely remembered her if we had been introduced. She’s a rather striking girl, isn’t she?” Magnus said, trying to be as kind as possible without going over board and sounding false.

Raj gave an amused giggle. “Well there’s a word for stone cold she devil I haven’t heard before. The woman has all the warmth of a mid-winter snow storm and she wonders why she’s still going to these things.” Raj shook his head a little. Magnus was a little scandalised at his description of his employer, but he had to admit, even though he had never met the woman, it sounded accurate. 

“Tonight’s banquet should be interesting then.” Magnus said.

“Oh, it’s bound to be. What are you planning to do while all the well to do are over indulging this evening?” Raj asked. Magnus was a little surprised by the question. He hadn’t really thought about it until now and he told Raj.

“So, after we eat with the rest of the peasants, how about joining me for a drink or three in the grounds? I brought my own special tipple with me, medicinal use only and believe me, after the last couple of days, I think we need medicating a little.” 

Magnus almost declined Raj’s offer. He had never been much of a drinker and he had hoped that maybe he just might be able to give the prince that balm after the banquet but then he thought of Raj’s news of Alexander’s deep interest in Lydia and he felt his heart sink a little. He couldn’t keep hoping for something that could never eventuate. 

“Yes, why not? I look forward to it.” Magnus said, giving him a smile even though he felt like doing anything but at that moment. 

Magnus had expected to be tied up escorting Lydia to the banquet for a lot longer than he was. He had worn his best clothes for the event; dark red frock coat embroidered waistcoat and breeches that matched the coat with white stockings and black highly polished shoes with large silver buckles. Lydia’s father had had them made for him especially for the night and even though he had protested about it, he had insisted, citing that if Lydia was getting new clothes then Magnus needed to look the part as well. 

The outfit made him feel as grand as the royals themselves and he wore the clothes proudly. He had never been one for vanity, but he had to admit, as he checked his appearance in the mirror before he headed to Lydia’s room, that the way the coat was cut, and the breeches fit him like a glove, he did look rather good. 

Perhaps the prince may just take notice.

Why was he thinking these things when he knew full well that he wouldn’t? The faster this weekend was over, and they got back to their normal lives, the better he would like it. 

When he reached Lydia’s room and knocked softly, Lydia told him to come in. When he entered, he found her acting more like one of the other girls, very animated and giggly. Very un-Lydia like. She rustled over to him in her deep red dress that was the same hue as his coat and breeches and took him by the hands.

“Oh Magnus, I’ve just been informed I’ve been asked to sit at the royal table along side the prince! Isn’t that exciting? Out of all these beautiful girls, he’s chosen me to join him at the banquet. Ha, I can’t wait to see some of their faces when you escort me to the table.” Lydia said, smiling broadly. 

"It most certainly is exciting, and it doesn’t surprise me in the least that his highness would pick you to be his companion. From what I’ve seem, you are far better than most of the others here. I’m so pleased for you, Miss Branwell.” Magnus said, squeezing her hands back. 

He gave her the warmest smile he could muster even though her happiness meant the end of his in a way. She could never know his true feelings on the matter, he’d make sure of it. 

“Do you think the prince will like my new gown? You look magnificent yourself, Magnus. So handsome. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t catch the eye of one of the other young ladies here. I’m sure no one else’s escort will look as good as you do. And what’s with calling me Miss Branwell? We’ve been friends nearly all our lives, Magnus, you know you don’t have to address me so formally.” 

Magnus found himself blushing furiously and he looked down at his white gloved hands, trying to will his flaming cheeks to cool down. 

“You are too kind to say that, Lydia. And I think I should get used to addressing you more formally, especially of you are going to be the prince’s new wife.” 

Oh God, will that be true? Would the same man that made his heart flutter like he had a chest full of butterflies ask Lydia to be his bride? Life could be rather cruel sometimes. 

Lydia gave a snort of disbelief and gave his broad shoulder a shove. This was the Lydia Branwell he was used to. The girl who insisted on wearing breeches and boy’s shirts to go out riding, forsaking the fancy riding habit and side saddle that her father had bought for her. The one who would go catching frogs and tadpoles in the river that skirted the estate and end up having a mud slinging contest with him. The first and so far, the only girl who had ever kissed him when she was about fifteen and had been filling her head with sappy romance novels and insisted that she practise on him. It had only been a quick peck on his lips and he had been shaking so much it must have been like kissing a box of bees, but he would remember it always. 

Even though he had had that encounter with the groom a few years before, it had been his first ever kiss from a girl, his first kiss ever, and in all likelihood his last. He brushed his memories aside. He had more important things to think of tonight. 

“Well, we shouldn’t keep your dinner companion waiting. Are you ready?” He asked and crooked his arm as he smiled back at her. Lydia slid her arm in his and they headed down stairs. 

They were nearing the banquet hall and the large room where the other girls and their escorts were waiting to be announced and seated when a liveried man came up to them.

“Miss Branwell? I am to take you to where his highness, Prince Alexander is waiting, you will be entering the hall with him.” He said, bowing before her. 

Lydia gave Magnus a raised eyebrow look of surprise and a small shrug of her creamy bare shoulders. Well, so much for getting all dressed up, he thought but he smiled anyway.

“That will be perfectly fine. I hope you have a wonderful evening, Lyd- Miss Branwell” Magnus said, quickly correcting himself and he gave her a nod and watched smiling until the young guard led her passed the other women and to the other room.

Magnus didn’t fail to notice the looks of pure envy and even hatred in some cases from them as she went by. He just hoped that none of those volumous skirted gowns had hidden daggers in them. But he had no doubt that Lydia’s indifference to them all would be enough to allow the blades to glance off her with out a scratch. 

He had quite a wait at the long tables that were off the kitchen where the escorts were to eat. One by one, they filed in after their duties had been for filled to take a place. Some congratulated him on his mistress’s good fortune while others simply ignored him. Raj was one of the last to enter the room and he wedged himself in beside Magnus on the wooden benches they were sitting on. 

“I’m locking that harpy into her room tonight and hiding anything remotely weapon like. She had a face like a tomato by the time we got into the banquet hall. So jealous of your Miss Branwell she can’t see straight. She should of had a scribe escorting her so he could take notes on how to conduct oneself around members of the aristocracy. Tell Your Miss Branwell, she would make her own fortune if she wrote a book on the subject.” Raj said, grabbing a bread roll from the bowl on the table. A couple of the others around them sniggered with laughter and nodded their heads in agreement.

“Yeah, I’d even buy the mistress a copy out of the miserly wages she pays me.” One of them said, following Raj’s example and helping himself to the bread. 

“I’ll be sure to let her know that.” Magnus said, trying not to laugh himself.

It felt wrong to be hearing such things from the other men, as he had no cause to complain about his lot in life. He had always been treated fairly and Lydia was more a friend then an employer, but Raj did have a good sense of humour and it was difficult to ignore his observations. 

The escort’s dinner ended up being quite a pleasant affair. While he ate, Magnus listened as the others told stories of other similar events they had attended. Some of the tales were very funny and some even quite scandalous. The room erupted with laughter and cat calls in regular intervals and of course, no surprise, Raj was the ring leader of most of it. It was in the middle of yet another one of his tales, that Magnus felt a hand rest on his knee under the table. 

He had just taken a mouthful of the thick stew that they were being served when it happened, and he almost choked as he felt it. For a few seconds, he didn’t know how to react. He didn’t want to turn and look at Raj, who just continued with his story and make anyone thing something was going on. But he didn’t want him to think he hadn’t noticed what he had done either. With a rapidly beating heart, Magnus decided to cover the hand on his knee with his own. Discreet but it would get the message across that he was well aware of what he was doing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt like he was being unfaithful somehow but that was totally ridiculous. Being unfaithful to who, exactly?

The prince, and the way you still feel about him.

Magnus felt the hand on his knee travel a little further up to rest on his thigh and a thrill ran up his spine. In some ways, he felt like that scared fourteen-year-old boy all over again, in over his head and having feelings he didn’t fully understand. But that had been thirteen years ago, and he now felt more secure with the way he felt deep inside, even if he hadn’t had anymore experience. 

By the time the meal had ended and most of the others had started drifting away from the table, Raj’s hand was sitting right at the top of Magnus’ thigh and his fingers were just brushing against his crotch. 

“I think it might be time for that special drink now, don’t you think?” Raj said, leaning in to Magnus’ ear, his voice low and barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, good idea.” Magnus said softly, hoping his voice didn’t have the waver in it that he was starting to feel himself. 

Raj removed his hand and got up from the table, Magnus following him to the back stair case. They had just gotten around the first corner when Raj suddenly stopped. It was almost completely dark in the narrow space and Magnus found himself bumping into him again. He heard a deep chuckle that made his pulse race.

“You seem to like bumping into me, don’t you? How about you go out to the steps that lead to where they had the party today and I’ll go up to my room and grab that bottle.” 

Two hands somehow found Magnus’ chest and he took in a gasp as they slid underneath the front of his coat. Suddenly, a warm soft mouth was covering his and he started in shock. 

At first, he felt paralysed from the suddenness of it and just stood there, he didn’t even close his eyes. But slowly over the next few seconds, he felt his mouth begin to move with Raj’s and he started to kiss him back. He was still very much aware of his racing heart beat and laboured breathing. Sparks felt like they were shooting through his blood stream and he began to lose himself in the feeling. Until he remembered where he was. He pulled back quickly, taking a step back and almost falling backwards in the process, forgetting that they were still on the stairs. His hands shot out and braced against either side of stairs. 

“Whoa! I know my kisses are good but please, don’t go falling head over heels.” Raj said softly, his voice deep but with a hint of humour as well. 

Magnus was grateful of the dark at that point, so he could hide the flames that seemed to be burning behind each cheek. He was sure he must have been glowing like a beacon in the dark passage way.

“Go, I’ll be there shortly.” Raj whispered, and then Magnus heard his footsteps move further up the stairs and grow distant.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had enjoyed the banquet well enough. Lydia was a charming dinner companion and she got on very well with Isabelle and even Max, who usually didn’t say two words at these events and sat bored out of his skull while his mother kept telling him to sit up properly and smile. Her orders where only ever carried out for about ten or fifteen minutes at the most before the young prince slumped back down and went back to looking miserable. 

Alec had sat with Lydia on one side of him and Izzy on the other and for a while, he had felt like meat in a sandwich. He was also getting tired of his sister’s foot giving him a light kick in the ankle whenever Lydia said something amusing or profoundly serious. If he could of, he would have gotten up and swapped Izzy places. She seemed more enthusiastic about her presence than he did. 

While he sat back in his chair to allow the two women to talk, he couldn’t help scanning the edges of the room to see where Magnus was standing but he felt a pang of disappointment when he realised that he wasn’t there. His skin prickled as his stomach gave a small twist even though he knew he shouldn’t be thinking of another man when the woman he would in all likelihood end up marrying was sitting right next to him. It was right on the tip of his tongue to ask Lydia where he was, but he bit back the words and they lodged in his throat like a too large bite of an apple. 

After the feast was over, music began to play and of course, after his parents took the dance floor, he stood and held out his hand for Lydia to join him. They glided around the room, smiling as every set of eyes followed them. Alec couldn’t help but want to laugh at the glares that were being sent their way as well. If they only knew the truth, he thought as he guided Lydia deftly around the dance floor. 

By the time Alec and Lydia had performed their third dance, Sebastian was well into a bottle of wine in his quarters. His dress coat that only hours before he had practically checked under a magnifying glass, was now in a red and gold heap on the floor near the bed. His crisp white shirt was open at the neck as he sat before the unlit fireplace, one booted foot resting on his knee and the wine bottle balanced in his thigh. 

He took a swig of the ruby red liquid and felt a trickle of it escape from the corner of his mouth and run down the stark white front of his shirt.  
“Fuck!” He barked as he wiped uselessly at the crimson stain that now looked like watered-down blood. His temper flared, and his foot shot out and kicked at the set of fire tools that stood on the hearth. He hated mess and stains on his clothes, it was beneath him. The iron stand and the various metal tools clattered into the empty dark fireplace and lay there like fallen soldiers. Another mess. He let out a scream of frustration and got to his feet, swaying slightly before pacing back and forth across the small room. 

He knew he needed to calm down and he had hoped that by the time he had gotten through the contents of the bottle in his hand that he would be drunk enough to pass out and try to forget tonight, even if it was only a few short hours. Any relief he got from the pain he felt deep inside him over seeing the prince with that damn woman tonight would be worth the hangover he would feel tomorrow.

He’d had no idea that Alexander would be escorting her into the banquet hall tonight. Half an hour before the guests were due to arrive, he had lines his men up, forming an aisle for the royal family to walk through to get to their table. Each and every one of the soldiers where checked to make sure all buttons were done up tight, boots were polished to a mirror finish and each toe was perfectly in line. Just before six o’clock, the doors where open to the other guests, and they took their places at the tables. Sebastian had to tell the family that he would be back in five minutes to lead them into the hall after the over painted, over perfumed flock of females and their escorts entered the hall and when he entered the room they were waiting in, his heart nearly stopped when he saw prince Alexander walk up to him. 

Sebastian may have looked like the very model of decorum and duty on the outside, but his insides felt like jelly and he had to fight to breath normally. 

“Captain, I wonder if you could do something for me.” Alexander said to him softly. Sebastain wanted to say that he would kill for him if he had to but he had to uphold the regimental facade. 

“Of course, your Highness.” Was all he replied. It was taking everything he had to keep his voice sounding strong and even.

“Could you please sent one of your men into the room where the young ladies are waiting and find Miss Branwell and have her brought here? She is to accompany me into the hall and be my dining companion this evening.” 

Sebastian felt his insides twist. So, that was who the whore was. At least now the object of his wrath had a name. He had never met the woman, but he hated her with a passion. 

“Yes, your Highness, right away.” He said, curtly and then with a quick salute, he turned and headed for the door to get one of his men to fetch the simpering idiot and to give the others the go ahead to enter the hall. 

It only took five minutes for the guard to come back with the woman in question and Sebastian had stood by the doors the whole time, at war with himself. His eyes couldn’t help going to his competition as she entered on the guard’s arm. If he hadn’t been so insanely one eyed about things, he would of admitted that she wasn’t as over done or flamboyantly dressed as most of the other girls were. She had a pleasant face and even though she must have been excited and nervous about being asked to sit at the king’s table, she didn’t show it. But there was no way, Sebastian would ever allow himself to think such things. All he saw was the enemy and another obstacle between himself and the prince’s affections. At this point, he didn’t care that how he felt about Alexander would take a miracle to come to fruition. 

He waited while they lined up behind the closed doors and then with a fanfare from the musicians, he opened the doors, squared his jaw and walked ahead of the king and queen, followed by prince Alexander and Miss Branwell and then finally Princess Isabelle and prince Maxwell who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but where he was. 

The guests all applauded as they entered and then after they were seated, Sebastian led his men from the room. As he went past Alexander, he hoped that he would at least get a small gesture of acknowledgement, but as he passed, the prince was too busy talking to his dinner companion to notice anything.   
He had dismissed the men, save for the ones that were to go on patrol of the grounds and headed for his date with the bottle of wine. So now he was pacing his quarters, trying to resist the urge to throw something or destroy a piece of the meagre furniture that was in the room. The one and only good thing he could come up with was that at least tomorrow would be their last day here and who knew, maybe, just maybe once the prince was separated from that plain Jane, he might just change his mind about her suitability. Sebastian took another mouthful of wine as he remembered the old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder. Surely that wouldn’t be true in this case, however. The problem was, every instinct he had was telling him otherwise.

It was growing late and Alec’s feet were killing him again. Even though he hadn’t worn the new boots again, his dress shoes weren’t doing him any favours either. He had managed to sit down for a short while, allowing his sister to entertain Lydia. They seemed to be getting on very well and by the not so subtle digs and kicks in the ankles he’d been getting, he knew Izzy felt the same way. She and Lydia were sitting a little way away from him with their heads together, talking animatedly. How did women do that? They seemed to be able to carry a conversation from each end at the same time and know exactly what they were talking about. He’d never understand it.

He was trying to rub his throbbing feet discreetly under the table when somehow, Alec’s eyes picked up movement near one of the entrance doors. It was Magnus. He felt his stomach flip over and his pulse pick up as the good-looking man found a spot near some of the other escorts near the wall and watch the happenings in front of them. 

He’d only just gotten a glimpse of him as he entered but it looked like he was wearing the same coloured red as Lydia’s gown. And my God, didn’t it suit him. He was trying to think of every scenario he could to have an excuse to go to him, just so he could take in his full length. He was still rubbing one of his feet when an idea struck him. His feet. Hadn’t he promised him a balm of some kind for them? Perfect. 

He stood up and started threading through the crowd, ignoring the bows and curtsies as he passed, and finally broke through the crowd to see the handsome escort with no hindrance what so ever. And he wasn’t disappointed.

The deep red of Magnus’ coat brought colour to his cheeks in a way that had Alec wanting to moan out loud. The way it was cut showed off his broad shoulders and tapered body to a tee. Dear God, this was so unfair. Why the hell had fate brought this Adonis before him if he couldn’t have him. He knew he should have stopped at his waist and not gone any further, but he just couldn’t help himself. The way the fabric of his breeches clung to his muscled thighs made him weak at the knees and the only thing he was both thankful for and disappointed in was that he couldn’t see him face on. 

Alec’s eyes travelled back to his face and there was something about his eyes that wasn’t quite right. He felt himself frowning as he tried to figure it out but he was almost upon him when Magnus noticed his presence and he turned and those two dark orbs grew wide for a few seconds with surprise. 

“Your Highness.” He said, sounding a little flustered and bowed before him. Alec’s heart skipped a beat. Was there anything so captivating as this man caught unawares. He doubted it. 

“Good evening, Magnus. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?” Alec asked, making sure his voice didn’t sound as excited as he felt. 

“Yes, of course.” Magnus replied, looking more than a little stunned. Alec looked around and then waved towards the door that Magnus had not long entered through and the escort quickly turned the handle and waved the prince through before going out himself.   
It was quiet in the area they were in. The only sound was the slightly muffled sounds coming from behind the door. 

If you kissed him, no one would be any the wiser.

Alec ignored his inner most thoughts concentrated on wording his request properly.

“Last evening when we met at the pond….” Alec started, and Magnus was sure his heart had stopped. Oh damn, was he going to say something about their meeting that he didn’t want to hear, like I don’t want you to ever tell another soul about it or I just want you to pretend it never happened. A lump formed in his throat and he wanted to choke on it.

“You mentioned that you had a balm that might help my feet. As these shoes are not doing them any favours tonight, I was wondering if you might have it with you.” 

Magnus wanted to collapse from relief. He could feel colour heating his skin and he hoped that the prince wouldn’t notice his bashful behaviour. On top of that, now he felt really foolish for thinking what he had. 

“I do actually have some, your highness, I made it this morning. Would you like me to get it for you now?” He tried not to sound too hopeful. Then he was given the biggest gift he could hope for.

“Would it be possible for you to bring it to my chambers at tonight’s conclusion? Or better still, I should come to you, I know my way around a lot better.” Alec gave him a grin and Magnus could of sworn that he had felt it’s warmth on his skin. 

“Oh of course you may, your highness. I’ll have it ready for you right away.” Magnus said, smiling back but having great difficulty trying to keep his feelings in check. 

Was this a dream? Could he be so lucky? He badly wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t but if it was, then he never wanted to wake up.  
The rest of the night couldn’t go by fast enough for either of them. Magnus found himself willing time to speed up but only up until the prince was due to knock at his door. He tried to remember if his room and been left tidy, but his brain was buzzing so much thinking about Alexander being in there with him, any clear thoughts were like trying to catch the wind. 

Alec had walked away from Magnus with the insane need to grin like an idiot. He knew he had no right to get excited about such a mundane and unobtrusive occurrence, but he just couldn’t seem to help it. Even the thought of the possibility of Magnus having a wife or a girlfriend didn’t seem to deter him from feeling eager for their meeting. By the time the evening ended, it had felt like an eternity and after biding Lydia a good evening and watching Magnus escort her from the hall, he followed the rest of his family to their private chambers in the palace. 

“You’re up to something.” Izzy said, purposefully lagging behind so that Alec would walk with her. She reached under the many layers of her gown and slipped off her matching satin shoes, sighing loudly.

“Really Izzy, I’ll surprised the rest of the palace didn’t hear you taking off your shoes. Surely you could of left them on until you got to your room. And no, I’m not up to anything. Let’s just keep moving shall we?” Alec loved his sister and their closeness but her nose for anything that was out of the ordinary when it came to him drove him nuts sometimes. 

“So why the big rush to get back to your room, expecting a visitor?” Izzy said, wiggling her dark eye brows at him and grinning.

“Isabelle! For goodness sake, will you stop it? How could you think such a thing? Miss Branwell is a lady of the highest standard and would never dream of doing anything like that, even if I had of asked her which I most certainly would not.” Alec hissed under his breath. Had his big mouthed sister forgotten that their parents and young brother was only a little way ahead of them?

Izzy quickened her pace to come right up beside him and walking on tip toe, put her lips to his ear.

“I wasn’t referring to Lydia.” 

Alec went red immediately and clamped his jaws together. He didn’t trust himself to reply and not sound false, so he remained silent which didn’t help him in the slightest.

“Your silence speaks volumes, you know, big brother. I hope you enjoy yourself, you deserve it.” She whispered in his ear.

Alec frowned and turned to protest his innocence, even though she was partly right in her observations, but he hadn’t noticed that they had reached the private wing of the palace that held their bedrooms and private sitting rooms. Izzy was giving him a broad grin and wiggling her fingers at him as she disappeared into her room.

Alec shook his head but couldn’t help smiling as he continued on to his own chambers. He went in and closed the door, seeing his valet waiting for him to help him change out of his formal attire. The valet was about to get his night shirt when Alec told him that he wanted a pair of breeches and a clean shirt. He saw the surprised look on his face, but he knew better than to question what he had asked for so just did it without a word.

Alec dismissed his valet as soon as he had completed his duties, he didn’t want him still being in the room when he left to go to Magnus. Once he was alone, Alec found himself restlessly trying to fill in a small amount of time to make sure that the hall ways would be clear before he ventured down them. He wasn’t sure if it was nervousness about the thought of someone seeing the prince seeking around the palace in the dead of night, or if it had something to do with his destination. He found himself wondering if Magnus would have changed out of those splendid clothes he had worn tonight or if he would remain in them. He was hoping for the later. 

After fidgeting about for about half an hour, he couldn’t wait any longer. He had put on his old worn boots to both save his sore feet and to ensure that the worn leather and soles wouldn’t squeak in the still corridors. As he headed through the quiet palace, Alec started to wonder what exactly awaited him when he got there. Would Magnus offer to give him a foot massage again or maybe even apply the balm. His heart was beating fast at the thought of those slender strong hands touching him again. He wanted nothing more than to feel them again and as he stole through the dark stairways, he began to start wondering what they would feel like on other parts of his body. Arms, chest, back, legs, all had him breathing heavy at the thought of it and then he made the mistake of filling his mind of what it would feel like to have his hands on his face, those perfect lips on his and feel one hand slide down his naked body to take his hardened length in his hand and tug softly.

The moan escaped him before he could stop it and he paused in the dark stairway and braced himself against the wall, closing his eyes. He didn’t need to look down at his crotch to know that he was as hard as a rock, he could feel himself throbbing and pushing against the tight fabric of his breeches. His breathing was deep and ragged, and he had never felt so aroused in his life. God, he couldn’t go into the man’s room with the front of his breeches tented and sounding like he had run a marathon. 

Alec opened his eyes and saw a window close by and he walked over to it and pushed it open, feeling the cold night air on his face. His skin felt like it was on fire and he wished the window had been lower so that he could expose the front of his breeches to it as well. After a few minutes of intense concentration and trying to rid his mind of any further thoughts of Magnus and his talented hands, he felt in control of himself enough to continue the rest of the way. He just prayed that the second that door opened, and he was confronted with that handsome face, olive skin and muscled body that the same thing wouldn’t happen. 

Magnus was almost out of his mind with nerves. When the prince had come up to him and spoken to him, he was sure he hadn’t taken a deep breath for the entire time. Thank God, he had prepared that balm for him earlier. He had no idea how long it would be before he came, and he had made sure that the small room was tidy and he even re lit the fire in the hearth. The firelight was the only light in the room and it filled the space with a friendly golden glow. Was this too intimate a setting? Should he light the lantern as well? He didn’t want the prince to get any wrong ideas about his visit. 

Or, did he?

Magnus took in a deep breath and for the fifth time, checked his appearance in the mirror. He had taken off his good coat and replaced it with his older green one and removed his waistcoat as well. He had left his shirt and breeches on and thought that the two colours didn’t look too bad together. If the prince would allow him, he wanted to massage his feet and apply the balm for him but whether he would stay long enough to let him do that, he had no idea. Most likely he would just stand at the door, ask for the balm and leave. 

Magnus felt his stomach dropping a little from the thought. Having Alexander coming to his room was miracle enough, let alone having him stay. He felt so selfish about his thoughts where the prince was concerned. He was interested in Lydia, for god sake, not him and he never would be. He was just making himself miserable by over analysing each small flicker of his eyes as they fell on his, the way that wide soft mouth had curved in a smile when he had spoken to him. He was looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack; searching for the impossible and hoping that with the next straw of hay, he would find it, laying there shining amongst the golden strands, waiting just for him. 

There was another matter that he knew he was going to have to deal with as well. Raj. After the incident in the back stair way, Magnus had stood there for a few minutes, head reeling, and trying to catch his breath. He had never been kissed by a man before and it had happened so suddenly he hadn’t had time to think clearly about it. He absently ran the tip of a finger over his lips as he thought about how Raj’s mouth had felt against them. It had been soft but firm at the same time, the way he had coaxed his lips apart, so he would kiss him back. He had felt the very slight roughness of the other man’s face and his skin prickled at he memory. 

As soon as he came back to his senses, though, he had realised that although it hadn’t been a completely bad experience, there was something about it that hadn’t felt right. He knew then that he wouldn’t be joining Raj in the gardens for that drink. He had found an empty store room and waited until he hoped it was Raj coming back down the stairs with the bottle of wine and then after a few minutes, he let himself out and then went straight to his room. Hopefully the man would get the idea that he just wasn’t interested. 

Magnus felt a little cowardly about not saying anything to him directly but having never having to deal with a situation like it before, his first thoughts had been to just not meet him. 

The knock at the door brought him back to reality and he jumped at the sharp sound. He took in a deep breath smoothed down his shirt before going to the door. Oh god, here we go, he thought as he turned the handle.

“You didn’t meet me, why?” 

Magnus blinked as he saw Raj standing before him and not the prince. His eyes looked up each end of the corridor, hoping that he wouldn’t see him coming around the corner and catching Raj standing in the door way. 

“Ah, no, I changed my mind. I’m sorry.” Magnus replied, his voice belaying his uneasiness about the situation. He just hoped that he would be long gone before the prince came. The last thing he wanted him to think was that he was with Raj.

“Well, forgive me, I got the impression that you were happy with my company. I thought you were, shall we say sympathetic, about things.” Raj raised one eye brow and leaned against the frame. 

He looked like he had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Damn, this was a night mare, he had to get him to leave.

“I’m really quite tired, Raj, I was just about to go to bed for the night. Perhaps we could talk about this tomorrow at some time.” Magnus said. Come on, take the hint. 

“So, do you always sleep in your clothes, Magnus? That’s a different coat to what you were wearing this evening, and may I just say, it looked rather fetching on you as well.” Raj gave him a rather slimy kind of grin. Magnus felt his stomach turn over. He was too observant for his own good and how he had even entertained the idea of being with this slick character, he didn’t know. 

“Not that I owe you an explanation but when I took my coat off when I got back here I felt a little cool and I wanted to sit and read for a short while before turning in. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get back to my book. Good evening Raj.” Magnus said, hoping that his short tone would finally do the trick.

“Has anyone ever told you how attractive you look when you’re angry? I fail to see how some words on a page can be more entertaining than me with a bottle of French wine but each to his own, I suppose. I’m about five doors down if you change your mind.” Raj reached out a finger and ran it down Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus’ skin felt like it had been splashed with acid. How the hell had he stood this man’s touch earlier? Now the whole idea of Raj was detestable. 

“No, no one has ever said it to me before because I rarely find the need to feel anger and if that’s the way you feel about reading, clearly you haven’t been reading the right books. And I can assure you, I won’t be changing my mind.” Magnus could feel his temper rising as he slammed the door shut on the sleazy man.

He even turned the key in the lock in case he decided to come barging in with an encore performance.   
Urgh, he knew there was something about the man he didn’t like. He’d never met anyone so full of themselves and so opinionated. Wait, yes he had. The young groom from his early years. He gave a shiver as if he were trying to shake off the memories of the past five minutes and the past fourteen years. Why had he come knocking on his door, wasn’t his absence answer enough for him, now he felt unsettled and cross and he didn’t want to be that way when at any moment the prince could come to his door. 

He was just sitting in the chair near the fire hoping that tonight would be the last time he would have to contend with Raj and his I-don’t-take-no-for-and-answer attitude when he heard another knock at the door. 

Alec had just gotten close to Magnus’ room when he had heard voices. He slowed his pace and crept as quietly as he could to the corner. He recognised Magnus’ voice straight away; that rich warm honey tone he had was hard to misplace but the other person was a mystery. Alec poked his head around the corner just enough to see a man with a wine bottle in his grasp leaning against the door frame speaking to Magnus.

Alec was fairly sure he was one of the other escorts and had seen him around over the last two days. He was far enough away and their voices were kept low that he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. But from the look on Magnus’ face, he wasn’t happy about his visitor for some reason.   
He was just wondering why Magnus sounded so short with him when he saw the man trail a finger down Magnus’ face. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Dear god, was he, flirting with him? Had he walked onto a lover’s tiff of some kind? 

Alec’s mind was going at a thousand miles an hour. If that was the real reason behind the short sounding words, that must mean that Magnus was attracted to men and if he and the other man were arguing and from the look on Magnus’ face, they were, it could mean that he was unattached. 

His heart was galloping in his chest and he tried to keep his breathing as quiet as he could. Wrong or not, he could feel his hopes soaring at the possibility that Magnus was of the same mindset as he was. Alec was still letting his thoughts run away with him when the sound of the door closing brought him back. He pulled his head back from around the corner and heard the other man’s steps approaching. 

Alec looked for a place to hide and found he was standing near a door. He crossed his fingers that it wasn’t an occupied bedroom and opened it and slipped inside. He found himself wedged in to a tight space along with buckets, mops and brooms. He bumped into the various handles and he shot out a hand to stop them from rattling. He stood there in the pitch black, one hand clutching wooden handles and the other holding the door so that it wouldn’t close all together. He heard the foot steps of the man pass by the door and waited until he could here only silence again before he crept out of the closet. 

He stayed where he was for a few more minutes and then heard the sound of a door opening and closing in the distance. Good, he was gone. He walked the rest of the way to Magnus’ door and then raised a hand to knock but stopped half way. Should he do this now? Maybe the man would be upset about the argument he had just had and seeing him was the last thing he wanted. He almost walked off and forgot the whole thing, but he had told Magnus that he would be coming so he’d be expecting him. Besides, he had been waiting for this for what seemed like hours. He gave a soft knock on the door and waited.  
Magnus was steeling himself for the possibility that Raj was back for round two and he set his jaw before pulling the door open.

Good evening Magnus, I hope this isn’t a bad time for you?” 

Prince Alexander stood before him, devastatingly handsome as usual. Magnus felt his mood lift in an instant and any lingering thoughts of Raj flew straight out of his head.

“Your highness, this is a perfect time for me. Please, come in and I will get the balm.” 

Magnus gave a bow and then stood back to let him enter. He cringed a little at his choice of words. He didn’t want to over compensate his previous bad mood and have the prince thinking he was acting like a giddy school boy. 

“I really appreciate the effort you’ve made for me, Magnus. I had been expecting a sleepless night last night because of my feet but your massage certain helped alleviate the pain. Thank you once again.” Alec said, smiling. 

That smile made butterflies in Magnus’ stomach which was a whole lot better feeling than the one Raj had left with him. 

“I’m very happy to be of help, your highness. May I enquire how your feet are tonight? I hope they are giving you too much trouble.” What Magnus really wanted to say was, “I really want to get my hands on you again and I hope they are killing you and need my help again.” He was all but holding his breath waiting for his answer.

“I have to admit, they are a little sore after wearing those tight dress shoes. I only wish that I could have gotten away with wearing these old boots and I’m sure I would have been perfectly fine.” 

“If you would like, I could massage them for you once again, your highness and then apply the balm?” Magnus was chanting inside his head; please say yes, please say yes. He broad smile almost melted his heart.

“That would be wonderful, thank you Magnus.” He answered, and Magnus grinned back at him and waved him towards the arm chair near the fire.

Alexander walked over and sat down with a relieved sigh. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a few seconds and Magnus had never wanted to touch someone so badly before in his life. God, he looked so beautiful like that, all relaxed and happy. 

He bent down before him and gently removed his boots and stockings. He inspected the blisters and saw that they looked raw and painful; the prince must have been suffering a lot with his feet in such a state. Avoiding the livid red marks, Magnus, kneeling before him, put his foot on his lap and began to rub it.  
Alec could of sat there all night and let Magnus work on his feet. Hmmmm, it felt so damn good. He worked his fingers from the base of his toes to his heel and the aches and pains disappeared straight away. 

“You’re a wonder, Magnus. Where did you learn to do this?” He asked him. 

“My mother taught me, Sire. She had always been very good with natural herbal remedies and I have been watching her prepare them nearly all my life and when I was old enough, she began to teach me how to do it. She does this for my father in the evenings when he finished work for the day. It nearly always puts him to sleep in his chair.” Magnus smiled at the memory and felt a small pang of home sickness. He was missing the quieter atmosphere of the Branwell estate.  
“I can see why he would do that, it’s so relaxing. She taught you well. You must have been an apt pupil.” 

If Magnus’ hands felt this good on his feet, they must feel heavenly elsewhere. Alec felt his face heating from the thought and was glad that the fire was close and that his colour could be seen to be from the dancing flames.

“I didn’t have much of a choice, I’m afraid. Mother was always rather strict about it all, even though she was very patient with me as I learned each cure. I remember her making me redo a remedy for stomach cramps five times until I got it right.” Magnus told him, a soft smile curving his lips at the memory of it. 

“Wow, I bet you haven’t forgotten that one then.” 

“No, I certainly haven’t. It or any of them. I think I could do them all blind folded now.” Magnus gave a small chuckle. 

Alexander was such a easy person to talk to. Very unroyal like. He had never met him before yesterday, nor any other royalty, but Alec seemed very easy to get along with. Not to mention, how good looking the man was. What a combination.

After massaging both feet, Magnus got the jar of balm and a gently as he could put it on the raw looking blisters with a fingertip. He didn’t want to keep the prince any longer than he had to, he must have been tired, but he made sure he didn’t rush so that he could have as long as possible with him. They chatted the whole time; Magnus told him about his and Lydia’s friendships and he spoke with much fondness about his sister. Magnus could have sat there all day and listened to him. That deep voice was captivating. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end, and Magnus finished dabbing on the balm and then got up, put the lid on the jar and handed it to him with a smile.

“If you put this on morning and night, those blisters should heel in no time. If you have to wear tight shoes, you may want to have someone lightly bandage your feet first so that they don’t get any worse.” Magnus told him as he got up. He loved his commanding height.

“Thank you so much, Magnus, you’ve been a god send and if I need to have them bandaged, I’ll send for you. I’m sure there would be no one better.” 

Alexander’s mouth curved as he stuck out a hand towards him. Magnus took his large warm hand in his and he wanted to sigh with happiness as he felt his grip. His skin was so smooth, soft and warm. 

Like the rest of him probably would be.

The thought had spikes of pleasure going through him, making his skin tingle all over. Not to mention what it was doing to his crotch. Damn, the last thing he needed was an embarrassing bulge in the front of his breeches. 

“I’m glad to be of help, your highness. I hope you sleep well.” Magnus said hoping his voice wouldn’t give away his true feelings. 

Their time together had gone by all too soon. He found himself being held captive by his large soft hazel eyes and for a few brief seconds, the room and indeed the world around them simply didn’t exist. 

When they both came back to reality, they shad somehow managed to move closer to each other and they were still shaking hands, or rather holding hands. Alec was the first to break away and tried to disguise the special moment by clearing his throat. 

He wen to the door and Magnus opened it for him. “Good evening, Sire and I hope you have pleasant dreams.” He said as Alec walked through the door. He was rewarded with a broad grin that made his knees weak. 

“Thank you and same to you, Magnus and I’m sure they will be thanks to you.” 

When Alec got back to his room, he was so blissfully tired that he dumped his bots and stockings and just removed his breeches and leaving just his shirt on, crawled into bed. The smile was still on his face and he drifted off almost straight away. It wasn’t until morning, that he realised he still had the bottle of balm in his hand and that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he couldn’t get Magnus off his mind. And right or wrong, he didn’t want to either.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec lay in his bed, still clutching the little jar with the balm in it. It was his link to Magnus and he wasn’t ready to let it go. He had felt like he was walking on air all the back to his room last night. He’d just stripped his breeches and climbed into bed with a giddy smile on his face and closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. 

His dreams were filled with thoughts of he and Magnus walking through the gardens, hand in hand, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, exchanging sweet little kisses and then sitting on the bench, their bench, by the fountain, listening to the relaxing sound of the water spilling from it as they wrapped themselves in each other’s arms and took each other’s mouths with glorious abandon. 

Then he had dreamed of more intimate things; He and Magnus in this room, in this bed, laid out beside each other, running hands up and down each other’s bodies, feeling every bump every curve and valley and then Magnus covering him, taking his mouth hard as he filled him and set his whole body on fire.   
He had woken this morning with a throbbing hard on and it took everything he had not to take himself in hand and close his eyes and imagining his hand was Magnus’, bring himself to climax. It took quite a while before he was soft again, and his valet got the sharp edge of his tongue when he had come in to help him dress.

“Get out, Jasper! Just leave!” He had barked. 

Jasper had just bowed and backed out of the room and closed his door. He felt bad about the way he had spoken to him, it wasn’t his fault that he was hard and frustrated. He had laid there in his bed, watching his iron hard cock, slowly starting to lower the tent it had created with the sheet. His thoughts had tried to get the better of him a couple of times and images of Magnus filled his head, making him twitch and jerk back up with a grunt of unfulfilled desire, but finally he managed to get control of himself enough to leave his bed.

It left him feeling grumpy, however, and even though he had apologised to Jasper for biting his head off earlier, denying himself of where he desperately wanted his thoughts to go made him sullen and moody. Once again, he felt it best to have breakfast in his room, and it was while he was doing this that a thought crossed his mind that he knew he shouldn’t act on, but he’d be damned if he could resist it.

“Jasper, can you come here please?” He called to the valet who was standing behind him trying to blend into the wallpaper.

“Yes, sire?” the poor man’s voice was shaking. Now he felt really bad.

“Could you please send a message to Miss Branwell’s escort for me? He has been helping me with my sore feet and I want him to come and apply this balm he gave me.” Alec said, the words left him quickly before he could talk himself out of it. Bad idea or not, he was doing this.

“I could do that for you, Sire, to save worrying the…” Poor Jasper, completely the wrong thing to say at that moment.

“No! I said I want the escort and the escort is who I’ll have, now go and fetch him.” The frustration flared again for Alec and he rubbed his eyes. 

God, he was being so unfair.

“Sorry, Jasper. I didn’t sleep well last night. Just do as I ask please.” He said apologetically. 

Jasper had flinched at his sharp words and for a few brief seconds, Alec was afraid the poor man was going to cry. He just bowed once more and headed out of the room.  
Magnus’ dreams had been filled with thoughts of Alexander. Siting beside him on the bench beside the fountain, touching his smooth cheek and loving the feel of the slightly rough surface. Covering that delicious looking mouth with soft kisses, letting them build till they were both panting and moaning and grasping for each other. 

The most glorious sight of the handsome prince as he lay beneath him, bathed in a soft glow of a fire, his eyes all dreamy and soft and the wondrous moment when he slowly entered his tight muscled body and see his reaction to it. He woke in the early hours just before dawn sweating and panting and with a pulsing erection that was seconds from release. He was powerless to stop it and he wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft and all it took was the thought of Alexander doing it to him and two firm jerks and he came hotly into his own palm filling it with his hot sticky essence. He lay in his bed for a few minutes, catching his breath and coming down from the waves of pleasure that had washed through him. 

Fuck, he had never come that hard before, not even when the groom had done it to him. He felt so loose and sated and all he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but he had to drag himself out of bed and wash the evidence of his desire for the prince from his hand in the bowl of water on the wash stand. He fell back on the bed straight after and was asleep in seconds.

The experience had made him over sleep and he had woken with a jerk and dressed as quickly as he could to take Lydia down to breakfast. Damn, he had to stop these thoughts about Alexander, they were stopping him from carrying out his duties and that couldn’t happen. Someone, mainly Lydia, was going to notice his distraction and wonder what was going on. 

As it turned out, Lydia had gone down to breakfast on her own and Magnus felt terrible that he had shirked his responsibilities to her so he could pleasure himself with thoughts of the prince. He quietly entered the dining hall and hoped that the murmur of voices that filled the room would mask his late entrance. No such luck.

“Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. Had somewhere better to be?” 

Magnus’ head turned quickly to his left to see a smirking Raj standing beside him. Of all the people he had see this morning, Raj was the last one he wanted to lay eyes on.

“Not that it’s any of your concern, but I over slept this morning. I had a restless night.” Magnus tried to keep calm and looked straight ahead into the room. The quiet girly giggle that filled his ears made his blood boil.

“Restless night, hm? So, what was his name? Will, the cook’s helper or was it young Vincent, the stable hand?”

Bastard.

The last reference cut too close to the bone for Magnus and he felt his whole body tensing and his hands ball into fists. He was clenching his teeth together so tight his jaw was aching.

“How dare you say such a thing. I refuse to dignify that with a response.” He hissed, through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, that’s a yes then. Hope he was worth it. A quick poke into a foreign body isn’t really worth your job you know, take it from me. I had to learn that the hard way. But fuck, wasn’t it good.” Raj said, his voice dripping with slimy distain. 

Magnus could feel his blood boiling and his face heating. He wanted to call the detestable prick anything he could lay his tongue to and hotly deny what he had just accused him of but he doubted that it would do any good. Raj was the type of person who would find something sleazy and nasty in a completely innocent situation. He would just have to keep quiet and pray that the man would get sick of the sound of his own voice eventually. 

It seemed thought that Raj was not good at taking hints, and continued to make snide remarks pertaining to either him or someone else in the room. Magnus was rapidly running out of patience and was about to open his mouth and say something to him when the door opened and one of the palace servants told him that he was required by the prince. Saved by the man of his dreams, literally. He felt so grateful for the reason to leave that he not only would be willing to give Alexander another foot massage he would have been more than willing to kiss them as well. 

The man that had been standing on the other side of him leaned in as he went to go through the door. 

“Can I come with you? I just know that he’ll start on me next.” 

Magnus swallowed back a chuckle when he saw the sorrowful look in his eyes and he genuinely felt sorry for him.

“I’m sorry, friend. I would if I could. Good luck.” He said and walked out the door and followed the servant towards the grand staircase.

The closer they got to the private royal wing, the faster Magnus’ heartbeat. Was he really going to meet the prince in his room? It was almost too good to be true. 

Magnus took a deep breath and checked his jacket as they came to a stop outside a door. The servant knocked, and a familiar deep voice bid them entry.   
“The escort you asked for, your Highness.” The servant said, bowing. Magnus came out from behind him, to be greeted with a broad grin. God in heaven was there any more perfect a sight than this man smiling. He could have sworn the large room had just gotten brighter. 

“Thank you, you can leave us.” Alexander told him and with another bow, the servant left, closing the door behind him.

“This is an unexpected pleasure, your highness.” Magnus said, hoping he didn’t sound too over eager or excited. 

But it was hard not to when the sight before him was bordering on too much. The prince was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of dark grey breeches and was still bare foot. The dark pink patches on his long thin feet look decidedly better this morning. Thank god the balm had worked.

“The pleasure is mine, Magnus. Please come and sit. Would you like tea?” Alec asked gesturing to the table that sat between two comfortable looking chairs that held a tea pot, cups and a plate of pastries. 

Magnus felt his nerves creeping up on him. Even though he and Alec had shared time together twice now, he had never been invited to eat with a prince before. And he had never dreamed about that prince naked and all over him, either. He just hoped against hope that his mind that seemed to be uncontrollable where Alexander was concerned, wouldn’t decide to flash images of him as he had seen him in his dreams last night. Or that it wouldn’t have the same results.  
Alec poured two cups of tea and handed one over to Magnus. He could tell the escort was nervous and frankly, so was he. His mother would have a fit if she discovered what he was doing but he was finding it just about impossible to have any clear thoughts where it came to Magnus. 

He really wanted to know more about what he had seen last night but there was no way he was going to say anything about it. He didn’t want Magnus to think he had been spying on them and really the man’s personal life was his business. 

But I want it to be my business as well.

“I hope that balm helped your feet last night, Sire.” Magnus said, taking a slightly shaky sip of the hot tea and screwing his eyes up as he burnt his lip. 

“It most certainly did, Magnus and that’s the reason I asked you to come here this morning. I was wondering if you had the time to apply it again for me.” Alec asked him. Please say you will, please say you will, he chanted in his head as he waited for his answer.

“I’m very flattered, Sire, that you have asked me to attend you, but surely you have more qualified people than myself to do it.” 

Magnus was very surprised by Alexander’s request. He was just an escort to the woman that in all possibility he would marry, a valet at the most.   
He wanted to see you again.

The words sounded like they had been whispered inside his mind and he scarcely believed it. No, that couldn’t be true. Could it?

“Who better to do it than the person who made me the balm in the first place? Someone else might use too much or too little. I need you to do it properly. You’re the only one qualified as far as I’m concerned.” Alec told him. 

Alec was worried that he would still refuse but then on the other hand, he was the prince and he could hardly say no to a direct order. He had never used his title to get something or make something happen before. It felt like cheating in a way but somehow, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing it. 

“You have given me a great honour, Sire. Thank you for trusting me with this. I would be happy to do this for you.” Magnus stood, and Alec handed him the jar that he had beside him on the chair. 

The first thing that Magnus thought as he took it from him was, god, he’s going to touch my hand and when Alexander’s fingertips brushed his skin like a feather, he felt the tingle of it right through to his shoulder. The sensation of it affected him so much he almost dropped the jar. With a small gasp, the prince’s other hand came out and grabbed his hand in his, trapping the jar in his palm. Magnus was sure that he stopped breathing for those few perfect seconds and time seemed to stand still, capturing the moment so that he could remember it forever. 

They both looked down at their hands like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and then slowly raised their eyes to each other’s. Magnus felt something wash through him like a warm wave. Not dissimilar than what he had felt earlier that morning when he had brought himself to climax. Fuck, why had he thought that? He could feel his face heating and pulled back with a nervous laugh.

“Ha, forgive my clumsiness, your highness. I don’t know what came over me.” He said, trying to look anywhere than at that handsome face with its huge hazel eyes that for some reason gone a little cloudy for a few breath-taking moments.

As he swallowed hard and tried to get his scattered thoughts back to some semblance of sensibility, he was painfully aware that Alexander was still looking at him and also that all he could think of at that point was how warm that jar of balm felt along with his hands on either side of his. He had to stop this, he didn’t want to embarrass himself again.

Alec had shot out his hands before he had even thought, it was like a reflex reaction, the same kind that made you duck when something came to close to your head. He was so glad he did. Not only because if he hadn’t then the jar would of likely to of broken at their feet, and not wearing shoes would have been a problem, but also, he would have lost the healing concoction and that would have been a great disappointment. 

But the top most reason was that he got to hold Magnus’ hand in his and feel their strength and warmth on a body part other than his feet. As soon as he touched him, he didn’t want to let go, it was as if his hands were glued to his. Tearing his eyes away from the sight of it was almost impossible but somehow, he managed and found that Magnus seemed to be in similar difficulty. Once he locked his gaze to his, he became lost in those two deep brown fathomless orbs and happy to be there, forever floating in their depths. 

It was like he was under a spell of some kind and it was only broken when Magnus pulled his hand away and spoke. It took a few second for him to comprehend what he had said.

“No apology necessary, Magnus. I’m just glad I was in the right place at the right time.” The tremor in his voice was clearly audible, even to him. What was Magnus going to think about it. 

“You most certainly were.” 

Magnus’ words were barely above a whisper and it was as if he had expressed his thoughts out loud and without meaning to. A blink was all it took to have him looking flustered and awkward. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and swallowed hard before he knelt down before Alexander to apply the balm.   
Alec didn’t want to make further comment on what had escaped his lips and although the words themselves were innocent, they had a large impact on him. He sat back down in the chair, harder than he had meant to, and watched as Magnus took his foot and undoing the lid of the jar, took a finger full and as he had the night before, started putting it on the fading blisters. 

Neither spoke through the whole time that Magnus worked, both of them silently acknowledging that something had passed between them that didn’t need words at that point. Only quiet recognition. So, the first question had been asked and answered; did he feel the same way as me? And that precious few minutes had ended with a resounding yes.

The afternoon was to be taken up with performances from local musicians, bards and theatre players as a type of farewell event. After it was over, the guests and the young ladies and their escorts were to depart. Alec was going out of his mind trying to think of a reason to have Lydia and Magnus stay. He knew they had come some considerable distance and that in all likelihood they had only brought enough clothing and belongings with them for the weekend but that was the last thing he cared about. He had to get them to stay. He wasn’t ready to let Magnus go just yet and this might be the last time he could experience the feelings he was having.

It wasn’t until he was being dressed for the concert that it came to him. He would ask Lydia to stay because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible so that he could make absolutely sure that she was the one he wanted for his wife. It was highly irregular, and he knew his parents wouldn’t be happy about it, but he was going to ask Lydia about it without their approval first. He couldn’t run the risk of them dismissing the idea. He could let him out of his sight. Not yet. 

As soon as he was dressed, he had one of the servants take him to Lydia’s room. He hoped that she was still there and hadn’t left for the grant ball room, where the concert was being held. The servant knocked and was greeted by a young maid who told him that Miss Branwell was indeed still there. Alec let out a relieved sigh as quietly as he could. So far so good. But there was still the risk that Lydia would refuse him. He thought about ordering her to stay if she did, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to force the woman into something she didn’t want to do, marrying her under extenuating circumstances was bad enough. Nothing that he had seen so far when he was with her indicated that she would but having a sister and a strong-minded mother, he knew women were prone to last minute changes of minds. 

The male servant that had led him to the room announced him and he entered. Lydia curtsied as he did and smiled up at him. She seemed happy to see him, that was a good sign.

“Lydia, how lovely you look. That gown flatters you perfectly.” Alec said, giving her a beaming smile back before walking over to where she stood to take her hand and kiss the back of it. Her cheeks blushed prettily, and she gave another small curtsy. 

“Thank you, your Highness and may I say how regal you look as well. That deep blue suits you.” 

Now it was Alec’s turn to have a flash of colour in his face. His first words to her, even though he had meant each one, had been borrowed from his father. He had remembered him saying something very similar to his mother not so long ago and not having a lot of knowledge in telling a woman how becoming she looked, he had taken his father’s words for his own. They had brought a smile to his mother’s face, that evening, and they seemed to have the same effect on Lydia. 

His next words, however, would have to come straight off the top of his head and not having a script to follow, worried him. His future happiness hung on each one. 

“Lydia, I wanted to come to see you before the concert this afternoon to ask you a question.” He took her hand in his, and looked her in the eyes, hoping that he would sound as sincere as he felt. 

“I have greatly enjoyed your company these past two days and I feel that we have struck up a nice friendship over the time. The few times that we have been able to be together has led me to believe that you might feel the same way.” He raised his eyebrows as he looked into her eyes. 

She looked like she was bracing herself for what might come next and she gave a small nod. Hurdle number two was cleared. She liked him, that would make it easier.

“With all the hustle and bustle of the passed few days and being duty bound to be a good host, I feel that I wasn’t able to spend the time with you that I would of liked. Time, it seems, has gotten away from us. I would really like to correct that and try to make up for the time that we lost. Would you and your escort, consider staying here at the palace for the week? I could dispatch riders today to send for anything that you might need from your home, for both of you. I will understand if you didn’t want to….”

“Yes! Yes, I would love to extend my stay. I must confess, I’ve felt the same way about things. I’m sure that if word was sent to my father, he would be happy to send more of my things and Magnus’ to us. Perhaps I could send Magnus himself to….” 

“No! ha, sorry, there is no need to bother Magnus and make him take a tiring journey. I can send some of my men. They could be there and back in a day. I’ll organise it presently. I’m so glad to have you staying with us for longer, Lydia.”

Alec knew that he had spoken too quickly but he hoped that Lydia would think that it was due to his elation about her agreeing to his request. 

He gave her the brightest smile he could muster and took her hand once more and brought it to his lips. From the way Lydia lowered her lashes and gave a soft smile in return, he felt sure he had covered his over eager reply to her. 

He bid her farewell and told her that she was to sit next to him at the concert and that one of his men would fetch her when she and Magnus went down the room outside the great hall. He left then to organise for the retrieval of hers and Magnus’ belongings. 

Magnus was just coming up the corridor to Lydia’s room and had almost reached the door when it opened, and Alexander stepped from inside. He felt his breath catch at the sight of the prince in the dark blue coat and matching breeches and to both his horror and delight, he saw that he was wearing those ill fitting boots again. More opportunity to spend a precious few minutes with him. Alone. 

Alexander turned and saw him standing there and his smile was so bright it lit the hall way ten times more than it already was. 

“Magnus! How good to see you. Your mistress has good news, well, I hope it’s good news for you. I’ll let her tell you about it, I have some business to attend to before the festivities this afternoon.” 

He looked up and down each end of the corridor to see if anyone else was in earshot but there was no one around and the door was shut behind him. He felt so enlightened by the fruition of his plans that he let his guard down for a few precious seconds. He came up close to Magnus who was still standing in the same spot, not sure what to think about this unexpected pleasure.

“You look wonderful, Magnus. I think I will be in need of your services later this evening, perhaps I can call on you after the concert and I’ll bring your heeling concoction with me.” Alec said his deep voice quiet even though they were alone. 

Magnus blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what the prince had just said to him. Did he just compliment him on his appearance? He did, he really did. The way he was looking at him was making his knees weak. Dear god, this was unbelievable. 

For pity’s sake answer the man.

Thank god for that small voice of reason in his head or he would have been still standing there like one of the statues in the garden this time tomorrow. But by then, they would be back home. It was a very sobering thought. 

“Yes, yes, your highness, I would be delighted to help you once more.” He bowed before him and straightened up to become lost in those muddy green eyes that reminded him of moss on a river stone.

Alexander didn’t reply he just reached out and squeezed his arm which sent tingles running along its length and into his chest. Before he knew it, he was watching him walk away up the hall and around a corner. Magnus let out a breath that had stuck in his lungs with a rush and then leaned against the wall near the door. 

Was he awake? Did that just happen? His still tingling arm was proof that it had. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He knew it was madness and totally in the realm of fantasy, but something was telling him that the prince felt something for him. It was beyond confusing, seeing as he seemed to be singling out Lydia for the position of his future wife but still the feeling remained. 

From the first night when they had met in the garden, till last night in his room and he had saved him from dropping the jar of balm, that small ember of hope was gradually growing brighter even though the odds against it flaring into an actual flame were just about zero.   
But it didn’t matter, they were due to leave after the concert this afternoon. He had already packed his belongings into the small trunk he had arrived with. Small ember or not, after his final treatment of Alexander’s feet, they would be heading back home, and this weekend would become the stuff of fairy tales for him. Something to dream of or think of when he was alone. 

He stood back up and went to the door and knocked and when he heard Lydia’s voice telling him to come in, he turned the handle and entered. He had no idea what he was going to walk into.

Even though Alec was present in the room and he could hear the various acts that were being performed in front of him, along with the rest of his family and Lydia, none of it was sinking in. Whether it was fate or if he had done it on purpose, Magnus was standing at the back of the room with the other escorts, right in his line of sight. 

From anyone else’s point of view, Alec would of looked like he was intently watching what was going on in front of him, he was even smiling and clapping at the end of each act but it was all an automatic response. It didn’t matter what was happening, all he saw was the handsome man at the back of the room. And he hoped that he saw him as well. Lydia would have told him by now of their plans. He wondered if Magnus was as excited about them as he was. 

He was sure that something special, some understanding, had passed between them last night. He prayed that he had felt it too. He had made no other plans past getting Lydia and Magnus to stay so from now on in, he was flying completely blind in it all. He just hoped that what he felt would be reciprocated when the time came. And please oh lord, let that be soon.

The soft smile on Alec’s face should have been for the young bard that was singing a very uplifting song at the moment, but in truth, it was because of the thoughts in his head. The feel of Magnus’ warm hands when he had held them between his own, the way those deep dark eyes caught his and locked onto them and didn’t look away. The faint but present scent of him that filled his senses with thoughts of far off places, the touch of his long strong fingers as they worked on the skin of his feet. 

He felt his crotch twitch and he shifted in his chair, trying to reign in his errand thoughts before they became all to obvious. This was definitely not the time or the place for such things. There was only one question now that he desperately wanted to know; did the good looking escort intend to return his feelings once he worked up the courage to say something to him. It was driving him to distraction and he knew that it would have to be himself that made the first move in that direction. 

But what did one say when enquiring about such matters? Excuse me, good sir, I was wondering if you found me as alluring as I find you? If I kiss you now, would I be expecting a slap on the cheek forthwith? You are unchartered territory, Magnus, and I want to be a single explorer, mapping every inch of you. None of those options sounded like a good idea. Maybe, he could ask Izzy. Let her think that he was talking about Lydia. She would be discreet and hopefully offer some advice on the subject. 

Right at that moment, he felt a sharp dig to his ribs and he gasped and turned to find the very person he was just thinking of, giving him a strong look. 

“You might want to start clapping, like everyone else is or otherwise they’ll realise what I already know and that you’ve just spent most of the performances preoccupied with other things or should I say other people.” Izzy shot one dark brow up over her eye. 

Ha, they were the same colour as Magnus’, why am I only just noticing this, Alec thought but an impatient noise coming from his mother, had him complying with his sister’s wishes and he began to applaud enthusiastically. 

“Don’t go overboard, brother, less is more, you know.” She said, hiding her words with a smile as the bard bowed several times to the audience and to them. 

“I have a lot on my mind, forgive me Isabelle.” Alec said, shifting slightly in the chair again.

He wished he could stand up, even if it was only for a short while, he had been sitting in one spot for so long, his hind quarters were numb. A flash of an image of a pair of well muscled legs in tight breeches, rounded butt cheeks hidden under a frock coat, maddeningly out of sight, had his face feeling hot. God, not now.

“Are you feeling alright, your Highness? You look a little flushed?” Izzy said sarcastically beside him.

“I’m perfectly alright, it’s just a little stuffy in here.” Alec said, clearing his throat and trying to look the was he was supposed be looking; like the heir to the throne and not some blushing young maiden seeing her secret crush. 

“Yes, I’ve always thought that this room that can comfortably seat at least a thousand people was too stuffy, I understand completely.” Izzy taunted him with a barely disclosed grin.

“If you don’t hold your tongue, Izzy, I’ll…..” 

“You’ll do what exactly?” 

“I don’t know but it will be something unpleasant.” Alec flustered, and he heard a small snort of laughter coming from his sister’s direction.

Damn Izzy and her smart tongue. Asking her about something as serious as first relationships seemed out of the question now. She would in all likelihood give him a hard time over it anyway. It looked like he was just going to have to play things by ear with this and hope it worked out.

Magnus was having trouble trying to work out what worried him more. The fact that they were going to be staying at the palace for a whole week which meant more chances to be with the prince, or they way his feelings for him were growing and what exactly he was going to do about it. This had never been on the agenda for him, he was just an escort or god sake, actually he was a valet first, escort second, and his sole purpose had been to accompany Lydia for the weekend. Nowhere in the job description had it said, meet handsome prince and spend every waking moment thinking of him and what his soft lips would taste like. Oh god, how would he survive the week here? He didn’t see how seeing more of the subject of his desire would make his feelings lessen for him. And at the end of the week, then what? Urgh, he didn’t want to think of that.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise that there had been a shift in position beside him.

“The end is near, my fine-looking friend, last chance to sample the delights I can offer you.” 

All pleasant thoughts completely flew out of his head at the sound of a familiar voice. Fucking Raj. Did that man ever take no for an answer? Magnus sucked in a breath in an attempt to control his anger.

“I fail to see what you would have that would be delightful and worth sampling.” He growled under his breath. The last thing he needed was a scene. He was right in Alexander’s line of sight for Christ sakes.

“Oh, spikey little fellow, aren’t we? But seeing as we will be going our separate ways, I would be willing to give you a second bite of the apple, as it were.” 

Magnus didn’t turn his head, but looked out of the corner of his eyes to see a greasy looking grin on his dark coffee complexion. Ha, and he had once thought the man looked rather interesting. Thank god, he came to his senses. The thought of the kiss they had shared made his stomach turn over.

“One bite was enough to see that apple was rotten to it’s core. I’ve tasted mud more appetising.” Magnus hissed at him. 

When was this damn concert going to end? He didn’t know for how much longer his temper would stay even.

“Well, if apples aren’t your thing, then maybe something else would tantalise your taste buds. Something long, thick, hard and brown but I warn you, its been known to be addictive and has the sweetest juices you’ve ever tasted.” 

Magnus’ temper went from low simmer to roiling boil within seconds.

“You disgust me and there is absolutely nothing that you might possess, and I highly doubt that you would, that would interest me in the slightest. Please don’t address me again.” He snapped as quietly as he could but his whole body was shaking with anger and his voice was the same.

“Oh well, like they say, one man’s meat is another man’s poison. At least the young kitchen hand didn’t feel the same way as you do. Perhaps when you realise what you missed out on you can ask him for all the sordid details. But just don’t ask him to take a seat to have the chat, I doubt the boy will be sitting for the next few days.”

Magnus felt sickened by the man’s words and he had his jaws clamped so hard together, his whole face was beginning to ache. His hands were balled into fists and his nails although short, were cutting into his palms. He had never struck another man before in his life, but he was damn sure if they had been anywhere else but here, Raj would be his first. He made his skin crawl.

Thankfully, right then, the concert was finished and without a backwards glance, Magnus headed towards the front of the hall to escort Lydia back to her room. He needed fresh air to clear his head and as soon as he got her back to her room to rest before dinner, he fully intended to go for a walk in the grounds to cool his temper. 

Alec had noticed the shift in the line up of the escorts at the rear of the room. A tall dark-skinned man was swapping places with the escort that stood near Magnus. He felt himself frowning for a moment, there was something about him……  
Then he remembered. It was the same man that was at his door the other night. What was he to Magnus? Had he found other ways to amuse himself in the time that he had been here? He hadn’t heard exactly what they had been saying to each other that night, but it hadn’t sounded friendly and the look on Magnus’ face as he was talking with him now was hard to decipher as well. He looked like he was either going to burst into tears or take the man’s head from his shoulders.   
Something grabbed at his insides. Maybe he was someone more than a friend and Magnus was upset at the thought of them parting. But the other night made him think otherwise. 

People do forgive each other, you know. How many times have you forgiven Izzy or Max for something?

It was a sobering thought. Just at that moment, the room erupted in applause and the concert ended. Alec had looked away for a few brief seconds and when he looked back up, Magnus was already walking towards his end of the hall, to get Lydia, no doubt. 

When he got closer, he could see that the man was in distress about something. His face was rather pink and his mouth usually a perfect cupid’s bow, was stretched tight and a muscle was jumping in his jaw. If he kept gritting his teeth this hard, he’d end up shattering them.

“If you don’t mind Magnus, I’ll escort Miss Branwell back to her room. You might find a turn about the grounds beneficial, it does get rather stuffy in here with so many people and you’ve been standing for such a long while.” He hoped that Magnus would see that he was letting him off the hook for their meeting and letting him work whatever it was that was troubling him out of his system. 

The man didn’t say a word, he just bowed in their general direction and turned on his heel and walked towards the other doors.

Alec tried to make polite chit chat with Lydia on the way to her room, asking her if she enjoyed the performances and telling her that he had already dispatched men to fetch their other belongings. He longed to ask her what she thought might be wrong with Magnus, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring the subject up. But he knew one thing, as soon as he got her safely to her room, he was going straight outside to find him as see for himself. 

They reached her door and he took her hand and kissed it before bidding her a good afternoon and that he looked forward to seeing her at dinner. He wanted to run but he kept his steps normal pace and un hurried. A hundred thoughts were running through his head and all of them involved Magnus. Now things were getting so real, his nerves were trying to get the best of him and doubts were forming. 

What if he were to find him, only to have him tell him that he was fond of the man that he had now seen him with twice? Or worse still, that his attraction to him was his own and very one sided? No, that couldn’t be right, he had felt something pass between them he was sure of it.

Or had he.

What if it was his own long buried needs that were clouding his reasoning? Was he just conjuring this all up like a magician in a fair? Either way, he had to find out once and for all, he couldn’t stand it any longer. Alec managed to keep calm long enough to get outside. He passed no one on the way out, the palace servants mostly concerned with getting the other guests and the young ladies with there escorts back into their modes of transport for their journeys home. He knew his parents were there to see them off and he also knew that he was supposed to be at their side, but he hoped his accompanying Lydia back to her room would save him from too bad a dressing down about his absence. He just hoped that they would retire to their room afterwards and not come seeking him out. At this stage, it was the last of his worries.

It was getting late in the day and they sky had began to fade. The clear blue looked watered down and hints of yellow and pink tinged the horizon around the setting sun. He needed to find Magnus before it got dark so that he could be back in the palace before dinner which gave him about two hours.

Alec stood on the paved landing and looked around at the vast gardens. Nothing looked out of place and there wasn’t a hint of movement anywhere. Where could he be? Where would Magnus go to clear his head from whatever had gone on between him and the other escort? He wondered how he would find him when he did. Still raging at the dimming sky? In tears over losing his new found love? A sharp stab of jealousy hit him right in the chest and he felt his brow creasing and his shoulders tensing. What could that stranger offer him that he couldn’t? He was a prince, for god sake, surely that counted for something. And he was sure that he would never make him as angry or upset as that man had made him. 

With renewed haste, Alec took the steps down to the grass and headed for the only spot that had meaning for them both. If he was mourning the loss of that other man, how dare he go to the place where they had first met and where Alec had experienced the first sparks of a much larger feeling. Where he had also gotten the first taste of Magnus’ gentle hands. He broke out into a jog and headed for the fountain and the pond. 

Magnus sat on the bench by the water, willing the gentle babble of the fountain to calm what remained of his elevated temper. The man was a disgrace. A braggard of the first order. He wondered if he had been telling the truth about the fate of the poor kitchen boy. He couldn’t help feeling a little responsible if it were true. If he hadn’t of denied Raj in the first place, he might not have gone looking for someone else to sate his urges. But the thought of being with another man for the first time like that, made him feel ill. Magnus was sure that he would have been just another notch in his belt and it would mean no more to him than scratching an itch that had been annoying for days. 

After what had happened with him and the groom when he was a boy, he vowed that he would only ever be with someone that was sincere. That would make the event mean something special. 

Someone like Alexander?

All afternoon, until Raj had disrupted his thoughts, he had mulled over the possibilities behind their meeting in the hall way and the night before. Something had happened between them, he had felt it as surely as he had felt Alexander’s soft skin when he had almost dropped the jar. But what did it mean to have these feelings, and especially for a prince, of all people. He remembered his mother telling him once when he was a boy, you don’t choose the person you fall in love with your head, your heart makes that decision for you. He didn’t understand it then but the meaning of her words were coming in loud and clear to him right now. 

Magnus sat on the bench, his elbows resting on his thighs and his eyes gazing at the gentle ripples of the water in the pond. It was amazing how a single drop of water would eventually grow larger and larger as the tiny waves spread on the surface of the pond. It was almost like this weekend. A single seemingly insignificant moment between two people who in any other circumstances probably would never of met and have that moment, cause a ripple between them and have that ripple slowly grow into a feeling that neither of them were familiar with and that may or may not be one sided. He hoped that he would get the chance by the end of the week to find out. Perhaps it would happen when the prince asked him to apply the balm again. 

Oh damn! 

He just remembered that he had asked him to do that very same thing earlier today. Urgh! He had let Raj and his venomous words get between him and someone whom he would much rather spend time with. And the way he had acted hinted at something as well and here he was, missing what may have been his only opportunity to find out if what he felt for him was reciprocated. 

Magnus got to his feet and was about to start running towards the palace when Alexander appeared before him. He halted his steps and stood stock still. My god, he had come looking for him. What now. He could feel his mouth going dry and his pulse was starting to race. 

Alec had reached the area with the fountain and came to a stop as Magnus stood before him, almost as if he were expecting him. He was breathing heavy because of his run and he stood with his hands on his hips and slightly bent over to try to get enough air to speak. 

“I’d hoped you would be here. It was the first place I thought of and thank heavens that you are, I didn’t fancy a longer run around in these infernal boots.” Alec breathed. If his footwear had been kind to him earlier today, they certainly weren’t now. Magnus broke his position and came over to him.

“Here, your highness, let me help you to the bench so you can rest.” Magnus said, and he gingerly reached out to put his arm around his back. 

There was no rejection of his gesture, no how dare you touch the prince. Magnus wanted to swoon at the feeling of Alexander’s firm back under his arm and the feeling of the muscles moving against him. He still had on the dark blue coat so there were layers of fabric separating their skin but the warmth of him was radiating into his arm as he slowly got him to the bench. They sat down, side by side, close enough that their thighs were touching ever so slightly which was sending thrills right through Magnus’ body and he swallowed hard. Any clear thoughts were being swept right away from the prince’s close proximity and he was fighting to stay coherent enough for anything that he was about to say. 

“Here, let me take off your boots and ease your feet, Sire.” Magnus started to rise to lower himself down before him, but Alec shot out a hand and grabbed his arm. 

Oh shit. 

Magnus froze and looked down at where he was holding him before he slowly sat back on the bench beside him, never taking his eyes off him for a moment. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care. This was more important. 

“Alexander. My name is Alexander.” He said softly. 

Magnus was so glad he had sat back down because his knees had just given way. He just nodded, unable to speak right then.

“Who was the man you were speaking with this afternoon and last night?” Alec had got right to the point. Time for mincing words was over. 

“You, you saw that? You saw him speaking to me?” Magnus’ voice was strained and tight. Not his usual honey rich tone that filled Alec with warmth when he heard it. 

“Yes, does he, does he mean something to you?” Alec looked down for a few seconds, breaking the eye contact that they had, looking instead at where he was still holding Magnus’ arm. He could feel the man shaking. 

Was that a good sign? God, he wished he knew more about this sort of thing than he did. It was like trying to gauge someone’s mood in a dark room, blindfolded. 

“Him? Oh no, no Your er, Alexander. I met him when we arrived, and I thought he wanted to befriend me but I soon learned his true nature and refused to have anything more to do with him. He didn’t want to take no for an answer. Thank god he left today. The man was a snake. No, the underbelly of a snake.” Magnus scrunched his face in revulsion of him and Alec broke out into laughter. 

Magnus looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. What about what he had just said was so amusing to him? But the sound of his mirth was better than any of the bards that Magnus had seen at the concert today. It was such a happy sound he couldn’t help smiling at him even though the reason behind it still alluded him. Alec quietened and looked back at him. 

In the soft dying light of the day, those hazel eyes, now shiny from his laughter, picked up the light and it made his whole handsome face light up. God, he was beautiful. It was taking everything Magnus had not to reach out and touch his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I thought that maybe the two of you were, well, more than just friends.” His face grew serious then. “I thought that maybe you had acted the way you did this afternoon because you were upset at his leaving. I’m so glad that is not the case.” 

Magnus felt his skin prickle. He had never admitted to being attracted to men to anyone, not his parents, not Lydia, no one. Was he really about to tell the next king that he was? He may be about to sign his own prison sentence. Then he saw a way out and one that would give him the answer to the biggest question that he had.

“Why are you glad that it’s not the case” 

The whole world seem to stop spinning right then. Everything hinged on what Alexander would say next. He saw the prince swallow hard and the tip of his tongue came out the ran around those perfect lips of his. In that second, Magnus wasn’t sure if he was going to faint, throw up or just get up and leave. But he felt rooted to the spot. He couldn’t move.

“Because… because….” Urgh, damn it spit it out for pity’s sake, I’m dying here, Magnus thought as he sat rigid next to him. The poor guy was terrified, he could see it in his eyes.

“Because I’m attracted to you Magnus. God help me, I’ve never felt this way for anyone before in my life.”

His words left him in a rush as if he just wanted to be rid of them. He looked back at Magnus with a helpless look. Magnus felt his body sag under the relief he felt. Dear god was there a sight anymore vulnerable than what was in front of him now. In that moment, they weren’t prince and escort or even prince and valet, they were just two people, at the dawn of something incredible. He was so lost in it all he almost forgot to put the poor man out of his misery.  
He put his hand over Alec’s where it was on his arm. 

“I too have had similar thoughts. Until now, I had no idea what to do with them. How can this be? I have never really believed in miracles, but right now, in this moment, I’m witness to one that is evolving right before my eyes.” He saw Alexander let out a breath and close his eyes for a few seconds. A very small smile was playing around the corners of his mouth and as he opened his eyes once more, it was growing steadily. 

Alec had given up thinking too deeply s soon as he had seen Magnus standing before him when he reached the pond. Everything from now on was fuelled by instinct alone. His head ruled his day to day life, making decisions and choosing his words carefully before he spoke but now he was letting his heart have control and it was the most freeing sensation he had ever felt. 

He reached out with his other hand and gently touched Magnus’ smooth cheek. It was warm and wonderful under his fingertips. He watched as Magnus smiled and pressed into his touch. 

Magnus raised his hand from where it had been laying over his on his arm and softly touched Alexander’s face like he was touching a great and precious work of art. He loved the feel of how it went from smooth to rough when he got to his beard line. God, he wanted more. As the light of the day had almost faded completely, without realising, they both had been slowly leaning in towards each other and as the last of the sun coloured the sky, they brought their lips together, barely touching. They pulled back from each other looking to see if what they felt had been shared and the answer came when they joined their lips once more and in a tender soft moment, showed each other what had been in their hearts the whole time. 

It was dark by the time their kiss was finally broken. They just looked back at each other, lost in each other’s eyes and hands still touching cheeks. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all weekend.” Alexander’s voice was soft but deep and he hadn’t looked away from Magnus’ eyes once, even in the dark, somehow he could see them. Magnus gave him a shy smile and turned his head to kiss his palm. 

“I have to confess, I’ve wondered what those delightful lips would feel like on mine as well. I wasn’t disappointed either. I will never forget our first kiss, Alexander. It was beyond special.” Magnus told him, and he saw him duck his head shyly.

This beautiful man might be the next head of the kingdom and command armies and rule with an iron fist, but right here and right now, he was just a shy young man, trying to come to terms with feelings that were so powerful they were like trying to tame a wild stallion. And Magnus had never experienced anything like it before. It felt like he was discovering a whole new world that he had only previously dreamed of. 

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of those lips of yours.” Alec said softly, his voice barely above a whisper and the words swept over Magnus like a cool evening breeze. 

He leaned in once more and sampled them again and within seconds, Magnus’ entire word was the feeling of his mouth on his. 

Sounds coming from a distance forced them to break apart and as Alec pulled back, he dragged his slightly stubbly jaw along Magnus’, taking in a deep nose full of the scent of his skin and the soft moan that he made sent shivers right through his body. God in heaven, how was he going to resist him when they left here? How was he going to stand in the same room and not want to feel his strong warm hands on his flesh and his soft lips on his? He had no idea what would happen from now on, but one thing Magnus knew for sure, he was going to have to use every ounce of strength he had if he wanted this small and ever growing flame he carried inside him for this special man to remain.

“We need to go back, but it’s the last place I want to go. My whole world is here, with you now.” Alec said, his fingers caressing the outline of Magnus’ face, unable to completely break contact with him. 

Magnus smiled and gently slid his hand along Alec’s thigh, feeling its muscled firmness under the material of his breeches. 

“I think your world is much bigger than that, Alexander. This is only but one small part.” 

“The heart is but one small part of the body, but without it, we would be lost. Small parts are often the most important.” 

He stood slowly and the reluctance in his parting was easily seen. Magnus rose to be at his side and he placed his hands on either side of his waist, flexing them to feel the firmness of what lay beneath all the layers of cloth. God, how he longed to see that sight before him. But that step was a long way off. They had many miles to travel in their newly forged relationship and it was fraught with danger at every turn.

Alec hummed his pleasure at the feel of Magnus’ hands upon his body. It made him think of greater desires yet to be for filled. Alec pulled his body closer so that they were pressed together.

“We really do have to go, someone will come looking for you.” Magnus said as he brushed his thumb over his cheek.

“Don’t make me depart without a final taste of your sweet mouth.” Alec breathed, and he lowered his head to kiss him hard enough that they both groaned with longing for more.

“This can’t be the last I see of you tonight, Magnus, I’ll come to your room as I was going to come earlier this evening. You can apply your balm and then your lips to mine to heel the need for yours they now possess.”

“I will be happy to do whatever it is that the prince desires.” Magnus said with a hint of humour to his words.

Alec gave a small chuckle and kissed him once more before, with great effort, separated himself from Magnus’ warm solid frame. 

Once the prince was out of sight, Magnus felt his eyes brim with tears of overwhelming joy and he sunk to his knees, no longer able to stand. Dear god in heaven, what had he ever done to be granted this absolute miracle. He had no clue and what’s more, he didn’t care. His father often told him, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and in this case, he didn’t intend to. What did it matter how the circumstances brought this dream to reality, who cared what stars or planets had to align for it to be so, the fact was it was happening and he had never been so filled with joy in his life before. 

He was sure that later on, common sense would return to his foggy brain and the whys and wherefores would be questioned but until then, he fully intended to bask in the sunshine of the moment and let it’s radiant heat fill every corner of him. He waited another ten minutes and then began to walk, no float, back up to the palace. A full week, a whole seven days, lay ahead of them and he hoped that for once, time dragged its feet and gave them every opportunity to be together, in any way possible. 

He was having trouble wiping the ear-splitting grin from his face as he neared the palace with its lighted windows and passing servants. He was so lost in the thought of what the next seven days might hold, he seemed to be in some kind of trance. As he mounted the steps to the landing, he allowed himself one final burst of happiness; seven days to be with the man of his dreams, and the best part was, tonight wasn’t even over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec couldn’t wait to get back to his room so he could surround himself in the sweet memory of the last hour. All the way back up to the palace he was sure that the ground didn’t touch his feet once. He reached his room via the back stairs and told Jasper to leave him for at least half an hour before he came back to help him dress for dinner. 

He walked over to where a decanter of wine and two glasses were set out and poured himself a generous glassful. Normally, he would only have no more than a mouth full, not caring too much for the taste but tonight, his world has shifted on its axis and he felt like a completely different person.   
He took the chair next to the fire place and watched the flames dancing in the grate, mirroring the flames that now resided in his chest fuelled by one thing and one thing only. Magnus. 

He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, the smile that had formed on his lips the very second that they had been joined to Magnus’, still curving his mouth. He doubted that it would ever fade. He wanted to replay every minute, every precious second in his head that had just taken place. Most of all, he wanted to feel once again that soft warm touch of those perfect lips on his. Alec absently brought up his hand and brushed his fingertip over their surface and couldn’t stop the hum of pleasure that both the touch and the memory caused. How he longed to feel the real thing again and tonight, he would. 

His pulse quickened at the thought of feeling those soft hands on the bare skin of his face, his shoulders his chest. His crotch. He cupped the front of his breeches and felt his cock stirring within, thickening and lengthening at the thought. He squeezed himself and thrust up into his own touch, moaning softly. He may have been alone right then, but in his mind, Magnus was before him, his hand replacing his own, working him till he was iron hard and desperate for satisfaction. His hand took on a life of its own and found its way down the front of his breeches. He could feel his erection throbbing and straining against the fabric, his hips bucking into his hand as he worked himself from root to tip, all the while lost in his own thoughts of it being Magnus’ touch and not his own. He felt a growing damp spot forming on the material and his moans became grunts of pure need. The friction of the breeches against his swollen shaft and hypersensitive head was sending him closer and closer to a release that his entire body was now straining for. 

In his mind, he saw Magnus before him kneeling between his legs, his firm grip around his thrusting cock as he moved it up and down its length, his essence beginning to leak in a steady stream and just before he knew he was about to explode, he leaned up to him and took his mouth hard and fast, filling it with his tongue. One more jerk of his hand and he came moaning into his hand, the sound muffled as it was swallowed up by Magnus’ mouth. Time and time again, he pumped his hot sticky pleasure into his soft palm and felt the deep ecstasy of it washing through him like warm waves. 

Alec’s eyes flew open and his breath was coming in hard pants. His skin was damp with a light sheen of sweat and the front of his breeches now sported a large nearly black wet circle, his hand wet and and sticky. He looked in horror as he reefed his hand free. Fuck! Had he really just come in his breeches like a over excited teenager? He couldn’t believe that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had actually brought himself to climax like that. A soft knock at the door had him gasping and he looked towards it in shock. Shit! It must be Jasper back to help him change for dinner with his family, god, he couldn’t let him see him in this mess. 

Alec rose quickly to his feet after shouting out a hasty “Just a minute.” he felt like a small child just learning to dress himself as he reefed off his boots giving a small yelp of discomfort as his did and then dragged off the evidence of his runaway thoughts and after several attempts to find the right leg opening of the other breeches, he managed to finally get them on and gave the person on the other side of the door permission to enter. Just as the door started to open, he quickly kicked the soiled breeches under his bed and sat back down, all be it a little too hard in his chair. He just hoped that what had just transpired didn’t show on his face at all. 

“Here you are. I came earlier but found your room empty. So, would you mind telling me what….” 

It was Izzy that appeared before him, not Jasper and he jerked upwards in the chair in surprise. A knowing sort of smile was forming on her full red lips and she put her small hands with their matching coloured nails on her hips. 

“Alright, what have you been up to? You look like the cat that has just eaten all the cream.” She said.

Alec felt his face redden and was powerless to stop it. Damn! Why did she have to choose those exact words? The woman had no idea how much meaning they had for him right now. It was no use denying anything, saying that he didn’t know what she was talking about because it would be painfully obvious even to a blind man, that something was going on. 

“Nothing gets by you, little sister, does it.’ He said as he willed his flaming cheeks to cool down. Izzy laughed and walked a few steps closer.

“It’s not hard when the evidence of your mischief is in the colour of your face. Also, with the fact that Miss Branwell still appears to be still being attended to by the maids. Unless they mourn the loss of the woman so much that they have made a shrine to her in the room that she occupied.” 

Izzy went over to the wine and poured herself a small amount. Alec’s glass was still half full, forgotten when he had been occupied with other things. His cheeks flashed hotly once more.

“What has gotten you so inflamed, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that you sit there looking like your head has been replaced by a tomato? What have you done, exactly?” Izzy asked, sternly looking down at her brother. 

Okay, what did he tell her? I’ve found the man of my dreams whose an escort and oh by the way, the woman he’s escorting is the woman I think I’ll be asking to marry me. Probably not.

“I asked Miss Branwell to stay for the week.” 

Alec decided the simplest explanation was the best one. Izzy looked at him with suspicion, however.

“You’ve singled out this woman for the possibility of becoming your wife and you haven’t gotten to using first names yet? Come on Alec. Loosen up a little. I know this isn’t exactly your, shall we say, particular vintage, but the least you can do is be friendly to the poor girl. I really like her too. You made a good choice.”

Izzy was swirling the remains of her wine in the glass.

“I’m glad you approve, Isabelle. Let’s hope mother and father share your sentiments.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have much to worry about in that respect, they’ll be so glad that you actually found someone, they’ll be over joyed. They’ll even overlook the fact that you failed to ask them about extending Lydia’s stay. What exactly are you going to say to them when you turn up for dinner with her on your arm?” 

Oh shit! With all the excitement of the afternoon and early evening, Alec had forgotten to let his parents know about their surprise visitor. He hoped that Izzy was right, and they wouldn’t be too mad about his last minute plans. The very last thing he wanted right now was his mother or father to send Lydia and Magnus packing back to their estate. 

“Don’t panic, big brother, I’ll help you cover it up. But there’s just one more thing I want answered.” Izzy downed the last of her wine and set the glass back on the tray and came around to face Alec.

“So, when are you going to tell that poor girl that your marriage will be for show only and the person that has truly captured your heart is her escort.” Izzy raised one brow and nodded knowingly. 

Alec felt the air leave his lungs. He felt snap frozen to the chair. How the hell did she work that one out? Had he been that obvious? If Izzy could see it then what if his parents or even Lydia could as well? Fuck! His and Magnus’ new relationship could be over before it even had a chance to begin. Oh please god, no. Surely life wouldn’t be that cruel. He must have looked as panicked as he felt because the next thing he knew, Izzy was kneeling before him with her hands on his knees.

“Don’t get yourself in a lather, Alec. I would never betray your true feelings. I’m actually happy that you are at last able to explore that part of your heart that has gone untouched by another. I’m sure Magnus is worthy of your feelings if you are willing to risk so much for him.” 

Alec couldn’t help the smile that fell upon his lips at the mention of his name. He had longed to tell someone of the way he felt, the sensation almost too big to keep contained within him. He talked enthusiastically to his sister, his greatest confidant, of their meetings over the past two days and of the attraction growing between them. How both of them were uncertain of each other’s true feelings until just an hour ago. He felt himself blushing as he told her of their first kiss and how it had lit up his insides. 

Izzy hugged her brother close and then pulled back to beam back at him. 

“Oh, my dear Alec, there is no need to tell me of how this man affects you. It shines from your eyes like a pair of beacons on a dark night. I will help you in any way I can, but you must be careful. This road you have chosen is a dangerous one, even for a prince. I would hate to see either of you get hurt over it. And I want you to promise me one thing. That you will make it clear to that lovely young lady that you have favoured with your attention, that your marriage will be for name and duty only. She deserves to know the truth of it. There could be nothing worse than a loveless marriage.”

Alec looked back at her with concern. ” Surely you don’t expect me to reveal my true nature to her? To tell her that I have feelings for her escort. She would gather herself together and flee back home, taking Magnus with her.”

“No, of course not. She doesn’t need to know the true reason behind your words but all the same, you must make it clear that while you are more than willing to be good friends with her, she shouldn’t expect more than that and if she does decide that she would be unable to enter a marriage that will be more of a business relationship, then you will have to come to terms with letting them both leave.”

Izzy looked up into her brother’s face and saw the worry in his eyes. She hated saying these things to him, but someone had to be the voice of reason in this whole thing and she knew from the way Alec had come alive at the very mention of Magnus’ name, he would be incapable of it.   
Alec knew that Izzy was right and that he would have to risk his happiness to be fair to her. She was a nice girl and she deserved nothing less. He would give himself tonight and then talk to her tomorrow. 

As promised, Izzy helped Alec as he stumbled through his speech to his parents just before dinner. Izzy told them that she had encouraged him to ask Lydia to stay as they had gotten on so well at the feast. Between the two of them, they managed to smooth things over and as his sister had predicted, their parents were pleased with his choice of young lady. 

He escorted Lydia to dinner and they all chatted happily while they ate. Even though Alec was enjoying it, however, his thoughts refused to focus on anything but his meeting with Magnus. He could feel his skin tingle at the possibilities of what their time together might bring. By the time dessert was over, Alec was getting fidgety and Izzy had kicked him in the shin several times and sent him reproving looks. He couldn’t help it, all he wanted right now was Magnus’ company and the feel of his hands on his body.

Finally, they retired for the evening and Alec made a showing of saying how tired he was and how much his feet were bothering him. He escorted Lydia back to her room and after a small kiss to her cheek which saw her blushing madly, he restrained himself enough, so he didn’t look like he was rushing to get to his room in case someone saw him but once he got to the dark corridors of the servant’s halls and stair ways, he went as quickly as the narrow passage ways and worn stone steps would allow him. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he made it to Magnus’ door and he knocked softly. The handle turned, and he was greeted by Magnus’ softly smiling face and he slipped into the room quickly. 

The second the door was closed behind him, Alec took the man by his shoulders and pressed him up against the wall beside the door and plunged his mouth to his. His kisses were over eager and messy but neither of them cared, they just clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Neither raised their head until they were forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen and when they did they stood looking deep into each other’s eyes and laughed softly.

“That was the best hello I’ve ever received.” Alec said softly, his hands travelling up from Magnus’ shoulders to rest just below his jaw, his thumbs rubbing the smooth skin of his cheeks. Magnus beamed back at him and pulled him tighter to him still. He loved the feel of that muscled torso warming his. 

“I’m glad you liked it, your highness.” He said, with a hint of humour in his eyes. 

Alec nuzzled the curve of his neck, taking in that intoxicating exotic smell his skin seemed to have. He heard Magnus hum in delight and press into his touch. He began putting soft kisses on his skin and worked his way up to his jaw and then back to his mouth. Even though this was still all very new to him, those perfect lips of his felt like home already. 

Magnus could feel himself getting lost in the sensation of Alexander’s mouth on his flesh. Each kiss no matter how soft and brief sent jolts of fire running through him. He leaned his head back to give him full access and closed his eyes as he gave himself over to the wondrous feeling. His hand came up and carded through that beautiful thick dark hair and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as Alexander reached the underside of his jaw and the sensitive skin that covered it. God, he could never get enough of this. 

When he joined his lips to his once more, he took them with a need that had been building in him since he first started touching his neck. He had never wanted to kiss anyone with such passion before and although he had shared a first ever kiss with the despicable Raj, this felt exactly like what a first kiss should have felt like. He could feel that the prince’s lips were unpractised but so were his own. How he looked forward to learning this new skill together. 

They had no idea how long they stood there for, locked together, hands taking hesitant exploring shifts in position. Their breaths began to get ragged and deep and every second that they moved against each other’s lips, the fires within them grew larger. When Alec thrust the fast thickening bulge into his own growing length, Magnus knew that they had to stop before things got anymore out of hand. It was far too early to be thinking about taking their fledgling relationship to the next level, as much as he would have liked to. But the thought of that important step still scared him to death. 

“Alexander, we need to stop this, or we are going to do something we will regret.” Magnus said, his voice deep and breathy.

Alec, though, seemed bent on making this as hard as possible, however, and either pretending that he didn’t hear Magnus or just completely ignoring him, he continued to smother his face and neck in hungry kisses. Magnus could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as each time his lips touched his skin, sparks shot through his body and headed straight for his crotch where they were making him thicken and pulse. Fuck! This had to stop. Right now.

‘Alexander, Alec, my dearest, Sire!” Magnus called out as Alec fastened his mouth onto the soft skin of the curve of his neck and sucked hard. 

He moaned loudly and felt his swollen cock press into his. Christ, how he longed to take this beautiful man to his bed and bury himself deep inside him. His mind was starting to cloud, and he knew if they didn’t separate this instant, his thoughts were going to become reality and that couldn’t happen.

With monumental effort, he put his hands on Alex’s broad warm chest and pushed. Alec looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. But dear god, how that expression heated his blood. The prince’s large hazel eyes were almost as dark as his own as the pupils were completely blown out. His kiss swollen lips were slightly parted, and his breath came from them in hard pants. His whole face seemed to shine either from his obvious desire for him or the light covering of sweat that was on it. Magnus had never seen such a magnificent sight in all his life and one that was taking every ounce of will power he had not to give in to what their bodies were yearning for. 

“We have to be careful, my prince, we can’t rush this. It’s too special to ruin with hasty decisions.” Magnus said, his chest working up and down to try to get in as much air as it could. 

“Don’t you want me, Magnus?” Alec asked him, his eyes now full of sadness. 

Dear lord, how could this handsome man think such a thing? He stood up from the wall and took a step towards him and reached out a hand and caressed his face. Alec’s eyes closed, and he pressed into the touch, covering his hand with his own to keep it there.

“Yes, Alexander, of course I do but rushing into this would spoil it. We have only just gotten to know each other, and we have still a lot to learn from one another. I think its pretty obvious how much my body craves yours and I can see that you are the same, but we must take it slow and when the moment does finally come it will be all the more special from waiting.” 

He looked up into Alec’s eyes and hoped that he would realise what he was saying. 

Alec felt ridiculous for acting like some needy young maiden, but he felt like he was hanging on by his fingertips to sharp edge of this relationship and that any minute he would lose his grip and start free falling into the darkness. He knew Magnus was right and he gave him a shy smile and kissed his palm.

“Thank god one of us has common sense about all this. We may just have a chance of it blooming into something very special with your cool head, Magnus. I feel like I’ve just come blundering in like a bull in a china shop.” 

He dropped his gaze. Magnus made a small noise of humour. He pulled him close and lay his head against his shoulder. 

“Not a bull, my prince, but maybe an over excited puppy. And believe me, it’s taking me everything I have not to act irrationally. You are far too alluring for your own good, Alexander.” He said, patting his chest with his hand where it lay next to Magnus’ face. 

He smiled when he felt Alec squeeze him tight.   
When Magnus finally let him go, he looked up to see a beaming grin lighting his whole face.

“You, you think I’m alluring? Really?” 

Magnus wanted to laugh at his over excited expression. Damn it, just when he thought the man couldn’t look anymore handsome, he went and did this. He couldn’t help himself. Magnus took his glowing face in his hands and put his lips to his. The kiss started of sweet and calm, meant to show Alexander how alluring he really thought he was, but with in seconds it became something else entirely. Mouths worked hungrily at each other, hands tangled through thick dark hair and over broad shoulders. 

To his delight, Magnus managed to find the loose opening of Alexander’s collar and slid his hands in under the soft cotton shirt he wore. His groan muffled by the prince’s needy kiss, relayed how he felt as he touched the warm smooth skin, feeling the contours of his muscles, collar bone and the strong plain of his shoulder. God, how he craved to feel the rest of him and the longer he stood there feeling the strong sensuous ripple of his shoulders below his hand, the harder it was getting to think clearly. But he had to. They couldn’t let this get away from each other so quickly.

“Let me tend to your feet, my prince. We need a diversion for our thoughts before they get us into trouble.” Magnus said, wrenching his lips from Alec’s, his voice deep and gravely. 

Alec closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his. His warm breath heating Magnus’ already flushed face. 

“You’re right, I know you’re right, but I’ll be damned if I don’t want my lips to be free of yours. They are intoxicating.” He half whispered. 

Magnus felt his words warm his heart like no others had ever done. 

“Come, Alexander, let me tend your feet.” He said and pulled back to take him by his hand and lead him to the chair by the fireplace. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable of chairs and Alec sat down but gave the nearby bed a side long glance. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say but he was going to do it anyway. He furrowed his brow in a deep frown and wriggled his backside on the hard surface of the chair. Magnus had just knelt before him and was about to take off his boot when he looked up to see his expression.

“Is there something wrong, Alexander?” He asked, paused with his hands on the boot’s heel and the back of his calf.

“This chair isn’t very conducive to a relaxing foot massage, Magnus. Perhaps I would be better to sit on the side of the bed.” 

Alec squirmed restlessly on the hard-wooden chair. Magnus looked up into his prince’s unhappy looking face. He was right. He couldn’t be expected to sit on such a hard surface and be comfortable for any length of time and be soothed by a massage as well. He let go of Alec’s leg and stood up. 

“Of course, Alexander, please, go sit on the side of the bed. It’s probably not as soft as yours but it will be softer than that chair.” 

Alec rose, making a big deal out of rubbing his supposed sore backside and looking pained and hobbled to the bed. When he turned from Magnus, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He was a better actor than he thought he would be. So far, his little plan was working well. 

Magnus followed Alec over to the side of his bed. He waited as he folded his tall frame onto its surface making sure that he sat back far enough that the back of his knees rested against the side of it. He smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

“Ah, much better. Now I can really enjoy your talented hands, Magnus. But first, let me thank you properly.” He held out a hand towards him, but Magnus hesitated.

“But I haven’t even begun yet, my prince. Save your thanks until I’m finished.” 

Alec looked up at him with a look that immediately had Magnus regretting his decision to stay put. Oh no, he’d displeased him already. What the hell had he been thinking?

“But You have begun, Magnus. You’ve begun to shine a light in my life that I thought would always remain in darkness. That alone is such a gift. But there is also another that I know I’ll never grow tired of. Come here and I’ll tell you what it is. If you want to know that is.” 

He looked up at Magnus from under thick dark lashes and Magnus felt his feet moving even before his brain had given them the signal. He took the few steps to stand before him and took Alec’s hand in his, smiling softly. His touch was so soft and warm, yet he could feel it’s strength as well.

Alec slowly pulled Magnus towards him, parting his knees so that the unsuspecting escort moved between his thighs and right to the edge of the bed. Yes, right where he wanted him. Before Magnus was aware of the true nature of his actions, Alec had slipped his other hand around his waist and in a delft, move, he pulled Magnus off his feet and onto the bed. He loved the small yelp of surprise that accompanied it, and he chuckled as he rolled with him so that now he had him on his back, pinned under him with his slightly shocked face looking up at him. 

“Of all the sunrises or sunsets, I have seen in my life time, they don’t hold a candle to your face, my Magnus. Do you have any idea how many times I have thought about how you would look in this exact position over the last few days?” 

Alec took his weight onto one hand and reached up to trace a finger down the side of Magnus’ face and then brush his thumb over the surface of those perfect lips. 

Alec had acted so quickly, Magnus hadn’t realised what was going on until he found himself on his back, staring back into those gorgeous hazel eyes that in the low light of the room, looked almost as dark as his own. The shock of the sudden change of position wore off very quickly, and he felt his body relaxing under the delicious feel of Alec’s weight. He wasn’t going to make this easy on him at all, was he? The prince was obviously used to getting his own way and having him where he wanted him was no different. 

He felt his finger trailing down the side of his face, leaving a burning trail in it’s wake. He should be protesting, struggling, telling Alexander that he needed to stop before things got out of hand, but he’d be damned if he could form the words. He felt the pad of his thumb exploring the surface of his lips and he sighed in pleasure. His touch was so addictive already, the slightest brush making him want to scream for more. 

“What is the gift that you spoke of a moment ago? The one you said you prized above all the others?” Magnus hardly recognised his own voice right then.

He had gone deep and husky. He reached up and cupped Alec’s face with his hands. God how he loved the feel of him.

“Your lips. Each time they touch mine I feel like I’ve been given the secret to happiness itself. Come here, let me show you how grateful I am.” Alec breathed, and he lowered his head to once again, sample the delight which was Magnus’ mouth on his

. In an instant they were both lost. Alec covered Magnus’ face and neck with urgent messy kisses borne from his growing need and his inexperience. He craved as much of Magnus’ soft warm skin as he could get, and he fumbled with one hand at the ties at the front of his shirt. He had no idea if he was doing this right or not, all he knew was he craved to get a feel of more of that luscious golden skin what lay tantalisingly close just under the thin cotton of his shirt. He was so out of control around Magnus, like now that they were aware of that spark between them, something else seemed to kick in and rob him of all inhibitions and common sense.

Magnus knew that he should put a stop to this, to once again be the sensible one but he’d be damned if all he could think about right now was the feel of Alexander’s hands on his body and his mouth on his. Did he aide his fumbling fingers? Or should he allow him to struggle still? Argh! The tension he felt from the anticipation of his touch was driving him wild. Somewhere in his mind, the voice of reason was trying to make a show if it.

“Alex-Alexander, we-we really, oh god! We really, shouldn’t be, urgh, shouldn’t be doing thissss, hmmm, ugh, your hands are so strong and so s-s-soft.” 

Magnus was fighting a losing battle and now Alec had given up on the ties and just scrunched up the material of the shirt and was hoisting it up his body, revealing more and more skin as he went. Okay, so he’d lose the shirt, but the breeches were staying where they belonged. 

Alec had worked the shirt up so that it now bunched under Magnus’ chin, a billowy cloud of white was partly obscuring his view of what Alec was doing but he didn’t need to see, he could feel everything. But the shirt needed to go. 

“Alexander, wait, just, just wait one minute. Let me sit for just a moment.” He said, struggling below him. Alec halted but gave him a wary look.

“If I do, you’ll try to run away from me and I’ve just gotten you where I want you.” He complained, and he gave him a doleful look that was making Magnus’ heart melt but at the same time, beat faster.

“No, I won’t, I promise. I just want to make things a little easier. Against my better judgement.” 

Alec slowly eased back, kneeling beside him on the bed. He watched every move as Magnus shrugged out of his coat and then, taking the back of the shirt, he pulled it up and over his head, making his hair a sexy tousled mess. 

Alec knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. The man was a work of art. All golden smooth skin and clearly defined muscle. A tinge of pink ran through the pale gold and he looked up to his face and realised that me was blushing. That did it, he couldn’t hold back from him anymore.

Alec reached out and ran a finger down the side of his cheek and a thrill ran through him when Magnus leaned into the touch like a happy cat. His eyes closed in a slow blink as Alec continued down the slope of his neck and across the top of his shoulder. He was so soft, so smooth but at the same time he could feel the hardness of the muscle just below the surface. 

Magnus sat stock still, letting Alec’s hands roam where they may. Each touch was leaving a trail of fire behind it and his skin tingled. Alec’s face was a mask of concentration as he looked at him as if he were viewing a masterpiece or a marble statue. He could feel the colour wanting to rise in his face again, but he managed to dampen back down. 

Alec left the swell of his bicep and went onto his chest and Magnus had to fight to keep his breathing even as he felt his hands move over the swell of each pectoral muscle and the small dark circles of his nipples. The brush of his palm caused them to tighten and he gave a small gasp. His breathing just became even more harder to control and he knew at any moment, he wasn’t going to be able to stop the deep ragged pants that he was longing for.   
Alec reached the ridges of his ribs and his light touch made him flinch and stifle a giggle. Alec stopped and looked up with concern. 

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” He asked. Even as he said the words, Alec was praying that he wouldn’t say yes.

“No, It’s alright, Alexander. I’m just ticklish there, that’s all.” Magnus told him with a grin. Alec’s expression changed in a heartbeat. One dark brow lifted over his left eye.

“Oh really? Just how ticklish are you?” He said and before Magnus had gotten another word out, he shot out both hands and began running his fingers up and down his ribs like keyboard of a piano. 

Magnus was a writhing giggling mess in seconds and rolled around on the bed, trying to protect himself but getting nowhere. He could hardly get the occasional, “no! stop” out in between fits of laughter. It was only after he was complaining about not being able to breath, that Alec stopped only to loom above him and watch as he calmed down, the laughter slowly turning into chuckles before it faded into a wide smile. Magnus lay exhausted before him, never leaving his eyes for a minute.

“Do you know how beautiful you look when you laugh? How your face lights up and your eyes shine? I feel so blessed to have you in my life, Magnus. You have captivated me, body and soul.” Alec said before he leaned down and brushed his lips to his. 

Magnus couldn’t think of any words to say that would convey how much his words meant to him in that moment. Just their meaning and the look on his face as he said it sent bursts of warmth running through him and he kissed him back with as much tenderness as he could manage. 

They had no idea how long they were together for, time was an unknown concept for them both. They kissed, held each other, explored the planes and valleys of each other’s upper body, simply lay and gazing into each other’s eyes and discussed anything and everything as well as nothing at all. At some stage, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Magnus curled into Alec’s broad chest, his fingers lost in the dark cloud of soft hair that covered it. When they woke, pale morning light was coming in through the window and a golden beam of sunshine covered their joined bodies.

Alec stirred first, and looked down at the sleeping man at his side and smiled. No, he hadn’t been dreaming, he was still here. He bent his head and kissed his head, his forehead and the tip of his nose until Magnus slowly raised his eye lids and gave him a sleepy happy smile back. He joined his lips to his and kissed him softly before breaking the contact to look at the light that was growing steadily stronger through the window.

“It’s a new day, my heart.” Magnus said, softly. Alec pulled him closer and brushed his lips to his temple, making him beam brighter than the sun outside.

“It’s a new world, my love.” Alec said as they embraced the start of a new life. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec had never had been enamoured with anyone before in his life and the next day he got a lesson in how hard it was to be smitten with someone and have that person out of arm’s reach. It had started the first thing the next morning. 

After waking up together in each other’s arms and sharing soft morning kisses and long meaningful looks into each other’s eyes, they tore themselves away from each other, both feeling like they had left part of themselves with the other but mourning the loss of tender touch and the blissful feeling of having that warm body up against their own. 

Magnus had gone back to sleep, even though it had only been for a short while and his dreams were once again filled with thoughts of Alexander. My how he captured by him. It seemed that he could think of nothing else. No one else. When he woke again, he washed and dressed for the day, all the while with a smile on his face that wouldn’t fade. Every now and then spikes of doubt would try to take over his happy thoughts; you know this is wrong, right? This can’t go on, he’s royalty for god sake, you are but a lowly servant. You’re nothing but his passing fancy, a way to exercise that dark part of him that has laid hidden for so long. 

Magnus had never been a negative thinker, he had always tried to look on the brighter side of things but he did harbour some self-doubt at times. But the voice of reason that kept trying to invade his thoughts cast a dark cloud over his otherwise sunny thoughts. When they did, he found his near permanent soft smile slipping from his lips and his brow furrowing. 

He wasn’t completely naïve, he knew the road they were heading down was going to be a hard one, full of twists and turns, bumps and seemingly bottomless black holes but he had to believe that their connection, that almost magnetic pull that was between them would see them clear. Wouldn’t it?

He had no idea what the day would bring, but as long as he got to see the object of his affections, even of it was at a distance, he hoped it would be enough to keep those dark clouds at bay.

He arrived at Lydia’s room and escorted her to breakfast. They walked in relevant silence for a few minutes, but he began to notice out of the corner of his eye that Lydia was giving him sneaky sideways glances every now and then. He kept waiting for her to say something, give a explanation as to why she was doing it but she kept quiet and eventually after another few minutes and another round of not so secret grins, it got the best of him.   
The corridors were relatively quiet with only the odd house maid passing them so they were free to speak as they usually did, with a casual friendliness. Magnus stopped walking and turned to face her.

“Alright, what’s going on? Why are you looking at me the way you are? Do I have something on my face or clothing that’s out of place?” Lydia giggled.

“No you’re perfect, as always, Magnus.” 

“Then what is the cause for it then?”

He was both interested and wary of what she was going to say. Did his thoughts somehow show on his face? Apart from the smile that had taken up residence since the day before, he didn’t think anything else was different from how he normally presented himself.

“Did you sleep well last night, my friend?” Lydia asked, trying to make her question sound casual but the raised eyebrows and the way one corner of her mouth was twitching, trying to form a lop sided grin, was making the words show their hidden meaning. 

Magnus stilled. Oh god, what did she know and how did she come to know it if she did? He swallowed hard but tried to feign indifference.

“I slept as well as I have any other night we’ve been here. It was a little cold once the fire burned out but apart from that I am well rested.” 

“Oh I don’t think the cold would have been a problem for you really, was it? Surely having another warm body beside your own would fend off any chill that was caused from an absent fire.” 

Now the grin had taken over her face completely, there was no hiding what she meant now and the reason for the side glances. 

Magnus felt the colour drain from his face and hoped that he wouldn’t fall in a head at her feet. His mouth started working before his voice did, and well before his brain had decided what he was going to say. Lydia laughed at him. 

“Oh Magnus, you look like one of those fish in the pond in the garden. Stop your concern. I’m happy that you have found comfort with someone. Who is she? A maid, a kitchen servant? Goodness, you haven’t managed to snare yourself one of those other girls and smuggled her into your room, have you?” 

Her words gave Magnus a small amount of relief. She obviously hadn’t come into the room as was evident by the fact that she thought he had spent the night with a girl. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at her words. He and Lydia had discussed many things over the course of their lives but sexual preference hadn’t been one of them. 

“Now, what gave you the idea that I wasn’t alone last night?” 

His mind was racing as to what she had heard. He had to keep reminding himself that whatever it was, Lydia thought they were about a woman.

“Oh nothing specific, so don’t get too worried. But unless you were talking to yourself last night and answering back, I know that you weren’t lonely for the evening. She has a rather pretty laugh though. You must have been amusing her.” 

Lydia gave him a playful poke in the shoulder, something she had done since childhood, and began to keep walking. 

Magnus could feel his once drained face filling back up again, rapidly. Sweet Jesus, it was him that she had heard laughing and giggling from behind the door. It must have been when Alexander had been tickling him. He felt a little indignant for a few minutes. Had he really sounded like a girl? He had always thought his voice had a rich timbre to it. God, he hoped that Alexander didn’t have similar thoughts to Lydia on the subject. How embarrassing. 

“Are you going to stand there all day and day dream of your new companion or are you going to take me to breakfast?” 

It wasn’t until he heard Lydia’s words that he realised that she had started walking again. He gave her a sour look and then caught her up. He hoped that she wouldn’t press the point any further so that he would have to elaborate on what she had overheard last night. 

He thought he had a grip on things by the time they got to breakfast. That was, until the doors opened and he saw Alexander sitting at the table with the rest of his family. His heart leapt in his chest and he fought the almost over powering need to go running into his arms and smother his face with kisses. His eyes had gone directly to his and Alec had held them with his own for a few precious seconds before they both knew they couldn’t keep it up. 

Alec got up from his chair and greeted Lydia with a kiss to her hand before taking her to her seat. Magnus bowed before them and after seeing the prince join eyes with him once more for the briefest of times, he turned and went out, heading to the servant’s dining room near the kitchens. 

Alec left Magnus’ room feeling lighter than air. He would have given anything to of been able to of stayed exactly how he had woken up, with Magnus snuggled in beside him in the narrow bed. How wonderful would it be to just pass the day holding each other, sharing kisses, touches, each other? He felt his skin tingle at the thought. If just the feel of the man against him and his soft lips on his own could make him feel so euphoric, what would the experience of making love with him be like? He couldn’t imagine having that much pleasure. He couldn’t wait for it to happen. 

He had gotten back to his room without seeing anyone and had just taking off his clothes and climbed into his own bed, usually a source of solace and relaxation for him, but it now felt too big and far to lonely to be in it alone. One night with Magnus and his thoughts were changing already. 

He decided that he should try to get some more sleep and he had just closed his eyes when Jasper entered the room bidding him good morning. He wanted to groan but he held back and pretended to be just waking up. He sat back up in the bed and rubbed his face. At least he had gotten some sleep last night. Holding Magnus, feeling his body against his, smelling his earthy scented skin. He held his arm to his nose, the one that had held Magnus to him for the night and he felt his cock give a jerk when the faint smell of him still lingered on his skin. He never wanted to bathe again and lose the heavenly scent. 

“I have the bath filled for you Sire, so you can bathe before you have breakfast.” Jasper said, standing in the door way of the bathroom on the opposite side to his bed. 

Great, thanks Jasper.

He thought about saying no but what reason would he give for it, besides, he wanted to smell good for the next time he and Magnus were together. He would just have to coat himself in that intoxicating scent again very soon. Jasper gave him a quizzical look as he walked passed him with a grin on his face as he entered the bathroom.

He had been hoping to speak to Lydia alone that morning to discuss what he and Izzy had spoke of before about her role in their marriage, but his parents seemed to have made plans for them for the day. Just after Lydia arrived at breakfast with Magnus and he got a precious few seconds to gaze upon his heart’s desire before Magnus left the room, his mother announced happily that they had arranged for he, Lydia, herself and the king, to visit one of the more influential people of the kingdom and they had been invited to have lunch with them. 

Alec started to protest, stating that Lydia’s belongings had only arrived that morning and he was sure that she would want time to unpack them.

“Oh, Alexander, that’s what the maids are for. I’m sure they can do an adequate job while we are gone. Your escort is usual a valet, is he not, Miss Branwell? He could over see the job with ease, I’m sure.” Maryse said, sipping tea from her cup. 

“But mother, Lydia has had such a busy weekend. I was hoping that today would be one of leisure.” Alec said, playing his last card on the matter. He had nothing after that. But once again, his mother brushed his request aside.

“And what better way to relax than a carriage ride through the countryside? Really, Alexander, you don’t give Miss Branwell much credit. She looks very well rested to me and I’m sure she is more than ready for the day’s activities.” 

Alec sat back in his chair and gave his mother a brief smile before hiding his down turned mouth behind his cup. Suffering the company of his parents’ boring friends, not being able to speak with Magnus, not being able to see Magnus let alone have a chance to be with him at some stage didn’t sound like a good day to him. But he had n choice in the matter and there was always tonight to find opportunity to be with his man. His man, his, and only his, the thought gave him a warm feeling all over. 

As they walked out to the carriage, there was only one thought on his mind. Tonight, my heart, you’ll be mine again tonight.

 

Magnus spent a miserable day with little to do. The first he knew of Alexander and Lydia’s plans for the day was when one of the footmen came into the dining room to grab something to eat before they left for the day. As soon as he said what was going on, Magnus felt his happiness levels plummet to his feet. He knew that in all likelihood that he wouldn’t get a chance to be with Alexander at any time through the day, baring some miracle that would allow them to steal a few minutes at some stage, but at least he thought, he may just be able to catch a glimpse of him every now and then. Now even that small glimmer of hope had been taken away from him. 

It would be easier if he didn’t have such a strong attraction to him or that he didn’t mean so much to him so soon. But he did, and forced separation was hard. Magnus occupied some of his morning helping with the unpacking of Lydia’s things from home, and then attending to his own things. As he was hanging his own clothes and other belongings, he lifted one of his shirts and found a folded piece of paper underneath. He frowned and picked it up, and discovered it was a letter from his mother.

Son,  
We are so proud of you and what you have achieved in your life so far. We know your duty is to be with Lydia right now, but we miss you very much and long to see you safely home once more. I hope you are finding time to enjoy yourself and experience the palace as much as you can. It must be a sight to behold and we can’t wait to hear all about it when you return.

Your loving parents.

 

Magnus sat down on the chair, still holding his letter. Oh god, in all the rush of emotions and happenings over the last twenty-four hours, he had forgotten how much he missed his parents. This was the longest he had ever spent away from them in his life and he felt his eyes sting with the thought of them back home without him. Suddenly, thoughts of what was going to happen at the end of this week filled his mind. Yes, he would be happy to be reunited with his mother and father once more but what would happen between he and Alexander? If being separated from his sight for just a day caused this much angst in him, how the hell was he going to handle separation forever? 

He grabbed his stomach as it felt like a knife had been plunged into it at the thought. Fuck! Why did he have to go and fall for another man now? And to make things even more complicated, the prince for god sake. Apparently, fate had decided that his life had been just way too smooth up until now and he needed a few bumps now. Magnus gave a snort of disbelieving laughter. Bumps, ha, more like god damn mountains. And not just one either, a whole freakin’ range of them. 

That sensible voice inside his head was telling him that he should end it now, tell the prince that they couldn’t be together. It would hurt, yes, but not as much as it would to lose him at the end of the week. But then memories of last night filled his mind, how he had felt, the taste of his lips, the touch of hands, his warmth, his strength. He saw a tear hit the letter he held and watched as it made a damp spot on the paper. Yes, the right thing to do would be to end it but god help him, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to. 

He had no idea what would happen at the end of the week, but he had to hold out for another miracle and hope that somehow some way, they could be together.  
By the time Alec, Lydia and his parents were on the way home, it was almost sunset. The day had felt a thousand years long and he had been so bored he had almost gone to sleep twice during lunch. Now they were on their way back to the palace and all Alec wanted to do now was see Magnus. Being separated from him for the day had been the worst torture but at least the dreary company had allowed him to day dream about their night together. He mentally crossed his fingers that they would get to do the same thing tonight. 

He shifted restlessly in his place and his father who was sitting next to him, gave him some stern looks. 

“Do you have ants in your pants, Alexander?” he asked his son, trying to look seriously at Alec’s mortified face.

“Really father, I’m not a child anymore. That used to work when I was five, but not now.” Alec said, shaking his head. His mother and Lydia were trying to hide giggles behind their hands but couldn’t stop the laughter from leaking out completely.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Couldn’t they go any faster? At this stage, he felt like getting out and running back would be faster. 

By the time the did get back, it was just on dark and he had to use every ounce of will power he owned, which wasn’t a great deal where Magnus was concerned, not to just go running off to find him. He caught a small break when he found that he had at least a half hour’s grace before he would have to change for dinner. He knew he should have used that time to talk to Lydia but the need to see his man was too strong. 

He took Lydia back to her room and then with a kiss to the back of her hand, he left, giving the illusion that he was heading for his own room. He kept heading in that direction until he heard her door close and then he doubled back and slipped down the back stairs, hoping his luck would hold out long enough that he wouldn’t run into any servants along the way, and he finally made it to Magnus’ door unheard and unseen. Now all he had to do was pray that he was still there.  
Magnus had no idea when Alec and the others would be back and even though he had been wearing a path from his window to the bed and back for the last two hours, he kept feeling disappointed that he didn’t see any sign of them. In the end, he made himself stop, coming to the conclusion that they would be arriving at the front entrance instead. But what if they decided to stay for the night? Or worse still, something had happened on the road? Robbers, scoundrels, pirates? Now he was letting his imagination get a way from him. 

That voice of reason piped up and told him that if something untoward had happened, he would have been told. Or have you forgotten that Lydia was with them?  
He was trying to concentrate on a book that he had brought with him when he heard horses outside. He flew to the window and saw two grooms leading four horses in the direction of the stables and his heart leapt in his chest. They must have been the horses that pulled the carriage, they must be back! Alexander was home! He couldn’t wait to see him again. 

He gave himself the once over in the mirror and decided to change his shirt for a better one and then brush his breeches free of any lint or dust. He was just about to get a cloth to wipe over his boots when he heard a knock at his door. His breath left him for a few seconds, and he had to remind himself to breathe. It might not be who he hoped it would, it could simply be one of the other servants come to tell him they had returned. He forced him to calm and after a deep breath he headed for the door. 

The second he opened it he was swept up in a pair of strong arms and pulled backwards through the door way. A familiar pair of warm lips slammed down on his and he moaned in happiness. He faintly heard the door close and suddenly his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. Was he really that deliriously happy to have his prince back in his arms that he was floating on air, or had Alec swept him off his feet, literally? 

It didn’t matter to Magnus which explanation was true, as long as he was still in his arms it didn’t matter. He gave a soft grunt as he felt himself being laid backwards and a deliciously warm weight covered his body. The still hadn’t broken the kiss. Magnus ran his hands up and down the broad back, feeling the muscles working below the coat that Alec was wearing. The only thing better than this would be feeling his bare skin below his palms instead. The thought made him groan and he felt his cock starting to stir. This should have been the first warning to maybe break apart and cool down but neither of them had the slightest thought of doing that. 

Alec hadn’t even had time to address Magnus before he lunged at him. He had ever intention of doing so, saying something like. “I’m so glad I’m back, I missed you so much.” Or “I don’t know how I lived for the day without seeing you.” But the second that door had opened, and he saw him standing there eyes wide and lips slightly parted with the breathless joy of their reunion, all civility went out the window.

His first thought had been that he had to have those perfect lips on his and the second was he had to feel that firm muscled body against his as soon as possible. After getting his initial fill of his mouth, still not nearly enough, but it was a start, he slid his hands down under Magnus’ firm rounded butt cheeks and lifted him off his feet as though he weighed no more than child. The man was only slightly shorter than he was but was still a solid build, but he did it without thought of how heavy he would be. 

How he found the bed when his eyes were closed, and his mind was on other things, he had no idea, but he did and as carefully as he could, laid Magnus down on it, following him down. He’d also had every intention of taking his weight on his arms but once he had gotten the smallest taste of his warmth and the slightest touch of his body beginning to give into his own, any previous notions of being careful flew out of his head. 

He could of stayed there and kissed him forever and he doubted if he would have had his fill of the man even then. He felt Magnus’ legs widening and drawing up and a bulge getting firmer by the minute pressing into his lower belly. He moaned, and the sound was swallowed up in their kiss. God how he had craved this all day, and to lay his eyes on him again as well. From the way Magnus was kissing him back with as much hunger as he was, he had felt equally deprived.   
Suddenly, he was being thrown to the left and next minute, Magnus was now above him. His fingers were working the lacing of his shirt and he heard the sound of the ties being pulled from their keepers before he felt two warm hands going down underneath the front of his shirt to spread out in the covering of dark soft hair that lay beneath. 

Magnus groaned loudly when he felt the silky strands between his fingers and he needed to gaze upon the sight of it so badly that for the first time, their kiss was broken. He was straddling Alexander’s waist and riding it as his abs went up and down with his deep and rapid breathing. Magnus looked down at his chest and almost swooned at the sight of the white soft shirt, a deep V splitting the shirt on two nearly to the waist and creamy skin covered in dark swirls of hair showing through the gap. Fuck! He was going to die from the very sight of it. 

Still not exchanging any words, Magnus bent back down and beginning from the base of his throat, planted soft kisses onto his flesh. He heard the prince hum with pleasure and he arched his head back and pushed his chest out, hungry for his touch. Magnus worked his mouth down the centre of his chest, taking in the heady scent of him and the slightly saltiness of his skin as he let the tip of his tongue touch him with each kiss. Alec was beginning to squirm below him and when he started tilting his hips, he could feel his arousal against the seat of his breeches. They should stop, they needed to keep in check, but he’d be damned if he could get his body to obey him. 

Magnus became emboldened and pushed the shirt opening wider so that he could have as much access to one of his firm pecs. He groaned as his mouth found the start of the dusky pink circle that surrounded his nipple and he traced its perimeter with his tongue, making Alec back harder into him and grip him harder where his hands were hanging on to his hips. Magnus chanced a quick look at his mans face and saw his head still thrown back in delirious delight, eyes rolling back and mouth open. Just the sight alone made his growing erection jump again. This was getting dangerous. And he didn’t give a shit either.

Alec was sure he had reached some other plane of existence as Magnus worked his mouth and tongue on his chest. He had been thinking about how good those sweet lips of his were going to taste when he got back all day and he would have been happy with just that but this, this was something else. He hadn’t realised how thirsty he had been for the golden skinned escort until his eyes fell on him at the door way what must have been only ten minutes or so ago, but what now felt like infinity. He imagined the desperate need that had been building in him all day was something similar to what a man lost in the desert felt on a seemingly endless search for water. Then, once he had found his oasis, with its shaded pool full of cold water, he threw himself into its depths and drank its water until he could drink no more. 

Magnus’ tongue gave a fat swipe over his hardened nipple and it sent sparks shooting through every inch of him. He groaned and felt his hips buck, his cock straining now at the material of his breeches. God, he was going to explode any second and make a complete fool of himself, he thought but he was also feeling out of control and almost completely lost in the ecstasy of it. 

He thought he could restrain himself but when Magnus’ hot wet mouth fastened over his nipple, all bets were off, and he had to grit his teeth and with a growl channelled the energy into digging his fingers into Magnus’ solid thighs. Obviously, Magnus’ whole idea of taking thing slow was off the table now.   
Good. He wanted this more than oxygen.

Magnus knew he had gone too far this time to stop but he also didn’t want their first time together to be some fast and furious joining just to satisfy a pent-up urge. He wanted to savour that moment for when they had time to do it right. But now he had Alexander on the ropes, so to speak, he could just leave him hanging. 

Magnus was limited in his knowledge of seduction. It wasn’t something he ever thought he would get to practice on a woman let a lone a man, so he had to rely on instinct alone. Not to mention getting up the nerve to actually do what he wanted to do. While lavished Alec’s chest and the edge of his ribs with soft kisses, he wondered how he show proceed with his spur of the moment plan. Did forewarn him in case he didn’t want to go any further? Did he ask permission? He was a prince, for Christ’s sake. Knowing that they probably had limited time before they had to part once more to go to dinner, Magnus didn’t think he had the luxury of too much time to think too deeply over things. In the end, he decided to just go for it and hope Alec would follow his lead. 

When Magnus started to moved side ways and off his body, Alec almost cried out from the loss of that wonderful weight that was anchoring him down and stopping him from flying off in all directions like a leaf caught in the wind. He felt Magnus’ hand firmly pressed to his back so that as he slid onto the bed beside him, he pulled him so that they now faced each other. They still hadn’t uttered one word to each other, but then again, they hadn’t had to. Their mouths, eyes and bodies doing all the talking required. 

Magnus moved a little closer so that there was only about an inch of space separating them. To Alec it felt like five miles after having his body on his for so long. He reached out a hand and laid it on the side of Magnus’ face and he loved the soft smile that formed on his lips that were puffy, pink and shiny from his work on his chest which was still tingling, he might add. They held each other’s gaze for a few minutes before the need to have that contact grew too much and Alec joined his mouth to his and heard the soft satisfied sigh that escaped Magnus as he did so. 

While Alec’s hand was still at the side of his face, now starting to work its way into his thick dark hair, He felt Magnus’ own hand starting to travel from where it still lay on his back, to down his side and then slip under his coat. He cursed at not thinking to removing it before they had gotten started, it would have given them more access to each other’s warm bodies. As he began to lose himself once more in the euphoric haze created by the heavenly taste of Magnus’ lips, he was vaguely aware of his hand pulling at the front of his shirt and the sensation registered enough that it made his heart beat faster and his hardened cock twitch in his breeches. 

Something told Alec that maybe he should follow his lead, and he moved his hand from where it was carding through his silky locks and glided it slowly over the contours of his body: neck, shoulder, arm, fuck, those biceps felt so damn good, ribs and finally, his waist where he made the transition to slip underneath his coat as he had done to him. He felt so good, so firm and warm through the thin cotton of his shirt and he desperately wanted more and started reefing it up, so he could feel that rich golden skin below his palm. 

Magnus was both pleased and excited that Alec was mirroring his actions. There truly was a connection between them. He had left his hand to rest on the soft skin of his waist and his fingers were gently digging into him, loving the feel of the firm muscle working beneath. It was now or never, and the thought of what he hoped would happen next made his breathing even more ragged and his kisses harder and more urgent.

He slowly began his descent, moving his hand over the slope of his waist where there was a shallow dip to where his stomach began. Alec’s breath caught in his throat and he made a small noise that Magnus took as one of combined pleasure and surprise. Maybe his intentions had become clear to him already or maybe he was just shocked at the direction he was taking. But whatever he had meant by it, it clearly wasn’t a sign of resistance. Magnus continued to glide his hand over the ridges of his ab muscles and found himself making approving noises of his own. Fuck, if he didn’t feel so damn good, so smooth, so firm, so warm, bordering on hot. He reached the middle of his stomach and this time groaned loudly into Alec’s hunger kisses when he felt the silky line of a treasure trail disappearing from underneath his belly button. God, how he longed to feel that under his cheek. He felt his own erection thicken at the thought of it and suddenly any further worries about Alec not being on the same page as he was with this left his mind he had no hesitation to place his hand where he wanted it to go. 

It was everything Alec had not to roll Magnus to his back once more grind into him while covering his face and neck with heated kisses. The second he felt his hand travelling to his belly he knew his final destination and he wanted it more than life itself at that point. He wanted him closer to him, close as he could get him without hindering his progress While Magnus was working his way slowly down over the centre of his belly, his own hand was starting to move to the wait of his breeches and his fingers began to bury in underneath.

He hummed in pleasure, loving the feel of the smooth skin to his touch and the way it was blazing beneath his palm. By the time Magnus had reached the top of his own breeches, he had gotten half his hand under the seat of his and his fingertips got a tantalising first brush of the start of the swell of his backside. Now Magnus was moaning, the sound lost in their joined mouths. He sensed a second of hesitation and uttered the first words that had been spoken since their eyes had met at the doorway.

“Don’t stop, god, please don’t stop. I want to feel your hand on me.” Alec half whispered, his voice thick and wavering with his need. 

Magnus didn’t reply, not verbally, anyway, and began to lower his hand further to where his iron hard cock was straining up to meet him. Alec widened his kisses, filling Magnus’ mouth with his tongue as he plunged his own hand down and over the firm rounded muscle pf his butt cheek. He groaned as he cupped his hand underneath it, applying enough pressure to urge him closer. 

Magnus was so full of need right now he could hardly breath, and he was forced to break their how wet kisses. He looked back into Alec’s wide blown eyes and as he did, he shoved his hand down further into his breeches, finally, finally, finding what he had been seeking all along. His eyes rolled back in his head for a minute and he let out a deep heavy sigh as his fingers began to go over the swollen head of his erection and then down to the wide shaft where he curled his hand around it.

God, he was so big, so hard and so fucking hot he had to swallow hard and grit his teeth to stop from coming right then and there. Alec moaned loudly and began thrusting into his hand, the skin slipping in his grip as he moved back and forth with steady purposeful motion. Magnus could hear the way his breathing had changed, and it had a distinct tremor to it now and he gently squeezed Alec with each upward thrust. He heard a whining sort of sound and realised it was coming from him, but he was powerless to stop it. He was way too far gone for that now. 

As much as he was loving the way Alec’s wide hand clutching his ass and digging his fingers into him, there was now something he wanted for than the air he was breathing.

“I-I-I want y-you to touch me.” He stammered, barely able to get his voice to work well enough to get his request out.

Alec gave a grunt of pleasure and slid his hand over his hip, down the flat slope of his belly and then down the front of his breeches where his throbbing length awaited his touch. The effect was instant. Magnus cried out like a wounded animal as he felt his strong grip encircle him. Fuck, he was going to die from this, he was sure of it. 

Now there was only one thing that they both urgently wanted and that was to find each other’s release. Their combined hard panting breaths heated their faces even further than they already were and their urgency became almost too much as they both moaned and worked their pulsing erections in each other’s hands. Never leaving each other’s eyes for a second, they both witnessed the few precious seconds before they reached the peak they both sought. With wide eyes and halted breath and a final strangled cry from what was about to happen, they gave a final hard thrust forward and sent each other soaring over the edge and then crashing back down to earth as wave after wave of deep pleasure washed through them. 

Magnus felt like he was flying before he plummeted down and he exploded into Alec’s hand, liquid heat pumping from him in seemingly endless waves. For a few minutes, he thought he might lose consciousness from how profound the sensation of it was. He hadn’t realised he had stopped breathing until pure instinct took over and his body began gasping for air as he watched Alexander struggling with the aftermath of his own release. God in heaven, what had they done to themselves. 

When Magnus had first clapped eyes on the charming beautiful man before him, he remembered thinking, I really hope that he talks to me. Then when that wonderous first meeting in the garden happened, he thought, please let me feel his touch. Then when that miracle had occurred, he had longed for the touch of his lips to his and shortly afterwards had gotten the greatest gift of his life.

But this, this was something else entirely. Even though his mind was completely gone at that point, and his limbs felt like they weighed a tonne, he couldn’t help thinking that if just doing this was could give him so much pleasure, if and when they finally lay together, how the hell was he going to survive it.   
A soft smile curved Alec’s mouth as his breathing finally evened out. If he could have anything he could ask for at this minute it would be to be able to stay right here, exactly how they were, for the rest of the night. Messy, sticky hands and all. He didn’t care. He felt incredible and never wanted the feeling to end. The smile became a grin, and then the grin became a chuckle and Magnus did the same before leaning in for a soft tender kiss.

“Hello Alexander. I take it that you miss me today.” He said softly, eyes sparkly with mirth. 

That sent both of them into another fit of giggles. Nothing could get more perfect than this very moment. Another shared soft kiss and they looked back at each other.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” said Alec and he rose reluctantly from the bed to get a wash cloth, leaving Magnus laughing softly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec thought had thought that once they had shared such an intimate moment together, in other words, gotten each other off like a couple of fireworks, that it would have let some steam out of the pot between them.

No such luck. 

It seemed sharing each other’s bodies, even if it hadn’t been full on sex, had just added fuel to an already burning fire. He couldn’t speak for Magnus, but he had gone back to his room, just in the nick of time he might add, with a blissful heaviness that made his lips want to set in a permanent grin. Fuck, if that had been the best thing he had ever experienced. Instead of it dampening his desire where Magnus was concerned, it only strengthened it. 

He had spent dinner in a sated daze and had sat at the table with the rest of his family and Lydia, while they talked, laughed and joked around him while his eyes looked like they were trying to focus on something a hundred miles away. He was brought back to reality by a sturdy kick to his ankle under the table by his sister.

“Wake up, Alec, it’s breakfast time.” She practically shouted at him.

He jumped as the sharp pain in his ankle snapped him back and he blinked rapidly for a few minutes before glaring at Izzy.

“Stop with the mooning, big brother, you’re giving yourself away.” She had leaned in a little closer and said the words under her breath from the corner of her mouth. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec said, just as low and hopefully out of hearing distance of the others. 

“Sure, you don’t.” Izzy drawled, and raised one brow at him. He gave her a sour look and pushed his half-eaten dinner aside.

Who needed food when you could live on this feeling he had that warmed his insides and made his skin tingle. 

After making it through the rest of the dinner without having to be booted in the leg again, his parents wanted to extend the evening by playing cards in the salon. Everyone sounded enthusiastic about it. Including Lydia, but Alec begged off, stating that he hadn’t slept well the night before and needed to go to bed early. Yeah, right. 

The only person who didn’t see through his lie was, of course, Izzy. When he bent to give her a small peck on the cheek, she made sure her face was turned from the others and near his ear.

“Have fun, Alec. I’m sure he’s more than worth it.” 

Alec pulled back and Izzy gave him a knowing smile. How he managed to hold back the blush that was threatening to make his face glow he didn’t know but he finished his good nights and headed for his room. Jasper was there waiting for him to help him undress and he let him assist him and he even crawled into bed, with a yawn. The valet bid him good evening and left. Alec flew out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of breeches and dragged them on, and pulling off his night shirt, he dragged his shirt back over his head and then waiting for about five minutes, went to the door and after casting eyes in both directions, he stole from his room on his still bare feet for the back staircase.

Magnus paced his room, wondering if his Alexander would return to him sometime that evening. Even after their half an hour together before dinner, it still wasn’t enough to quench their thirst for each other after being out of arm’s length and eye shot of each other all day. If anything, it had just made him crave his attentions all the more. Magnus had no way of knowing if and when Alexander would turn up, if he did at all or how late it would be if he did. He knew he really should have been trying to calm himself down, think of something else. Read a book. But he’d be damned if he could switch his mind off the one subject that had dominated his thoughts for the last few days. 

He gave a sigh and tried to take his own advice and grabbed his book and tried to settle on his bed to read. Urgh! It was impossible to read when you were only looking at the words on the page, not seeing them at all. After several attempts, he gave up and slammed the book down onto the bed and continued his pacing.   
He was disgusted with himself over how he was behaving. He had always thought of himself as being a sensible man, not prone to flights of fancy at all. He had always rolled his eyes when one of the maids had fallen for someone on staff, a new groom or footman. He hated having to sit at the table with them at meals and watch as they hung on every word that came out of their mouths and fluttered their eye lashes at them with undisclosed attraction. Going on and on about how wonderful they thought the other person was, from the way they walked to the way they held a fork. It had driven him crazy. 

Oh, how the tables had turned. 

He really should have listened to his mother’s advice with a more sympathetic ear. He would complain about it to her and she would tell him that one day that would be him, fawning over someone, dreaming about them each night, hoping to see them each day, hearing them talk of mundane things but the words turning to poetry in his ears. He had dismissed her and brushed her comments aside. Life had a bad habit of coming around behind you and biting you in the backside when you weren’t looking like a small yappy dog. 

Here he was, yearning for the object of his affections, thinking that if he didn’t hear his voice soon that he would die from the lack of it. He craved his hands on his body so much, he was aching for them to do so. God, he had become who he had most detested. The thing was though, he didn’t care one single bit. Every thought he had of his handsome prince made him smile. Alexander, laughing, Alexander just walking around, Alexander talking, even to someone else.   
Alexander holding him.

Alexander kissing him. His breath on his skin. His furry chest mashed to his smooth one. Magnus actually groaned and doubled like he had been socked in the stomach. Fuck! His thoughts hurt him but in a crazy way that felt so good. God, he was going out of his mind. 

Right then he heard a soft knock at the door and the oxygen left his lungs in a rush. He practically ran to open it. Pleaseletitbehim, pleaseletitbehim, he chanted inside his head all the way there and he flung the door open, almost taking out the tip of his nose. He almost sank to the floor as his prince charged into the room and swept him up off his feet, crashing his mouth down on his and filling it with his tongue. Magnus groaned and clung to him, never wanting to let him go now he was back where he belonged, in his arms. As nonsensical as they both were, they stumbled and tripped to the door where Magnus stretched out a hand blindly and slammed it shut. Fuck the lock, it could wait. He was here! He was here!

Alec turned and jammed him to the wall near the door. A muffled “ugh!” came from Magnus but he didn’t care. His hands didn’t seem to know where to go to first, gliding over the thin cotton of his shirt, down to the firm rounded curve of his ass, fuck he loved the sound of that groan when he sunk his fingers into each plump cheek, then back up to his shoulders where it was his turn to groan and he felt the strong muscles working under the warm skin. Then he clutched the back of his neck, lacing his fingers together and hanging on for dear life. Between them, his rapidly swelling cock was digging into Alexander’s stomach, practically begging for attention. He was getting light headed, they hadn’t come up for air yet and he tried to get enough in the brief moments that his nose wasn’t mashed into Alec’s cheek. 

Phhhffft! Who needed to breath when you had your very own prince to sustain you?

Alec’s hands were again cupped under his ass and his fingers where digging in and increment by tiny increment, they were working in closer and closer to the spot just behind his balls. Magnus broke the kiss finally to take a noisy gasping breath before he dived down to his neck, biting, sucking, licking, kissing. Alec was moaning loudly, and it was making him harder by the second. Fuck! If this kept up, he was gonna come in his breeches. 

Alec had his head tilted back and his eyes were rolling, his mouth open letting the sounds of his pleasure leaving him as they may. He shifted his grip on him just a little and Magnus grunted with a mouthful of royal neck as he finally, finally, reached that tender spot. Now his cock was battering ram hard and making its presence known only too well against Alec’s stomach. Alec’s head came back up and he looked down heavy eyed between them.

“You gotta…. God, it’s so…….. you gotta let me……….” 

Alec panted before he cover his mouth to his and pulled him off the wall and stumbled across the room and half laid, half dropped him to its surface. Magnus gave an “ummmpfff” as he reached the soft mattress, sinking into its well-worn surface. He felt helpless and jelly limbed from his need foe this man that loomed above him and he could feel him tugging off his boots, then his stockings and finally his breeches, as he hooked his fingers into the waist and with a Cro-Magnon grunt, tugged them off him. 

This should have been a special moment for him; no man had ever seen him this naked before and he should have been acting all coy and bashful about it. But he’d be damned if he was thinking along those lines now. His erection sprang from it’s bindings and flew up to hit against his belly, the head glistening with dampness. Alec feel to his knees before him as if someone had just hit him across the back of his knees. Magnus took his weight on his elbows, worried about why he had suddenly dropped from his sight. 

“What…..” He started to say, chest heaving and then he stopped when he saw the look on his face.

Oh fuck.

Magnus had never seen anyone look so hungry and aroused in his life. Alec’s normally well-groomed hair was now a tousled mess, bits of it plastered to his damp forehead. His eyes were so blown they looked like two black buttons from his point of view. And his mouth, oh Christ, that sweet mouth, lips puffy from their forceful kisses and parted wide the hint of his hot pink tongue hiding behind his teeth. The man was practically drooling.   
There were no words, what did you say to something so carnal and hungry for satisfaction.

Yes. You said yes. 

Even though Magnus needed to have his sweet agony relieved, he still didn’t want their first time to be just a means to an end, a hurried act to reach, hopefully, their combined climax. He didn’t know how he was going to convey that the raging bull in front of him and make him see if he resisted his need to share his body with him, that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to. But once again, somehow, Alec got it and had already come up with a plan that would give him what he wanted. What he needed at this moment more than he needed air.

He walked on his knees closer to him and reached his legs, where they were bent at the knees. Their lower halves hanging down the side of the bed. As Magnus watched, breathless with anticipation and need, he spread his knees and moved between them. 

Oh god.

Alec took his straining length in hand and Magnus moaned, head back and eyes closing. He was going to work him like they worked each other the night before, he thought. Well, that was fine by him, anything to stop the delicious ache that was making him feel out of control and desperate for release. He groaned when he felt his hand pull on him a couple of times and his head came up to watch his movements but then Alec did something totally unexpected and bent forward to take his throbbing cock into his warm wet mouth. 

Magnus cried out from the sensation of it. Holy mother of god! This was….. this was……. Christ! He had no idea but fuck! Did it feel so good! He was groaning and fisting the covers of the bed beneath him tyring with everything he possessed not to come right there and then so he could keep feeling the heavenly sensation of Alec’s soft lips and hot wet mouth wrapped around his pulsing erection, feeling it gliding up and down the swollen shaft. But it felt way too good and he strained and gritted his teeth too no avail. The second he felt Alec’s tongue lap at his throbbing head, he was gone, and he threw himself back and came hotly into his mouth, pumping hard and screaming like a mad man. 

Alec had no idea what had come over him. All he knew was that he wanted this handsome man and to pleasure him with his body. He had almost stripped down himself and taken him inside, but he knew that Magnus wanted that to be a special time between them and not a hurried meaningless joining just to relieve the pressure he was feeling. 

The second he had tugged off his breeches he was mindless with the need of him though and how he had thought to take him into his mouth, he had no idea. Instinct maybe? The yearning to feel him inside his body somehow that wasn’t quite the same as what they both really craved but close enough? Whatever the reason for it, it didn’t matter, it had been fantastic anyway. He had stretched his lips wide and slid over the silky pole and felt it fill his mouth entirely. God, the man was indeed a mouthful. He tasted so fucking good too and there was a hint of a salty tang as well from where his essence was beginning to leak from the swollen rosy head. Ugh! He loved it. 

There were a few seconds where he thought that Magnus may protest about him doing this from the way he groaned and grunted before him, there was no sign of resistance. He was loving it just as much as he was. 

Alec knew after that that Magnus wasn’t going to last long and he could feel him straining and trying to hold back and he wanted to say to him that he should just let go and find his release, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t loving this feeling of his thick erection gliding passed his lips and filling his mouth. So, in hind sight, giving the throbbing head a experimental lick of his tongue wasn’t the best idea because the very next minute he had hot wet salty heat flooding his tongue in hard pulsing jets. 

How he hadn’t come inside his breeches himself he didn’t know, probably because he was so focused pleasing his man rather than himself. He didn’t care, seeing Magnus getting so much pleasure from his actions was enough for him. For now.

He climbed up onto the bed and lay beside him, watching him slowly float back down to earth. He took his hand where it was laying between them and laced his fingers to his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly. Right at that moment, Magnus looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, his small features a mask of serenity. He’d never looked so beautiful. Yes, beautiful was definitely the right word. He slowly turned his head, wetting his dry lips with his tongue and making Alec’s still half hard cock jump in his breeches. Whoa!, he thought. Down boy.

“How did you….? What made you think of……? Fuck, I can’t think straight.” Magnus said, his voice still breathy, even though his chest rose and fell with normal rhythm now.

Alec secretly felt proud of himself. Being able to render his man mindless was a fair achievement as far as he was concerned. Especially when he had no idea of what he had been doing. 

“I take it you approved?” Alec knew it was a stupid question, but he said it anyway. Magnus looked at him incredulously. 

“Please tell me your joking? You can’t honestly think…….” 

Alec’s sniggers of laughter made him stop and he gave a growl and rolled over closer to him. He smiled up into his face, and unlaced his fingers with Alec’s to card them through the side of his thick dark hair. He leaned in and brushed his lips to his with a tender kiss that made Alec want to melt. These were the moments he adored, the ones that would live in his heart forever.

“I bless the day you came into my life, Magnus. You have given me so much in such a short time.” He said when they finally broke apart. Magnus’ soft smile broadened. 

“And you have given me access to the world that I thought was hidden for me forever.” 

Magnus’ voice was the warm rich honey that made Alec want to fall to the floor. Was it possible to feel this happy? He had always thought he was contented, happy with his life, even though he had always thought that he would never have what his heart desired the most. For Alec, it felt like wishing for the moon; something he wanted with every fibre of his being but knew he could never have. 

Now after meeting Magnus, he not only had the moon but most of the stars along with it. This was all so new, so fresh and a little frightening as well, but there was something deep down in his soul that was telling him that this man was the sun to his moon. The other half of his heart. 

Alec felt like jumping out of his skin, he felt so elated. Whether it was because of the way he felt or because he had spent the majority of the day stationary, sitting in the carriage, sitting at a dining table or standing around doing nothing at all, he didn’t know, but he knew that if he didn’t burn some of his pent-up energy off he’d go mad. He took Magnus’ hands in his and pulled him up so that they were sitting opposite each other on the bed.

“Let’s go outside, go for a walk in the gardens. I want to show you the maize, it was mine and Izzy’s favourite spot when we were children. Ha, it still is. Come on, let go!” Alec started to get off the bed and was trying to pull Magnus with him, but he was getting resistance. He looked back worriedly.

“Don’t you want to come with me?” 

Magnus didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of an over six feet tall grown man and a prince, no less, standing before him looking like a little boy who had just been told he couldn’t have the piece of candy that he wanted. Oh, for god sake, he was almost pouting. How could anyone say no to that face? But prince Alexander was forgetting one rather important thing.

“I would be delighted to go with you, my heart, the trouble is, I’m not wearing any breeches at the moment and I don’t think the cool night air would act favourably with certain parts of my anatomy.” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. 

Damn, now he was blushing, the man was going to kill him with these looks. 

Alec didn’t say a word but he let go of Magnus’ hand and got up and picked up his breeches from where he had left them on the floor. He smiled shyly at him and handed them to him, along with his stockings.

“As good as you look half naked, yeah, it might be better if you were dressed.”

 

Sebastian had felt the frustration and anger building in him all day. Ever since he learned that useless woman and her insipid escort had been asked to stay for the rest of the week, it had been bubbling inside him like a rumbling volcano. What the fuck had Alec been thinking choosing her, choosing any of those stupid pointless females for that matter. None of them could ever make him happy. Give him what he needed to feel truly for filled.   
The only one capable of such a feat was him. And he knew it with his entire being. 

Sebastian knew that he had been overly harsh on his men for the last couple of days. Making them do extra drills, repolishing and sharpening the swords and the rest of the equipment, even cleaning the sleeping quarters from top to bottom. It wasn’t as if it hadn’t needed doing, but maybe not quite as thoroughly as he had insisted on but it had just been an excuse to he had a reason to rant and yell at them, warranted or not, so he could vent some of the simmering rage that he could feel inside him. 

It had helped alleviate some of it, but it was a stop gap measure. After he had eaten in his room that night, he had started on a journey to the bottom of a bottle of wine and he was about half way through. He had paced his quarters, all the time with each mouthful the room decreased in size to the point where he thought if he didn’t go out, he would go insane. The walls were closing in on him as his temper expanded and by the time he finally walked out the door, the space had felt like a coffin. 

He half walked half staggered out the door, crossing the exercise yard and the men’s quarters, tugging at the cravat around his throat that felt like it was trying to choke him. He finally got it loose and pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground as he kept going. Thank god it was Monday evening, at least he could work some of the tension from his body with his usual “meeting” with Will, the young kitchen hand. 

It had only been by luck that Sebastian had discovered the boy’s true nature. He had gone around behind the stables one evening after he had check the perimeter of the palace grounds and brought his horse back to the groom to be taken care of. Before he went back to his room, he went behind the stables to relieve himself and while he was standing there, dick in hand, he heard hushed voices. He finished up and pulled up his breeches and hid in the shadows further.   
Two young men came around the corner and he recognised them straight away; Will and Robert, the newly hired yard worker. He thought at first that the two of them might have swiped something and were about to share the results of that but as he stood there, Will took Robert into his embrace after some soft words that he didn’t catch, the tow of them began kissing. He should have jumped out and caught them red handed, but Sebastian only stood there, hidden from view, watching as they mouthed and pawed at each other, completely caught up in what they were doing. 

Hands went down the front of breeches and soft moans were heard. Sebastian had felt his own crotch getting tighter in his tight riding breeches and had to suppress his own growls of arousal. Their breaths became louder and more ragged and before he knew it, Robert had spun Will around in his arms and dragged his breeches down past his knees before he took his stiffened cock in hand and filled Will with it. When the boy groaned in pleasure, Sebastian almost lost what little control on himself he had left and came in his breeches, but he bit down on his own hand and applying enough pressure to break the skin, he closed his eyes and fought his orgasm with all his might.

Will grunted and was pushed forward with each stroke and with a soft moan and Robert had bent forward so that he had taken the other boy’s bobbing erection in his hand and began pumping him hard in his fist. With strangled cries, obviously they were trying to be quiet, they reached their peaks and rode out their pleasure until they were both panting and limp. He didn’t know whether he had made a noise from his hiding spot or it had been something else that startled them back to reality, but Robert withdrew his limp cock in a rush and there was a fury of pulling up breeches and pulling down shirts. 

They left separately, disappearing around the corner after checking to see if the way was clear, leaving Sebastian with his own throbbing cock in hand, now free to relieve the ache that had settled in his groin from having come so close to climax and then denying himself the pleasure. He leaned back against the cold brick wall and reefed his swollen shaft out of his breeches and the feeling of removing it from the confines of the tight pants was almost enough to tip him over the edge. 

He slid the iron hard rod back and forth twice only before he gave a guttural moan and began pumping out his seed in strong bursts. On the way back to his room, he thought about what he had seen between the two boys and what his best course of action would be. He knew he should confront them and either give them a bloody good hiding, calling them perverts and freaks but the problem with that was there was still enough feeling of self-consciousness in him that he would of felt hypocritical about it. Hadn’t he sat there and watched them, not said a word and then beat off the second they had gone? Had he not felt the pangs of jealousy stabbing at his insides as he saw them doing what he longed to do? 

If he had done the right thing and reported it, questions might be asked as to why he didn’t do something about it straight away and that could lead to him losing his own job, right along with a lowly kitchen boy and a yard worker. No fucking way could that happen. For one, he wasn’t going to be tossed out or lose his position the same as the other two and the other reason was he couldn’t stand the thought of being away from prince Alexander, his one true desire. By the time he had gotten back to his quarters, he had formed a plan and the very next day he put it in place. 

He had waited until Will had come outside to gather firewood for the kitchen and had come up behind him and grabbed the back of the boy’s neck, making him drop the arm full of logs he had been holding and dragged him off to a quiet spot in the yard, away from prying eyes. He backed him up to a wall and trapped him there while he hissed his request at his pale scared face. He was shaking all over and Sebastian thought he may have to pick him up from the ground a couple of times but to his credit, young Will kept his feet and listened as he told him that from now on, he was to meet him in the same spot that he had met Robert each Monday night so that Sebastian could relieve himself of some of the pent up tension that watching and wanting prince Alexander from afar caused.   
He made no sign of protest about the arrangement, and the captain had told him that if he didn’t comply he would have his ass thrown out the gates and his reputation sullied. The poor boy had little choice. His father had been killed after being thrown from his horse two years previously and he had a mother and a sister to support. Sebastian had sent the boy on his way and then proceeded to put the second stage pf his plan into action.

That night, he took several of the blacksmith’s tools from the forge and while Robert was away from his bed, he hid them with his things. Of course, the next day, it wasn’t long before the blacksmith had come to him reporting the theft and Sebastian had flown into action, demanding that his men search the servant’s quarters and the yard. It had only taken about twenty minutes for the missing tools to be discovered and Robert was brought before him. Of course, he was shocked at the discovery and insisted that he was innocent of the crime he was accused of. But all pleading and begging fell on deaf ears of course. Sebastian back handed the boy across the face before his meagre belongings were brought to him and he was escorted through the gates, never to return. 

Will had been standing with the rest of the kitchen staff watching the spectacle and Sebastian had caught his eyes once or twice and saw that he knew the truth behind the incident. He smirked as he saw the boy look longingly down the drive way as his friend was removed. He was young, he’d get over it, and besides, he could have any competition. Will belonged to him now, to do with as he pleased. And he was more than enough for any man, let alone an eighteen-year-old boy.   
Tonight, would be their third meeting and Sebastian hoped that he could get hard enough after drinking as much as he had. Ah, didn’t matter, he’d get Will to take him into his mouth of he couldn’t. It might take him a bit longer to get there, but as long as he came it didn’t matter how. 

He was about to head for the stables, when he saw two shadowy figures run across the grounds from the palace. He almost didn’t worry about it, taking it as a couple of the household staff letting off steam after their duties had been completed but the faint voices sounded too deep to be women. He swayed slightly on his feet as he hid around the wall of the yard and squinted into the darkness, trying to make his bleary eyes focus. The two figures were laughing and heading for the maize. Sebastian tried to figure out who it might be, but he was too drunk to see that far in the dark and he was too horny to miss a date with Will. He waited until the two people had completely disappeared before he continued on the way to the stables.  
Alec and Magnus reached the start of the maize and Alec took him in his arms.

“Think you can find me in the centre in the dark?” He said, laughing. 

“No, my heart, I think I would be lost forever and spend the rest of my life wandering in circles looking for you. I’ve already done that, Alexander. I don’t want to do it again. I’ve already found you, and I don’t want to let you go.” Alec felt his heart leap in his chest. Oh god, that’s exactly how he felt about him too. A change of plans then. 

“Come on, my love, I’ll show you the way.” He said, before bending his head and kissing him soundly. 

He took Magnus by the hand and they entered the dark hedge lined corridors. Magnus knew that Alec would probably be able to do this blind folded, but he was impressed at his skills of how he was able to navigate the twists and turns of the pitch-black pathways and not run into any of the dense hedged walls. Magnus didn’t know whether to laugh of scream s the tore through the maize at break neck speed. He was getting out of breath and the hand he was holding onto Alec’s with was getting slippery with sweat. He felt his grip slip a little and he gasped. God, he couldn’t let go, he would truly be completely in the dark if he did.   
Alec hadn’t seemed to realise that their connection had weakened and then as they swung around yet another bend, Magnus felt his hand slip altogether and suddenly he was alone. He wanted to turned around and try to go in direction they were heading but it was so dark he couldn’t see a hand in front of his face. He was terrified. He’d always hated the dark as a child and he still wasn’t fond of it. 

“Alexander?” He called out, but he was also worried about someone hearing him.

What if someone else was in here as well, doing the same thing they were? How would he explain why he was in here calling the prince’s name? He began to shiver and wondered whether he should stay put or try to reach the centre. He was starting to sin to the ground when two strong arms grabbed him. He cried out from the suddenness of it but then he felt a familiar warmth and the scent of pale smooth skin. 

“Magnus! God, I thought I’d lost you. Thank god you stayed in one place. You’re shaking, my love, are you alright?” Alec’s deep voice was like a healing balm to his frayed nerves. He was now.

“Yes, my prince, now I have you, I’m perfectly fine. Are we still going to the centre?” He felt two soft lips brush his own and he pressed into them, feeling his strength return. 

“Do you still want to?” 

“Of course but promise me we’ll go slower this time and you wont let me go.” Another warm soft kiss. Now he felt like he could take on the whole garrison of soldiers. 

“I’ll never let you go again, my love.” Alec whispered to him and then lacing his fingers with his, the completed their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Alec was grateful that his parents hadn’t organised any more surprise events. He had overslept and felt a little groggy when he finally woke up. Once again, he had spent the night with his beloved, wrapped in his arms and breathing in his wonderful spicy scent and feeling his smooth warm skin against his.

Heaven.

Magnus had woken him jus before dawn, with soft sweet kisses and gentle strokes of his hand up and down his chest and we had a smile on his face before his eyes were open. He could do this every morning for the rest of his life and be happy about it. But they both had other responsibilities and Alec eventually got up and after Magnus let him out the door, getting in as many last-minute kisses as he could, he went back to his room. 

He’d only just made it back, once again, when Jasper arrived to help him greet the day. When he thought about the concept of ‘sleeping with someone’ he realised that it was a contradiction in terms. Yes, they had actually slept, but it was in about one or two-hour intervals between tangling themselves in each other’s arms and legs, mashing their bodies together so tight that they could feel each other’s heartbeats, and rarely leaving the bliss of joined lips and wet tongues. 

Alec had begun to feel like he hadn’t slept at all he decided that this morning he would make up some excuse not to get up and try to regain some much needed energy. He told Jasper to leave that he had a bad headache, only partly true as his head did feel like it was full of rocks, this morning, and he needed to sleep it off. Jasper wanted to be concerned, but Alec managed to convince him otherwise, and he left.

It was closer to lunch time when he finally woke again, this time alone in his own bed. Someone had come in and opened the window and he screwed his face up at the bright light flooding through it. Not feeling a warm body beside him made his stomach drop a little but then he remembered where his was. His very first thoughts were about him and he immediately felt the pull to see him again. He didn’t wait for Jasper to come back, and after a hasty wash, he dressed himself and headed for the dining room. 

He walked in, looking a little flushed from his rushed start to the day, and saw everyone sitting t the table about to eat lunch.

“Well, I was beginning to think we’d have to go in and hold a mirror under your nose.” His mother said, clearly not impressed with his extremely late arrival.   
“I’m sorry, mother, I wasn’t feeling well when I woke earlier and wanted to sleep it off.” He took the seat next to Lydia and took her hand and kissed it. She smiled sweetly. Izzy was smirking at him from across the table. He felt like telling her to shut up, but she hadn’t said anything. Max just look bored as always.   
As they ate, Alec new that it had to be today that he spoke to Lydia about what their eventual marriage would entail. His feelings for Magnus were growing stronger by the day, and he needed to be fair to the girl about things. The prickle of nerves made him feel like cold water had been poured down his spine and he prayed that fate would be kind to him and not rip Magnus from his arms when he had only just begun to bask in the glory of his presence. 

After the meal was over, he asked Lydia if she could take a walk with him and of course she agreed. Alec hadn’t seen Magnus since he had left him at sunrise, and he longed to, but he knew this was more important at the moment. 

He took Lydia’s arm and they went out to the garden to find that clouds had moved in to dull the sky. It looked like the pleasant weather had come to an end, and he hoped that it wasn’t an omen of things to come. They chatted about other things until they reached the rose garden and Alec stopped and turned towards her. 

Lydia, we need to talk about something.” He said, nervously licking his lips.

Oh god, here it comes.

“Yes, of course, what is it?” 

“You know that my parents expect me to marry soon and that was the meaning behind last weekend, to find a suitable girl to do that with.” He was rambling, skirting what he really needed to say. Of course, she knew the real reason behind last weekend, she wasn’t stupid. He was grateful for her silence.  
‘I think you would be that girl. You are beautiful, smart, sensible and would make a wonderful queen someday. And I like you very much.” He gave her a weak smile and she gave him one back. If she was excited or nervous or both, she hid it well. Maybe she sensed something else was coming. He took in a deep breath and crossed his fingers behind his back. Here goes.

“Lydia, I would like you to be my wife, to share my life with you, now and when I become king. I feel a great fondness for you and I think we could have a great friendship, but Lydia, I would be marrying you out of duty, not love. It’s not that I can’t feel those sort of feelings, I can but, urgh, this is going to sound so cruel and I hate saying it, but I just don’t have them for you. It’s nothing you’ve done, I think you’re a wonderful girl, but I just can’t feel that strongly towards you. And the way I feel wont change over time, if that’s what you’re thinking, it’s just not possible for me to feel that way for you. I’m so sorry, Lydia. I know how this all sounds and it must be hard to hear it……” His words, once started, had flooded out of him in a rush. 

They poured from his mouth as if he needed to say them as quickly as possible before they poisoned his tongue and he tasted their nasty tang. Lydia stopped the flow by putting a hand on his arm and squeezing it gently.

“Alexander, please, it’s alright. I’m well aware of the meaning to all this. I have been brought up knowing that I would in all likelihood have a marriage of convenience rather than love. I resigned myself to that many years ago. My only hope from such a union was that whoever it was would be kind and pleasant to me and not make it something I’d have to endure rather than live comfortably with. You are such a wonderful man, Alexander, kind, sweet and I think very fair, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I think we could be friends as well, and its more than I had ever hoped for in a marriage. I’m very flattered that you have chosen me to be your partner and sit beside you when you take the throne.” Lydia gave him a small smile. 

This was way more than Alec had ever hoped for. He had been fairly sure that Lydia was a sensible, level headed type of person, not some flighty woman prone to fits of angst and over the top emotions but this was above and beyond. How had he gotten so lucky this this? He wanted to question her reasoning, ask her why was she settling for this when she was such a pretty girl and could probably have any number of other men, ones that would definitely fall in love with her, but he remembered an old saying about not looking a gift horse in the mouth and decided to keep quiet. Lydia must have known what he was thinking, however and gave him an explanation.

“I know you must be wondering why I am agreeing to a loveless marriage, Alexander and I don’t blame you for wanting to know. My mother died when I was young, and my father has brought me up on his own. He has always been fiercely independent, refusing to let a nurse or a nanny raise me, only letting me have one to care for me while he was away on business. From his teachings and my observations as I grew older, I saw other girls being groomed for wives and mothers, devoting their whole life towards that one goal. And while there’s certainly nothing wrong with that, if it’s the life you want to lead, I know that a lot of these other girls had ambitions of their own that they would have liked to of followed. 

Painters, musicians, even actresses or writers but their parents had forced them into thinking that the only life a woman is meant for is to serve her husband and bear his children. I saw many of the girls I knew in our area get their spirits crushed by this and I was determined not to be like them whether it was thought of as wrong or not. My father is getting older, Alexander, and his health isn’t the best anymore and I know that keeping up an estate as large as ours would be too large a job for me. I decided long ago to find a kindly man to help me make sure that once he is no longer here, that my family home would remain a viable business and that the servants that I have known all my life, would always have a job and be free to live their lives on the estate. A manager could be appointed to over see the day to day running and I would still have my family home to pass down to my children if I was lucky enough to have them. 

Anyway, I’ve seen what can become of those who fall in love with husbands that clearly only marry women for their standing or what they can gain from it. It’s a slow death and I don’t want any part of it. I think we can be very good friends, and that’s more than I have ever wanted.” 

Alec felt tears in his eyes. This woman was too good to be true. One in a million and he would be eternally grateful for the rest of his days that he had found the one and only woman that would fit in with his life perfectly. On impulse, he took Lydia into his arms and hugged her. She startled at first but then he felt her relax. This wasn’t prince like behaviour, but he didn’t care. She deserved it.

“You have no idea how grateful I am to you, Lydia. I know exactly what those other girls felt like that were forced into marriage. I was sure I would have to choose some girl that would have expected far more from me than I would be capable of giving her and be locked into a life time of misery. But I know that won’t be the case for us. I know our friendship will be enough to get us through everything.” Alec said as he let her go. She smiled and took his hand.

“Alexander, there is just one thing that I need you to promise me. I want you to always truthful with me. Not to hide things from me and cause me to doubt you in any way. It’s very important to me and it should be to you as well. There should be no secrets between us.”

Lydia’s face was very serious, and Alec felt his skin tingling. She was right, of course. If she was willing to do this with him and this was her only request, then she deserved to know everything. But how the hell do you tell your future wife that you are attracted to her escort? And more than that, a man who she considered her friend and one that had never told her how he felt? 

Telling Lydia the truth about himself meant exposing Magnus and that wasn’t fair to him. He had been right; this whole thing had been too good to be true. There was always a catch. The only thing he could do was tell her the truth and leave anything about Magnus out. It wasn’t the entire truth, but until if and when Magnus wanted to tell Lydia about himself, then he would have to live with the small omission. 

“Lydia, I need to tell you something. You’re right about wanting no secrets and you need to know mine before you make any hard and fast decisions about becoming my wife. The main reason why I could never be romantically attraction to you or any other woman for that matter is, I am attracted to other men. I know it’s frowned upon and the fact that I’m next in line to the throne makes it even harder but it’s who I am and always will be. My parents and younger brother don’t know but Isabelle does and has been my only supporter. I don’t know what I would have done without her sometimes. I won’t blame you for wanting to leave, for not going any further with me but I would be sad to see you go. You’re a rare woman, Lydia and the closest I’ve ever come to allowing me to think I could have the life I’m expected to lead as well as the life that I want to lead. But It’s up to you. I’ll understand if you go.” 

There. The words were finally out and although it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders in a way, the ramifications of what he had just told her had yet you materialise. She was quiet, too quiet. Not a good sign, as far as he was concerned. All he could do was wait for her next words. The thought of her leaving and taking Magnus with her, made him ache inside and the thought of having to go through the whole wife finding process again, this time without Magnus made him feel sick. But he had to prepare himself for the possibility of that happening.

How did you ready yourself to go forward in your life but leave your heart behind? Knowing the odds of ever getting it back were almost none. If Lydia hadn’t squeezed his hand again, he would have been too lost in his dark thoughts to hear her first words. He looked up at her and felt his breath catch. She was smiling at him. He felt a spark of hope, but he knew it would still go either way. She was a kind-hearted person, maybe she was about to try to let him down gently. 

“You’re in love with Magnus, aren’t you?” 

Alec felt his legs start to shake and he faltered a little. Had he heard her right? No, He couldn’t of, it was his own deep thoughts playing tricks on him. His mouth started to open to reply and his first instinct was to deny the entire thing, but he just couldn’t get his brain to work the way it needed to. Lydia gave a small laugh.

“It’s alright, Alexander. I know that you weren’t expecting me to know. I might not know you fully yet, but I’ve known Magnus my whole life almost and even though he thinks I don’t know how he feels, I figured it out a while go. I’ve never said anything to him about it because I figured he would tell me in his own time. Part of my upbringing included being open minded about things. Not judging people or situations and while I don’t think my father had ever thought that it would include something like this, I don’t think it’s any different to any other situation that calls for it. I can remember Magnus telling me once that his mother told him a long time ago that your heart chooses who you fall in love with and you get very little say in the matter. 

When I was a young girl, I actually thought I might have felt that way for Magnus and I even kissed the poor man. But even then, I could tell that it was more than nerves, surprise or even naivety holding him back. He felt differently than other boys his age and I accepted that even though he never said anything about it. Still hasn’t. But knowing it didn’t change our friendship which was more important to me than some silly girly kiss. He was still the same person. Still is, I should say. And he forgets that I can read him like a book. Everything shows on his face and ever since we came here, he’s been different. I thought it might have been one of the other escorts and I saw him talking to one a few times, but he seemed standoffish with him and then I caught him looking at you at the night of the dinner, and I knew. 

It was like looking at lightening flash. At first, my heart went out to him because I thought the chances of you feeling the same way were so small, he was bound to get his heart crushed. But then I saw you looking back at him with just the same look, like you got a glimpse of heaven and I knew. I made up my mind right then that whatever happened, I had to agree to be your wife for both your sakes. So, don’t worry, now you have two people on your side.” 

Alec was speechless. If he had been rendered silent before, it was nothing to what he felt now. His shocked senses were trying desperately to make sense out of what he had just heard. It had been so unexpected the information hadn’t sunk in yet. All he could think of was, she knows! She doesn’t care! She’s alright with it! She’s on my side, er, our side! I can’t believe it! He knew he should say something in response to such a revelation and his mouth started to open and close, but as yet, his voice was yet to make an appearance. Lydia gave a soft laugh. He knew he must of looked ridiculous but his brain was still trying to get in gear for what he wanted to say.

What did he want to say?

When he finally was able to get some sound out, he wished he’d kept quiet a bit longer because he wasn’t able to speak in declarative sentences yet.

“I cant believe…..But I cant aske you…….. This is too much…..” He stopped and started. Somehow, Lydia could decipher his meaning from his garbled words and help up a hand to stop him from saying or trying to say anything else.

“Alexander, it’s alright. I’m a grown woman and I can make my own decisions about my life. If I honestly thought I could find someone who would look at me the way Magnus looks at you and visa versa, then there’s no way I’d agree to it. But I know what its like out there and I’d much prefer a deep friendship then some shallow imitation of love that would make both our lives miserable. I’m just glad that I can bring you some happiness and also for fill your obligations along with it. Well, that’s if you actually ask me.” 

Once again. Alec pulled her close and hugged her hard. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway. He fully intended to treat Lydia with all the care and comfort that he could give her. She more than deserved it. He couldn’t believe that this time the week before he had been dreading the whole prospect of finding a girl that may come close to fitting the bill for what he knew would be a loveless marriage, for his part, anyway, and now he had never been so happy about the thought of being joined to this wonderful woman for the rest of his life. Having Lydia meant having Magnus and felt like his heart would burst from the realisation. 

“I really need to see Magnus. I’m sorry, I just can’t wait to tell him. Oh, he doesn’t know that you know about him, does he? I should let you tell him, shouldn’t I? He needs to hear it from you.” 

Some of the initial excitement had been dampened by the thought. As much as he wanted to find him, take him in his arms and tells him everything, somethings weren’t his to tell. 

“We’ll tell him together. I’ve waited long enough for the suborn mule to come clean with me about things, I think it’s time to let him know the cat’s out of the bag.” Lydia told him, and he laughed and kissed her cheek.

He was almost sorry that he wasn’t attracted to women, Lydia would have definitely been his choice all over again. But then the image of Magnus’ handsome face, golden skin and toned physique filled his mind and he all but groaned for the wanting of him. Nope, not sorry at all.

Magnus’ reaction to their news had been similar to Alec’s. Although, at first, Magnus wanted to act like he didn’t know what Lydia was talking about. When he had opened the door to them, Alec saw his eyes go straight to his and the spark that was ever present behind those deep brown irises began to flame and then he checked himself and Alec could see him steel his spine to try to fight what he was really feeling inside. 

Lydia told him of hers and Alec’s conversation about their possible marriage and Magnus tried to put up an argument about her entering into such a relationship, but it had been weak; Alec knew it was because it would mean that they could be together as well. Then came the time for her to tell him that she knew how he felt about Alec. At first the fear showed all over his face, and then the hasty denials came pouring out. Lydia had been right, everything he was feeling was showing on his beautiful face. Fear, panic, disbelief, confusion and then finally realisation and lastly, relief. Like Alec’s long kept secret, his own had been like a stone in his belly for far too long. Not to have it there anymore was wonderful. 

Now his small quick glances at Alec became longer and warmer and Alec could tell that all he wanted now was to have him on his own. Lydia knew as well, an after wishing them well and once again telling them both that they had an ally in her as well as Izzy, she left. 

Alec had walked her to the door and then after saying good bye, closed it and turned the key in the lock. He turned and just looked at his man, just letting the moment wash over them both. He supposed there were things that needed to be said but neither of them could speak at the moment. That pull was between them again and it was stronger than ever. Magnus stood from where he had been sitting on the corner of the bed and Alec could practically feel his heart beating from the other side of the room. 

Suddenly they were together, coming together with the force of opposing storm fronts and the electricity arced and flashed around them as they pressed their bodies tightly together, arms gripping each other, never wanting to let go. Alec wasn’t sure if he had crashed his mouth down on Magnus’ or if it had been the other way around but all he cared about now was that they were finally, finally together and he could feel that magical warmth flowing through him again and those heavenly soft lips moving against his own. 

Next minute, they were falling down onto the bed, still tangled in each other, chests gliding back and forth, lips still joined. That low burning flame that had been present from the moment they had laid eyes on each other roared into life and was well in its way to becoming an inferno. They broke apart but only long enough to start dragging at each other’s clothes, pulling arms out of jackets, reefing shirts over heads while feet fought furiously to kick off boots. All the while, they panted and gave the occasional giggle of laughter when shirts got stuck going over Alec’s head and Magnus’ was left dangling from his wrists. Undoing thin laces at the front and small buttons at the cuffs became lessons in frustration when shaking needy hands and fingers made it more difficult than it had to be.   
They had fallen side ways and their feet were hanging over the side as they lay on their sides, lost in each other’s eyes. It was a momentary reprieve, however, because as soon as Alec stroked his fingers down the side of Magnus’ face, then onto his neck, shoulder and ribs before lowering his hand to the firm insistent bulge in the front of his breeches, they knew there would be no stopping things this time. 

“I want you,” Alec growled, the heat pouring off him and his eyes burning into Magnus’, “Like nothing I’ve ever wanted so badly in my life.”

“You have me, my prince, my beautiful Alexander, I’m not going anywhere. Except inside you.” 

Alec moaned and dove his hungry lips to Magnus’ once more. This was it. The moment his body had been screaming out for, for days. Nothing was going to stop them now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seeing as I was a big meanie and left the last chapter hanging by the finger tips, I thought i had better do the right thing and finish what the boys started.   
> Hope it was worth the pain and agony of the wait for it and that you all enjoy it, especially my girl who told me that she wouldn't call me ever again if I didn't post it. Definitely cant have that happening so here it is, babe. Can't wait to see what you all thought of it in the comments.

Alec felt like he was in a dream. No one’s life could be so fortunate, could it? And now he was going to experience making love to this wonderful man for the first time. If he hadn’t been so completely lost in the moment, he would have given himself a sharp pinch to test his theory; but then again, when a dream is this good, why would you want to wake up from it?

Time lost all meaning for Alec, it was only him and Magnus now and the expectation of experiencing something that would surely be a slice of heaven. Things seemed to be happening without conscious effort; one moment he was lying cross ways on the bed, the next, along its full length with his gorgeous man hovering above him. His skin was tingling all over like he had been charged with static electricity and the deep seeded flame of raw need was making his already hard cock start to throb. Somewhere in his foggy mind, a voice was telling him to pace himself before he erupted all too soon and spoilt things. As much as he wanted to get to his blissful destination, he wanted to enjoy the journey first. You never got to live your first time twice.

Magnus felt his insides trembling. He knew what he wanted, what they both wanted but it didn’t stop him from feeling apprehensive about it. He didn’t know if Alexander thought that maybe he would have more experience with this or not; it was yet another thing that they still had to learn from each other, but he just prayed that it wouldn’t be a disappointment to either of them. 

When all else fails, go with your heart, the thought. There were no rules to any of this, go guidelines to follows, no manuals to read, although he really wished there had of been. While he had been ruminating on the subject of his inexperience, somehow, he had come to lay directly onto Alexander’s large firm body. The scrub of his furry chest and the feel of his creamy skin as it moved below him was beyond fantastic. He was vaguely aware of his thick thighs, still clad in his breeches, rubbing against his hips. He had opened himself up for him. 

Wanting. Waiting. 

A low moan rumbled through his body as he felt his ever-hardening erection thickening behind the material of his breeches, pushing out and up as if it was trying to escape its constricting confines. He may have been naïve about things, but he knew that nothing was going to progress while they were still half dressed.

Alec felt Magnus pull back from his lips and his head came up, chasing them. Nooooo! He wanted more. Bring them back. He writhed below him and then whined as he raised himself from his body and it felt like he had taken his heart with him. Urghhhh! Didn’t he know that it was that delicious weight that was keeping him from flying off the surface of the bed, like a leaf in a breeze? Why was he denying him of this? 

When Magnus sat back between his bent legs and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of his breeches, he realised why he had done it. 

Oh. Yes. Well, taking them off was probably a good idea.

They had been naked together before, but not like this. This was different. Magnus looked at him with anticipation and his broad smooth chest was heaving up and down, the golden skin glistening slightly. God, he was beautiful. How he longed to cover one of those small dark discs with their firm little bud of a nipple with his mouth and suck them hard. His cock responded immediately and twitched hard as Magnus slowly dragged the material down and over his hips. He looked up into Magnus’ face and it nearly stopped his heart. 

He was looking down at him with a mixture of raw heat and anticipation, like he was slowly and carefully unearthing a long-lost treasure. His hands paused when he had dragged the waist band down half way on his hips and his long slender fingers lightly traced the dark line of soft hair that ran from his navel to below the top of his breeches. He gasped as his fingers sunk into the silky curls and Alec groaned, tilting his hips up to meet his touch. His now throbbing erection jerked hard and rose as if searching for his touch as well. The deep pink head, jutting just beyond the surface. Magnus made a soft sound in this throat and his prominent Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He was so thirsty for him now, like he hadn’t had a drink in forever. 

He left his belly and continued with his task, and Alec raised his butt a little as he worked the pants over the curve of his cheeks. He sighed in relief when his straining length finally breeched the surface and sprang free of its prison. The cool air of the room did nothing to diminish its size. He was too full of the need of him for that to happen. Now he was in full sight, Magnus couldn’t get the garment off him quick enough and he reefed them up and over his knees and down his legs, leaning right back to pull them off completely, taking his stockings with him as he went. 

How do you put words together to describe the indescribable? This is what Magnus was thinking as he gazed down at his magnificent man, laid out before him. He was like a fallen Adonis, a finely sculpted work of art that was beyond beauty. The broad chest, the rounded biceps, the chiselled abs and the mouth watering sight of that thick hard cock, resting against the dark hair of his belly was so good his eyes were tearing from the sight of it. He was gazing at perfection, and he knew it. 

The best part of it was, it was all his. This fallen god was his for the taking. Now nothing seemed more important than to feel himself sinking into that heavenly body and bask in the wonder of the wet heat of it. Was he breathing still he wasn’t sure, fuck, it didn’t matter anyway, and neither did food or drink. Who needed such mundane things when you had this all-consuming sensation to nourish you? 

Dampness was beginning to form on the heated skin of his stomach where his own iron hard cock was desperate for the light of day and the trickle of moisture served as a reminder that he needed to relieve his tension and removed his pants. He got off the bed and just pulled them down, no slow and careful pace, no care what so ever. Just get them gone. The relief was instant and his sighed before climbing back on the bed and between Alexander’s open legs once more. He covered his burning flesh with his and groaned before joining his lips to his again and feeling like he was home. 

Alec wrapped his arms around the expanse of shining moist skin that looked like it was glowing in the light from the window that was filling the room. The strong muscles worked below the surface and a growl rippled through his chest as he bucked his hips, unable to get enough of the feeling. His rock hard pole duelled with Magnus’ and it was setting off lightning strikes throughout his body. 

Fuck! He felt so good. But instead of the hunger he felt roiling inside him dampening, it only served to make it worse. Sooooo much worse. There was only one thing now that would satisfy his blazing desire; to feel him moving inside him. Another deep groan. 

Ugh, god help him, He was going to explode. 

Apparently, Magnus had the same thoughts.

“Oh, my Alexander, I need to feel you, all of you like I’ve never wanted anything so badly before in my entire life.” 

The words were breathy, but his voice was deep and rich like warm honey. Alec whined and raised his hips. Arghhh! That voice! It made him want to melt.  
Magnus left his lips and headed for his neck mouthing his way down the corded column, brushing against that magical spot that sent sparks showering through him before he went over his previous path to his ear. He took the fleshy lob between his teeth and gently bit down eliciting a cry from Alec as if he’d be jabbed with something sharp. It left him even more breathless and panting and trying to figure out how the hell it was possible. It was an ear, for Christ’s sake. 

Magnus’ deep rumble of laughter only added fuel to the fire and he thrust upwards again, an unspoken message of his now almost dire need for him. But Magnus was either completely ignoring his request or teasing him mercilessly because he then took his lob between his lips and into his mouth and sucked it hard. Alec made some kind of inhuman noise and writhed beneath him. He felt hot wetness leak from his iron hard cock where it was pressed hard between them and rubbed against Magnus’. He had to hang on, he couldn’t let this be over too soon. He wanted it to go on forever but at the same time he was desperate for it to end. 

Magnus loved the sounds that were coming from his man; them alone were enough to make him shoot his essence hotly between them but this wasn’t over yet. That would be like reading the end of a great book before enjoying the chapters before it. It was taking all he had to hold himself back but let himself go enough to enjoy what was happening with them at the same time. Apparently making love to someone made you superhuman.

Who knew?

He let Alexander’s ear lobe fall from his mouth with a wet ‘plip’ and nibbled his way around the outer edge of it before he longed to taste more. He opened wide and took his entire ear into his mouth and buried his tongue into its opening. Alexander moaned and bucked beneath him, his fingers digging into his back. Yesss, he had liked that. He thought he would. 

Alec’s heavy-lidded eyes flew open as his ear was filled with a seashell like roar and a warm wetness and he had to grit his teeth and hang on for dear life to stop himself from coming. He had felt that delicious coil rising in him rapidly and he forced it back down, his whole body fighting the message his brain had sent it. Nooooo, not yet. Not yet. 

Magnus went back to his neck, licking and nipping along his shoulder and he felt himself relax a little but then the temporary dampening of the heat that had been blazing between them flared again as he felt Magnus position himself at his entrance. 

Fuck yes!!! Finally. 

Magnus continued to nip and kiss along that broad creamy muscle, and hoped that by distracting him with his mouth, the initial breach of his small tight iris of muscle would be less of a surprise. He worked his length between his cleft, brushing passed it each time and feeling Alexander widen his legs even further. He was ready. He wanted this as much as he did. 

As he bite down over his pulse point, feeling the small knock, knock, knock firmly against his tongue he pressed forward and began the final leg of their journey towards ecstasy. He heard Alexander’s breath hitch and he tensed, just a little as the blunt ended intruder started to stretch him open. 

The need to fill him right to his base was almost overwhelming but he had to be careful and take it slow. But it was hard when he had just gotten the first taste of that tight wet heat that he was now craving with every fibre of his being. He moved forward a little more and brought his he duo to watch his handsome prince’s face as he lived this for the first time. His eyes were fully blown and his skin flushed and sweaty and that sweet, sweet mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’.   
Alec was completely over taken by what was happening to him. Everything seemed amplified. He could feel his muscles working around the head of Magnus’ hard erection and he wasn’t sure if they were trying to drag him in further of force him back out. Pllleeeaasseee, let it be the first one. The slow stretch was causing a burning sensation, but it felt so good it wasn’t causing him any other discomfort. He felt a ‘pop’ as the full head went in and they both gave surprised yelps. But ughhhhhh! He wanted even more. Magnus pressed forward and slowly glided into him, filling him completely. His body was clamping around him and he could feel every god damn inch of him and it was unbelievably good. How was this thought of as a sin? It was heavenly. 

The feeling of Alexander’s body wrapped around his throbbing length was making Magnus almost mad with the need to come. The tight white heat of him was making him breathless and his self-control was fading fast. 

“Dear god, Alexander, you feel so good. I don’t think…I can’t hold out anymore…..” He hissed through gritted teeth and began to move, hearing his prince uttering something between a sob and groan. 

Alec felt like one big raw nerve. And that nerve had its origins right in his groin. He began to meet Magnus’ movements and slam back into him, greedy for as much of him as he could get. That delicious coil began to rise in him again and he cried out as he clung to his lover with a death grip, as they bother worked each other into oblivion. All of a sudden, they were there, right on the cusp of climax as their hot, sweaty bodies worked together but separately to the same end. Alec felt his pulsing cock beginning to ready itself for a what he knew was going to be an earth shattering orgasm. Just a little more, he needed just a little more to set him flying. 

And Magnus gave it to him.

Magnus dug his toes into the mattress, trying to get purchase for something he knew not what. All he could think was just a little bit further and sweet oblivion awaited. Urghhhh!!! Hmmmmmmm!!!

Fuuuuccckkkkkk! 

Alllllmmmmoooossst 

Thhereeeeeee!!!!!!!

He rammed in hard not caring anymore about Alec’s comfort and he saw his prince’s eyes fly open wide and his mouth form a silent scream as he knew he had reached the nirvana he had been seeking. Time froze for a second.

Then two.

Then three.

Then they crashed back with wild unabandoned cries that came from deep in their cores. Alec’s body worked overtime as he felt his muscles contract around Magnus’ throbbing pole as it fired jet after hot wet jet of his seed deep inside him. But at the same time, his own orgasm hit him with all the force of a hurricane and liquid heat splattered their sandwiched bellies adding to their pleasure. Sounds that sounded like nothing but meant everything flowed from them both as Magnus slumped against Alec’s rapidly rising and falling chest in a dead weight. Fuck! he was still twitching deep inside him and he wanted to die from the experience of it. 

Alec’s arms had fallen from his back and he lay beneath him, arms flung out to his sides and head back and eyes closed. If he wasn’t feeling the warm wonderful feeling of it all along with the wet drip running down either side of him as the product of his climax leaked from between them, Alec would never of believed feeling like this had been possible. He didn’t want to move. It wanted to ride out this epitome of sensations to the very last second. He could stay here forever with this wonderful man and leave everything else way behind him. 

Neither one of them could speak, it took them a good twenty minutes before he felt Magnus turn his head and softly kiss his sweaty chest. The hair under his cheek was dark and plastered to his skin. As destroyed and limp as he felt, he loved the feeling of him against him. 

“Thank you, my heart.” He heard him whisper. That honey rich voice wounded heavy and sleepy. Urghh, so sexy.

“It’s I who should be thanking you, my love. You have given me something that is beyond priceless and something I will have with me forever.” He said, his mouth was dry, and this throat felt raw from crying out as hard as he did.

But it had been worth it. Definitely worth it. He could feel his eyes closing and he dragged his leaden arms back to Magnus’ damp skin. Even now he felt so good. And the best thing was, he hadn’t moved a muscle to get off him. Even better. 

He was drifting off into a blissful fog of happiness and a smile set on his lips when he felt Magnus nuzzle in and kiss him again. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, my king of hearts.” 

The words drifted to Alec as he let sleep take over and he wasn’t sure if he was just dreaming already or not. But the warm glow that they caused inside him told him it didn’t matter. Because he was feeling the same way too.


	12. Chapter 12

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Magnus stirred in his sleep and frowned, eyes still closed. Something had disturbed him. 

Bang! Bang!

“Excuse me, Mr Magnus? Are you in there?”

The voice sounded vaguely familiar but seemed to be coming from a long way off. No, go away, I don’t want to wake up from this perfect dream I just had, Magnus thought, and he sighed and moved his cheek on a surface that was soft and silky, but not like his pillow at all. Wow, that dream was really lingering. He could swear he was……

Another round of knocking and his eyes came open to see the rounded curve of a broad hairy chest. He gasped; he was right about it being a dream, but the best thing about this one was he was living it. Alec’s face was a picture of serenity. Long dark lashes fanned his cheeks and his perfect mouth was opened a little and way too good no to steal a kiss from. 

Magnus leaned up and brushed his lips to his and he made a soft noise that made him want to melt. Alec awake was strong, confident, sexy, handsome but the sleeping version was just plain old adorable. Another sigh and he took his weight on his forearm so he could just lean over him and watch him. 

But then the moment was shattered by the door knob rattling and more yelling, this time, making Alec stir. Magnus got up from the bed and threw on his shirt and breeches and went to the door, unlocking it and then cracking it open just a little way.

One of the younger house maids were there looking at him with relief.

“Yes?” Magnus used his body to block the gap further so there was no way for her to see inside. 

He just prayed that Alexander would stay sleeping until she left.

“Mr Magnus, have you seen prince Alexander? The castle is in an uproar, no one can find him.”

Oh damn.

“Ah, no I haven’t, have you asked Miss Branwell? They would have had breakfast together.”

“Yes, but she hasn’t seen him since they walked in the gardens this morning. But she did mention that he said that he may go for a ride this morning, but the stable master said his horse is still there so everyone s worried.” 

Don’t panic, don’t panic.

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t help you, my dear, but I’ve been in here all morning, attending to some personal business. I’m sure where ever he is the prince is alright.” 

He sounded fake, he knew he did but luckily the girl was too young to notice such a thing. That’s when Alec made a soft groan behind him. That she would have heard, but Magnus quickly covered it up with a few coughs. The girl frowned.

Oh shit!

“Are you alright, Mr Magnus? You look a little flushed.” 

Magnus almost laughed with the relief. Oh, thank god. He hammed it up and rubbed his temple.

“Yes, I’m fine, just a headache, that’s all. I should let you go back to bed and rest a little more. I think I’m coming down with something. Change of climate and all that.” Magnus creased his brow and tried to channel his best deathly ill impersonation. 

He ever threw in a cough of two. The maid looked at him like he was Typhoid Mary. Maybe in his next life he could be an actor. 

“Yes, do that! You should lay down. I’ll tell the housekeeper that you haven’t seen anything of the prince. I hope you feel better soon, Mr Magnus.” 

The sweet young girl even gave a small bob of a curtsy and then hurried down the hall way. 

Magnus slumped against the edge of the door in relief. God, that was close. They were going to have to be more careful and plan their meetings better. He closed and locked the door once more and then turned back to his sleeping prince. It was beyond tempting to shed his clothes and crawl back in with him, but he bit his bottom lip, trying to use the sting of it to deter his train of thought, and sat on the bed.

He really didn’t want to disturb him, he looked so handsome laying there with a faint smile on those beautiful lips, but he knew he had to. He reached over and ran a finger tip down the bridge of his nose and then over his mouth, rubbing the dark pink surface. God, they were so soft and kissable. Argh! He couldn’t resist them any longer. He bent forward and brushed his lips to his. Hmmmm, so good. Alexander stirred in his sleep and Magnus smiled down at him, leaning on an elbow and just watching the precious sight of a waking prince. His waking prince. 

“Hey, my love. You have to wake up now.” He cooed softly to him and skimmed a finger down the side of his shadowed cheek. 

Slowly but surely, two big beautiful hazel eyes, still dreamy with sleep and happiness gradually appeared. Urgh! No majestic sunset or sunrise could compare to this glorious sight. The man was sunshine. 

Alec blinked and made his eyes focus, pulling faces doing it and making Magnus want to melt. Uh, soooo cute! When he had woken enough to see Magnus clearly, his smile was wide enough to spilt his face in two. A hand came up to cup the side of Magnus’ and he leaned into it, practically purring.

“Hello, my heart.” He said quietly, and Magnus felt his heart stutter in his chest. Urgh! The man was going to kill him when he was like this. Alec frowned.

“Why aren’t you in here next to me? I miss you.” He grumbled and stuck out his bottom lip. Grrrr1 he wasn’t making this easy for him at all.

“we just had a visitor.” Alec stilled and sat up in the bed. 

Yep, that woke him up. Magnus tried very hard to concentrate on his face and not that sculpted, broad bare chest with its cloud of soft dar hair that seemed to be begging for his fingers to run through it. He licked his lip and then shook his head to bring himself back.

“It’s alright, Alexander. It was one of the young maids and she got no further than the door way. She saw nothing but apparently you are on the most wanted list.” He raised and eye brow and couldn’t help a small poke with one finger into a rounded pec muscle.

“I’m what?” Alec said, looking totally lost. 

“Everyone is looking for you. Lydia tried her best to cover for you, but it didn’t work. She’s going to have to brush up on her acting skills if we are to keep doing this. Alexander, I was terrified that you would be caught in here with me. I don’t care what they would do to me, but I couldn’t stand the thought of you being dethroned or whatever it is that happens to misbehaving princes.”

Alec took his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his fingers before dropping it to his sheet covered thigh. Magnus’ eyes flickered to where it was lying. If he was just another inch further the other way, he could almost touch his….. No! stop! Focus, Magnus!

“First of all, I’d have to be on the throne to get dethroned and that would mean I would have to abdicate. I’m not too sure what the punishment would be, but I don’t think they would risk doing anything too drastic. Can you imagine Max taking over from me? God! Utter chaos!” Magnus frowned at him.

“You’re making light of this and it’s serious, Alexander. We need to be more careful. And we need to have a place that isn’t here or your room. Is there anywhere we could go that would be suitable?” 

“There are eighty something rooms in this place, my love, I think I can find somewhere.”

Alec pulled him close so that he fell across his chest before kissing him long and deep. Another body part was waking up as well and he felt it jerk below the sheet. Hmmmm, what a good idea. Still lip locked together, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and pushed it down to where the sheet was beginning to tent. The groan the came from him made his blood boil straight away. But then Magnus wrenched himself free. Alec looked like a contrite little boy that had just had his favourite toy taken off him.

“Spoil sport.” He huffed but as much as Magnus wanted to roll on top of him and repeat their morning again, he knew he had to stand firm. 

If soldiers started to search the palace for him, he was going to be in a lot of trouble. 

“Behave, Alexander and get dressed. Find that place today and we will meet again tonight after everyone else is in bed and you can show me where it is. Now, get up and get dressed before we get in more trouble than we already are.” 

He disentangled himself from Alec’s grabby hands and threw him his shirt and breeches. Alec stopped the pouting and grinned at him.

“It’s alright, my heart. I have friends in high places, I’m sure I could get us out of any hot water we find ourselves in.” 

Magnus wanted to be mad at him for making a mockery out of something so serious, but the thing was, he couldn’t decide whether he liked pouty Alexander or playful, cheeky Alexander the best.

After the furore of his disappearance had calmed down, Alec came up with a feasible story to explain his absence. He had strolled into the drawing room like he had no idea what had been going on. His father had shot him stern looks and did his best to seem furious, but Alec could see the relief in his eyes and the way his shoulders had slumped down from where they had been hugging his ears. 

Of course, his mother was a little more dramatic and had rushed over to him, no small feat in the gown she was wearing, and clung to him like she hadn’t seen him in forever. Very un-Maryse like. 

Izzy was sitting in a chair near the fire place and she was trying to hide a smirk behind her hand. She may have been concealing her mouth, but her eyes said everything as they twinkled. Yeah, she knew the real story.

He had to remember to congratulate Lydia for acting like the worried girlfriend. She had been sitting beside Izzy, letting her hold her hand but Alec could have sworn that as he walked through the door, he had seen a knowing look pass between them. He and Magnus might have found an ally, but it looked like his sister had found a friend. 

“Oh Alexander, where were you? We were extremely worried. No one had seen you all morning and you weren’t at luncheon either.” His mother was saying, waving a lacy fan in front of her face. 

“I had some thinking to do after I spoke to Miss Branwell this morning, so I went for a walk in the woods. I had no idea it was as late as it was, mother, I’m very sorry to put you all through unnecessary worry.” 

He caught Izzy’s gaze and she looked ready to explode. He frowned at her and now even Lydia was trying not to laugh. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to find a girl that his sister liked too. Izzy looked well on her way to corrupting his future wife. 

That statement would have terrified him a week ago and not to mention make him feel rather sick, but the title had settled in his mind now. It was like trying a foreign food; sure, it looked different to what you usually ate, and it even smelt strange but once you tasted just a small amount, you come to realise that is wasn’t so bad after all and the thought of cleaning your plate was more appealing than it had first thought to be. 

He got the usual dressing down from his mother now that she knew he hadn’t been kidnapped or hit on the head and left in a ditch somewhere and he took it solemnly as he ate the meal she insisted he have and ordered from the kitchen. His father told one of the servants to let the captain of the guards know that Alexander had arrived safe and sound and not to start searching in earnest for him. At the mere mention of his name, Max, who had been sitting in a chair and looking totally bored by the whole thing, sprung up on his feet like he had been shot out of a cannon.

“I can tell him, father. Can I go?”

He waited with baited breath for his father’s permission and once he got it, he was tearing out the door. The boy hero worshipped Captain Verlac and Alec wondered if the man knew it. Magnus’ words about a possible run in with one of the guards came back to him know and he hated to admit that he had been right. As soon as he could, he would go searching the palace’s vast rooms for a suitable spot. 

“Well, now that all the excitement is over, I think I’ll go to my room and bathe, get the smell of the woods off me.” Alec said, with a casual air. 

Izzy made a half choking, half coughing noise. He would have shot her a sour look but for his parents standing before him. After a final hug for his mother and a firm hand shake from his father, he left the room.

“Lydia, would you like to accompany me to my room? I have several new gowns I’d love to show you.” Izzy said, linking her arm with hers. Lydia smiled.

“Yes, Princess Isabelle, I would be delighted to see them.” And with curtsies towards the king and queen, they left. 

Alec was almost at Magnus’ door once more when he heard rapidly approaching foot steps in the narrow back staircase behind him. He froze and for a split second, wondering if he could outrun whoever it was that was coming behind him. He was just about to take flight when a familiar voice came to him.

“Alec, you big idiot, it’s us.” 

Izzy. 

He leaned against the wall and let out a relieved breath. Thank god, it was just her and two seconds later, she and Lydia appeared around the curve. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Isabelle.” Alec whispered to her and frowned.

“Just be grateful it was us and not one of the servants. What are you doing sneaking around back here for anyway?” 

Then she gasped and gave a small squeal of delight. “You’re going to see him aren’t you? We’re coming too.” 

Alec stared at his sister and Lydia like he had never seen them before. 

“Are you both mad? No!!!” 

“Hey, we are all on the same side here, big brother, and I want to see you two together. Oh, are you okay with that Lydia? It’s not going to be too weird for you, is it?” 

Alec couldn’t believe they were standing here in the servant’s stairway having this conversation. The world, his world had been turned upside down enough by being with Magnus now his sister and his future wife wanted to go and see his boyfriend with him? If he didn’t feel the coldness of the wall on his back, he would of said he was having a nightmare.

Lydia had shaken her head and Izzy grabbed her hand and began moving up the stairs once more. Alec stared at then as they went past. Seems that the decision had been taken out of his hands. Magnus was going to die. 

He had been close in his estimate of his man’s reaction; Magnus didn’t die but he did have to sit down and take some deep breaths. Alec sat with him on the side of his bed, holding his shoulders as she slumped against him, fighting off the light headedness that seeing his lover, his sister and his lover’s future wife who just happened to be his mistress standing at his door. 

The girls were standing opposite them making cute faces at them. Alec wanted to strangle his sister. He was certain that this had been all Izzy’s idea. He went from looking concerned at his fainting boyfriend to shooting her dirty looks. It was a completely surreal moment.  
Izzy poured Magnus a cup of water and handed it to him and he took it with shaky hands. The cold liquid helped to drag him back from the fogginess his head was filled with. 

“So, you two need a plan and a place to meet so you can’t be seen or heard.” Izzy said, rubbing her chin.

Not only was she on their side but on the same wave lengths as Magnus apparently.

“That’s what I told him. After this morning, we need to do something. That was too close for comfort.” Magnus said, his voice a little shaky still but getting stronger. 

Feeling Alec’s warm body against him was helping as well. But it still felt strange to be with other people, especially the two others being Izzy and Lydia. Every time he thought about it too deeply, he felt faint again. Probably best not to.

“Hey! I think I might know of the perfect place. Wanna see it?” Izzy said, her eyes shiny with excitement. 

Alec remembered her looking like this when they had been children, running the many halls and corridors of the palace, finding rooms they had never seen before. He had no idea where Izzy was thinking of but if any one knew where to find a bolt hole, she did. He remembered once when she was about seven years of age, and they had been playing hide and seek, not any easy game when you lived in a vast rambling palace and he had been searching for two hours and couldn’t find her. 

He had panicked and told his parents and it had resulted in a five-hour search involving each one of the household and grounds staff, even though they were in more danger of getting lost in then Izzy had been. Even the guards were called in and the grounds were searched as well, in spite of the fact that she hadn’t gone outside. Eventually a housemaid found her in a disused store room at the end of a hall in the guest wing, curled up on the bed, sound asleep and blissfully unaware of the fuss she had just caused. Needless to say, hide and seek was forbidden after that. Not that it had stopped them, they just confined their movements to one section of the palace. 

They sneaked out of the room, Izzy leading the way of course, and up the hall way and headed towards the guest wing once more. Because Lydia was the only guest they had, this time of the day meant this section was quiet now and Alec felt confident enough to grab Magnus’ hand, and lace his fingers to his. A few stolen kisses as they went, resulted in the two of them leaning against a closed door arms wrapped around each other’s waists and lips firmly joined together. It wasn’t until they heard a small squeal and then a throat being cleared, that the remembered where they were. 

“You two really need to get a room.” Izzy said, hands on hips and trying to look stern, but the corner of her mouth was twitching. 

“I thought that’s what we where doing here.” Alec said, dragging himself away from his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well, come on genius, I think I’ve found it.” Izzy said, and they followed her to the very end of the hall way to a door that was set a little apart from the others.

She crossed her fingers, hoping that when she turned the handle, the door would open. It gave a small amount of resistance and then it did, much to everyone’s relief.

The room obviously hadn’t been used in a very long time and had old chairs and some other pieces of dusty furniture in it. But the most important thing was it contained a bed and a fire place. 

“I wonder who we could get to clean this up? I don’t know if any of the maids could be trusted not to say anything.” Izzy said, looking around. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. Royals. 

Lydia looked around and found an old piece of cloth and then sent Izzy down to her room to bring back the water jug. When she did, she dampened the cloth and wiped down the dusty surfaces and the boys moved the excess furniture out of the way as much as they could. It would have been better if they could have cleared it, but finding a spot for the old chairs and the heavy looking cabinets, would be too difficult. Luckily, there were linens on the bed and Lydia got Izzy to help her take them off and then they gave them a good shake and put them back on. Izzy complained about the difficulty of manual labour and even Alec sighed and shook his head. 

In a short while, the room looked a lot more inhabitable and after Lydia told Magnus to go to her room and get some of the wood and kindling near the fire place, they set it in the grate and made it ready for when Alec and Magnus would get to use it. Of course, Alec wanted to test it out straight away, but it had grown late, and they could run the risk of being discovered in there and also be late for dinner. Alec gave a disappointed sigh and Izzy huffed.

“Alright, you two get ten minutes, not a second more. If you want to keep this place you’re going to have to watch yourselves. May I suggest a clock from one of the other rooms.” She and Lydia left and the second the door had closed behind them, they were all over each other. 

“Why is it that I can never get enough of you?” Alec said, breathlessly between kisses.

He needed to taste as much f that beautiful golden skin as he could before they had to go and be apart again. He went from his mouth to his jaw and then down to his neck where he lapped at the softness, tasting the warm slightly saltiness of it before he went to the laces of his shirt. God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to take it off him and cover his smooth broad chest with kisses and playful little nips. He pawed at the tied laces, but Magnus brought a hand up to stop him. 

“No, my love, we don’t have time. My whole body is yearning for your touch and to feel your mouth on me, but we have to wait. Wait, until we don’t have to rush. It will be better that way.” He panted, and he held Alec tight against him, so he could feel as much of that solid frame as he could.

All too soon, there was a knock at the door, Izzy’s signal that their time was up. After a final kiss, that they made sure was long and deep, they left the bed, straightened their clothes, and followed the girls back down the silent hall way, back to reality. But that wasn’t right anymore. This, him and Magnus, holding hands, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, sharing each other’s touches and bodies, that was his new reality. The rest, when they were forced to be apart, that was the charade. The make-believe world he had no choice to be in. 

Time was now measured in how long it was until they could feel each other’s warmth once more and taste each other’s lips. He hadn’t realised how much he had needed this, to feel these things until he had met Magnus. His beautiful golden skinned lover and he knew that whatever hard ships they would face, it would be all worth it. He, was worth everything.


	13. Chapter 13

From the second Alec had broken contact with Magnus, he felt like his soul was being wrenched from his body. He was falling so quickly for this wonderful human being and somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him to take it slowly and to pull on the reins of the runaway horse that was his and Magnus’ new relationship. But he couldn’t. And what’s more, he didn’t want to. 

Some things were meant to be and no matter how hard you tried, fate pushed you in that direction, even if you tried to back pedal in the opposite direction. This, he felt was one of those times. He tried not to think about the possibility that even though he had been given this precious gift, it could all be ripped from him at a moment’s notice. No, he wasn’t going to think about that. 

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours could be measured in years for him at this point. Every opportunity he could, he found a clock to check the time. Each time he did, time itself seemed to of slowed down, stretching the agony out further and further. Finally, it was time to get ready for dinner, and Alec hastened to his room and organised that bath that he had told his parents he was having earlier. He added some scented oil that he used only on the rarest of occasions and made sure he covered every inch of skin in the warm aromatic water. He loved the rich sandalwood smell as it filled his nostrils carried by the steam. He hoped Magnus would like it as well. 

Dinner was nothing special and he tried not to act too fidgety and look like he had somewhere else to be. Which he did. He sat beside Izzy, as usual, and she occasionally put a hand on his leg as it bounced impatiently under the table. Nothing got passed her. 

Magnus had indulged himself a half an hour on his bed just to think about his prince. His mind drifted to all manner of scenarios; riding horses through the woods, picnicking by a river, curled up together on a love seat, under a blanket, quoting love poems to each other. Laying side by side in bed, soft candle light making the room glow as they worshiped each other with hands and mouths. The heavenly pleasure of feeling his tight wet heat contracting around him as they made love and watching his face as he fell apart. Urghhh! He was going to die from the want of it. Tonight, tonight they could be together again. Magnus organised hot water and washed carefully, wanting to look and smell his best for when he got to be with his Alexander once more. His mother had given him a small bottle of oil that she had been preparing for him for years now before he left to come here. He added it to the water and instantly it reminded him of the only home he had ever known. 

She refused to tell him what exactly was in it, but he loved the earthy, woodsy scent of it as he smoothed it over his body. He was sure Alexander would love it as much as he did. He grinned; he hoped it didn’t taste bad though. He watched the oils on the surface of the water. Rounded rainbows shone as the water rippled with his movements. It looked pretty, but not as pretty as his Alexander. He took a deep breath and immersed his whole body in the small tube. It wasn’t long now before they could be together once more.

Magnus joined the other servants for dinner. They were slowly getting used to his presence and weren’t as stand offish as the had been at first. Thank god Raj wasn’t here anymore. His oily presence would have made the near constant cloud of happiness he had around his head feel more like a thunder storm. He chatted with some of the others while they ate large bowls of delicious stew and crusty bread. The food was certainly worth being here alone. It was always good and there was always plenty of it. 

The young maid that had knocked on his door earlier that day sat down opposite him and gave him a smile. She couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Magnus wondered of any of the older maids were her mother or if she was here alone. 

“Are you feeling better, Mr Magnus?” she asked, breaking a hunk of her bread off and dipping it into the gravy.

He almost asked her what she meant and then remembered their conversation from earlier and the story he had come up with.

“Yes, thank you, er…..”

“Maggie.”

Yes, thank you Maggie. Much better.” 

“I’m glad. So, do you like it here? In the palace, I mean?”

“Yes, I think it’s a wonderful place. I’ve never been in such a large place before. It must have been hard getting used to where everything is.”

“Hmm, yes and no. I was born here, so I grew up following my mother around when I could. So, I had it easier than some of the others here.” So, one of the others was her mother. Magnus’ eyes scanned the table wondering which woman it was.

“Oh, which lady is your….”

“Oh, she’s not here. She died when I was ten. I took her place on the staff.” 

Good god. The poor girl. She was still a baby compared to most of the others here. Far too young to be on her own. Life could be cruel sometimes. Something that was always in the back of his mind.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I miss her, but everyone here has been very kind to me. I like working here.”

Magnus wanted to ask her about her father, but he was afraid there would be a tragic story attached to that as well. Best not drag up any further unhappy memories for her again.

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad you do. It certainly helps to like your work. I know I always have.”

Maggie looked at him with an inquiring eye. He could tell she was working up to a question but wasn’t sure she should ask it. 

“It’s alright, if you want to ask me something.” She smiled with relief.

“It’s just, you don’t seem to be like the other escorts that we’ve had here. You and the mistress seem, I don’t know, different with each other.”

“That’s because we are. Lydia and I practically grew up together and became firm friends. Her father was very accepting of our friendship and even though I went from house boy to his valet and now to Lydia’s escort, it hasn’t changed anything. I’m very lucky to be apart of such a relaxed household.” 

“Yes, you are. Although, things aren’t so bad here. Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle have always been really nice. Not that I see them too much. I’m still not too sure about prince Maxwell, he’s always kept to himself. Although he loves his lessons with Captain Verlac.”

At the mention of his name, Maggie gave a shiver. She looked around and leaned in further towards Magnus.

“The truth is, that man give me the shudders. I have never had anything much to do with him, but I know some of the other have and they say he’s horrible.” Her large blue eyes shifted side to side, conspiratorially. 

“There’s a rumour going around that Will, the kitchen boy, is like his boyfriend or something. He’s been seen sneaking off at night to meet him somewhere. Once the cook was up late proving dough and saw him creeping back in and he was crying. Then she saw the captain out the window crossing the yard. She tried to get him to say what had been going on, but he wouldn’t tell her.”

Magnus felt a small twinge of fear run through him; something about what the young girl had just told him struck a cord within him. He had never seen the captain of the guards, but from the sound of it, he really didn’t need to either. 

“Which one is Will?” 

Maggie gave a discreet nod of her head in the direction of the other end of the table. 

“The boy with the dark curly hair and big brown eyes.” She whispered.

Magnus followed her description and saw the boy in question at the very end of the table. He looked hunched up and slightly turned from the rest. He wasn’t talking to anyone else, either. His large dark eyes were glued to his bowl, but he ate mechanically, as if he were only doing it from habit, not from hunger. Magnus had seen enough boys of his age to know that most of them had appetites like full grown men twice their size, but Will ate like he wasn’t tasting a mouthful. What ever the cook had seen that night, was still either going on or had been traumatic enough to still be affecting him. His heart went out to him. 

He was tempted to say something to Maggie about it, but he didn’t want to cause trouble for the boy and it sounded like the captain wasn’t a man to be trifled with either. Besides, Will’s seemingly sullen look could be caused from a lot of things. Teenagers were very prone to mood changes and who knows what the cook had seen exactly. These sorts of conspiracies ran wild in large households, this one would be no different, he imagined. But there was something about it all that made Magnus decide that he would keep an ear out for any further developments. 

It seemed like an eternity until everyone had retired to their rooms. Alec had allowed Jasper to help him undress and get ready for bed even though he had no intentions of staying in his night shirt. As soon as his valet had left, he got out of bed and redressed hurriedly. He made himself calm down enough to wait for another half an hour just to be sure, then on bare feet, he left his room and headed for the guest wing. 

Magnus didn’t know where to stand or sit for that matter. Why was he so nervous? He had gotten to the room without incident, thank god, and entered the room and shut and bolted the door. He had no idea when Alec was coming so he busied himself making a fire to take the chill out of the room. At first, he sat on the one decent chair that they found but then he couldn’t get comfortable on its hard surface, so he paced the room for a while. 

Unfortunately, there is only so many times you can do that in a small space without feeling giddy, so he sat on the bed instead. Magnus knew he had a bad habit of over thinking things and this was no different. Somehow, he came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t look good to be sitting on the bed when Alexander walked in. Wouldn’t it look like he was expecting more than just a few chaste kisses? But wasn’t that what he DID want? 

He was still mulling things over when he heard the door knob rattle and then a soft knock. His face broke out into a huge grin. His prince was here!   
So much for what he thought sitting on the bed would look like, bright spark, you have to get up and open the door anyway. 

Magnus crossed the floor and undid the bolt and then opened the door for his lover. He watched Alexander’s face light up when he saw him and went inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“God, I’ve missed you, my heart.” Alec said to him and before he had a chance to reply, he grabbed Magnus and pulled him into his arms and dove right to his lips, moaning in pleasure as they met. 

Ahhh, he felt whole again. Having Magnus in his arms now felt like coming home. A small voice in his head said to him, yes, now you can breathe. That missing part of you has been returned.

Magnus couldn’t help the small chuckle as he allowed himself to be herded to the bed. 

“My love, its only been few hours. How is that possible?” He said as he was unceremoniously pushed onto the bed. He knew where this was heading, and his whole body was tingling from the need of it. Alexander Lightwood was an addictive drug. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care, it’s how I feel when we are apart.” 

He was half way getting his shirt off over his head. An enticing slice of bare torso was showing underneath the hem of the shirt. Magnus felt his cock twitch and thicken. All he could think of at that point was how good that creamy skin would taste. Urghhhh!

“Don’t you feel the same way?” 

A slightly worried expression crossed his face and it brought Magnus back to the present. A stab of guilt at his wandering thoughts made his stomach knot. 

“Of course, I do, Alexander. Every second I’m not with you seems like an eternity. But please, don’t let me stop you from your task.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a lop-sided grin that exuded the heat that he was feeling inside of him. He saw Alec’s eyes flash and he knew that he had struck a nerve. He may be a member of the royal household and the next in line to the throne, but at the end of the day he was just a young man with needs and unfulfilled desires the same as anyone else. Magnus loved thinking that he was the first one to see this side of him. God, he was so sexy. He couldn’t see the lightening zapping back and forth between them but he sure could feel it.

Alec set his face in a steamy scowl and with his wide soft lips parted a little, he slowly continued removing his shirt. Magnus’ fingers fisted into the bed clothes as he watched the spectacle before him. Fuck! How badly did he want to fly off the bed and rip that shirt off his body and then his breeches? It thrilled him and frustrated him at the same time. 

Soft pale skin, a smattering of dark hair.

Sculpted abs.

The ridge of the bottom of his rib cage. Urghhh, god, look at how his body moved as it took in air and then released it once more. Such a basic human function but Magnus could feel his erection pushing against the front of his breeches. 

Two small dusky pink circles with tiny hard nipples surrounded by a bed of dark silky hair that begged for Magnus’ fingers. He groaned when he thought about taking one rosy disc into his mouth and suck it hard. Now his breath was getting ragged and his need for this beautiful man was fast reaching boiling point.   
Two broad bare shoulders with their firm muscles, bunched temporarily to hold his arms up to get rid of the shirt. Magnus could practically see that little pulse point on the slope of his strong neck as it tapped a staccato rhythm just under the skin; it was calling for his mouth and tongue, like the native drum of some ancient tribe. He wanted to call out that he heard it and he knew what he wanted. 

Finally, the shirt hit the floor and Magnus had lost himself in his yearning. No more of this tortoise like slowness, he was a hare. He rose from the bed and after crashing his mouth down on Alec’s, groaning as he felt his chest scrub against his own, he broke free long enough to sharply tug down his tight breeches. He heard Alec yelp in surprise but a quick look to his face told him that he was desperate for the same thing he was. Prince Alexander had gotten a taste of a forbidden fruit and now that’s all he wanted.

With frantic shaking hands, he helped Magnus out of his own clothes and then allowing himself a single up and down look at his magical form, he let Magnus take him by the shoulders and push him to the bed. Alec’s long lean legs parted, and Magnus went down between them in a controlled fall, taking his weight on his hands. He dove onto Alec’s neck, capturing that longed for little spot that he had been thinking about earlier. He took in a deep breath as he went, and his sandalwood aroma filled his nose. Ahhhh! He had come to associate this unique scent as pure Alexander. 

“Fuck! You smell good enough to eat.” He breathed in between kisses and mouthfuls of creamy skin. Alec moaned and moved below him.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Alec said, his voice low and raspy, the vibrations radiating out from his chest, making Magnus want to do extremely dark things to him. Well, he did sort of have permission.

He bit down hard on the slope of his neck and sucked the skin into his mouth, the rich slightly salty taste exploding on his tongue. He was right, he did taste too good. Alec cried out and bucked up into him where their iron hard erections rubbed together, creating a delicious friction. Alec raised his legs from where they were hanging down over the side of the bed; why did they always end up this way? He thought about trying to move further up the bed, but he wanted this man inside him way too urgently to break the connection now. 

He bent his knees and rest his heels on the hard wooden beam that helped support the mattress and felt Magnus shift position so that his throbbing length slid between his cleft, moving back and forth over that little iris of muscle that was screaming to be taken. Magnus had intended to take things slowly, after all, they were still learning the ropes here, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his beloved in any way. But as he took himself in hand and gently began to push into the tight warm heat of him, all he could think of was an old saying that was something about a road to somewhere being paved with good intentions. He couldn’t remember what road it was or where it went but in this case, it was definitely somewhere very good. 

Alec’s eyes widen as his body stretched to accommodate Magnus’ girth. He wondered if this would never cease to take his breath away. At first, he could feel his body trying to work out if it was going to accept or reject its intruder, but as the slow burn of it gave way and he relaxed he felt every inch of Magnus sliding deep inside him. He sighed loudly, and his head went back as he gave over to the ecstasy of it. Luckily for them, the bed in this room was rather high and he was at the perfect height for Magnus to be able to stand and begin to glide in and out of him with ease. 

But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel his warmth. That golden smooth chest against his, his breath panting in his ear as he buried his face into his neck. Alec raised his torso from the bed, so he could reach his arms around Magnus and pull him close. He felt his bent legs straining so he moved them and locked his ankles around his hips, forcing them to be closer still. Magnus moaned and filled his mouth with his tongue as he hastened his movements. The different angle was sending spikes of pleasure firing all through him and his own rigid cock was now sandwiched between them as Magnus leaned forward just enough to make full contact with him, his arms holding his back, fingers dug into the skin. 

Alec knew he wasn’t going to last very long like this and he could tell from the constant stream of cave man like grunts coming from his lover, he wasn’t either. He was hanging onto him as hard as he could and the movement of their bodies as they mashed together was almost as good as the feel of him throbbing inside. He could feel hot wetness dripping between them and felt that delicious build up begin in the pit of his belly.

“Urghhh! Ma-Magnus, god! Urghhh, this, this feels so-so…..”

Alec tried to get the rest of the sentence out, but he was too far gone. All he could think of now was trying to hang on, to stop himself from reaching heaven too soon. He wished Magnus could feel what he was feeling as well. It wasn’t………

He had no idea how he came to think of what he did next, he was completely resigned to his feelings at that point and his basic instincts were in charge of him. He slid his hands down Magnus’ back, he wanted to leave them there so he could feel the way the muscles worked under that gorgeous golden skin, but he knew that they were both seconds from breaking open like ripe fruit. His hands kept going until they found the curve of the small of his back and the gentle slope of the top of each butt cheek. He doubted there was any fabric in existence that felt as good under his hands as Magnus’ soft surface. 

He heard his cries starting to sound desperate and he knew he had no time to waste, if he was going to do this, it had to be now. He reached down as far as he could and slid his middle finger between his cleft, earning a surprised but deep moan from him and he felt his own pulsing length jerk between them. His muscles were starting to contract around Magnus’ full length as it was buried from root to tip deep inside him, but he wanted to stave off the invetible for as long as he could, so that Magnus could experience hopefully just a little of what he was feeling. He could tell from the sounds he was making he was getting close. 

Alec said a silent prayer and hoped he was doing the right thing and then all hell broke loose. 

Magnus had been so focused in his own dire need, he hadn’t really felt where Alexander’s hands were going until he had felt his finger slip between his cheeks. His eyes had gone wide and the feel of it brushing passed his tight entrance made him almost lose it completely, but he gritted his teeth and chocked it back, something telling him to hold on as long as possible. It was beyond frustrating not being able to let go but as soon as he felt the small amount of pressure at his entrance, he knew it would be worth the sacrifice.

Millimetre by millimetre, Alec pushed forward, and Magnus’ body was more than ready for him, putting up very little resistance to him. He wanted to be greedy and tell him to shove it in there but he didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he bit his tongue, literally, letting Alec take his time. He didn’t think he took a breath the whole time and when he had finally reached the length of his finger, he took in a great lung full of air and moaned. Fuck, if this didn’t feel so good. 

Alec felt Magnus’ wet heat contracting around his finger and knew it wasn’t going to take much now until they were both soaring over that delicious edge of oblivion. He mirrored Magnus’ movements and heard a deep primal growl of pleasure coming from his man. Yeah, no need to ask him of he liked it, he just got his answer. Their strokes started off slow and careful but now things were getting wild very fast. How they managed to last another precious few minutes, was beyond reason but they did, working each other into a lather of sweat and desperate moans and cries until they could hold out no longer.

Two more strokes later, and they worked their bodies together to reach that final peak. Just when he felt Alec’s body starting to grip his buried length, he felt himself start to topple over that edge and he held his breath as he started to free fall. Then all of a sudden, Alec gave a howl of pleasure and pushed his finger as deep as he could get it and the world went white around him as it robbed him of all ability to breathe or make sound. 

Time froze for a few seconds and then it came rushing back to reality and even though the orgasm had started from their joined bodies, somehow Magnus’ entire surface felt like it was on fire. He cried out as the intense pleasure consumed him and Alec both and he pumped hard into him over and over again.   
Alec felt Magnus’ body mirroring his own as they lost it and it was mind blowing. Their joint cries filling the room as they both crashed back to earth together. Magnus slumped forward, pushing Alec back down against the bed, unable to take his own weight any longer. His face, dripping with sweat, was nuzzled into his neck and muffling the last of his moans. 

Oh holy mother of god. What had just happened?

Alec’s legs fell from where they had encircled his waist and fell open onto the bed, hard enough that his hips smarted at the hyper flex of the muscles. He primal heat that had washed through him had destroyed his bones. He had none. He didn’t fucking care either. He was still pulsing, for god’s sake, squeezing Magnus’ softened erection as it filled his core with warm pleasure. 

Alec could only imagine what they would look like from a distance; two naked toppled statues, one creamy white the other golden hued, felled by the result of their fierce passion for each other. He felt damp with sweat and sticky from where he had shot his essence between them and he was still fighting for each breath, Magnus’ chest doing the same against his and the air was filled with their combined scent and a rich musky tang. He loved it. 

Eventually, they shifted position and lay together on the pillows, finally the right way on the bed (was there a wrong way?) and basking in the warm after glow of their joining. Magnus was laying on his side, head in the soft part of his shoulder where it joined his chest, one leg bent and laying over his thighs, the front of his body touching his side and one hand resting on his chest, fingers lazily sifting through the silky short hair. Alec’s arm was around the top of his back, fingers playing with the dark strands of his hair and he occasionally bent and kissed his smooth brow. He could lie like this forever.

They had said very little since they had made love, words were too much effort and unnecessary. They felt heavy limbed and sleepy, yet, neither of them closed their eyes.

“I wish we could be like this forever.” Magnus eventually said, his voice soft and quiet. He kissed the side of Alec’s chest. Alec smiled. Now he was a mind reader as well as the world’s best lover.

“Me too, my love. Me too. Can you imagine a world where we could be like this? Where we could be free to be our selves and show everyone how much we care for each other?” 

“I can, but it feels like wishing for a fairy tale to come true. Maybe there would be dragons, fairies and trolls as well.” 

“You mean, none of those things really exist?” Alec said, in feigned shock. Magnus gave a soft chuckle and tugged a few short strands of hair in the centre of his chest. He gave a small yelp, even though he knew it hadn’t hurt him.

“This is our world, Alexander. This small room. No mythical creatures, just us. I could stay here forever.” 

“So could I, my love. So could I.” 

Alec somehow could sense that Magnus was deep in thought. He wanted to ask him what it was that had him so still and quiet while his mind was going a thousand miles an hour, but he knew if he want him to know, that he would tell him in his own time. That turned out to be five minutes later. He raised himself on one arm, so he could look into his face. His beautiful dark eyes were soft and shiny, a leftover symptom of their love making, but the rest of his face was serious.

“That’s a very powerful word, Alexander.” Alec’s brain was still lost in the blissful fog of post orgasmic haze, so his words made little sense to him. He frowned.

“What word?” Had he missed something?

“Love. You called me your love. That word has such strong meaning behind it.” 

Ah, now he knew what he was trying to say. Alec’s skin prickled. Did he say it? Did he share his true feelings with him? They had shared each other’s touch, their bodies, but saying what was truly in his heart was the last ultimate act of giving himself to him. It was taking his heart and laying it in front of him, bare, vulnerable and open to everything, including hurt. Was it too soon to do such a thing? To say the words that wanted to burst from him with a hurricane like force. Once they were out, there was no going back, whatever the outcome. Maybe in the real world, he would of choked them back down, swallowed them until a more suitable length of time had passed but this wasn’t the real world. It was their world and time meant nothing here.

He raised a hand and laid it on the side of Magnus’ face, his thumb brushing the high cheek bone that sculpted his handsome face. It was now or never.

“Magnus, I love you. I’m in love with you. Whether that’s right or wrong, it’s how I feel. I don’t say things I don’t mean. When I called you that, I meant it. With my whole heart.” His eyes searched his face for any clue as to how he felt about what he had just said. Somethings you just had to take a leap of faith, and hope that there would be another person their to catch you. 

And there was.

Magnus’ soft eyes grew shinier still, and his mouth curved into a quivery smile. Oh, please god don’t let me burst into tears like some swooning female. He cupped the side of Alec’s face with his hand, loving the feel of the slightly rough surface. Fairy tales were real. He was living in one right now and he even had his own prince charming.

“I love you too, Alexander and it’s the rightest thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life. You’ve given me something I never thought I could have and I want to get down on my knees ever day and give thanks to whoever is responsible for putting you in my path. It’s more than I ever thought I deserved.” 

“Magnus, of course you deserve it. We both do.”

“But I’m just a lowly servant, way below your rank in life. You could have the world, anything or anyone you want.” He dropped his head and Alec’s heart sank. No, he wasn’t going to allow him to think like this.

Alec shifted and sat up further in the bed, pulling his man up with him and putting his fingers under that small pointed chin and bringing him back to look into his eyes.   
Magnus, you are fare more than life has branded you with. Being in servitude might be your job, but its only a job. It’s not who you are. The same as being a prince is not what I am. This,” he motioned between them with his hand,” This is who we truly are. It’s all that matters as far as I’m concerned. What the rest of the world sees is just a shell, a front that we use to be able to live among others but it’s not who we really are. We are the only people that get to see the real us and that’s all that’s important. I don’t want the world, Magnus, I want you and this world, our world.” 

Magnus felt the tears escape down his cheeks as he looked at this perfect human being before him and let the true meaning of his words wash over him and fill him with a happiness that felt almost too big to contain. There was only one way that he could think of to show him how much of what he had just said meant to him. He pressed into him and joined his lips to his and poured as much of the euphoria he was feeling into the kiss as he could. 

They made loved again, this time slowly and softly, a culmination of their revealed feelings for each other and when Magnus felt himself break open inside him once more, he did so crying out his lover’s name and telling him he loved him over and over until he fell across him, breathless, panting and exhausted but the happiest he had had even been in his entire life. 

They feel asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, wanting to feel each other’s warmth against them before they had to part once more. They woke just as the sun was coming up and now having to separate with their newly forged feelings, it was even harder to say goodbye. They clung to each other, taking in every last drop of the other’s scent and taste before with pained expressions and whispered, “I love yous’” they both went back to their rooms. 

Magnus fell to his bed when he returned, his whole being yearning for his beloved as if he had been deprived of him for weeks instead of minutes. From now on, his day would be spent just waiting until the evening when they could be together once more. It killed him to think about what the end of this week would bring, and it threatened to burst the happiness bubble that was aloft in his heart. There had to be a way for them to stay together, as impossible as it seemed. He got up from the bed and with a sigh, started to get ready for the day. 

Jasper kept eyeing his employer with side ways worried looks. The prince looked troubled and vastly preoccupied. He wondered if t was anything to do with the young lady that he seemed to be taken with. Perhaps there would be a royal wedding in the not so distant future. 

Alec had felt his whole world had been shifted somehow. Recognising the feelings that he was experiencing as a deep seeded love for Magnus had changed him somehow. The hardest thing about it was he wanted to shout it from the roof tops but knew he couldn’t. At least there was always Izzy that he could talk to and of course now Lydia. 

Fuck! He had to actually ask Lydia to marry him so that he could ensure Magnus wouldn’t be ripped from his arms and his heart any time soon. Damn the fact that he was Lydia’s father’s valet. He was the prince for god sake, if he had to, he’d pay the man any amount of money to keep him at the palace.

The rest of his family thought I had gone a little mad as he rushed through his breakfast that morning. Izzy kept shooting him enquiring glances and Maryse kept making comments about not chewing food properly was bad for the digestion. Alec just want it over with, so he could say what he wanted to say to Lydia and get the ball rolling in the direction he wanted. 

When he asked Lydia to have a private world with him, he tried to ignore the look on his mother’s face. She looked like she was about to cry at any second and he really didn’t need that drama yet. He had a feeling the results of what he was about to say would bring plenty of that. 

He took Lydia to one of the sitting rooms and even though he was fairly confident on her reply, he still found himself nervous. Unlike most men that had contemplated marriage, he hadn’t planned how he would ask and he hadn’t really thought to seek advice on the matter. He took in a deep breath and sat beside her on the lounge. 

“Lydia, I know we have talked about this, well, sort of, and that you’ve been gracious enough to agree to go along with everything and I’ll be forever in your debt for doing so but I have been amiss in actually asking you the question. Miss Lydia Branwell, would you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” 

Alec’s heart was racing and then he suddenly thought that there was an important step he was missing, and he half fell half slid from the set and knelt before her. 

Lydia really wanted to chuckle at his sweet clumsiness, but she held it back for his sake.

“Yes, Alexander I would be delighted to be your wife.” 

Alec let out a relieved sigh and then got back up to sit beside her and took her in his arms and brushed his lips to hers. He couldn’t help thinking that the kiss, even though it could barely be called that, had been nice but it certainly didn’t send sparks shooting through him the way magnus’ did. The contrast between the two was amazing. 

“There is a ring that has been in my family for a few generations but I’m afraid I hadn’t thought that far ahead. If you don’t like it we could get another one made, we have the finest jewellers in the…. He rushed, but Lydia took his hand and squeezed it in hers.

“Alexander, it’s fine. I’m sure your family ring with be perfect. We should probably tell the rest of your family and then send word to my father.” Thank one of them was thinking sensibly. Alec cringed. Another missed step.

“I should have contacted him and asked for your hand, shouldn’t I?” He looked apologetically at her. He really should of thought this through more. Another squeeze on his hand.

“Alexander, stop worrying. You’re lucky that my father is anything but traditional. Such things don’t worry him. But I’m sure he will want to come here to meet you and the king and queen.” 

“Of course! And so, he should. I’ll organise it right away.” He started heading for the door when a noise behind him made him stop.

“Ah, let’s just start with your family first and I think I should come along too, you know, just to make it look better. “Lydia was having real trouble not laughing at him now. Alec felt his face heating. Could he make any more of a mess of this?

When they returned to the breakfast room, everyone looked like they had just been sitting around, passing the time of day casually but Alec could tell from the way his mother looked like she was sitting on a spring and her chest was working up and down rather noticeably that it was anything but.   
All eyes flew to them as they came in, even Max looked vaguely interested. 

“We have an announcement to make. Lydia and I are to be married.” Izzy gave an excited squeal and flew at them with enough force that they both tool a step back. Not that it helped as she took Lydia into a fierce hug.

“Congratulations! And I finally get the sister that I’ve always wanted. This is so exciting!” She let her go and then gave her big brother a playful thump in the shoulder.

“I hope you did it properly Alec, proposing is no small matter, and Lydia deserves the best.” He started to look offended, but Lydia came to his defence.  
“Your brother was very romantic, Isabelle. I felt very touched.” She told her. It was on the tip of his tongue to disagree with her, but he managed to hold back.

“Oh, I’m sure he was. My brother the Valentine of the kingdom.” She laughed.

Now the tears that his mother had been holding back earlier flowed freely down her face as she hugged her son hard against her and took Lydia’s hands in hers and offered her her warmest wishes. 

“Oh Alexander, why didn’t you come and get the ring before you did this? Really, my boy, you should be planned this a lot better.” She admonished him.

“I think I was too afraid of what she might say if I didn’t get it out as soon as I could.” He said, by way of explanation.

“Oh rubbish, Alexander, any woman would be glad to have you.” Maryse said. 

Typical mother, Alec thought. Always playing the royal hand. His father gave him a congratulatory pat on the back and while Izzy was filling Lydia’s ear about wedding plans, he leaned in to Alec’s ear.

“If you need advice, son, you know, about, er, the wedding night and such, I’m here for you.” He said softly and then it was Alec’s turn to hold back a laugh. Ah, father, if you only knew. He whispered a thank you, father to him and tried not to think too much more about it. 

The rest of the morning was taken up with engagement celebration plans. His mother insisted o having a big celebration and within minutes, Alec felt completely useless. He sat back and let Lydia, Izzy and his mother take over and occasionally gave his consent to what ever it was they were talking about. All he wanted to do at that point was to find Magnus and tell him. 

Magnus was supervising the maids as to which of Lydia’s gowns needed laundering when the door flew open and Maggie came rushing in.

“I just heard! The prince as proposed to Miss Branwell!” She gushed. 

There was a flurry of twittering laughter from the other maids and they all talked at once. Magnus wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He was very happy for Lydia but at the same time there was a tinge of jealousy as well, this was something he could never have. He may have Alexander’s heart, but he could never have his name. It shouldn’t matter. He knew to have his love was worth far more, but it still didn’t stop it from jabbing him in the ribs a little.

Maggie and the others brought him into their celebrations and he forced himself to look as happy as they were, even though he wasn’t really feeling it. He would need to speak to Alexander before his nerves were settled and god only knew when that would be. This was beginning to feel like a long-distance relationship without the distance. And that wasn’t counting Lydia into the mix as well. 

He didn’t get the chance to be with his beloved until late that night. Alec and Lydia had been tied out all day with engagement and wedding plans. Izzy and his mother were in their element and at times, Lydia looked quite overwhelmed by it all, but she managed to keep up with them. A full-blown reception was planned for the next Saturday and a hasty list of everybody who was anybody was added. A footman was dispatched to go to Lydia’s father to give him the happy news and to bring him back to the palace. 

By eleven o’clock that evening, Alec had a roaring headache and all he wanted to do was lay in Magnus’ arms and relax. He gave it another half an hour to make sure the palace had settled before he headed for their room. He crossed his fingers that he would be there. 

Magnus was glad to finally have the peace of the little room. Everywhere he went in the palace, someone told him about the prince’s engagement and it was starting to wear on him. He put on a big smile and said all the right things whenever he was told about it, but after the tenth time, it got a little much. There was no respite from it at lunch and dinner either. The whole place was a buzz with it and how there was to be a grand reception that coming Saturday. 

Even retreating to his room after dinner didn’t help because there seemed a near constant stream of maids and footmen dropping in to ask him questions  
with regards to Lydia. What she liked to eat, her favourite colour and a host of other seemingly meaningless questions. At ten thirty, Magnus went to their room and locked the door. The need to see and talk to Alexander was growing desperate. He needed to tell him his fears were unfounded and that they could still be together, even though he knew that he and Lydia had come to a mutual arrangement with regards to that. 

He lay on the bed and waited and an hour later, there was a soft knock and he got up and opened it, letting him in. Magnus had fully intended to barrage him with everything the second he got in the door, but one look told him he had had a hard day as well. 

Without a word, he took his hand and led him to the bed and they settled back down against the pillows, Magnus curling into his chest and Alec holding him. Magnus loved the soft kisses he felt on the top of his head and he poked his fingers through the gaps in the lacings of his shirt, so he could feel the soft silky hair on his chest. Right away, half his worries vanished, and he soaked up Alec’s warmth and let it seep through him. 

“I missed you, my heart.” Alec said softly, taking his hand in his and lacing their fingers together. 

“Missed you too. I suppose I should say congratulations but by the look on your face as you walked in the door, you’re probably sick of hearing that by now.” He felt his chest buck as he gave a coughed laughed.

“Yeah, you got that right. And it hasn’t even started yet. Saturday is going to be maddening.” He sighed.

Magnus leaned up and brushed his lips to his and the kiss grew stronger right away. This is what he had been waiting for all day. Magnus moved so that he was lying on top of Alec, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. They never broke contact for a second a finger went through hair and hands roamed over backs. They soothed themselves with each other until they both felt more like themselves and then they were contented enough to lay curled up together on the bed.   
“Alexander, I know that you and Lydia have sorted this out but….” Magnus started, he wanted this out of the way so they could be free to enjoy the rest of the night together, but Alec must of known what he was going to say and stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“I know you’re still worried about what’s going to happen with you but it’s okay, my heart. I’m going to do anything and everything I can to get you to stay here. As soon as Lydia’s father comes, I’m going to talk to him. He sounds like a reasonable man, I’m sure it will be okay. And if push comes to shove, then I’ll take a leaf out of my mother’s book and tell him that I’m the prince and what I say goes.” 

He bent down and kissed his lips, drawing the moment out for as long as he could. 

Magnus kissed back with all the meaning he could muster. He trusted this man, way more than he should really, but he did. Their happiness rested on his shoulders now. 

The next morning, Magnus was still in bed, having decided to get some extra sleep, when there was a knock at his door. He ignored the first one, hoping that whoever it was would get the hint and go away but it kept up and he grumbled under his breath and went to the door. He pulled it open and was a little annoyed to see Maggie standing there. Surely the girl had chores elsewhere to do.

“Magnus, I’ve been told to give you this. It came this morning.” She said, looking concerned. 

She handed him a folded piece of paper and he rubbed his eyes, forcing the still sleepy feeling from them. He recognised the hand writing immediately. It was from his mother.

His heart lurched in his chest as he read it. His father had fallen gravely ill, they weren’t sure what with. Maybe a complication from the fall but things didn’t look good. He needed to come home.

He gave Maggie instructions to tell Lydia what had happened while he began packing his things. It seemed fate wanted to see how they coped with out each other anyway. 

It was a whirlwind of activity for the next few hours as he jammed clothes in his trunk and tried not to think about how worried he was about his father. Please god, let him still be there until got back. Every time he started to think about being away from Alexander, an ache started up deep inside of him and he was forced to try to bury it so he could concentrate on the task at hand. 

Lydia came to him with worried eyes and told him she had informed Alec and he had immediately organised a carriage to get him there. She also told him he wasn’t taking the news that they would be parted for who knew how long very well at all. Even though he was worried out of his mind about his father, he longed for a chance to see his beloved prince before he left, even if it was for only minutes. Just a final kiss to carry him through the coming days which were sure to be extremely hard. 

When he heard the knock on the door as he was putting his jacket on, getting ready to go, he thought it would be one of the staff telling him it was time. He went to the door and almost collapsed with emotion as Alec barrelled in and slammed the door behind him, pushing him against it and crashed his mouth down in his. Thank god for their shared connection. Magnus whimpered and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as he worked his lips against his trying to get as much of him as he could before he had to go. 

“God in heaven, how will I live with out you, my heart.” Alec breathed, his hands fisting in Magnus’ short dark tresses. He looked close to tears himself and his words were shaky. 

“We will have to meet each night in our dreams, my love. And take comfort in knowing that when you see the moon and the stars, I will be seeing them too and thinking of you. I love you Alexander. And I will count the hours until I can return to you.” He said, looking deep into those big hazel eyes that looked like muddy puddles of sadness right now. 

Another knock and a voice telling him that the carriage was ready. 

It was time. 

Magnus felt his lip quiver and he kissed his prince hard once more before Alec moved to hide behind the door so that the footman could get his trunk. The last sight of his man he had was as he looked into his sorrowful brown eyes as he walked through the door.

Immediately, a hollow ache started in the pit of his stomach and all his happiness started leaking out of it. Please god let his father recover soon and let him be returned to him as soon as possible. He didn’t think he could breathe without him now.


	14. Chapter 14

The worst week of Alec’s life started the very day that Magnus had left. His heart ached for him the second he saw the carriage going down the drive way. He and Lydia stood at the top of the long sweeping drive way, clutching hands tightly, sharing the pain but for different reasons. 

Of course, Lydia was more stoic than he was. 

“He’ll come back to you, Alec. To us. I’ve never seen him so lit up over anyone before like he is when he’s around you. I just hope his father will recover. He’s such a nice man and deserves all the get well wishes he can stand.” She said, as they turned back towards the castle after the carriage disappeared from sight.

“I hated our goodbye, it was so rushed, and it wasn’t long enough.” Alec said softly, his eyes were stinging from unshed tears, but he was determined not to let them fall. 

He couldn’t be seen blubbering over the loss of a mere servant, especially one that wasn’t even a member of the household.   
But he was more than that to him. So much more. 

“Would any amount of time be long enough? Even if you were given a hundred years to prepare for losing someone you love, it wouldn’t be enough.” Alec stopped and turned to look at her.

“Who said anything about love? We’ve only been together a little over a week, Lydia. It’s way too early for…” Lydia’s knowing smile stopped him from going any further.

“Alexander, you’re in love with my best friend. It’s written all over your face and is practically radiating from you whenever you’ve been with him. Which is nearly every night, I think.” The smile turned into a grin. 

Alec felt his cheeks colouring. He had to keep reminding himself that Lydia wasn’t like most of the other women of the court, she was far more intuitive than them. There was no point denying it. Not to her.

“Is it that bad?” He looked down at her from under his dark lashes. 

“I’m afraid so, your highness. But don’t worry, everyone else thinks its because your wildly in love with me. Except Izzy, that is.” She patted a cool palm to his heated cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure that your feelings are reciprocated. He’ll come back to ou, Alec. You’ll see your love again soon.” 

So, began the longest week of Alec’s life. Luckily, or unluckily, which ever way you wanted to look at it, his mother had thrown herself full swing into the plans for the engagement party at the end of the week. Of course, Izzy was right in amongst it as well. He wasn’t sure what she was more excited about; helping to plan her brother’s engagement and wedding or that the same brother was madly in love for the first time. It didn’t seem to matter that the person he was in love with wasn’t the person he was going to marry. 

Alec would of preferred to of been kept well out of the hustle and bustle of it all but his mother insisted that he participate in all aspects of the planning. Lydia took it all in her stride. The woman was amazing. Nothing seemed to worry her, although Alec knew that she was concerned for Magnus’ father. Every time Alec tried to sneak off and hide out somewhere, Lydia tried to cover for him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. 

By the third day Magnus had been away and they hadn’t heard anything on his father’s condition, Alec felt like he was going out of his mind. Even the palace seemed too small for him and he arranged with Lydia and Izzy for a cover story and got his horse from the stables and headed for his favourite place.   
The weather as slowly getting cooler now and the leaves were turning on the trees. Alec felt like he was riding through a kaleidoscope of colours as he threaded his way through the woods just after lunch. Green to gold to yellow to red to brown, he loved this time of year. He made it to the creek and tied up his horse to a branch and walked over to the large old fallen trunk.

It was so peaceful here. The birds were chirping in the tree tops, the water in the creek was babbling lyrically and the gentle breeze was rustling the leaves. He remembered the last time he was here. It hadn’t been that long ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. So much had changed. He hadn’t met Lydia, he hadn’t had his first kiss, he hadn’t met the miracle that was Magnus Bane. 

He was the same person, he looked the same, talked the same, acted the same, well, in some ways. But he felt completely different. How was it possible to meet someone and they change your life forever in so many ways? He no longer thought about just himself, his thoughts were shared with Magnus now. Every decision included him; how it would affect him, what he thought. Even his impending marriage had been dependant on whether it would be possible to still have Magnus in his life. 

Alec gave a shiver as he thought about what it would be like to not have that perfect human being near him. He felt his stomach turn over and realised he already knew the answer to that question. 

It had only been three days and already he was craving his touch, the feel of his body against his and the warming sensation of his lips on his. He leaned up against the gnarled old roots and absently touched a fingertip to his lips. His eyes closed, and he let his mind go where it wanted to. He thought about the last time they had spent the night together; how their cries of pure pleasure had echoed 

around the walls of the small room. How their bodies fit together and the wonderful friction they created as they moved against each other.  
How he had felt every inch of his deeply buried cock as it had filled him to the brim with jets of liquid heat. 

Alec’s hand had cupped the front of his breeches without conscious effort. He squeezed his own hard erection as it pushed from underneath the material. Urghhh, god he wished Magnus was with him right now, so he could take him right there and then. He imagined what it would be like to lay there on the ground, a blanket or even their coats covering the leaf strewn grass, hot desperate bodies exposed to the cool air and he laying before him, open and waiting for him to take him and the heavenly feeling of him pushing into his body, stretching him to capacity and sending delicious waves of heat running through him, until they both filled the woods with their cries of ecstasy. 

Somehow, Alec’s hand had found its way down the inside of his breeches and it wasn’t until it had almost fallen off the rough rounded surface of the fallen trunk and was seconds from filling his palm that he realised what he had been doing. He was too far gone to even think about stopping now and it only took one firmer tug plus the thought of Magnus’ perfect cries as he came deep inside him to tip him over the edge. 

He let out a strangled cry into the woods and lay back against the knobbly twisted roots. Urghh! He was further gone than he thought he was if this is what he was resorting to. The burst of pleasure he gained from it was fleeting and left him with a rather hollow feeling. It was nothing to how making love with Magnus made him feel. There was no euphoria, no little headed giddy feeling of pure happiness and no warm body anchoring down.   
“Please let him come back to me. Soon.” Alec whispered into the earthy scented air as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian had seen the prince going to the stables and retrieve his horse and his first thoughts had been to follow him. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had done it and he was fairly certain as to where he was headed. 

He waited until Alec had entered the edge of the woods before he saddled his own horse and followed. He took a different path so that if anyone saw him they wouldn’t think he was going in the same direction. 

Sebastian watched the ground beneath his mount’s hooves, making sure that when he reached the start of the thick trees he wouldn’t give himself away with a snap of a fallen branch. When he had judged he was half way to his destination, he got off his horse and tied it well off the usual path out of the woods and continued on foot. His heart was thumping harder the closer he got and his skin began to tingle when he saw the prince’s large grey horse, Shadow, tied to a tree. 

He made sure he kept down wind from the animal so that it wouldn’t startle when it sensed him coming and he went further down the little creek but still in watching distance. Thankfully, there was a good amount of brush in that area and he was able to hide behind it.   
Ahh, there he was. Fuck, he got better looking each time he saw him. He wished that he could get closer, but it wasn’t worth the risk of detection. He watched as Alec hoisted himself up on the fallen tree, laying his long lean body on its rough surface. Sebastian had to stifle a groan as he gazed hungrily on the prone figure before him. 

The man was something else. All dark hair, brooding good looks, hard muscled body, strong, long legs. His dick started to thicken in his breeches and he cupped himself through the thick material. Urghh, what he wouldn’t give to be able to take that gorgeous ass and sink himself deep inside. He would be so fucking good, so tight. 

The soft afternoon light was shining down on him and in Sebastian’s mind he looked like he was glowing as he lay there against the roots. His eyes grew wide and his breathing deepened when he saw his hand slowly moving down to rub at his bulging crotch. Oh, dear god in heaven, he was going to die.

He was forced to cover his mouth with his hand and bite into the meaty base of his thumb as he watched him moving his hand back and forth over the growing mount under the tight breeches. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from pulling own the front of his own breeches and releasing his throbbing erection from its confines. His breathing was deep and ragged now and he had to fight to keep his eyes open, so he didn’t miss a second of this unexpected show. 

He was just starting to feel that low boiling heat in the pit of his belly when Alec had shoved his hand down the front of his pants. Urghhhh, this was just too good to be true. He dreamed of things like this happening, but he had never thought he would ever get to experience it. He’d never seen anything so fucking arousing before in his life. The only thing that would have added to this was to see him naked, all that pale creamy flesh exposed to the cool air with the weak sunshine beaming down on it, argh, he was so fucking close to blowing his load right now it wasn’t funny. 

When Alec began to squirm in the thick trunk and he could hear the faint sounds of his moans, Sebastian was almost beside himself. His mouth hung open and heavy panting breaths left him as he quickened his hand as it gripped his pulsing cock. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to be the one that was causing him to make those noises. That heat muscled body and that tight little entrance, gripping his cock as he slammed into him time and time again.

His heart almost stopped when he saw Alec almost fall from his perch and even though he was so close to coming he could practically taste it, he stilled his hand and waited to see what he would do next. Please don’t let him stop, please let him get that massive drooling monster from his breeches and make himself come, he silently preyed from his hiding place. His balls were starting to ache from his self-denial and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning.   
When Alec leaned back and continued working himself harder, Sebastian almost fell on his ass in relief. He pulled in his straining erection hard and fast as he watched Alec bring himself to the brink. Argh, Jesus, he was going to come so fucking hard. He bit down even harder on his hand, his eyes smarting with the strain of forcing them to stay open as the build up began and then Alec’s cries filled his ears and he screwed up his face as his whole body got behind his release and he shot hot creamy spurts against the lower part of the bushes. 

He couldn’t stay hunkered down any longer and he fell back on his butt, his still half hard cock jerking in the last of his orgasm between his legs. His head went back for a few minutes as he fought to get his breathing regulated once more. Holy shit, if that wasn’t the hottest damn thing he had ever seen. He shoved his limp dick back inside his breeches and leaned forward again so he could watch the prince once more. 

He wondered what had driven the guy to come out here and jerk off in the woods. Frustration probably. He was an upstanding man, driven by his title and upbringing and sex before marriage wouldn’t be on the menu at all. Alec might be royalty but at the end of the day, he was a young man, the same as any other, full of needs and forbidden thoughts. 

He just wished he was full of the same thoughts as he was. A gay prince. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He had been told that he was now engaged to that uptight looking blond woman that had stayed when all the others had left. Looked like she was going to keep him tied in knots right up to the wedding night. Ha, she’s in for a big surprise that night. But the upside to that was it could mean yet another trip to the woods to let some steam out of the pot, so to speak and another opportunity for him to watch. Who knew, maybe next time he might get strip down and he’d finally get to see that big cock finally. The thought of Alec’s dick had him starting to get hard again and he was wondering just how long he was going to spend out here when the sound of a horse could be heard in the distance. Fuck!

His first thought was that his own horse had gotten loose somehow and had come looking for him which would be damn near impossible to explain away but then he saw one of his young guards galloping towards the prince and he was relieved to know that wasn’t the case.  
Sebastian was a bout to hunker down a little further in case the guard caught a glimpse of him when he noticed that Alec had said something he couldn’t hear. He was looking up at the watery blue sky and looked decidedly miserable at that point. Wasn’t getting off supposed to have the opposite effect? 

Alec heard the horse approaching and sat up suddenly before jumping down to the ground. He went over to the creek, letting the cold water wash away the evidence of his day dreams before standing to face whoever it was that was headed for him.  
The young guard looked relieved that he had found him as much as Alec was somewhat pissed that someone obviously knew where to look.  
The guard pulled up his horse and dismounted before coming over to him.

“I’ve been sent to give you this, your highness.” He said and handing him a folding square of paper.

Alec’s heard bean to thump hard as he unfolded it. He recognised Izzy’s handwriting straight away. 

“Alec,  
Just got word that Magnus’ father will pull through and make a full recovery. He and Mr Branwell are leaving the day after tomorrow and will be here for the party. Now you can calm down. Your boyfriend will return to you in a few days.  
Izzy.  
PS you better get your butt back here soon, we are running out of excuses.

The relief he felt was immeasurable. Thank god for that. Only two more days and he would be in his lover’s arms once more. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He thanked the young guard and let him go. 

Alec knew he should be grateful that Magnus’ father would be alright, and he was and that he should probably be nervous about meeting his future father in law and he would be but right now he just wanted to bask in the knowledge that the other half of his heart would soon be returned to him.  
Sebastian watched with interest as the guard handed over the note and Alec read it. The smile split his face in two the second he finished. Good news, obviously. He wondered what sort though. The guard got back on his horse and headed back the way he came. Good. He wouldn’t see his horse that way. 

He watched as the prince walked back towards the creek, the smile still on his face. He looked lost in thought but the change in him from a moment ago was incredible. A few minutes earlier, he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders but now he was like an excited little kid. He walked along the creek, kicking up piles of leaves and lacing his fingers together behind his head, soft laughter just reaching Sebastian’s ears. Jeez, he really was ecstatic.   
His handsome face had softened, and his eyes were looking dreamily up at the pale blue sky and Sebastian frowned. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that he was thinking of someone special. Maybe he was. Maybe that note had been from the blondie telling him that she was willing to part with her virginity before the big day. He could see where that would make him act that way. But there was something about it all that didn’t fit. 

Sebastian watched as Alec walked back towards his horse. He shifted his position a little so that he would be seen when he mounted up. Alec reached Shadow and unhitched him from the branch. He rubbed the horse’s nose affectionately.

“Two more days, boy, two more days and I’ll have him back.” Alec said softly to him before putting a booted foot in the stirrup and swinging his long leg over. 

Sebastian feel back onto the ground. The dried leaves crunched under his butt, but he didn’t care now. The prince was galloping off and he wouldn’t have heard it. He shook his head. Had heard what he thought he had? Did he say ‘he’ would be back? No, no, he couldn’t have. 

Could he?

Sebastian gave it a few minutes before he stood up and walked out of his hiding spot. His mind was working over time at the possibilities of what he had heard was true. Damn, wouldn’t that he something if the heir to the throne liked the same sex too. 

It wasn’t until he was almost back to the stables when Sebastian realised the implications of what he had said. He had met someone. He felt like a huge boulder had just sunk into the pit of his stomach. 

Fate was a nasty bitch. On one hand, it gave him hope that he could actually have a chance to do all the things that he had only been able to dream about before with Alec, but on the other hand, now not only did he have to think about him getting married to some woman that he knew he didn’t love but there was now this man standing in his way as well. 

He could feel the anger mounting in him as he handed over his horse to the stable hand. He headed straight for his quarters. He needed a drink. He was almost there, when the young prince, Max, came running up to him.

“It’s time for our lesson, captain.” He gushed, out of breath from his run from the palace. His excited face and his over eager manner just made things a hundred times worse. He wanted to shove the annoying brat out of his way, but he knew that just couldn’t happen. 

“I’m sorry, your highness, I have something more pressing to attend to. Can we leave our lesson for tomorrow?” He kept his voice as even as he could.

The boy’s face fell. “But I’ve been practicing all day. I need to show you.” He whined. 

“I’m sure you have but…” 

“I demand you give me my lesson now!” Max looked at him angrily. His brown eyes flashed as he tried to stand his ground. 

“LOOK!!!, look, I can’t do this right now. I’ll make the lesson twice as long tomorrow.” He had started to lose control and barked at the boy but managed to lower his tone and remain calm, but it was ripping him apart on the inside. He could feel his hands shaking as they longed to take the annoying little shit by the throat and strangle him into silence. 

Max looked somewhat placated and he relaxed, nodding his head before Sebastian gave him a pat on his scrawny shoulder.

“Think of it this way, it’ll give you more time to practice” He said, and he walked off, leaving the boy behind him.

He kept his hands in front of him, so as not to let Max see how his fists were bunching so tight his nails were cutting into his palms. He needed a bottle of wine and he needed it right now.

The next three days dragged interminably for Alec. Luckily his fidgety behaviour was easily covered up by putting it down to pre engagement party jitters. He managed to get through the endless preparations until finally, finally, the morning of the party arrived, and Magnus would be arriving at any minute along with his father in law. 

He tried to keep it together and stayed in his room for as long as he could, so he didn’t give himself away. No body was this excited about getting engaged. He paced the floor and by lunch time, he was ready to explode. He had Jasper organised to come and tell him the minute the carriage arrived and the moment he had longed for all week finally arrived an hour later.   
He went to get Lydia and together they headed for the front entrance of the palace. 

“Alec, slow down, you shouldn’t look this happy about meeting your father in law.” Lydia had to remind him. He used every amount of will power he had to get himself together and act appropriately. 

They made it outside and they stood beside the king and queen along with Isabelle and Max as the footman opened the door. 

Charles Branwell was large man with a head of rusty red hair. The first thing Alec noted was that he had the same eyes as his daughter. 

“Ah, thank the gods for that. My ass went to sleep two hours ago. No offence to the comfort of your carriage, however. These things just weren’t meant for people with my sized butt.” He blustered as he walked over towards them. 

Alec would of burst into laughter had it not been for the fact that he knew that would only make his mothers barely contained scandalised look worse and that the love of his life had just walked around from the other side of the carriage.

He tried not to stare as Magnus helped with the luggage, but he was giving him frequent small glances the whole time. His heart felt like it was going to burst at any minute. The urge to just rush forward and take Magnus in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow was almost overwhelming. 

“So, this is the young man who wants to robe me of my daughter.” 

The loud voice right in front of him made him remember where he was and what was expected of him at this minute.

“Daddy, you nee to behave. Prince Alexander Lightwood, this is my father, Charles Branwell” Lydia introduced. Charles Branwell suddenly remembered who he was addressing. He puffed out his chest and straightened his back before turning first to the still unaddressed King and Queen. This guy was not a rule follower. Alec liked him already. He held up one thick finger.

“First things first, my dear. Good afternoon your highnesses. I want to thank you for showing my daughter such wonderful hospitality since she’s been here and for having me as well. It’s an honour.” He bowed low to both of them and Alec saw his mother relax just a little. 

 

“The pleasure is all ours, Mr Branwell. I’m sure our two families will form a very agreeable union.” Maryse said in what Alec knew was her most queenly voice. He was really going to give it to the poor guy but he had a feeling he could take it. 

Alec could tell his mother’s formal tone wasn’t something that Charles Branwell was used to, but he stood it well.

“I’m sure it will. So, now it’s time to meet this young man properly.” He turned back to Alec and he tried to prepare himself for anything. He stuck out a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Sir.” He said, smiling. He could see Magnus standing behind him and he could tell from the look on his face that he really wanted to burst out laughing. He’d get him for that later. He hoped.

Charles took his hand and then unceremoniously pulled him against his rotund belly for a hard back slap that had Alec’s whole body rattled. No, he knew where Lydia got her unconventionally relaxed ideals.

“Good to meet you, my boy, good to meet you. I’m sure you’ll treat my little girl with the utmost respect.” He said, finally letting him go. Alec was slightly disarmed but he liked it.

“I will indeed, Mr Branwell.” He said, pulling himself together.

“Hell, call me Charles, we’re practically family now.” He beamed at him, another strong pat to the upper arm. Alec just smiled at him. He was liking this guy more and more. 

They headed back inside the palace and Alec desperately wanted to go to Magnus but he knew that he would be busy with seeing to Charles’ belongings now. It was small comfort knowing that he was back under the same roof at least. But it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough, and he just preyed that they would get a chance to be together before tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

To Alec, it felt like the universe was plotting against him all that morning. Every time he tried to sneak away to go and see Magnus, something came up and he couldn’t. The other guests were arriving in droves now for the party and the guest wing was filling up. He kept preying that no one would remember that there was another room at the end of the hall way and ruin their chanced of being together later that night because come hell or high water he was going to be with his boyfriend then.

They finally got a moment together about two hours before the party was due to start. He had Lydia and Izzy to thank for it because both of them were getting sick of see the antsy look on his face. They got Magnus in Lydia’s room as no one would think twice of seeing her escort going in there and then waiting till things were quieter, they smuggled Alec in, basically shoving him through the door and shutting it behind them. 

If Alec hadn’t been so preoccupied with Magnus, he would have been laughing to himself about how the two of them would look standing guard outside but trying to look casual at the same time.

The second the door was closed, Magnus came at him from the other side of the room and took him in his arms. With deep relieved sighs they crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss that went on long enough that they only stopped when they were in desperate need of more air. 

“Oh god, I’ve missed your lips, my love.” Alec mumbled against him, eyes closed and rubbing his cheek on Magnus’ face, taking in deep drafts of his scent. He had missed that more than anything.

Magnus was pressing into his touch, filling himself with it. His hands were tangled in the dark silky strands of his hair at the back of his head. 

“I’ve missed you too, my prince. As worried as I was about my father, I spent each night staring out the window and thinking that you were under that same moon as I was. When I finally got to sleep, it was hugging my pillow, dreaming that it was you and wishing I could feel your hands on me.” 

Alec moaned and kissed him again. They had some catching up to do. But it wouldn’t be until tonight.

“I want to feel your body against mine so badly, I’m aching for it.” Magnus breathed as he moved his mouth around to the side of Alec’s neck and nuzzled into it, kissing the warm soft skin.

“Tonight. After the party. I’ll meet you in our room. I don’t care what time it is, I’ll be there.” 

Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands and held it before him, his hazel eyes boring into his big brown ones. He could see the heat behind them as strongly as he could feel it radiating from him. Magnus simply nodded and then they joined their lips again. 

If the knock on the door ten minutes later hadn’t happened, Alec was sure that he would have been tearing at Magnus’ clothes, trying to get them off him. Fuck tonight, he didn’t want to wait that long and the hard bulge in the front of his breeches confirmed his thoughts. 

Magnus, thank god, was being the sensible one again. He took his hands in his and stopped them from where they had somehow gotten to the laces at the front of his shirt. Alec looked back at him, eyes heavy lidded, soft, well kissed lips slightly partly and heavy exhales of breath blowing against his face. 

“No, my love, we have to wait. I know you want me, god knows I want the same thing, but I want our time together not to be a rush. I’ve been waiting for you all week and I want to savour every minute of it.” He said softly, and his hand went to cup the side of his cheek and brush his thumb over his cheek bone.

If he lived to be a thousand years old he didn’t think there would be a more beautiful sight than Prince Alexander looking like this. With the possible exception of him laid out before him naked on a bed like a fallen Adonis statue. 

There was no time to wait and let themselves settle back down, so coats were done up over obvious bulges in breeches. The girls found it hilarious. After a few more last minutes kisses at the door, Alec was forced to head to his room and begin the preparations for the party. 

His thoughts were still consumed with Magnus as he and Lydia met up in the room next to the ball room. She looked stunning in a brand-new gown that Maryse had insisted she have before tonight. Lydia had told him that she really thought it was too over done for her liking, but she was willing to go along with it for his mother’s sake. She was the queen after all. 

They were standing in the room when the doors opened, and Charles Branwell came in. His rotund frame was shoved into a very formal looking jacket and breeches and it was only as he came walking towards them that Alec noticed how bow legged the man was. His lower half of his body reminded him of a frog almost and a sudden image of a frog dressed in a coat and breeches with white stockings and black buckled shoes came to him from a children’s book he had read when he was young. He had loved that picture and had always laughed when their nanny had read it to them.   
A bubble of laughter started to come up his throat and he managed to supress it with a cough. 

“Well, look at my little peach pie, don’t you look beautiful, and the daughter doesn’t look too bad either.” He said, and he clapped Alec on the arm, hard enough to make him bump into Lydia. 

He laughed out loud at his own joke and Lydia rolled her eyes. She was probably used to her father’s sort of humour, but Alec knew it was going to take some time for the rest of them to. Behind him, he heard Izzy giggling and he would have loved to of seen the look on his mother’s face. Or maybe he didn’t. 

They lined up ready to make their entrance into the room. The king and queen first, then Alec and Lydia, then Izzy and Max and of course Charles Branwell at the rear. The Fanfare was played, and they were announced and Captain Verlac, all resplendent in his formal uniform, led them into the room. Alec and Lydia were just about to enter when all of a sudden, movement caught Alec’s eye and he saw Charles coming up to stand beside Lydia and take her other arm. 

“I’m no caboose, I want to be with my little girl when she makes her big entry.” He said, in a tone of voice that meant he had no intentions of changing his mind

It was too late to make a fuss and try to get him to go back to where he was supposed to be and the door were wide open and too many people would be able to see so Alec just shot the guard that had been about to rush in a look and shook his head a little and they entered the ball room. 

Alec had done enough of these things that they weren’t anything special to him anymore, just another formality that had to be done, but Charles looked like he was bursting with joy from it. His chest was puffed out like a proud peacock and he strode along beside Lydia like he was the most important person in the room. Alec tried not to take too much notice of the looks on the guests faces as they passed on the way to the table. He made a mental note to steer clear of his mother for the night, so he didn’t have to hear all about how inappropriate Lydia’s father had behaved. Personally, he was glad at least someone was enjoying themselves. 

Then somehow, he saw him. 

They had just taken their seats at the table and Alec’s eyes happen to go to the back of the room and immediately they locked onto Magnus. What the hell? He was dressed in the uniform of the serving staff and was standing lined up with the rest of the servers ready to start bringing out the food. 

He was about to open his mouth and ask Lydia what was going on when Charles began talking to him and that was the end of his chances of finding out. It was almost impossible to get a word in edge wise with him. His heart was thudding in his chest at the thought of Magnus serving them their meal. He might not be able to get his hands on him till tonight but at least he could be close to him, even if it was for only a few seconds.

Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat when Alec’s eyes found him. He had been so hoping that he would see him. He tried not to smile as he thought about what Alexander was thinking right about now. He hadn’t told him, well, he hadn’t really had the chance to tell him when they had met earlier, that he had gotten the idea to join the serving staff only an hour before hand. 

He had been sure he would spontaneously combust if he’d had to of waited to see him until late that night and it had already been a week without him. This was just an opportunity to at least know that he was in the same room as he was. 

He had gone down to the kitchens and organised it, the house keeper more than happy to have him helping out. It seems Will had been meant to be helping that evening but had dropped out at the last minute leaving them shorthanded by one. They found him a uniform and he took it back to his room to dress. He had sort of been hoping that Alexander wouldn’t see him until he had started serving but this was even better. He would be dying to know what was going on. Maybe he would work it out anyway.

They trouped into the hot kitchens and began picking up great platters of food and headed back to the ball room. Magnus was starting to sweat by the time he got into the brightly lit room again. If nothing else, he was going to get a work out from this. He laid the platter on the first table and was about to go back for another when a large hand came out and grabbed his wrist.

“Just a minute, we need some water for this table, can you bring us a jug of it, please? And make sure its cold.” 

The man was huge and dressed in clothes that were straining at the seams and way too small for him. His face had a ruddy complexion that made him look like even sitting was making him breathless. He reminded Magnus of a bull frog with a balloon neck that rested on the top of his chest. He still had a hold of his wrist and now a small sly smile curved his thin lips. 

“Hmm, make sure its you that brings it back, you are a fine looking one, aren’t you?” he said, and Magnus felt his skin crawl as a pudgy finger rubbed the inside of his wrist. He snatched it away. There was something in those piggy little eyes of his that made his stomach turn over.

“Yes sir.” He said curtly and left. As he made his way back down to the kitchen, he hoped that Alexander hadn’t seen what had just happened. But in another way, he did. 

It wasn’t until dessert that Magnus finally got to serve the royal table. He came up with another server with a platter of fancy looking pastries and put them right in front of Alec and Lydia. Alec’s eyes held his for a few precious seconds and he allowed himself to give the merest hint of a smile. And then the tiny moment was shattered with a whoop from the other side of the table.

“Mags! Dear god boy, what are you doing serving food?” Alec turned his head to see Charles looking at his former valet before him.

Mags? was he serious?

“Oh, they were short handed, and I said I would help out, sir.” He said, smiling at his employer. 

“Well good for you son, good for you. I’m sure you can out work any of these other slackers here. Oh, no offense your highness.” Charles said, leaning forward and looking at Alec who was trying very hard not to look like he was watching Magnus when in fact he hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

“I should get back. Enjoy your desserts, Sir, your highness.” He said, making eye contact with his beloved for a precious few seconds. 

It might have been a mere split second of time, but that look hit Alec right in the crotch and he felt his cock twitch. He reached out for his glass of water and downed it all in one go. He had to stop. He couldn’t do this, not here and definitely not now. It wouldn’t look good for the prince to get hard over his fiancé’s escort right in front of his future father in law. Charles might have a strange sense of humour, but Alec doubted it would extend quite that far. 

Sebastian was standing directly behind the royal table. His other men were spread out around the room at various points. Being captain had its advantages, especially when he could stand behind Prince Alec all night. His stupid blond fiancé was annoying him and that father of hers made him want to walk up to him and smack him up the side of his head with something hard, but he would be happy to endure it all if it meant he could be this close to Alec. 

He had to get a handle on his thoughts, however, it wouldn’t do to get hard right now but fuck, was it difficult when the object of his affection was a mere few feet away. He warred within himself all through the meal; how could he think this woman could make him happy when it was clear to him that she couldn’t. After the day in the woods, his thought processes about the odds of Alec being attracted to men had ramped up considerably. 

If it were true, then he wondered who it was that had caught his eye. The urge to seek him out and tell him his feelings for him were almost impossible to resist but he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure that he was right. After all, he had been standing a good way away from him at the time and the wind was rustling the leaves, he could have misheard. 

That night, he had gotten thoroughly drunk and had taken his anger and frustration out on Will. It wasn’t their usual night, but he had sought him out and by the time it was dark enough to meet the boy around behind the stables, he was seeing double and couldn’t walk in a straight line. He had gotten aroused but nowhere near what he was usually capable of, so it took twice as long to reach his climax and by the end of it, Will had been sobbing and he had been a sweaty mess. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew the boy wasn’t happy with their arrangement but in the time that he had been seeing Will, he had never tried to refuse him. The night before the party was their usual time to be together but it had only been a few days from their unscheduled meeting. As tempting as it was to hit the bottle again, Sebastian had abstained from drinking so that he would be able to perform at his peak. The time before had been nothing more than wanting to work out his frustrations one of the few ways he knew how, and he hadn’t enjoyed it any more than Will had. 

Will had tried to be defiant with him and said he wasn’t feeling well. That only enraged Sebastian more and he been more than a little rough with him because of it. No one said no to Captain Sebastian Verlac, and that was final. 

He had left Will last night, shaken and whimpering, slumped over the bale of straw that he had made him bend over. He’d shown the boy that he couldn’t defy him. 

Sebastian was just wondering where Will was when the escort to Miss Branwell came in and placed a tray on the table before Alec and the others. He had to admit, he was a bit of a looker, nothing compared to Alec of course, but there was something about him that caught his eye. He watched him as he talked to the boisterous windbag that was the fiancé’s father and noticed something else. He had barely taken his eyes off the prince the whole time. A prickle ran over the back of the captain’s neck, the same feeling he got when he knew something was off. 

No, surely not. 

It was all he could do to stand there watching this and not react to it. He could feel his heart beating faster as his anger began to boil. He couldn’t see Alec’s face, so he had no idea if he was looking back at him the same way and he wished with everything he had that he could see it. The whole incident had only taken a few minutes, but it was enough to resolve in his mind that the pretty escort had a thing for his prince. He watched as the man walked back towards the kitchens and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab him by the throat and slam him against the wall and tell him to back the fuck off.

His mind was racing now with so many thoughts. Surely Alec wasn’t lowering himself so far as to fall for a fucking servant, for Christ’s sake? He didn’t care how good looking he was, he could do so much better than that. God, if he only knew how much he wanted him, he was sure it wouldn’t be tempted. That was if he was right about Alec wanting to be with another man, that is. He decided that he would make it his life’s mission from now on to do his best to find out the truth of it. 

Magnus hadn’t stopped all night. He didn’t know how the others did it all the time. It was so much work. After the meal had ended, they had to begin clearing plates and empty platters as quickly and quietly as they could while the formal part of the evening was on. It was a lot of speech making and toasting and every time he let himself take a quick look in Alec’s direction, he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was over the whole thing already. 

The only part of the proceedings that he hadn’t wanted to see was when Alexander had put the ring on Lydia’s finger. He knew it was stupid of him to be jealous of his good friend and it was totally unfounded, but he couldn’t help the small twinge that twisted his heart when it happened. It was something he would never experience, no matter how long he and Alexander would be together. He might just as well of wished for him to renounce the throne for him. 

One thing that was adding to his problems, was the fact that the bullfrog hadn’t taken his eyes off him. The problem was, he had to pass by his table each time he went back to the kitchens and he felt his stomach turn over each time he saw those horrid little eyes leering at him. The disgusting toad had even gone so far as to try to trip him on one pass so now he was giving him as wide a berth as he could. That was working well until the formalities were over and the dancing began. 

Magnus was extremely surprised when he saw the he had managed to con some poor woman into joining him on the floor. The poor thing didn’t look at all happy about it and she was a lot taller than him as well so the unfortunate side effect of that was the toad came up level with her breasts where they bubbled out from the neck of her dress. The nasty creature was practically salivating about it. 

Magnus hoped that now he had someone else in his sights, he would forget about him. But it wasn’t to be. Several times during the evening, he had asked him to bring him more wine and as the night drew on, and he drank more and more, he became even more brazen. 

 

Magnus had been able to take a small break and stand at the side of the room and watch Alexander as he glided around the dance floor with Lydia, his mother and even Isabelle. He was so graceful and elegant and a wonderful dancer. He so wished that that could be him in his arms, floating around the floor to the music. It would feel wonderful to be in his arms, looking up at him, smiling. 

“Day dreaming, my pretty one, hum?” 

Magnus was broken out of his thoughts by an all too familiar voice. It was right in his ear too and the strong smell of hot wine-soaked breath washed over him. He swallowed hard.

He turned to see the toad standing right beside him. He must have sneaked up on him while he had been watching Alexander. Damn it! He should have been more careful.

“So, which one of those strapping young men take your fancy?” he slurred loud enough so Magnus would hear him but quiet enough that no one else would. He’d done this before. 

Magnus flew around and looked at him in horror. How the hell had he worked that out? He hadn’t given him the slightest hint of being in any way interested in him or any other man or woman in the place. 

“Oh no need to be coy about it, my pretty, I can tell you prefer the company of your own sex. Look at you blushing, I bet it would be your first time with a man, wouldn’t it? Well, no need to be afraid, I’ve got more than enough experience to guide you.” 

A meaty paw came around from behind him and grabbed the cheek of his backside, and Magnus jumped like he had been electrocuted. He stared at the drunken toad in repulsion and took several steps backwards. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He headed for the doors and to the kitchens, deciding to hide out down there for as long as possible. 

The last thing he heard, even over the noise of the room was the repugnant guest calling out to him, “You’ll be back, they always come back to me.” His stomach turned over and he hoped that he wouldn’t throw up before he reached a safe place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take all the credit for this chapter alone. I was encouraged and helped by someone extremely special to me and i thank her for it. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and you'll like this chapter as well. Thanks to everyone who has been reading it.   
> I know you've already ready it, baby, but i hope you like it all over again. <3

Magnus could hardly wait to be with his love again. The night seemed to drag on endlessly and that horrible man with his overdone clothes and cologne that to Magnus smelt like cat piss, hadn’t helped. As much as Alec made him feel more elevated in his position in life, being the prince’s lover, secret or not, the reality of it was to all others he was still nothing but a servant to treat as they saw fit. 

The nasty fat little man obviously was used to having what he wanted when he wanted it, and unfortunately, that seemed to be him. He remembered the feel of his pudgy hands on his arm as he touched him when he thought no one else was looking. He thanked god for the fact that at least his sleeve had prevented him from being able to make contact with his bare skin, that privilege was for Alexander alone. The thought of that fleshy face looking back at him like he was a decadent morsel of food, ripe for the tasting, made his stomach turn over.

When he had waited what he hoped was long enough for the toad to turn his attentions onto someone else, he’d returned to the ball room. It had felt like an eternity till the night ended and the guests retired to their rooms. Magnus had hung back, aiding the kitchen staff with the clearing up so that it would give Alec time to take Lydia back to her quarters and then reach their rendezvous point. The unused bedroom that was in a seldom frequented section of the palace that he now came to love as their place. Their room, where they could be themselves, shed their day to day disguises of prince and escort and just be Alexander and Magnus, lovers.

Magnus was almost going mad from the waiting, but he knew he had to ensure that he wait long enough to be able to travel that part of the palace and not be seen. He had to cut through where most of the guests were staying to get to their room and he couldn’t risk detection. The room itself was set apart from most of the others and so far, had been perfect because the palace had been free of visitors but now early every room in the guest wing was used so caution had to be taken. 

The smarter thing to do would have been to abstain from being together while the guests were there but it had been a whole week and their need for each other had been mounting high and the precious few minutes that Alec had managed to secure between them earlier that day hadn’t been nearly long enough, and he could not be without his touch any longer. 

Magnus looked around and saw that it was mostly put to rights once more and he couldn’t wait any longer to start towards his love, so he slipped out of the hall and into the darkened palace. He got to the start of the guest wing undetected and not wanting to make any sound what so ever, he removed his shoes and proceeded into the dimly lit hall way in his stockinged feet. The closer he got to his destination, the faster his heart beat and he felt his loins stirring at the thought of Alec’s touch.

He was lost in his own thoughts about his prince as he rounded the corner and he failed to see the figure leaning against the wall. He gasped and jumped in surprise when he heard the low deep chuckle. His head came up and his eyes widened to take in the source of the sound. Fuck! It was no other than the horrid little man from earlier that night. Magnus froze in place as he watched the squat wide form leave the wall and come towards him.

“I knew you could not resist me. Few can, I’m afraid. Luckily there is much of me to go around.” He drawled, a leering grin spread over his flabby face. Magnus swallowed hard and prickles of fear covered his skin. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. There was no one to save him now. 

“I- I was jus….” He stammered trying to come up with an excuse for being where he was. So far, the man had failed to notice that he was carrying his shoes, not wearing them, but he had other things on his mind. 

“Oh no need to explain, little man, I get it. You seek me out, unable to resist that more basic instinct that resides in all of us but seldom acted upon.” He closed in on Magnus and he felt himself going backwards the more he advanced on him. Oh god, this couldn’t be happening. He was so close to his Eden and his heart’s desire, yet it felt like a million miles away right now. 

“Oh, you’re frightened, ha, ha, how adorable is that. But your innocence in matters of the flesh just makes you all the more desirable. Never fear, my sweet little virgin, I will soon make you forget about your inexperience.” The man’s every word was making Magnus feel physically sick and he found the sound of them as fetid as his stinking breath which was now burning the inside of his nose.

He hadn’t realised that this monster had been herding him backwards until he felt the sudden hardness of the wall behind him and he gave a small yelp as he felt its coldness against his back.

Trapped, like a helpless animal surrounded by hunters. He couldn’t call out for fear of waking the other guests and the thought of being discovered like this and trying to explain why he was there in the first place just couldn’t happen. Alec probably wouldn’t hear his cries any way because of where the room was, even if he was there already. Magnus had no way of knowing. He could try and fight his way out of it, knee the deplorable man in the groin and run but he would have to run away from where he most longed to be and he hated the idea of Alexander thinking that he had changed his mind about meeting him there tonight. He was in dire straits, and he knew it. 

The man loomed before him, close enough now that his rounded stomach began to touch his own belly and he felt himself contracting his muscles to try to ease the discomfort of it. He could feel his wheezing breath on his face and he turned his head, trying to save himself from the worst of its foul odour. Christ, what had this bloated horror been eating to have breath like this? 

“There, there, little bird, don’t be shy and don’t be afraid. I will go slowly until you feel more at ease. It will be such a pleasurable experience for both of us, I can assure you. By the gods, you look so sweet and I bet you taste just as good too.” He leered, and he pressed himself harder into Magnus, and ran a fat finger down the side of his face. He felt his skin crawl as if something slimy and cold had just touched his skin.

Magnus screwed up his eyes and held his breath. He chocked down the bile that was rising in his throat and prayed that someone, anyone, would come from their room and interrupt his amorous advances. But as he heard him softly saying “Shhhh! Shhhh now.” He thought his fate had been sealed. He felt him grab his wrists in each fleshy hand and bring them up to either side of his head and pin him to the wall. He was shaking all over now, and he was terrified that his legs were on the verge of collapsing. 

“Please, please don’t do this, sir……” He pleaded, his voice sounded like a small frightened child and indeed, that’s what he felt like as well. 

“Now, now, it will be alright, little man, I know the first time one tastes the forbidden fruit of another is a daunting task, but I will guide you through it. Hmmm, my you smell so good I can hold myself back no longer, I have to taste that fabulous skin of yours.” He plunged his fleshy lips down on the side of Magnus’ neck and slobbered over its surface, making Magnus gag. Ugh! This was disgusting, the man was disgusting. 

He took one meaty paw from his wrist and proceeded to run it over his clothes, pushing it under the front of his coat and moaning as he felt his warmth below. Magnus was whimpering softly now, and he was ashamed to feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks. But his tensing body and his obvious distress meant nothing to the monster that pawed at his chest and was slowly working his way down. Fuck no! the thought of him touching his crotch made his stomach roil even more. But then he did something far worse than that. He grabbed his wrist yet again, his hot wheezy breath right near his ear, and his words felt like it was being filled with poison.

“Here, my little bird, I want you to feel how you inflame me. Feel what you will soon feel deep inside you, filling you to the brim.” And he dragged Magnus’ trembling hand down to below his flabby stomach and jammed it into his groin against his hardened cock.

Once more, Magnus had to choke down the need to vomit. Arghhhh! This was a nightmare. He couldn’t help crying out as the disgusting villain began rubbing himself against his hand, moaning in delight as his small hard nub of a penis moved against the material of his pants. 

Magnus couldn’t breathe; his considerable weight was pressed hard against his chest now and he was leaning into him jamming him to the hard wall. He began to try to get his mouth on his face, but he was resisting as best he could. God, he wanted to die right at that moment. 

“Get your fucking hands off him.” 

The deep growl of a very familiar voice cut through the darkened hall like a beacon of hope. The monster halted his actions and gasped as he turned to see who had interrupted him.

“Your, your highness! What are you….” He stammered dropping Magnus wrists and taking a step back from him.

The relief was instant. He took in a deep restorative breath as he felt the pressure leave his chest and the rest of his body. He wanted to look at his prince with thankful pleading eyes, but he felt disgusting and shameful even though none of this was his doing. He turned his head and felt his legs giving way and he slid down the wall and sat heavily onto the floor with a muffled cry.

“How dare you treat someone like some sort of toy for your amusement and your evil advances.” Alec loomed over the quaking man, making him look like an ant about to be crushed by a very large boot.

“I—I-I I‘m sorry, your, your highness, I don’t know what……..” he stuttered, his voice shaking in fright as he quaked before Alec.

Magnus wiped his tears and turned to look at the scene before him. Even though he was still slightly shaken, he was enjoying the sight of his attacker having the tables turned on him. He tried to hide the smile that was threatening to curve his mouth. 

“I’m not interested in your excuses, man, I want you out of my sight and if I ever see you anywhere near this man again, I’ll have you thrown in prison for lude behaviour. I want you gone from here at first light, is that clear?” 

Even though Alec’s voice was kept low as to save the sound waking the other guests, it felt like thunder at that moment and Magnus had never wanted him more than at that point. Angry, commanding Alexander was a sight to behold. 

“Y-y-yes Sire, of course Sire. Please, forgive….” He tried to bow and scrape before him, but Alec was too furious to put up with such behaviour.

“Just go! Leave my sight, you disgust me!” he barked, and the man turned and almost falling over his own fat feet, fled down the hall way and they heard the distant sound of a door opening and closing. Magnus was still sitting on the floor and he could hear Alec’s breath as he panted out hard angry gusts of air.

My knight in shining armour, he thought, and he looked up at him now with grateful eyes.

Alec covered the small distance between them in two large strides and reached down to grab his hand and help him to his feet. He cupped his face within his hands and seemed to be studying every inch of it as if he hadn’t seen it in a long time and indeed, the past few minutes felt like a life time. 

“Are you alright, did he hurt you in any way? If he laid hands on you so help me, I’ll……” He growled as quietly as his inflamed temper would allow. Magnus placed his own hands on his broad chest, feeling blazing heat radiating from it and its rapid up and down movement.

“No, my love, I’m unharmed. But if you hadn’t come when you did, I fear that wouldn’t be the case.” 

“Thank the heavens for small mercies. I would have ripped that repugnant little toad limb from limb if he had gotten any further. The thought of that happening makes me……..” He fumed but Magnus placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

“Hush, my prince, I’m fine, thanks to your timely rescue. A moment that I will be forever grateful for. How did you manage to perform such a feat of heroics?” 

“I was waiting for you and you seemed to be taking longer than you should of. At first, I was worried that you had decided not to come but then, something told me all wasn’t as it should be, and I came looking for you. Thank god, I followed my instincts and did. God know what that slimy miscreant would have done to you if I hadn’t.” He pulled him close to him and held his head to his chest. To Magnus, it felt like coming home. At last, he could feel safe again, happy, secure. Alec’s embrace was his haven, where nothing bad could ever happen to him again. 

“I know what my fate would have been if you hadn’t and it makes my stomach turn to think of it. Thank you, my love, you saved me from a fate worse than death.” He whispered against his chest, one arm circling behind his back and the other lying flat against the swell of his pectoral muscle.

He felt Alec press his lips to the top of his head, nuzzling into his hair and kissing him and taking in a deep breath only to pull back. His body had been beginning to relax under his touch, but now it grew tense once more. Something was wrong.

“What…?” 

Magnus lifted his head to look at him questioningly. Even in the low dim light, he could see something flash in Alec’s eyes. He stilled, still in his arms.  
“I can smell that filthy creature on you. His vial scent is faint on your skin but it’s there. I can’t have that. I won’t have it.” His voice was so low and murderous, it made Magnus shudder and before he could say another word, Alec was taking him by the hand and rushing him up the corridor. His long strides were making Magnus have to break out into a quick jog to keep up. His skin tingled as his mind raced as to what he had in mind and he was finding it too hard to think clearly. He had never seen Alec like this before and he doubted that too many people had. 

They reached their quiet room and Alec opened the door and pulled him inside before arresting his anger enough to close it quietly. But that’s where the restraint ended. 

He had lit a fire in the grate of the hearth and it was the only light in the room, making it glow a deep golden colour. Without a word he took Magnus’ hand once more and pulled him over to the wash stand where he had placed a water jug, bowl and soft towel. Without asking permission and no hesitation, he grabbed the lapels of Magnus’ coat and pulled it off his shoulders before dumping it on the dusty floor with a soft flump. His fingers worked at the cravat at his neck and soon it joined the coat. 

Magnus’ heart was pounding. He was trembling again but not for the same reasons as he had before; and even though he was a little concerned about Alec’s fired up temper and what exactly he had in mind, he be damned of this wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

Alec started to work on the lacing at the front of his shirt, but his shaking fingers were making his task harder than it should have been and in a burst of frustration, he fisted the soft material and with a cry, the sound of shredding material rent the air and the shirt fell from his body, caught at the cuffs for a few seconds before he narrowed his hands and it slipped free of him. 

He stood before his lover, chest heaving, breath panting and eyes wide and wanting. Alec paused, looking down at his handiwork and upon his bare chest, his light caramel coloured skin glowing in the light. Magnus felt his body starting to flame, like a fire had been lit within his soul and indeed it had. Alec’s almost carnal look was the torch. He felt his slightly parted lips quiver a little and god help him, his cock hardened in an instant. 

“God help me, I can’t stand the thought of that maggot touching what’s mine. Tainting you with his vial flesh.” Alec growled, and he went over to the jug and poured water into the bowl before taking the small cloth and dipping it into it and then, not even squeezing the excess water from it, he came back to slop it onto Magnus’ upper chest, wiping it up and over each shoulder and then over each of his pecs. 

Magnus gasped at the feel of the cold water hitting his heated body and instantly, he felt his nipples harden and his skin contract. The water’s icy finger trailed down his back, stiffening his spine before most of it was soaked up by his breeches. He never took his eyes from Alec’s as he made soft sounds of both pleasure and surprise at the feel of the soft cloth working over his burning flesh. He wanted to say something, but the icy water and the look in Alec’s eyes had robbed him of speech. He felt himself trembling harder as the cold liquid raced down his torso, dampening his breeches and dripping onto the board floor. 

The sudden cold shock should have dampened his hardening length as well, but it had the exact opposite effect and he felt it swell even harder within his breeches, straining against the dampening cloth. Fuck, this was so overwhelming and like something out of a dream. One he had never been brave enough to have before. It was so dark, so primal, so fucking hot. 

Alec stood back after he had covered his entire upper body with the wet cloth. Dear god, what stood before him was other worldly. Magnus was glowing, shining in the golden light brighter than any sun. And like a sun, he could feel the heat coming off him in waves. His eyes were wide and full blown, and his face tinged slightly pink and his lips, dear god those lips, soft dusky pink and parted, shiny as his tongue came out to moisten them. Alec groaned loudly at the slight of that small pink tongue running over their surface and his erection throbbed and pressed against the front of his breeches to the point where it was uncomfortable. It felt like a caged lion, straining at the bars of the door, desperate to be free.

“Fuck, I have to have you now. Have to pull you hard against my body and mark you as my own once more.” Alec said, his voice so low and deep it sent shock waves tearing through Magnus’ body and he groaned softly. 

He watched as Alec made short work of getting out of his own top clothes, giving them the same treatment as his. Magnus wanted to melt as he saw that broad chest with its thick covering of soft curly dark hair standing before him, begging for his touch. He took a tentative step forward and reached out a hand, but he barely felt the soft swirls on his fingers when Alec grabbed his wrist firmly and with one delft move, turned him so that he pressed his back into his chest.

Magnus felt his knees buckle but Alec held him firm with one hand on his working abs and the other clutching his shoulder, where he was slowly sliding his hand to his throat. Magnus’ eyes went wide, and he gave a moan as he felt his hand gently tilting his neck exposing the soft flesh of it and its rapidly ticking pulse point. Before he could get in a breath, he heard Alec give a growl and then plunge his mouth down over it. 

How he stayed upright he had no idea, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly, grabbing onto the strong arm that was pressed hard into his body. He felt his mouth working over that heavenly spot, making him whimper with the deep, deep carnal pleasure it was causing him to feel. He could feel Alec’s groans as he licked, bit and mouthed up and down the column of his neck, the sound vibrating through him and culminating right in his crotch where he swelled to the point of pain. 

Alec worked his chest back and forth against the moving muscles of Magnus’ damp skin. He bucked his hips into the swell of his rounded tight backside, pressing his now leaking cock hard into him, letting him know in no uncertain terms what he had waiting for him. 

“God, Alec, ugh, hmmm, fuck I need you so badly right now, I’m going to burst into flames at any minute.” Magnus managed as his voice was almost lost in his deep ragged breaths. He took Alec’s hand and slid it down to where his iron hard cock pushed at the front of his breeches, making his hand cup the throbbing bulge.

“See what you do to me, my love. I need you to ease my pain and give me release.” He groaned. 

Alec gave an animal like yell and gently squeezed him through the material and Magnus cried out, willing himself with everything he had not to come hotly in his pants. What followed happened so quickly, Magnus’ foggy brain couldn’t keep up. Alec suddenly let him go only to turn and grab him under each cheek of his ass and hoist him up so that he had no option but to straddle his waist. Once again Magnus moaned loudly at the feel of his pulsing erection pressed hard against his lower stomach and he dove onto his mouth with a noisy, breathy wet kiss, filling Alec’s mouth with his hot wet tongue. 

Alec stumbled a little as he turned and headed for the bed, he sucked at Magnus’ tongue drawing it as far into his mouth as he could get it. He felt the side of the bed against his legs and he reefed Magnus from him and dumped him back on to its surface where he lay before him panting, moaning and ready. He toed off his boots as quickly as he could and stripped his stockings before he undid the buttons of his breeches and reefed them down setting his throbbing length free at last with a sigh of relief. 

He bent forward, and Magnus helped him undo the buttons of his own pants and then watched as he took the waist in each hand and dragged them down hard over his legs. The absence of pressure on his swollen cock was both good and bad. Good that it made him able to not want to reach his climax quite so urgently without the friction and pressure on it, and bad because now he craved it all over again. Fuck, how he longed for the feel of Alec’s tight warm body covering every inch of him. But Alec had other ideas tonight. 

After stripping Magnus of his stockings, Alec climbed onto the bed beside him, at first pressing the full length of his hot sweaty body onto his and Magnus clutched at his back, gripping onto him like he was afraid he was going to fly off and away from him at any second. He spread his legs up and open and was practically begging for him to allow him to roll and over and plunge deep inside him. He could feel Alec’s straining erection sliding back and forth at his cleft and he cried out with his need.

“Fuck, ugh!!! My love, Alec, god in heaven, please, let me have you now, or I’m going to die from the need of it.” He breathed just before Alec covered his mouth with wide open kisses that made his whole body feel like it was on fire.

“No, no, tonight I will have you, my heart. I must. I want you to remember that you’re mine, all mine and no man will touch you again.” He growled, and he slid off him only to pull him tightly against his front, plastering his writhing damp skin to his.

One arm lay beneath his neck, supporting his head while the other pressed hard against his heaving abs, fingers spread and digging into the working muscle.   
Magnus gasped as he realised what was about to happen. They had only ever slept together twice before now but he had taken the lead both times. He had never been entered before and he was both nervous and excited for it at the same time. 

“Slowly then, my love. I have never experienced love like this before, but I thank the gods that you will be my first.” He breathed and worked on making sure that he was as relaxed as he could be. 

“It will be my honour then, my heart. I hope it will be all you have dreamed of.” He whispered in his ear and he started to put soft kisses around the outer shell as he slowly began to slide his length between his cleft. Magnus couldn’t stop the now steady stream of soft moans that were coming from him. His mind had been completely blown and his whole body was now focused on one thing. 

He felt so vulnerable, so entirely at someone else’s mercy and even the distant memories of the day in the stables with the groom didn’t compare to this. Nor did the grimy clutches of the man in the hall. He had always thought that if he ever allowed himself to submit to another that he would hate it and feel powerless doing it. But no, this was a whole new awakening. Yes, he felt helpless and vulnerable, but he had never felt so damn liberated either. It was freeing to give yourself over completely to another. And he could think no one more deserving to surrender to than his Alexander. 

Alec was going by pure instinct and passion alone now. He need to let Magnus know that he was his and his only, driving him on. All he wanted right now was to sink into his body and claim him completely, but he wanted to take care with Magnus as he had done with him when they had their first time laying together only days before. He needed to make this as pleasurable for him as he could. But his need to be inside him was growing. 

He moved his mouth down to his neck and felt Magnus tilt his head slightly so that he could have greater access. He mouthed his way along its length searching once again for that pulse point that had him weak at the knees before. He moved down towards the slope of his shoulder and clamped his lips on the tender flesh, feeling the tiny bump, bump, bump under the salty skin and sucked hard, drawing him into his mouth. Magnus cried out and pushed back into his hardness while his own erection jerked before him. 

Alec’s hand came around and lay at the front of his throat once more, holding him under his jaw and he felt his Adam’s apple bob under his palm. Magnus twisted his head, searching for his lips and he gave them to him as his other hand ran down over the corrugation of his ribs, to the valley of his waist and then ascending the slope of his golden hip. He kissed him hungrily, all the while gently bucking into him getting closer and closer to his tight entrance. 

Magnus had given ownership of his mind and body to Alec without any resistance. He had never wanted anything more than the feel of him entering his body right now. He craved it so strongly it was getting painful, as was his unattended cock. Somehow, though, Alec must have sensed his need for his touch and his hand slipped off his hip and down to where it throbbed and jerked against his belly, leaving beads of dampness on his skin. Please god let him be inside him soon, before he went mad from the wanting of it.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ considerable swollen length pulse in his hand and his backside pushing harder back into him, giving him silent permission to do what they were desperate to experience. It was now or never for them both.

Alec pulled back a little further than he had been and temporarily leaving Magnus’ needy cock, searched for his entrance. He felt the tight little ring of muscle on the hypersensitive head of his erection and felt a jolt of lightening shoot through him as he did. He heard Magnus give a small gasp, but he still continued to push back onto him. With as much restraint as he could, Alec started pushing against him feeling the muscle giving ever so slightly in the smallest of increments.

“Agh!!!! Fuck!! Yeeeessssss! Fill me my love, I want every damn inch of you.” Magnus hissed. His head was back, resting on Alec’s bicep, his face framed by his crooked arm. 

“I don’t want to cause you discomfort, my love. We have to be patient.” He soothed next to his ear and he began to move once more. Slowly but surely, he felt the hot, tight space swallowing him and at last his head was firmly entrenched. Magnus’ moans of pleasure were punctuated with whines of frustration as he squirmed and writhed against him, begging for more. He lifted his face to his, reaching an arm back to clutch at the back of his dark head. 

Alec took his mouth with wide open wet kisses as he pushed forward, swallowing his lover’s groans as he filled him. By the time he was half way in, Magnus was almost beside himself. He was a squirming sweaty mess against him and he pushed back, impaling himself further. Suddenly, somehow, the vice like grip of Magnus’ body let go and Alec sunk to his full length with a cry. 

Magnus was completely mindless now, all he wanted was to feel his prince move inside him and he contracted his muscles around his full throbbing length, breaking their heated kiss to gain much needed oxygen. As soon as Alec began to glide back and forth in and out of him, Magnus thought he would die from the pleasure of it. 

“Arghhhhh!!! Hmmmmmm! Yeeesssssss!! Fuuuccckkkk, yessssss, more, I want more.” The words spilling from him without thought, his primal, pure need talking for him now. He reached down blindly for Alec’s hand where it had come to rest on his moving hip and dragged it back down to his aching cock. Fuck, if he didn’t come soon he was going to implode. 

Alec hesitantly thrust into him harder, trying to gage if his movements were causing him pain but Magnus was completely submissive to him and he worked himself back and forth in the tight wet heat. He was close, so fucking close to filling him with his essence he found himself trying to hold back as Magnus grabbed at his hand and returned it to his cock. He could feel him jerking as he alternated pushing back into Alec with thrusting into his hand. 

Alec hastened his movement and began to cry out as he felt the pressure building from deep inside him. He was so damn close, he could taste it now and he gave up trying to be gentle and began powering into Magnus’ body with an urgency that overrode anything else. He fisted his leaking cock and from the way he was mewling and moving against him he knew he was right on the brink as well. He moved his mouth to his ear.

“I own you, Magnus, you are fucking mine. All mine, never to be touched by another while I draw breath, do you hear. You have my heart and my body now, no matter what. I love you, my heart. God in heaven I worship you, mind body and soul.” He growled the words as he worked harder to find their combined release and suddenly he was as helpless as Magnus as he felt himself letting go and with an animalistic cry, he pulled back and drove himself into his core shooting jets of liquid heat deep inside him. 

Magnus drew in a hard breath as he felt his own release upon him. He cried out loudly in mind-numbing pleasure as he felt Alec filling him over and over again. One final jerk of his hand was all it took to join him, soaring over that cliff and his eyes went wide and the breath was robbed from his lungs as he began pumping into his hand, splattering his belly, the bed and Alec’s hand with hot sticky heat. Wave after wave washed through both of them as they braced against each other, like two people of the rocky shore as the water broke over them time and time again. 

He was in heaven, wasn’t he? He had died from the ecstasy of it and been uplifted to above the clouds. He had to be. Nothing, absolutely nothing, had ever felt so good before in his entire life. He was slumped against his beautiful man, dripping with sweat, skin flushed deep pink, even over his usual skin tone, breath coming in decreasing pants, eyes closed to savour the moment and happy so fucking happy he felt like crying. He wanted to tell his precious Alexander how much he adored him, how fucking wonderful the whole experience had been for him, how he too loved him without measure, but he had taken away his ability to speak along with his breath and his brain, so it seemed. 

Alec had never felt so vastly contented and sated in his life. The feel of the man he loved laying against him, his body still trapping him inside, not willing to let him go and break the tender connection was indescribable. He thought his first time receiving such a gift had been wonderful but this, this was extraordinary. He loved the feel of his damp skin on his, the way his whole body was slowly but surely coming down from the best climax he had ever had. If they were to catch their breaths and then repeat the process again, would it be just as good? He had no doubt that it would elevate them to the stars, but he didn’t think they would reach heaven as they just had. 

He longed to hear his lover’s voice, telling him how it had felt for him, but he could tell they were both beyond words at that time. The breathy silence spoke volumes. Alec felt boneless and heavy limbed, but he managed to raise his head where it had been thrust back and put soft easing kisses to the back of Magnus’ neck and shoulders. He felt hot and tasted salty. And he fucking loved it. He skimmed his tongue over the golden blushing flesh and almost went into raptures as he heard the soft moan of contented happiness come from his lips and the slight wiggle against him. His body squeezed his softening cock as it lay still buried inside him and he grunted as it began to thicken once more. God damn, he could be ready again in minutes at this rate. 

“Are we still earth bound, my love?” Magnus drawled as he slowly turned his head, so he could try to see Alec’s face. Alec looked down upon him and could have died from love right then and there. 

The new softness to his eyes and the glow that was coming from his face was mesmerising. How lucky could one man be to find someone like this. He smiled and raised a heavy hand and gently brushed the damp black swatches of hair from his forehead. Magnus hummed like a contented cat.

“I don’t know, my heart, I feel like I’m floating at the moment.” Magnus lifted his own arm and wiped a trickle of sweat from the side of his face. Alec’s pupils were so blown still his eyes looked like they were the same colour as his own. 

“I know what you mean. I have no words, Alexander. I doubt there are any words written or spoken that could aptly describe what we just shared. The only ones I can think of to say right now are, I love you too. With my entire being.” Alec’s eyes went shiny with unshed tears and he lowered his mouth to his lips in a kiss so tender they both felt dampness trickling from the corners of their eyes. 

Neither of them knew how long they lay together like that for. Magnus’ body softly gripped him until he filled him once more and they made love again, but this time was slow and unhurried but still had them screaming each other’s names as they poured out their release again. They were both too exhausted to clean up and fell asleep in each other’s embrace, lost in their own little world where their special kind of love could be shouted about from the highest mountain. 

Just before his eyes closed, Magnus snuggled in to his man’s chest, hand resting in the soft cloud of dark hair, utter contentment forming a smile on his lips. He could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing and he was seconds away from joining him in blissful oblivion, but he murmured a few barely audible words.

“I love you, my Alexander, more than life itself. But you aren’t my prince any longer, you’re my king of hearts.”

Unknown to Magnus, a single tear ran from Alec’s eye and he fought back a sob. He knew heaven existed now, because he was living it right at this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec was the first one to wake up the next morning. A soft golden beam of light was streaming in from the window and casting a glow on the sleeping form of the man he loved. He was laying facing him on his side, those gorgeous eyes closed and his thick black lashes fanning the delicate skin below his eyes. Alec couldn’t help but smile. He looked perfect like this.

He rarely got a chance to do this, usually their mornings together were a frantic scramble to get up and dress to get out the door before anyone else was around. But today, they had decided to wait until the guest quarters had been vacated which suited Alec fine; more time to be able lay here and take in the beauty before him. 

He noted that Magnus’ face still had a slight blush to it and he loved that. It meant that his body was still basking in their night of love making. And what a night it had been. So wonderful, so perfect. He remembered what it had been like before he met Magnus and the hours he had spent laying in bed trying to imagine what it would be like to wake up beside someone after wearing each other out the night before. Never in a thousand years had he ever thought it could feel this good. 

His skin tone was so wonderful in this light, but it was hard to think of a time when it wasn’t. His eyes travelled down to his slightly parted lips and he felt his insides warm when he thought about that mouth on his and then on the rest of his body. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him as he thought back to last night and the heavenly feeling of his lips on his heated skin. He felt his cock twitch under the covers and he took in a deep breath, willing himself not to reach out and kiss his sleeping man. 

But it was no good. He had to touch him. It had been too long now.

He ran a tentative finger tip down the side of his face starting from his brow and following his hair line all the way to his jaw. The texture hardly changed at all. Even though Magnus had just as dark a hair as he did, he didn’t seem to get the heavy beard that he always got. He didn’t need a mirror to know that his lower face would be shadowed while Magnus’ own only had the barest of roughness to it. Yet another thing he loved about this man. 

His finger followed his jaw line around to under his chin and he paused, waiting for him to stir, but he slept on. Those delectable lips were a mere inch away from him and he let his finger come up and over his chin and with as light of a touch as he could, Alec traced his finger over his bottom lip before doing the same with the top one. This had the desired effect, and Magnus stirred a little, making a soft noise in his sleep. It was too much, Alec couldn’t resist him anymore. 

He pulled back his hand before taking his weight on one forearm and then slowly leaning down to brush his lips to his. At first, Magnus didn’t respond but after a second try, Alec hummed in delight as he felt his boyfriend slowly waking up against him. Gradually, the kiss grew firmer, and it wasn’t long before Magnus had reached up with one hand and carded his fingers into Alec’s hair. He had rolled to his back and Alec had settled onto him, so that they were now chest to chest. Magnus moaned softly filling his mouth with wonderful vibrations that Alec felt right to his toes.

“Good morning, my heart. You certainly know how to wake someone up.” Magnus said quietly when they finally broke apart. By now, Alec was laying full length upon him and he squirmed below him in delight.

“Keep doing that and you’ll get more than a kiss.” He grinned. He loved the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

Magnus looked like he was searching his face for something, his hands pushing back the hair that was out of place. He seemed serious now.

“Alexander, how are we going to keep doing this later? After, you know.” He said. 

Alec did know. He knew exactly what Magnus meant.

“I don’t know, I guess I haven’t really thought about it too much. Probably the same way we get together now. I’ll make sure you’re moved to a better room. Somewhere closer to where I’ll be.” Magnus looked down for a minute.

“You mean, you and Lydia.” 

Alec could tell from the look on Magnus’ face he wasn’t happy. This was new to him, he hadn’t seen Magnus get despondent like this before about their situation. He had been under the impression that he was okay with it all. The twist in his gut told him otherwise.

“It’ll be alright, my heart. We can make this work. We’ve been so lucky that Lydia is on our side with it all. It’s beyond anything I had ever thought possible. I can’t see anyone of those other girls being so understanding and willing to go through with this like she is. Your friend is a rare and wonderful person, Magnus. We owe her our every happiness.” Alec said, taking one of Magnus’ hands in his. 

“I know we do. And I am so grateful to her, but it doesn’t stop me worrying about how long we can do this without someone finding out. And the consequences of that. Don’t you think about it? I mean, it’s got far more implications for you than it would be for me. It would kill me to see you have to give up your title and everything your entire life is about just for me.” Alec could see the worry in his large brown eyes and he hated it. 

This was the down side to their relationship. It was only now dawning on him. He had been so caught up with how he felt about the man before him, nothing else had entered his mind. If he allowed himself to think about the odds of them being together this time next year, or even this time next month, it threatened to overwhelm him. It wasn’t good. He knew deep down that their chances were very few and far between. But that was not what he told Magnus. The man he loved more than life itself. 

He sat up in the bed and pulled him up to face him and held his face in his hands. 

“My love, all my life or for the majority of it, I thought that I would never get the opportunity to be with the person I truly wanted to be with. It had nothing to do with the fact that I knew that I would always be expected to marry for the title I have. To carry on the family line. It was because I was attracted to other men. I tried to fight it so much, because I knew being that way was setting myself up for a lifetime of disappointment. 

I know that there are people out there that look at us, my family, and think, I bet they are the happiest people in the land because when you have the power and the money that they have, you can have anything you want. But it’s not true. Power only gets you so far and you can be the most powerful human being in the country, but it won’t make someone fall in love with you, no matter how much you want it. And money won’t buy you true happiness and contentment. 

It’s only been a short while that I gave up fighting with myself over how I felt. It was just making things worse by trying to deny who I truly was. Even though I knew that I was probably condemning myself to a life where I would never get to experience love the way I really wanted to with another man. I needed a miracle.  
Magnus, you’re my miracle. I would never of thought in a million years that I would find someone to share my heart with from what essentially was a bride was finding ball. But I did, and I am so very grateful for it. I don’t want to think of the odds for us staying together unknown to everyone else because we have already beaten the odds so many times already it doesn’t count anymore. 

Somehow, some way, we found a way to each other and I don’t care what it costs me, I’ll fight with everything I have to keep us together. I’m in love with you Magnus, with every fibre of my being. I feel it in my bones, for god sakes. It won’t be easy to go forward and there will probably be times when we both will think its all too hard but I will only have to listen to what my heart is telling me and I know it will guide us through. Are you willing to take this journey with me, my heart? You’re the only one I want by my side.” 

Magnus was breathless. He sat across from this gorgeous man dumbfounded. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Alec’s words rang so true for him as well. He was so right. It didn’t matter what station you held in life, everyone was the same on the inside. Being rich didn’t mean you automatically got what your heart truly desired any more than being dirt poor meant that you didn’t. 

He felt tears of pure joy pricking his eyes and he hoped that he could hold them back and not seem too over emotional. He nodded his head while gripping Alec’s hands in his.

“Yes, Alexander, there’s nothing I want more than to come with you on this journey, no matter what it brings us. I’m in love with you too and for once, I don’t want to think logically about our circumstances or the fact that we’ve only known each other a short time. I just want this, us, for as long as I can have you.”   
Just before Alec crashed his mouth onto his, Magnus felt a traitorous tear fall down his cheek, but he was fairly certain he had seen a wet glint in Alexander’s eye just before they kissed. It made the moment that much more special. 

Sebastian had decided to hang around the back of the palace that morning. He had no idea exactly what he was waiting for or what he hoped to see but his gut told him to stay close. After what he had witnessed last night at the party, something had told him that there had been a great deal of meaning behind those fleeting looks the escort had been giving his prince. And he was his, as far as he was concerned. He’d known Alec for years now, had yearned for him for years, believing that his feeling didn’t have a hope of ever being returned. Now things were different. He had that hope that he thought was impossible. 

He made sure he kept to the gardens and the beds with the taller plants in them, so he wasn’t visible from the palace. As the morning grew longer and there was still no sign of the prince, or the escort, he had begun to think that maybe he had been deluding himself about everything. Maybe it was just all wishing thinking, he thought to himself. He had just begun to entertain thoughts of forgetting the whole thing when the sight of the prince coming through the door renewed his resolve. 

Alec moved quickly down the steps and in the direction of the stables, occasionally looking over his shoulder. Sebastian frowned. Why was he …… then it struck him. He was waiting for someone. 

He ducked down lower as Alec rode by on Shadow, ten minutes later and he noticed the way a smile had curved his lips. It was another fifteen minutes until the escort showed. He looked a little nervous as he came out of the door and giving furtive glances all around him, he too headed for the stables only to reappear ten minutes later on one of the spare horses. Sebastian’s heart was beating fast as he hunkered down until the sound of their horse’s hoof beats couldn’t be heard and then he flew up and ran to get his own mount. He was fairly certain he knew where they were headed. And he knew it would be together. 

Alec pulled Shadow up just inside the tree line of the woods. He sat and watched, waiting for his love to appear any minute now. This was a big moment for him. He had never brought or even wanted to bring anyone down to his special spot by the creek before. Not even Izzy or Max. They were both aware that he had his special place, but they respected him enough not to bother him when he went there. That gave Alec hope that no one would bother them while they were there.   
Alec felt his shoulders relax when he saw Magnus approaching from a distance. Now he had decided to show him the secluded area by the creek, he couldn’t wait for him to see it. He wanted the love of his life to know everything about him. Magnus came alongside him, and he reached out a hand to him as he stopped. Alec pulled him in and kissed him longingly.

“Come, my heart, I have something I want you to see.” He said, smiling back at him. Magnus grinned.

“I really don’t think that there is anything you have that I have seen already, Alexander.” He said, cheekily. Alec laughed and rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you think. Come on.” He motioned Shadow to go forward and they headed deeper into the woods. The late morning was so beautiful at this time of year and Alec looked at the same trees, grass and bushes that he had seen countless times with a whole new outlook. It was surprising that this place had taken on a magical feel and look when he had the love of his life beside him. 

They pulled the horses up and dismounted, tethering them to a tree. Alec reached out and took Magnus’ hand and led him to the creek. He watched his face as he looked around him at he big old fallen tree, the babbling creek, the soft leaf strewn grass and the sunlight glinting off the water. His big brown eyes looked even better with the light reflecting in them.

“Alexander, it’s beautiful.” He said quietly and slid his arms around his waist, pressing his face to his chest. Alec hadn’t thought he could get much happiness than he already was. But he’d been wrong. 

“So you like my little spot?.” He said, burying his nose into Magnus’ hair. He could already smell the fresh earthy scent of the woods on him mingled with his usual aroma. It was the best thing he had ever experienced. Well, not quite, second best. He grinned to himself.

“I do. It’s wonderful. If I lived here, I’d be here every day.” Magnus said.

“Well, you are going to be living here soon. Soon you’ll be able to do just that. On one condition.” Alec told him. Magnus pulled back to look up at him.

“You can come here as much as you like as long as I’m with you. This has always been my place, somewhere to go to relax and forget everything else that is going on. I’ve never brought anyone else here, but I want this to be our place now. Our special spot.” Magnus smiled softly up at him and placed a hand to his cheek. 

“I love you so much, my king of hearts. I couldn’t have wished for anything better. I’m so honoured that you wanted to share it with me and I will definitely keep that condition. I couldn’t imagine being here without you beside me anyway. It wouldn’t be the same.” 

He leaned in and they kissed passionately, getting completely lost in the moment. 

When they finally broke free and let magnus go. 

“I have a surprise for you. Stay there. I’ll be back in a minute.” He gave him a quick peck and Magnus chuckled to himself at the sight of his gorgeous six feet three prince running back in the direction of the horses like an excited six-year-old. 

Alec was back within a few minutes carrying a blanket and a cloth wrapped bundle. Magnus frowned.

“I wanted to do something special for us.” He said, putting the bundle down and spreading the blanket on the grass by the creek.

“What? Even more special than this place?” He asked him, but Alec just motioned for him to join him and he took a seat on the rug. 

Alec unwrapped the cloth and there was a block of cheese and a small loaf of crusty bread and even a knife. 

“It’s no gourmet meal, but I couldn’t fit everything into the saddle bag at short notice.” Alec said, slicing the bread and cheese and handing Magnus a slice of each.

“I doubt there would be any meal in the world that would taste better than this would right here, Alexander. Thank you.” Magnus replied and bit into his food. The combination of soft crusty bread and the sharp cheese was perfect, and he hummed in delight.

Sebastian knew that his instincts had been right when he had seen the horses tied up to the tree. He led his own to a thicker area of brush and tied it up after slipping quietly from the saddle. He could hear faint sounds of the water in the creek and the occasional sound of voices in the same direction. Yeah, he had known exactly where he’d take him. Now to get the evidence that would prove what he had been thinking. 

He was about to creep closer when the sound of running feet made him duck behind the trunk of the nearest tree. He stood sideways, preying that the narrow tree would provide enough cover and leave him undetected. He stood there, his whole body tensed, eyes screwed shut listening to anything that might tell him that he had been seen but after he heard whoever it had been at one of the horses and then run back towards the creek, he let out a relieved breath and leaned against the smooth bark. Thank god for that. 

He gave it another few minutes and then started moving forward, heading for the same bushes he had hidden behind before. The voices grew louder as he approached and once he ducked in behind the row of bushes, he allowed himself to peek round the edge of them. 

He wasn’t sure what he felt at that point, seeing his Alec and that servant laying together, side by side, on a blanket by the creek. His first reaction was anger. Who the hell did that whelp think he was laying there beside Alec. It made him feel sick. But on the other hand, it confirmed what Sebastian had been hoping for. That his prince favoured the company of other men. It was like a dream come true. 

As much as it pained him to do it, he found he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the two of them as they lay there together. The thing that made it even more annoying was how damn happy the two of them looked. He couldn’t see the escort’s face but the look on Alec’s was bad enough. His whole face was glowing and even at this distance, Sebastian could see a new softness in those big hazel eyes and that wide soft mouth hadn’t lost the smile it held yet. Even his laughter sounded different. He knew very little about such things, but he knew that face was the look of someone deeply in love. He really should have directed his anger towards the prince, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, all his ill thoughts went straight towards the other man and he felt his hands balling into fists and he really had to stop himself from rushing over there and dragging him off and way from the man he had been lusting over for years now. 

Who the fuck did he think he was, coming in here for just a couple of weeks and making Alec so love sick for him it was disgusting. He had to go. There was no question of that. Now Sebastian knew the truth, he needed to make Alec aware of his feelings for him and convince him that if he was going to be with anyone then it should be with him. That servant couldn’t give him what he needed, he was the only one capable of doing that. Yes, he definitely had to go and the sooner the better.

After they ate, Alec and Magnus went to the edge of the water and washed their hands, playfully splashing in the cold water, laughing and joking before they ended up climbing onto the fallen tree and Alec lay back, Magnus resting on his chest, one leg draped over his. It felt so good to be here like this. It was almost like they were the only two people in the word and free to be together. 

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Magnus said, quietly against him. His hand on the ridges of Alec’s abs and a finger was lazily rubbing just under the waist band of his breeches. Alec sighed.

“Hmm, so do I, my love. So do I.” he said, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend on him, the sun on his face and the direction in which that finger looked like it was headed. A sudden flash of memory from the other day when he had been there alone while Magnus had been away filled his mind and he felt his cock start to harden. 

“You’re the prince, couldn’t you order someone to build us a little cabin out here? Just over there, big enough to fit a fire place and a bed, that’s all we’d need to be happy.” He gave a sigh that made Alec smile even wider. 

“I can just see what it would be like, the two of us snuggled up under the covers with a warm fire lighting the room and the sound of the creek coming from out here while we make love each night.” Magnus dove his entire hand down under the front of his breeches and wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft of his erection, squeezing gently. 

Alec moaned and pushed into his hand. 

“Who needs a bed when you have this tree right here.” He said, his voice deep with growing need. 

Magnus looked up and he joined his mouth to his in a fevered kiss that could only lead to one thing. 

Sebastian stayed in his hiding spot right up until the two of them had taken each other’s clothes off and Magnus had settled between Alec’s thighs. He had grown hard watching them but as much as it had enflamed him, he couldn’t stand to watch the well-toned escort sink himself into the prince’s body. It enraged him too much. 

He ignored the throbbing pressure from the front of his breeches and as quietly as he could, went back to where he had left his horse. On the way back to the stables, he formulated a plan that would rid himself of the thorn in his side that was Magnus Bane. And he was going to put it into practice the minute they came back. 

Alec and Magnus rode slowly through the woods together holding hands across the gap between them. They hadn’t spoken much since they had made love on top of the tree trunk, but they didn’t need words. The look on each other’s face spoke volumes. 

There was something very liberating about having sex in the great outdoors. The feel of the cool afternoon air on superheated skin, the way the burbling water did little to muffle their groans and cries of pleasure and the feel of sun warm kin pressed together as they had clung to each other, giggling when their frenzied love making had almost sent them rolling off the trunk just as they both exploded together. That sudden jolt of fear seeming to prolong the waves of sheer bliss that was coursing through their joined bodies. Alec had been right, who needed a bed. 

They reach the final tree line and leaned in for a final long kiss before Alec galloped back towards the stables while Magnus hung back for at least twenty minutes so that they wouldn’t be seen together. Magnus felt his heart give a small ache as he watched his man, his prince, going further into the distance and wishing that their day hadn’t ended so soon. They had been gone for at least three hours, but it had gone by so quickly and his arms ached to hold him once more. 

He sighed as he disappeared from sight, and wished that he could just curl up somewhere, preferably with Alexander, and bask in the aftermath of their love. As he sat there on his horse, he absently brought the front of his shirt up to his face and took in a deep breath. Urgh, it still smelt like Alexander and be buried his nose into it, taking as much of his scent into him as he could. It wasn’t what he wanted but it was as good as he was going to get until later that night.   
He judged what he thought would be around the agreed on time and then urged the horse towards the stables. He made it back without anyone giving him a second glance and when he dismounted and led the animal inside the gloomy hay and horse filled stables, he was still smiling softly to himself, thinking about his perfect afternoon and the promise of an even better night. 

“Well, if it isn’t the lucky girl’s escort.” 

The unfamiliar voice broke through Magnus’ day dreaming and he gave a start, turning to find himself face to face with a guard, and by the look of him a high ranking one. 

“Captain Sebastian Verlac. You must be lady Lydia’s escort, are you not?” He said, sticking out a hand. 

Magnus had seen the man in and around the palace before, but he had never had anything to do with him but the chill that ran down his spine told him he wasn’t anyone to trifle with. He cautiously took his hand.

“Yes, Captain Verlac. It’s nice to meet you.” He managed to give the man a small smile. 

“Enjoy your ride?” He asked him, eyebrows raised. It was an innocent enough question but there was something about it that had Magnus on high alert.   
“Yes, I did. Thank you.” 

“The woods are so pleasant this time of the year. You should see it in the winter when it snows. It’s wonderful.” He said, and Magnus was fully aware that he hadn’t taken his eyes off him for a second. If he was trying to intimidate him for some reason, he was doing a good job. 

“I hope I’ll get the opportunity some time.” He handed the reins over to the waiting groom and eyed the door way. It was only a few feet but standing next to the captain of the guards, it felt like a thousand miles. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, captain, I’m sure we’ll see each other around the palace.” He gave him a nod and then headed for the door and was almost to the sunlit yard when he heard him speak again.

“You could never hope to make him happy, you know.” 

Magnus stopped in his tracks. The chill that he had felt earlier had just blasted him again with all the force of an artic gale. Had he really heard him right? He turned slowly back around, making his expression one of confusion.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” Within a half a second, the captain was right up in his face, just inside the door way. Magnus body tensed, and ready to bolt if need be. 

“Don’t give me that false confused look. You know exactly what I’m talking about, Bane.” Magnus didn’t know what worried him more; the fact that he knew his name or the fire of anger that was burning behind his blue eyes. He started to shake his head, still trying to convince him that he was wrong, but it enraged the man further and he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and he pushed him roughly up against the hard wooden door frame. 

“I know yours and the prince’s dirty little secret and I’m telling you, you need to stop right now. There is no way that you can ever be together, I don’t give a shit how you think you feel about him. What are you hoping for? Hmm? Money? A title? You won’t get anything but unemployment papers and a reputation as a deviant. Do you want to ruin the man? Is that your game? Because that’s exactly what’s going to happen if word of this gets out. And I can tell you know, it’s you that will pay for it. The Lightwoods have enough money and power to make anything go away, even you, if that’s what it takes. 

You might not be able to leave here but if I see you or hear of you anywhere near his highness from now on, I go straight to the king and queen and tell them about you.” He ran a finger down the side of Magnus’ face, hard enough to make him wince.

“Be a shame for anything to happen to that pretty face of yours, wouldn’t it? I don’t think being some kind of disfigured freak along with being unemployed would get you too far in life, would it? I see you with Alec again and I’ll make it so that even your own mother wouldn’t recognise you.” His hand fisted the front of his shirt again and he pushed him roughly on the chest, forcing the air from his lungs. 

Magnus didn’t nod, didn’t answer at all, he was too terrified of this dangerous man to move. The captain finally let him go after staring menacingly into his large frightened eyes for a few seconds, making sure he drove his point home, then let go of his shirt and walked off, leaving Magnus wanting to slide to the dirty floor of the stables. 

He sucked in a couple of lungful’s of fetid air and willed his shaking legs to work well enough to get him out of there and back to the safety of the palace. He made it back to his room before his anxious state got the better of him and he threw himself onto his bed and wept, burying his face into his pillow.   
Why did this have to happen? Why? He knew that his forbidden love with Alexander was like walking a tightrope and that at any minute things could go very badly for both of them, but this was something he hadn’t couldn’t on. Of all the people that could have discovered them, why did it have to be the most dangerous one to cross? 

Verlac’s threats against his own personal safety were bad enough but to think that he would be willing to out the prince to his parents was unspeakable. Why? Why would he care so much about this? Obviously, he had been watching them and a shudder ran through him when he thought of their wonderful time together just a short time ago and him hidden away somewhere, watching them like some sort of predator. Oh fuck, what exactly had he seen? Had he watched while they had made love on the tree trunk? He felt his stomach turn over at the thought. 

Magnus had scrunched himself up into a ball on his bed, his head buried low and his chin was brushing the cotton of his shirt. He pulled it up over his nose and mouth and closed his eyes, taking in a whiff of the still lingering scent of his lover. It was there, faintly but now it was tainted with the smell of the stables and the evil captain of the guard. He would of ripped the garment from his body and scrubbed his skin red raw to get the scent off him had he not still had Alexander’s smell clinging to his skin. 

His heart lurched in his chest as he thought about his handsome prince. Dear god in heaven, how he loved him, and he had no idea what he was going to do now. Did he risk everything and still go on seeing him? He had no idea how much influence Sebastian Verlac had over the household staff but he was the captain after all so his reach would be extensive. Magnus had no idea who he might have that would go running back to him at even the slightest hint of them even looking at each other. He wasn’t as worried about his own safety as he was about Alexander being outed to his parents and causing him no end of grief. He knew that he loved him but at the end of the day, he was a servant and not worth loosing his title for. 

The ache that now settled in his chest was unbearable. It left him with only one option and that was not to see Alexander again. Even thinking the words felt like they were tearing his insides out and he cried out and doubled back up as if he had been kicked in the stomach. How the fuck could he survive without the feel of his man’s arms around him again? The feel of his lips on his, the tight wet heat of his body grasping his and hearing his deep voice telling him he loved him as they made love? Argh, it was killing him already. 

There was no way that he could stay in the palace and see the prince and not want to be with him now and he thought about how he could rid himself of the temptation. Charles Branwell was leaving tomorrow to go back home for a few weeks before returning for the wedding and he decided to ask to be allowed to return with him. He did miss his parents, even though he had seen them only a week before, but he needed to try to return to his normal life. His life before he met and fell in love with a prince. 

Magnus couldn’t face the thought of talking directly to Alexander and the risk of them being seen together by someone was too great, but he had to tell him of his intentions. He got up from his bed and went to the drawer in the cabinet that had paper and ink in it. His first note was to Lydia, expressing his wish for her to ask her father to let him go back home with him tomorrow. He cited homesickness and worry about his father’s health still as the cause for his need to leave.   
The second letter was infinitely harder to write. His hand shook badly as he wrote the words and tears coursed down his cheeks and onto the page in two large splotches as he told his beloved that he could no longer stay with him. Each word felt like it was being carved from his soul and his jaw ached from where his teeth were so forcefully clenched together. He waited until the ink was dry before folding it and putting inside an envelope and he paused before putting the nib of the pen onto the surface. What if it fell into the wrong hands somehow? He was completely paranoid about it all now and he decided to leave it blank. He would give it to Lydia later to give it Alexander. 

Pain ripped through him once more at the thought of what his prince would think when he read it and it doubled him over once more. He was so very tempted to rip it up, tear it to pieces, both the letters, and throw caution to the wind and continue on as things were, but he couldn’t knowingly put Alexander at risk like that. He wasn’t worth it. No matter how much it felt like a part of his soul had just began to wither.


	18. Chapter 18

Alec had been on a high for the rest of the afternoon. He even managed to sit through the seemingly endless wedding plan meetings he was dragged to. Even Charles put in an appearance for a while, which lightened the mood quite a bit. He didn’t know how impressed his parents, more specifically, his mother, had been at several of his suggestions. Making the whole day circus themed had been one of those and Alec had to hide the grin behind his hand when he saw the abject look of horror on his mother’s face. He doubted she would have looked anymore scandalised than if he had suggested that they all run around naked.   
He hadn’t seen Magnus but he knew he would be later that night and as always he couldn’t wait. He was dressing for dinner when there was a knock at his door. Jasper answered it and he came back to tell him it was Lydia. Alec smiled and told him to let her in. The second he saw her face he knew something wasn’t right. 

“Alec, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She said, her voice dead calm and her face a mask of seriousness.

Alec felt his skin prickle. Whatever this was, he wasn’t going to like it. He took her over to the two chairs that faced the fireplace and for the first time, he noticed the envelope in her hand. 

“Alec, I’ve just gotten a note from Magnus. He’s asked me to talk to my father about letting him go back with him tomorrow. I just came from his room and he has consented to it. Magnus will be leaving here tomorrow morning.” 

She was watching his face carefully, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. 

Alec’s first thought was one of disbelief. What she serious? Was this some kind of sick joke? It couldn’t be possible that Magnus would want to leave after the day they had spent together. It just wasn’t even an option. He frowned at her, still trying to make sense of her words.

“But why? Is it his father again? Did he relapse or something? I don’t understand.” He said, shaking his head. 

The first icy fingers of panic were starting to take hold of his insides. Not the feeling he had expected to have this evening. 

Lydia shook his head and took Alec’s hand.

“Alec, I went to see Magnus just a short while ago and he told me he had been doing some thinking this afternoon and he realises that this relationship of yours just wouldn’t work in the long run. He didn’t want to run the risk of you being discovered and your parents finding out and then the possibility of losing your title was just took much to bare.”

Alec felt anger course through him.

“No, that’s ridiculous, there will always be a way that we can be together, we’ve talked about this only recently. We have you and Izzy for support, to help us. My parents are too wrapped up in their own lives and running the kingdom to care too much about what is going on behind the scenes. I’m in love with him, he knows that, and he told me he felt the same. Love can win over any obstacle, not matter how great. I need to talk to him, face to face, this is crazy, I need……” 

He began to get up from his chair, but Lydia grabbed his arm and shook her head. 

“Alec, he asked me to give you this and tell you that he didn’t want to see you before he left tomorrow. I have to tell you, this doesn’t feel right to me either, Alec, there’s something going on that he’s not telling me, not telling you either but what ever it is, it must be bad for Magnus to just want to leave like this. I know he’s in love with you too. He must have a very good reason for doing this.” Lydia said, and she handed him the creamy envelope. 

Alec just wanted to rip it to pieces and go straight to his man and find out exactly what was going on with him. How was it possible for him to just turn off his feelings like that? He looked at Lydia who was just as confused and saddened by this as he was, and she placed her thin hand over the top of his that held the envelope and nodded.

With shaky hands, Alec undid it and unfolded the single sheet of paper from inside it. He had to will himself to focus on the words written on it.

Alexander,  
I have been thinking very seriously this afternoon about our time together and first I want you to know how very much I have enjoyed it. You gave me something I never thought was possible and shone me more joy than I could hope for. Thank you for that, my prince.   
But I have also come to realise that we could never be together the way we truly would like to be. That little cabin by the creek was a beautiful dream, and my heart’s desire, but a dream none the less. I think if we stopped to think about all this rationally, we would agree that our love has no future together. You are a prince, Alexander, and I but a lowly servant, well down the ranks considered suitable company for one such as yourself.   
I love you, my king of hearts, but it would end me to see you stripped of your title and everything that goes with it just for me. I truly am not worth it. I want you to know how much this pains me to write, and I’m sure it’s just as hard to read it, but I feel it’s for the best. I know that yours and Lydia’s marriage won’t be a conventional one, but she is such a wonderful person, I know you will be contented together, best of friends. I wish you both every happiness.   
Please don’t seek me out before tomorrow, Alexander, it’s better this was for both of us, even though right now, it doesn’t seem that way. Our time here together was a wonderful dream and one I will carry with me fore the rest of my days. I will always love you, my king of hearts, you’ll forever be part of my soul.

Your Magnus.

Alec’s hands had started shaking with emotion about half way through the letter and by the end of it, his eyes were so full of tears, the words were almost a total blur. He cried out in pain and double over, his face screwed up with it. He sobbed loudly and didn’t seem to care about anyone hearing him. Jasper came running but Lydia told him that she would handle it and to give them some privacy. 

She held Alec as much as she could as tears fell from her own eyes onto the back of his shirt where her face was pressed. 

“I-I I-I can’t l-l-lose him.” Alec sobbed as he crumpled to the floor.

Lydia went down with him and held his shaking shoulders; his whole body was vibrating from his despair. She hated seeing him like this. It was just so unfair. 

“I know, I know. This isn’t like him, Alec. I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but something has him spooked enough to do this. I’ll go back to him, right after dinner and get to the bottom of this. You were both so happy together, it’s not right.” Alec lifted his pale, damp face.   
“No! I’m going right there now and find out myself. I don’t give a damn what he said about staying away from him. You’re right. Something is wrong, and I have to find out what it is that he couldn’t come to me and tell me.” He was scrambling to his feet with Lydia rising beside him when Jasper tapped on the door telling them that they were expected for dinner.   
“Fuck dinner! I don’t care…..” Lydia put a hand on his arm.  
“Alec, we have to do this. We can’t just not turn up and have your parents and my father wondering why we aren’t there. Even if you say you’re unwell, they will be wanting to come up here to see you. Magnus isn’t going anywhere until tomorrow morning, we’ll sort this out after dinner. Come, wash your face and try to get a hold of your feelings for just a small while. I know it will be hard, but we have to do it.” Alec shook his head, but Lydia persisted.   
“Don’t you see, this is what Magnus was worried about. You can’t risk everything, Alec, especially not now. Some, lets get you washed and wearing your coat and we’ll deal with one thing at a time.”

Dinner was horrendous. Alec had to force himself to look pleasant and as normal as he could, but it was an exhausting battle. Luckily for he and Lydia, who wasn’t fairing much better, his parents were too wrapped up in wedding plans and affairs of the kingdom to look took closely at their eldest child. Izzy, of course, picked up almost immediately that something was wrong. While Charles and their parents talked and ate, she kept shooting enquiring glances over at Alec and Lydia but they both just gave discreet shakes of their heads and continued to push uneaten food around their plates. 

Max was unusually talkative this evening and of course the subject was his training with the captain of the guard. 

“Todays training was so good. Sebastian even let me try out one of the proper swords. He never lets me do that. He was in a really great mood. He was even making jokes. He never does that either.” Max chirped while putting forkfuls of food into his mouth. 

He kept going on and on about his time with his tutor and it started to grate on Alec so badly that he was fisting the tablecloth where it hung in his lap. In the end, after what seemed to be forever but, in all probability, had really only been about five minutes, Alec couldn’t stand it any longer. Max’s constant harping on about Sebastian did this and Sebastian showed him that had now began to feel like nails trying to penetrate his skull and he had make him stop.

“Max! shut up! I don’t want to hear another word about the god damn captain of the guard.” He barked at the young boy.

Max shrank back from his brother almost as if he had raised his hand to him. It was so completely out of character for him to act that way. It certainly stopped the dinner conversation at the table. Alec knew he had overstepped his mark. 

“Alexander, I don’t want you talking to your brother in that fashion. That was completely uncalled for.” He mother snapped at him from the other end of the table and he immediately felt twice as bad. 

He looked over at Max who was hanging his head on his chest. The poor kid got criticized for not talking enough and then when he actually did, he got his head bitten off. 

“I’m sorry Max, please forgive me. There’s no excuse for talking to you like that. I think all these wedding plans and things are getting to me. Can you forgive your stupid big brother?” He gave him a hopeful look and preyed that the boy would accept his apology.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said, slowly raising his head but he was quiet then for the rest of the meal. It made Alec feel even worse.

The sooner he got this crap sorted out with Magnus, the better everything would be. As things were, it felt like his whole world had been tilted sideways and he was now fighting to bring it back in alignment. 

Magnus was trying to numb the pain that he was feeling by packing his things. The trouble with that was that everything he touched, reminded him of a moment with his beloved. The clothes he wore on that first night and seeing that deadly handsome face for the first time and how it had shot sparks all through him. 

The clothes he had worn when they had their first kiss and he held them up to his face still thinking that he could smell him on them. It was there but it was faded. Two weeks ago, seemed like a lifetime now. Then he found the torn shirt that Alec had ripped from his body and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his pale face. He sunk to the floor holding the shredded cloth up to his face and dampened it with his tears. The pain roared through him and he let the bunched cloth muffle his cries of anguish. 

It was so monumentally unfair. Why had the universe allowed them to find each other, give each other their true heart’s desire, and then tear it from them so soon? It almost made him wish he had never agreed to be Lydia’s escort and to come here with her. Almost. 

As painful as this was and how much he was hurting right now, he just couldn’t bring himself to regret a minute of it. No matter what he did from now on, he would always love Alexander and keep him in his heart and memories for ever as the perfect reminder of what it was like to feel truly happy with someone.   
He took the shirt away from his flushed face and sniffed back the final few tears before giving the damp garment a final look before throwing it into the trunk along with the other things. He was just about done when he heard a the knob of the door rattle and then a pounding knock. He froze in place, staring at the door. Oh god.

“Magnus! Please! Let me in, we need to talk about this.” 

Alec’s voice filled him with a confusing blend of warmth and pain. He should have known that he wouldn’t stay away. He had really been a coward for not telling him good bye face to face. But he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to get through it if he had been with him. He had to stay strong about this, giving in would lead to dire consequences. He had to remember that.

“Go away Alexander, there’s nothing more to be said.” He called, hoping that Alec would just let it go and just let him slip away. 

“Are you kidding me? There is a lot to be said and we haven’t even said them. Why are you doing this, Magnus? I don’t get it. We had all this sorted out or I thought we did. Why the change of heart?” Alec’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

Magnus took in a sob filled breath and sunk to the chair that was nearby. He should of known that Alec wasn’t going to let him go that easily. 

“I wrote all I have to say down in that letter, Alexander. I meant every word.” Magnus winced as he said it, his own words now tasting bitter on his tongue. He hadn’t meant any of it. It had almost killed him to write it.

“I don’t believe you, Magnus. Now, let me in so we can talk about this.” 

Magnus looked sadly at the closed door. He pictured himself walking the few steps to it and opening it for him and then Alec taking him into his arms and holding him close asking him over and over why, why, why. He cried out and doubled over, his stomach knotting with grief. 

Frantic pounding came from the other side of the door. 

“Magnus! Magnus! Please! For the love of god, let me in!” he yelled out, but Magnus couldn’t move, paralysed by his own fear and heart break. A loud thud made the whole door jump in its frame and Magnus’ head came up and he gasped in a breath.

THUD! 

Fuck! What the hell was going on out there? Then it hit him. Alec must be trying to break down the door with his shoulder. Oh god help him, he couldn’t take this. 

“Alexander! NO! JUST STOP! Your going to hurt yourself. Please! You have to stop, I’m not worth breaking a bone for.” He said amidst a flood of fresh tears. 

There wasn’t an another one and Magnus took in a hitching breath and relaxed a little. Oh, thank god for small mercies. He would never have forgiven himself if Alec broke a bone because of him. 

“Magnus! You have to let me in. I’m going crazy out here. If you don’t let me in, I’m going to the house keeper and get some keys and get in that way. We have to talk about this, I’m not letting you go until we have.” 

Panic shot through Magnus like a bolt of lightning. He flew up from the chair, wringing his hands and staring at the door. Oh god, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t let him do that. He stared around the room frantically, wondering how he was going to stop him from doing what he had threatened, and his eyes fell on the window. 

“NO! Don’t! If you try to come in, I’ll climb out the window, I swear I will! I can’t see you Alexander, you should just go.”

He tensed his whole body waiting for his reply, hoping that he would just give in and leave him to his misery and try to start moving forward with out him. The concept of not having Alec in his world felt unholy to him and it made his stomach turn but he just had to try, for both their sakes. He just wished he could tell him the true reason behind it all, but he couldn’t. 

“Alright! Alright! Fuck! Don’t go doing anything rash, Magnus, id never forgive myself if something happened to you. I love you, Magnus, no matter what.” 

Magnus broke down again when he heard his lover’s words. He just folded to the floor where he stood and sat there in a crumpled heap, hugging his knees to his chest and crying onto his breeches. He tried to be as quiet as he could, he couldn’t let Alec hear him coming undone like this. 

He desperately wanted to say the same words back to him, but he was sobbing too hard to get the words out. He heard a dull thud against the door again and at first, he was worried that Alec was trying to get in but then he heard a sound of something rubbing against it and he realised that it was his prince leaning against the hard surface and sliding down to the floor. Even though there was that barrier between them, they were connected somehow. 

Alec felt like he could never be normal again. The surmounting panic that was arcing through him at the moment had him in a state he had never been in before. He didn’t care that someone might walk past him, he didn’t care that one of the servants would see him there. All he cared about now was talking to Magnus and getting to the bottom of this. Lydia was right. There was something he wasn’t telling him about all this, he could sense it as surely as he could sense the feel of this hard door at his back. 

His mind was racing to go through any and all possibilities. Had someone said something to him about it? But they had been so careful, no one would have put them together and there had been no one around when they had gone to the woods that afternoon. For a fleeting few seconds, he even thought about it being Izzy or Lydia maybe being careless with their words around the staff, but he knew that it just wouldn’t have happened. There was no way. 

So it would remain a mystery to him and tear at his insides until he could finally get Magnus to tell him and he had every intention of making him do that. He wouldn’t be going anywhere until he did. 

He leaned his head back against the door and let his mind drift back towards there time together. 

“Do you remember our first kiss, Magnus? How wonderful it was? You have no idea how nervous I felt. I had no idea what I was doing, and I was so afraid to get it wrong. For some reason, I thought you would have more experience with that then me. Ha, I don’t know why. God, the feel of your lips that first time was so heavenly. You have the best mouth, Magnus. So warm and soft. And it was a thousand times better than anything I had ever imagined possible. I don’t think there has ever been o more perfect moment.” Alec said. 

He had no idea if Magnus was even listening to him, but he didn’t care, he wanted to say it anyway. 

“The only thing that trumped that was out first time together. God, it was magical. The feel of your body on mine, moving against me and your mouth on my skin, its beyond the power of my words, Magnus. But the best part s when you are inside me and I can feel every inch of you. It makes me feel like we are truly connected in every sense of the word. That we share a soul and are as close as any two people can be. I never want to lose that, Magnus. I’m bound to you now, and even if you go away, you’ll be taking a part of me with you forever. I’ll always love you, my heart, just know that.” 

He fell silent then, tears leaking from his eyes in a continual stream. He had to turn this all around. He couldn’t survive with out his Magnus. 

He had every intention to stay awake all night and listen for any sign that Magnus might weaken and let him in, but the sound of distant voices startled him and he opened his eyes. There was a small window high above him and he saw the watery light of early morning filtering in from it. He must have slept but he had no idea for how long. For a single minute he was afraid that he had missed Magnus leaving and that he had somehow left with out him knowing but he was still against the door and common sense told him that if he had of opened the door, he would have known about it. 

The faint sounds of a heavy latches being closed came from inside his room and he knew it was the sound of Magnus closing his trunk, getting ready to go. No, that wasn’t happening. He rose stiffly from the hard-stone floor and ignored the protecting ache in his backside and lower back. He knocked softly.

“Magnus. Please let me in. You aren’t gong anywhere until we at least talk. But I want to do that face to face. If you still feel the same way after that, I will let you go but I need to see it in your eyes that that is what you truly want.” 

He pressed his aching forehead to the door. His head along with the rest of his body was aching but he didn’t care. 

“I=I can’t do this, Alexander. It would be better if you just let me go.” Magnus said from behind the door. 

Alec could tell from the sound of his words that he was just as weary as he was by all this. Why was he being so fucking suborn? A new feeling rose up inside him now to mix with the pain and the bone tiredness. Anger. 

“Better for who? Ha, Magnus? How is it a good thing to tear us apart like this for no good reason. It’s certainly not better for me. My heart has been ripped from my chest by this, Magnus. Is anything really worth putting ourselves through all this? I can’t think of anything that would be worth losing you over, that can’t be resolved somehow. Come on, let me in so we can talk.” 

“I- I- I can’t, Alexander, I just, can’t.” 

Alec felt the anger rising in him now like never before. That was it, he couldn’t stand this anymore. He had to get in there and find out what the hell was going on. He thought about going to the house keeper like he had threatened to earlier, but he was afraid if he did, Magnus would sneak out and he would miss him. There was only one option and he was going to take it, he didn’t care how much it was going to hurt. 

Magnus felt like he had been dragged behind a galloping horse for hours. He hadn’t slept a wink all night, even though he had laid on his bed and cried silent tears at the sound of Alec’s words and then after he had stopped talking, at the memory of them. He had no idea someone could have that many tears inside them. But he had never experienced heart break like this before. 

He must have had short naps at some stage in the early hours because he startled awake and saw the first hint of the new day creeping through his window. The room was cold, and he still wore just his shirt and breeches. He hauled himself up and put on his stockings and boots and then his jacket, but it didn’t help with the icy chill that now felt like it was running through his veins. No blazing fire or summer sun would every eradicate that feeling in him ever again. He was about to lose something precious and the world would never be the same for him again. 

He had just closed the latches of his trunk and hoped that Alec had gotten up and left before he had to go through the door. He hated to think what it would be like to see him standing there when he opened it. But then he had spoken, and his heart dropped in his chest. He was taking this fight right to the bitter end. Did he have any idea how much pain that was going to cause him? 

He had just told him that he just couldn’t see him, his voice conveying his weariness even to his own ears and when he didn’t get a reply, he was hopeful that he may of finally given up and left him to just leave and try to start living his life with out a heart anymore. 

CRASH!

The loud sound made Magnus’ frayed nerves jump and his whole body shook with it. His head flew to the door and he saw the whole thing bulge in the frame. What the hell……

CRASH!

He flinched again and this time the it was accompanied by the sound of splintering wood. Oh Jesus Christ, he was breaking down the door. Panic blanched his already pale face and his eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to do, he seemed to be frozen to the spot and unable to make a sound. 

CRASH!

A loud final protest from the wooden frame filled the room and the door flew open and banged against the wall on the opposite side the metal handle hitting hard against the stone of the wall.

Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of Alec. His hair was dishevelled and messy around his face and his clothes were rumpled and untidy. His handsome features were pale, and his eyes were large and red rimmed. He had been crying and it made Magnus’ heart break all over again to know that he had been the cause of him being like this. 

Alec charged forward into the room and came straight for him without hesitation. He grabbed the front of his shirt and then forced him back up against the wall near the ruined frame work.

“I can’t do this anymore Magnus. You need to tell me right now what all this is about. Do you know how much this is killing me inside? Hasn’t the past two weeks meant anything to you that you’re will to throw it all away for nothing? I’m in love with you god damn it, I deserve to know why you want to leave me.” 

Alec’s reaction had completely thrown Magnus off. He had been expecting heart rending pleas for him to stay, tears even but not this rage. It scared him to see him this way. He was pressed hard against his chest with his hands fisted in the front of his shirt and he could feel his hard stomach pushing onto his as his hot breath covered his damp cold face. Magnus thought his heart was a bout to explode. Without another word, Alec crashed his mouth down onto his and Magnus gave a muffled squeak of surprise at the forceful kiss. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, full of anger and possession. It left little doubt as to what he wanted to get across to him. He broke apart suddenly and if the object to this attack was to break his resolve, he had just achieved it. 

Alec watched as the face of the person he loved beyond measure in this entire world broke down before him. It crumbled like a pile of sand and his eyes streamed with tears and his pretty mouth quivered. Alec gave a groan and let go of his shirt and pulled him close to him, letting Magnus sob against his shoulder, his shirt growing wetter by the second. 

They held each other like that for a few minutes before Magnus finally pulled back from him to look up into his face and his damp cheeks and tired red eyes.   
“I love you, my prince.” Magnus said in a shaking voice, a weak smile curving his lips still puffy and pink from the rough kiss. 

“I love you too, you silly man. Now what could have possibly been worth all this pain?” Alec asked him, kissing him softly on the forehead. 

The last of Magnus’ barriers were broken at his touch and he felt a huge weight being lifted from his mind. He led Alec over to sit with him on the side of the bed and he told him everything about his encounter with Sebastian. It poured from him like water and the more he talked the lighter he felt. It felt so much better to get it off his chest, regardless of the consequences. 

Alec sat and listened to his man as he told him what had happened after their time together in the woods. He grew angrier with each passing moment and by the time Magnus had finished he wanted nothing more than to rush out to the garrison and grab the evil captain of the guards around the throat and throttle him till he choked. How fucking dare he threaten him like that. 

“I was so afraid that he would do what he said, Alexander. I just thought that it would be better for me to just leave. I couldn’t have lived here every day in the palace and see you without wanting you with every fibre of my being and not have you anymore. You have no idea how sorry I am to of put you through all this, but I just thought…” He was fiddling with his long fingers in his lap, eyes down cast. 

Alec stilled his hands and made him look up to him.

“Hey, I get it now. I don’t blame you for acting the way you did. All this makes sense to me now. That was the hard part. I knew that there was something you weren’t telling me and so did Lydia. We can work this out, Magnus. I can’t live without you, my love, I don’t care what that bastard says and believe me if he thinks he can force us apart then he’s sadly mistaken. By the time I’m finished with him, he’ll be pissing his pants. Nobody treats the man I love or anyone that I love like that.” Alec said, eyes blazing. 

Magnus collapsed into him and he held him tight against him. It was over. All the pain, the heart ache, was gone. There was still a lingering chill of what Sebastian might do but that seemed far away at this stage. All that mattered now was that they had each other again. Magnus smiled against the soft skin of his neck. He had a future again and it was with the only person he wanted, his perfect king of hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

All they both wanted to do for the rest of that day was to hold each other tightly and be together, but they both knew that just wasn’t possible. The first thing that had to be done was to get word to Charles Branwell that Magnus wouldn’t be going back with him after all. Apparently, he’d been rather confused by the change of heart, but he went with it anyway and after breakfast Alec stood with Lydia by the front entrance and saw him off. 

While they were out there and after his parents had gone back inside, Alec filled her in on what had transpired. He could see Lydia’s face growing redder with each passing moment the more he mentioned Sebastian and his encounter with Magnus. He sometimes forgot that his boyfriend was also Lydia’s best friend and she had known him for a lot longer than he had. 

At the end of it, Lydia looked up at her fiancé and gently touched her palm to his face. 

“If you want to, Izzy and I can cover for you while you get some sleep. You look terrible and you’ve been through so much in the last few hours. You need to get some sleep.” She told him. Alec hugged her to him. How had he gotten so lucky twice? 

“Thanks, Lydia. I just might do that, actually. A few hours rest sounds really good right now.” He said. 

Alec had never felt so bone tired in his life before, both mentally and physically. The last twelve hours had been a whirlwind of emotions and it had surprised him at how taxing almost losing the love of his life could be. He smiled to himself as they walked back into the palace as he remembered only a couple of hours ago when he and Magnus had sat together on his bed. 

They both had just sat and held each other close, occasionally breaking apart to just simply sit and look deeply into each other’s eyes, as if they were making sure that what was happening wasn’t a dream because they had just both shared a nightmare. 

They had ended up laying back on the bed, sharing lazy soft kisses that went along way to healing their bruised souls. Every now and then, one would whisper, “I love you” or “I’m never letting you go again” or “I would never let anything happen to you, my love.” 

Luckily, it had been Lydia that had seen them first, and she came into the room and closed the damaged door behind her. She had been standing there, a beaming smile lighting her face, for a good five minutes before they noticed that they weren’t alone. When they looked back at her, she had tears running down her cheeks.

“You two look so good together. I’ve never seen anyone so in love before.” She choked in between sniffles. Magnus looked up to his man and then back to his friend before his tired pale face regained some colour to it when he blushed.

“Can you please stop crying? There’s been entirely way too many tears shed in this room.” He said to her and the space was filled with soft peals of laughter. 

Lydia had volunteered to go and tell her father that Magnus wouldn’t be joining him which would give them a few more precious minutes together.   
Once they were alone again, Alec and Magnus simply chose to hold each other again, way too tired and emotionally spent to do anything else.

“You know that there was no way on this earth I was going to let you go.” Alec said to him as they lay on the bed together, Magnus pressed against this body as hard as he could beside him. 

“And how were you going to stop me if I had really wanted to go?” Magnus replied, pulling up the wrinkled shirt so he could feel Alec’s warm skin below his cheek.

“Well, I was thinking about having you arrested for stealing, actually.” Magnus gave a weak laugh.

“And what was it that I stole, your highness?” 

Alec put a finger under his chin and tilted his face up to his. 

“My heart, Magnus, my heart.” 

They were still there holding each other when Lydia returned to tell them that everything had been taken care of. It was a wrench for them to finally break free from each other, but they had managed to make plans to go to their usually meeting place that night. 

Alec was dead on his feet, but he was happy, so very happy that he had his man back with him once more. He hadn’t told Lydia or Magnus, but he had decided that once he got some sleep and was better rested, he was going straight down to pay the captain of the guards a visit. The battle was far from over yet, and he intended to put a stop to it before he tried anything else. And before he tried to lay another greasy hand on the man he loved. 

He managed to get a few hours break after lunch and he was heading back to his room for some much-needed sleep when Izzy came up from behind him and took his arm. 

“And where do you think you’re going, big brother?” She said, pulling him up short. Alec rolled his eyes at her and slumped his shoulders. He really wasn’t in the mood for any of Izzy’s dramas at the moment. 

“I’m going to get some sleep, Isabelle, I had next to none last night. Whatever it is you want, I’m sure it can wait for a while.” He said.

“Yes, well I heard all about your interesting night outside Magnus’ door. Wow, Alec, that’s commitment, well done. But I want you to come with me somewhere.” She chirped, smiling at him. 

Alec groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be involved with anything Izzy was up to. His top priority right now was sleep. 

“Urgh, Izzy, no. It’s gonna have to wait. I’m almost going to sleep on my feet here.” He said looking at her from under heavy lidded eyes. 

“It’s fine, Alec, you’ll like this, I promise, come on.” She coaxed and with a final eye roll and dragging his feet, Alec let himself be pulled along in a different direction. 

Maybe it was because of his have sleepy state that he really wasn’t paying attention to where they were going but suddenly, he realised they were in the guest wing and heading up the hall way towards his and Magnus’ room. Why was she taking him there? Magnus wasn’t going to be there for hours yet which made him think about how his boyfriend was fairing. He had looked as rough as he had that morning and he was probably working somewhere. 

Alec was about to open his mouth and ask his sister what this was all about when she opened the door and stood back. Magnus stood before him and he could see that he was extremely tired as well but very happy to be reunited with him so soon. 

“Lydia and I decided that you two needed some time together to rest or whatever and from the way you both look, may I suggest resting? I’ll come back in a couple of hours and wake you. Have a good afternoon, gentlemen. Oh, and by the way, I’m really glad you didn’t leave, Magnus. There would have been no living with this big idiot if you had of.” Izzy gave them a wide grin as she went out the door, pulling it shut behind her. 

Alone, finally. 

Magnus walked over to his prince and wrapped his arms around his body, taking in deep breaths of that wonderful “Alec” scent. Now that things had settled down a little and the weight of the incident with Sebastian had been lifted from his mind, he felt like his limbs were filled with lead. 

Without speaking a word, they walked arm in arm over to the bed and looked down to see that someone, and they suspected the culprits being either Lydia, Izzy or both, had strewn the covers with red rose petals. 

“I thought your sister said we should rest? This doesn’t look rest inducing.” Magnus said, chuckling softly. Alec was trying not to smile at the delicate petals before them but the effort it was taking to frown was even too much today. 

“I could strangle my sister sometimes, but I don’t know what I would have done without her for the last few weeks. Even Lydia has been fantastic about everything. How many men can say that their fiancé and sister are great friends or that they both are supportive about that man having a boyfriend?” He rubbed his temples with his fingers as Magnus put a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“We are both blessed by this, Alexander. I have a hard time getting my head around it all, especially when I’ve only had about an hour’s sleep the night before. Come on, lets mess these rose petals up a little.” He said, and they took turns taking each other’s clothes off, sharing soft kissed and warm touches, before climbing under the covers. 

As exhausted as they were, they could still take the time to appreciate how nice it was simply just being together like this, holding each other close. It was what they both needed right at that moment. 

Magnus had never been so weary in his life before but laying with his cheek resting on the furry warm chest of the man he loved made him feel much better, still tired but very contented and happy. His over stretched mind went back to when he had thought that he would never get to have this again and he felt that deep pang of sadness deep inside him and his eyes prickled. 

“What’s wrong, my heart?” Alec asked him, holding him closer. He always seemed to know when things weren’t right.

“Nothing, my love. Just the left overs of some bad memories. I’m just so glad I have you back.” He said, kissing him softly on the side of his chest.

“Magnus, you never lost me. Even if you had of gotten away from me somehow, there would have always been a piece of me that was with you.” Alec’s words warmed his insides, banishing completely the rest of his sad thoughts. 

“I know that, my prince. And I would have left part of me with you as well. I’m still worried about what Sebastian might do but I know that as long as you are with me, we can face it together.” 

Magnus leaned up and kissed his lips softly and slowly before they settled back down and finally closed their eyes.   
Alec felt completely refreshed after his nap with Magnus. He doubted he would have felt half as good if he hadn’t been in his arms the entire time. He made a mental note to thank his sister and Lydia again. 

It was late afternoon when Alec decided it was time to pay the captain of the guard a visit. He could still smell Magnus on his skin as he buckled his sword around his waist. He didn’t make a habit of wearing it very often, usually it was for special occasions only, but he knew Sebastian was an excellent swordsman and he had no idea how he would react to him calling him out on his run in with Magnus. 

He hadn’t mentioned doing this to Magnus, he was under the impression that Magnus wanted to be with him if and when he decided to say something to him, but he wanted to do this on his own. One on one was better, then he didn’t have the extra worry of something bad happening to the man he loved. 

As he neared the garrison, he could hear a training session going on. Voices and the metallic clinking of weapons came from the court yard but they all came to a sudden stop when he rounded the corner and entered. Sebastian was standing dead centre in a yard full of paired off guards, all of them breathing hard and sweating from their work out. He barked an order to them and they all went to attention at the sight of the prince coming towards them. 

“Your highness, what a wonderful surprise. We were just going through some drills.” Sebastian said as he stood stiffly before him. His tone was almost friendly, and Alec’s temper dulled a little for the briefest of minutes. But all he had to do was to remember the past twenty-four hours and the pain that this man had caused for him and for Magnus for his resolve to return. This wasn’t a social call. He meant business.

“I need to speak to you, Verlac, privately.” He said sternly. The captain’s face faltered only very slightly. 

“Of course, your highness, please, come to my quarters.” He gave his men orders to keep on with their drills and he led Alec towards his room. 

Once inside and the door was shut, Alec rounded on him. 

“What is it that you wanted to…” Sebastian began and he actually looked worried when Alec grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. 

“I think you know very well what I want to talk to you about.” Alec growled at him, eyes blazing. 

“Sire! Please, I have no idea, what…” Alec shoved him hard against the wall, enough that he made a small grunt of discomfort.

“Please don’t pretend that you have no idea why I’m here, Verlac. You threatened someone very dear to me and you know it.” 

Something flashed behind the captain’s icy blue eyes and he swallowed hard. He hadn’t even struggled or tried to get out of his grip. Wise move.

“I was trying to defend your honour, your highness. That man obviously has some kind of hold over you and…” Alec gave a frustrated growl and changed his grip from the front of his shirt to around the captain’s throat. Sebastian’s eyes went wide, and he now he looked worried. So he should be.

“What’s between Magnus and I is our business. Not yours, Verlac. I don’t care what you think, if you ever come near him again or even think about telling the king and queen about anything and I’ll make sure you’re run out of here so fast your feet won’t touch the ground.” Alec snarled, inches from the man’s face. Suddenly, his look changed, and a sly smile replaced it.

“And what is it that most worries you about this, Alec? The fact that you are sleeping with another man or the fact that he’s a servant? I don’t think either of those things would go over well with your parents, would they?” 

Alec could hardly believe what he was hearing. How fucking dare the man speak to him like this. 

“The whole problem is, Alec, you need a proper man in your life, not some useless servant. A prince needs a fitting partner, someone who can show him what it is to really experience what it’s like to love another man.” 

“You have no right to talk to me this way, Verlac, and you have no idea what the hell you’re talking about and I caution you to keep your mouth shut.”

Alec was so furious now his whole body was shaking. He had pressed himself against Verlac’s chest, his thigh was jammed into his to hold him against the wall.

“Oh I think I do, actually. Do you know how long it’s been that I’ve wanted you, Alec? Seeing you all this time, wishing that you’d give me a second glance. I would be so much better for you then Magnus. I could satisfy that part of you so much better then he could ever have hoped to do. You just don’t realise it.” 

Alec froze and stared wide eyed back at Sebastian. He really couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. It had been bad enough him saying the things he had about Magnus but now he was telling him that he was attracted to him? This was madness. Suddenly, he was aware of the guard’s face coming closer to his and his thigh rubbing against his leg. Jesus Christ! He was trying to kiss him! 

Alec let go of his throat only long enough to take a step back and bring his fist back and launch it into Sebastian’s jaw. The Captain grunted and went sideways, losing his balance momentarily. 

“Don’t try to deny it, Alec, you know what I said was true. You’ll come around eventually, just let that useless servant go back where he came from and everything will work out just fine.” Sebastian said, wiping blood from his split lip. His jaw was bruising already but he didn’t seem to care. 

Alec couldn’t believe that he was still saying these things even though he had just hit him. Wasn’t that enough of an answer for him? The man was totally delusional.

“I want you gone, Verlac. Pack you bags and get out of here by tonight because if you don’t, you’ll be thrown in prison by your own men. I could never feel anything for you, and Magnus is and always will be twice the man you are. It’s getting late, Verlac, I suggest you start gathering your things.” He turned and pulled open the door, making it bang loudly on the wall. 

He strode passed the guards who had all paused to look at him and went out of the yard and it wasn’t until then that he realised that he hadn’t taken a proper breath. He leaned up against the wall, shaking hard as the adrenaline still surged through him. He had never been so angry in his entire life. How dare he say those things to him. And the thought of him having any sort of feelings or attraction to him was making him feel physically sick. He didn’t care that he would have to try and come up with an explanation to his parents as to why he had just banished the captain of the guard. He just wanted him gone. 

Sebastian’s jaw throbbed as he sat at the small table in his room. His world had just been shattered and his legs taken out from underneath him. He still couldn’t get his head around Alec saying that he didn’t want anything to do with him. He was just in denial, that’s all. If only that fucking Bane character wasn’t there he’d see what he had said was true. He just needed to get him on his own and show him what he’d been missing out on. 

Instead of packing as ordered, Sebastian had opened a bottle of wine and hadn’t even bothered with a glass. He had dismissed the men, ignoring their concerned looks at his rumpled shirt and bruising jaw and then gone back into his quarters to hit the bottle. 

If Alec thought he was going to leave before he could prove to him that he was a much better man to have in his life then Bane, then he was seriously mistaken. He just had to come up with a plan to get rid of him. 

The more he drank and the more the sun got lower in the sky, the deadlier his plans got.

Alec was still leaning against the wall of the yard when he saw Max heading his way. Oh, fuck no, there was no way he was going to let his little brother anywhere near that bastard. 

“Max, you need to go back to the palace. There won’t be any more lessons.” He said, standing up and baring his way. The boy frowned at him.

“Why? Is this something to do with yesterday?” He asked. Alec didn’t know what he was talking about for a minute and then he remembered his stressed state and his snap at him about the captain. 

“No, no, of course not. But Captain Verlac is leaving. Max, he’s not a good man. I’m sure we can find you another tutor for your sword training. Someone much better.” He saw Max’s face begin to redden and his brow creased.

“What? Why is he going away? What did you do, Alec? What have you got against him? And he is a good man, better then anyone. I want to go and see…..” He started to go forward, intending to push passed his brother but Alec put his hands on his shoulders and stopped him. Max tried to fight him off with frustrated angry growls.

“Let me go! I need to see Sebastian! This is all your fault, you must have said something to him and made him leave!” He yelled, struggling. 

“No, Max! Sebastian is a bad person, you have to believe me. Just stop and go back to the palace. I’ll organise another tutor for you personally. Just do what I tell you and go.” Alec said to his young brother, who now had tears of anger and sadness running down his cheeks. 

Max wrenched himself free and shot Alec a filthy look before he strode back the way he had come. 

Alec had been hoping he wouldn’t have to say anything to his parents before Verlac took his leave but now Max had forced his hand. He knew that they first thing the boy would do was to go to their parents and complain. He needed to speak to them first.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, this is the chapter with the death scene. A couple of them in fact. It does does mention blood as well for anyone with an aversion to that as well. I hope you all still enjoy the chapter anyway and stick around for the last one which will be posted soon.

Alec was torn between going to his parents and going to tell Magnus what had just happened. He knew Magnus had been anxious over what would happen with regards to Sebastian and Alec just wanted to put his mind to rest. 

In the end, he decided that Magnus was more important. He didn’t want to cause any more worry for him, they’d both had enough. He found him in his room, un packing his things again, and he took his hand and they sat on the edge of the bed together. 

“I wanted to tell you something. I went to see Sebastian this afternoon.” Alec told him. Magnus was immediately on edge. 

“Alexander! Why did you go alone? I should have been with you, someone should have been. The man is a predator. He’s too dangerous to face on your own.”   
“It was alright, Magnus. I can handle Mr Verlac. And you’re right, the man is seriously unhinged.” Alec told him what had transpired, and Magnus grew more upset the further he got with the story. 

“I can’t believe he said those things to you, Alexander. He’s out of his mind. I won’t be settled until he is truly gone from here. For both our sakes. Do you think he’ll try anything else? What if he does go to your parents? Oh god, I feel sick.” Magnus said, clutching his stomach. Alec pulled him close. 

“It’s alright, my love. He wouldn’t dare try anything like that. I’m on my way now to them that I asked him to leave the only thing is I’m not sure what to say the reason was. I think I’ll probably just say that he assaulted you. If they ask to see you, you can back my story up.” Alec said. 

Magnus didn’t look happy about the possibility of facing the king and queen. But then he brightened.

“I think I have a better idea. We need to find Will.” Magnus said.

“Who’s Will?” 

“He’s a kitchen boy that supposedly has been involved with Sebastian. A young maid was telling me about it. If we can get him to tell your parents that he’s been hurting him somehow, it would leave us free and clear, hopefully. That way your secret is safe still.” 

“Our secret, you mean. But I like your idea. Can you come with me, you know more about it than I do?” Magnus agreed, and they headed for the kitchens and found Will out the back door gathering fire wood. The boy was very nervous and dropped the pile of wood in his arms the second he saw them both. 

“It’s alright Will, we are here to help you. I know that you’ve had some trouble with the captain and I need you to tell the prince and me about it.” Magnus said softly to the frightened boy. At first, Will just shook his head and refused to say anything, scared of what the repercussions would be if he spoke out against the captain of the guard. But between the two of them, they finally managed to get Will to talk and what he told them left them shocked and saddened. 

“Will, I’m so sorry you’ve had to endure this for so long. Why didn’t you say anything to someone? The man is dangerous, he could have killed you.” Alec said, putting an arm around his shaking shoulders and trying to ignore his flinch. 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t. I did think anyone would believe me and it was my word against his. I had no chance. But is it true? Is he actually going?” For the first time in a long while, there was a spark of hope in his eyes. 

“Yes, Will. I sent him packing a while ago but there’s something I need you to do. I want you to be really brave and come with us to see the king and queen. If you tell them what he did to you and Magnus tells them that he threatened him as well, it will ensure that he does leave. Can you do that for us? For yourself?” Alec asked him. He was worried that this poor boy wouldn’t be able to do it. It was asking a lot, he knew it. 

It was a few minutes before Will finally spoke.

“I’ll do it as long as you and Magnus are with me, is that alright?” He said quietly. Magnus and Alec let out a relieved breath and looked at each other. 

Sebastian’s fate was definitely sealed now. 

It was almost dark when the three of them went to Maryse and Robert. Alec told his parents everything about the captain’s assault on Magnus and then his continual assaults on Will, leaving out as much detail as he could for the sake of the boy. He parents were horrified. They had no problem agreeing with Alec’s decision to ask him to leave. The king even sent word to the next senior guard that he wanted the man escorted off the grounds as soon as possible. 

Dinner that night was a mix of joy and despair. Alec had never felt happier. He had the love of his life back with him, the biggest threat to their happiness had been taken care of and even his upcoming wedding to Lydia didn’t worry him as much. All seemed right with his world except for one thing. Max was sitting down the table from him and even though he knew it had been explained to him about why Sebastian had been removed from the palace, he still wasn’t happy about it. 

He sat slumped in his chair, pushing his food around his plate but not eating anything. All he saw was that the only thing he enjoyed had been taken away from him even though he had been promised another tutor. He had worshipped Sebastian and wouldn’t believe anything about him doing the things he’d been accused of. 

After dinner, Alec went to check on Magnus to make sure he was alright. He was still worried about being blamed for the captain’s departure even though Will had bravely collaborated the story Alec had relayed to his parents. 

“Come on, my love, let’s get some fresh air. I’ll ask Lydia and Izzy to join us. I’m sure they will lighten the mood for us.” He said, brushing his lips to his before going to find his sister. 

When he returned, Lydia was already with Magnus in his room.

“Izzy won’t be joining us. She’s trying to smooth things over with Max. I’m afraid he didn’t take the news about Sebastian leaving very well. Even though we know he was a monster, Max idolised him unfortunately. It’ll take some time for him to get his head around it.” Alec explained before they headed outside. 

Sebastian had been almost to the end of the bottle of wine when the two guards had come to take him outside the palace grounds. He was very drunk a well and flat out refused to go anywhere. He’d been hatching a plan to do away with the thorn in his side and he intended to carry it out. 

The two guards gathered his few meagre belongings together and stuffed them in a trunk before they had to force ably take Sebastian who was kicking and screaming his injustices all the way to the gates and beyond. 

They threw him to the ground and had turned to leave when they heard a noise behind them. Sebastian might have been drunk but he was still coherent enough to begin to carry out his intended plans. He jumped the first guard from behind and had grabbed his sword and pulled it from its scabbard before the startled young man had time to react. That had been the second in command’s first mistake; sending these inexperienced boys to do a job that should have been done with experienced guards. He probably thought he’d be weak being drunk. Big mistake.

Sebastian swung the sword and plunged its razor-sharp tip into the man’s chest and it all happened so quickly, he didn’t even have time to make a sound. He crumpled to the ground as he rounded on the second guard. He at least tried to put up a fight and they battled for a few minutes until the obviously out skilled man ended up falling to the ground, sharing the same fate as his companion. Sebastian headed back up the drive way towards the palace. Time for phase two of his plans. 

It was actually unseasonably warm that night. The perfect temperature for an early evening stroll around the gardens. Alec waited until they were off the landing and into the gardens before he let go of Lydia’s arm and took Magnus’ hand instead. Magnus looked at him and blushed. It was still hard for him to be so open about his feelings for Alec. Lydia walked along beside them, just glad that things were as they should be once more. 

“I don’t think there will ever be a time when this will feel comfortable.” Magnus said quietly, looking down at their linked fingers. Lydia put a hand on his shoulder.

“Magnus, you know you and Alec have my full support. There is no need to feel as if you’ve done anything wrong.” She assured him. He looked up at his friend and smiled. 

“I said it didn’t feel comfort able, not it wasn’t right. If I’ve learnt anything in this short time with this wonderful man, it’s that love is more important than anything and Transends rank and time itself.” Magnus stopped, and he and Alec turned to face each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes. The light from the palace reaching just far enough that they could see the love and understanding in them. 

“Your words are as beautiful as your soul, my heart. Every day you give me new reason to love you even more. I told you that you are my miracle and I truly meant it.” Alec said, putting a hand up to cup his man’s cheek. When they had moments like this, everything else just fell away and it was like they were the only two people left in the world. 

“For goodness sakes, will you kiss him, please? I can’t stand it any longer.”

They both turned to see Lydia, her hand covering her trembling lips and her eyes glistening with tears. It was a completely surreal situation and it felt like something out of a dream. Alec turned back to Magnus and took him into his arms and kissed him passionately, feeling him go pliant against his body.   
“Oh god, you two are so sweet together. Stop making me cry.” Lydia squeaked, waving a hand in front of her face. Alec and Magnus shared bashful smiles and blushing faces as they looked at each other. On a whim, Alec reached out and dragged Lydia into them and the three stood there among the garden beds embracing each other. 

“Boy, Izzy is really going to be pissed that she missed this.” Lydia chuckled as she sniffed back the last of her happy tears. They all broke out into laughter and then headed back towards the palace. 

They had reached the steps near the paved landing when movement caught Alec’s attention. 

He froze when he saw who it was. Sebastian Verlac stood before them, hair and clothes a mess, and a sword in his hand. Alec felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the blood covering the point of it. Oh god, what had he done?

“Verlac! What the hell are you still doing here? You should have been gone hours ago.” Alec said, trying to keep his voice steady even though his whole body had just stiffened.

“Word of advice, your highness, don’t send boys to do men’s work. Even after a full bottle of wine, I managed to best those two fools.” He was swaying on his feet, clearly under the effects of the wine and his speech was slightly slurred. Alec made sure he was in between Verlac and Lydia and Magnus. The last thing he wanted was the drunken bastard to try to get to them. Sebastian was trying to look around him to where Magnus stood not two feet away. 

“I should of guess the at you’d go running to your boyfriend the minute you left me. You’re as weak as I thought you would be, Bane. Too weak for Alec. He’ needs a man not a boy.” The captain spat. Alec felt his fear being replaced by boiling anger. He couldn’t believe he was doing this right in front of him.   
“Turn around and just leave, Verlac, before I summon the guards to drag you off and this time, they’ll make sure you won’t be capable of coming back a second time.” Alec growled at him. He turned slightly towards Magnus and Lydia.

“Get inside and find my father, tell him what’s going on.” He said. But Magnus stood firm, shaking his head. 

“You faced this monster on your own before, I won’t let you do that again. Lydia, you go.” Magnus said. 

“I don’t want to leave either of you two, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She said, but Sebastian gave a shout and came closer, brandishing the sword in front of him.

“NO! no one is going anywhere. I came here to do something and I’m going to do it, and I want the three of you to see, seeing as it’s all your fault.” Sebastian was advancing on unsteady feet and Alec was sure he could over power him if he got the chance to. 

“You don’t have anything to do here, Verlac. Go now and I won’t have you thrown in prison.” Alec said, trying to ready himself for any possibility. Sebastian’s face suddenly fell. He looked at Alec with pleading eyes.

“Don’t you get it by now? I’ve been in love with you for years! Years! I’ve dreamed about this day, when you would come to me and be mine. I can give you so much more than this inexperienced weakling can. We can be discreet. We could meet in my rooms whenever you wanted, I wouldn’t even have to go into the palace.” He gripped the front of his dirty rumpled shirt and pulled at it, ripping the thin material so that half his pale chest was exposed. 

“See? Look how good my body is, wouldn’t you like to feel it against yours? Can you imagine how fucking wonderful that would be? I know what yours looks like, Alec and it makes me hard every time I think of it. I could satisfy you in ways you have only dreamed of. Tell that stupid servant to go away and let me show you what it’s like to make love to a real man.” 

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The man before him was insane. He felt his stomach roll over at the thought of being that close to the drunken fool and he felt his anger reach boiling point. Before he had even thought about it too much, he lunged forward and took a swing at Sebastian, but he had let his emotions cloud his judgment and somehow the man ducked, and he missed. He could hear Magnus give an anguished cry and Lydia let out a small scream as he grappled with him to loosen the sword in his hand.

It was incredible that he was this strong even while drunk and it was taking every ounce of strength he had to try to best him. He dug his fingers into the wrist of the hand that held the sword and managed to bring his knee up, so he could smash it down onto it and try to break his grip. 

“Lydia! Get help! Now!” Magnus screamed at her and he fled for the door while he stood there terrified that something would happen to Alec and feeling more useless then he had ever felt in his life. He had no idea what he would have done even if he had of had a weapon of some kind but it would have been better than nothing. 

Alec slammed down Sebastian’s wrist hard against his knee while he fought to keep the man’s fingers away from his eyes and throat. He finally heard a dull crack and the captain gave a cry of pain and his hand opened and the sword clattered to the ground. Alec let go and was able to bring his other hand back and drove his fist into face, making hard contact with his nose. Sebastian’s head snapped backwards, and he grunted loudly as blood started to pour down his face. He was still close enough to the steps that when he staggered backwards, his foot took a step into nothing and he fell back down the stairs with a loud thud.   
Alec stood shaking and panting on the landing looking down at the crumpled form of the former captain. He hadn’t moved, and he wasn’t sure if he was breathing still or not but frankly, he didn’t care anyway. 

“Is he…” Magnus came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, too afraid to finish his sentence. 

“I don’t know. And I don’t fucking care. The world is well rid of someone like him. Are you alright?” Alec asked, turning to his boyfriend. Magnus looked up at him with a pale face and huge eyes. He nodded but his lip started to quiver, and tears spilt down his cheeks. Alec took him into his arms and held him close. He didn’t care who saw them, he was going to comfort Magnus regardless. 

“I was terrified that he’d hurt you with that sword.” Magnus said, his voice muffled from where he was pressed against Alec’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine, my love. You don’t have to worry. It’s over.” They held each other until they heard voices coming from inside the palace. 

Lydia came, and her eyes darted around the landing, the king was following her. 

“Oh god, where is he? Is he gone?” She asked them. Alec stepped aside and pointed to the still form at the base of the steps. 

“I hope so.” He said, as his breathing finally returned to normal, although he was still shaking. Magnus and Lydia both peered down at the ex-captain, Lydia’s hand fluttered to her mouth.

“Oh god! Is he dead? What happened? Are you alright?” She grabbed Alec’s arm and turned him around to face her, so she could combe every inch of him.   
“I’m fine, my dear, don’t worry. I think he must have hit his head on the steps when he went backwards. I’d never wish ill on anyone, but the world is well rid of someone like him.” Alec said, giving the crumpled form a last glance before turning back towards her. 

“I’ll see that a couple of guards takes him away. I have no idea if he had family or not, but I suppose we owe him that much to look into his records. As long as everyone is alright, I’ll take my leave. Well done, my son, you defended your Lady and her escort well. And you even managed to come out of it unscathed.” King Robert said, putting a fatherly hand on his son’s arm. 

Alec was extremely touched by his father’s words and gave him a weak smile. He was still trying to settle his nerves over everything. When the king had gone back inside, the first thing they did was hug each other tight. It had been a harrowing experience, but they were all safe now and that was the main thing.   
“I still can’t believe he said those things to you.” Magnus said. Hearing those kinds of sentiments from another man’s lips to the man he loved had cut him deeply, even though he knew there was no way Alec would return them. 

“Neither can I. I had no idea that he felt that way and when I think of poor Will and what that bastard put him through, not to mention that I’m nearly sure he had been spying on us when we were down at the creek the other day. It makes me feel sick to my stomach.” Alec said giving a shudder. 

“Well, you never have to worry about that now. He’s gone for good and where he’s going there are no doors and no chance of escape, so you can take comfort in that.” Lydia said to the boys. Alec looked across at Magnus and took a step forward to kiss him once more. 

“Come on, I think we deserve a stiff drink after the night we’ve had.” He said and the other two agreed and they started to follow him towards the door way.   
Magnus had no idea what had made him turn around, maybe there had been the hint of a sound behind him, he wasn’t sure but the sight that befell him stopped his heart. Sebastian was coming for them, the discarded sword in his hand and a murderous look on his face. Lydia realised that he wasn’t beside her and turned and screamed.

“MAGNUS!!!!!!!” 

Alec spun around and then time seemed to slow down. First, he saw Verlac charging towards the man he loved and ne was too close to him for him to get him out of harm’s way and he knew it. Even so he began to rush back towards them. He roared at Magnus to move but the man was frozen to the spot, absolute fear paralysing him. In the few short seconds before he reached them, Lydia flung herself sideways, just as Verlac pulled back his arm that held the sword and as Alec’s eyes grew wide with horror, he saw him thrust the blade forward and the first six inches of it went straight into Lydia’s chest. 

Her eyes flew wide and her mouth came open in a silent scream as she continued to fall sideways to the hard landing. An unearthly scream ripped through the still night as Magnus suddenly came back to the present and without thought for his own safety, he dropped to Lydia, taking her in his arms and reefing at his jacket to get it off so he could stem the flow of blood that was blossoming on the front of her gown, increasing in diameter every second. 

Alec made a dive for Sebastian and they both went backwards off the landing and onto the grass. Alec was crazy with anger and grief for what had just transpired and he pummelled the guard’s face with a series of punches, sickening cracks mingled with the sounds of Alec’s laboured breaths and Sebastian’s muffled cries of pain. A final blow to his temple finally saw the man give a final grunt and fall still, where he was struggling beneath Alec’s weight. 

Alec fell sideways off his middle where he had been straddling him and lay on the cool grass a few seconds to get his breath and inspect his split and bleeding knuckles before he struggled to his feet and went up the steps to where Magnus and Lydia were. The sight stopped his heart. 

“Jesus Christ! Lydia!” Alec wheezed and fell to his knees beside Magnus who was pressing his jacket as hard as he could to the wound in her chest with shaking hands. 

“It’s alright, Lydia, you’ll be alright help is coming, someone will get a doctor and you’ll be fine.” He babbled down to her pale face, his voice trembling so badly it was hard to understand a word he had said. Tears were mixing with the smudges of dirt and blood on his face and Alec’s own lips quivered as he took his finance’s deathly white hand.

The sound of running feet came from the direction of the palace door way and two guards appeared and pulled up short as they stared in shock at the scene before them.

“For fuck’s sake, get a doctor!” Alec screamed at them when he saw them and then turned his attention back to Lydia. 

Her mouth began to move as she looked up into the devastated face of her faithful friend. He began to say something, but Alec tried to still her.

“Shhh, my pet, don’t try to say anything, keep your strength. Help is coming soon. Just hold on.” He crooned to her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. The still steady flow of blood from under Magnus’ jacket was scaring him to death. This was bad, so very, very bad. 

“I have- to tell you-something.” Lydia whispered, and Alec felt fresh tears pouring down his face. He could practically see the woman’s life force leaving her. Where the fucking hell was that doctor? 

“I want you two to- promise me, you’ll stay together. Do what you have to do to stay together. You’re truly soulmates, Magnus. I can see it so plainly. Love like that deserves to be shared. I love you both, you know. Promise me.” She croaked, the sentence taking so much concentration for her to get out. Magnus looked up to Alec and their eyes told each other what their heart knew. Lydia was saying her final words. 

“We promise, my dear, dear friend. But you’ll be there to support us. The doctor will come and…” Magnus began but Lydia slowly shook her head and very faint smile curved her pale lips. 

“No, no, Magnus, I was part of your past, Alec will be your future. He will be your support now. You have to support each other. I’ll be waiting for you and I want to hear about every little thing so make sure you live your lives to the fullest and love each other with everything you have. You deserve it, you both do.” Her last few words were barely audible now and as the two of them sat there, staring helplessly down at her, Lydia gave a final sigh before her eyes rolled back and her chest stilled. 

Time froze in the second, and neither Alec or Magnus took moved an inch. The shock of what had just happened freezing them to the moment. They missed the sound of hurried footsteps coming up behind them when the palace doctor knelt down slowly beside them and reached out a hand to lay his fingers at the side of Lydia’s white throat. 

Even though the and Magnus knew she was gone, they both looked at him with pleading, hopeful eyes. The doctor simply looked at them both and shook his head. 

Inhuman screams filled the air as Magnus lost all control. His head went back, and his mouth was wide open as his pain poured from him. He still had Lydia’s lifeless form across his lap, her still face pressed to his body. Alec felt his heart being torn in two as he saw the man he loved so consumed with pain and anguish it was killing him to see it and even though he hadn’t loved Lydia in the traditional way a man loves his future wife, he still had held a deep fondness for her and knowing that there was one less person in the world that knew exactly how he felt about Magnus and supported them both anyway, was sending dull aching throbs of grief pounding through him. 

The landing was suddenly full of people; his parents, Izzy, Max, household staff and almost the entire garrison of guards now pouring in from their quarters. Alec looked up at the sea of shocked and horrified faces but didn’t see a one. His only thought was to comfort Magnus and try to ease his pain. 

Alec moved around to sit beside him, and he wrapped his arms around his quaking shoulders and pushed his face into his so his lips were right beside his ear. He filled it with soft shooshing breaths and quiet words that only Magnus would have been able to hear and slowly, very slowly, Magnus’ pain filled cries died down. Alec began to rock them both gently, never removing his face from his as he listened to the cries become hard racking sobs. 

Izzy crouched down to her brother, her face drenched in tears and lay her head on his shoulder, rubbing small circles on his tensed back.   
Max had stepped back from where he had stood in front of the others that were there, unable to handle so much devastation and sadness. He walked over to the edge of the landing and saw Sebastian’s body laying almost forgotten on the grass. His face covered in blood and as pale as Lydia’s. Somehow he knew that he had done this and while he’d had very little contact with Lydia over the last few weeks, he hated that her death by Sebastian’s hand was causing so much pain for his brother. 

He looked down at his still form and hot tears of anger and disbelief spilled from his eyes. He hated him for hurting someone he loved like this and it made him feel sick thinking about how he had looked up to the man. His parents had been unaware that he had been listening to their conversation with Alec, Magnus and that kitchen hand, Will, about why Alec had acted the way he had and sent him away. Hearing what he had done destroyed him and he had run from the door way to out a side door and threw up on the grass with hard retches. Alec had been right, he wasn’t a good man, he was a monster. 

No one was taking any notice of him as he went down the steps to stand beside what was left of Sebastian Verlac, former captain of the guard. He wanted to kick him where he lay, put all his strength into it and add to his injuries but he manages to stop himself. Max’s hand went to the hilt of his own sword that he still wore from when he had gone down to the guard’s quarters earlier that day. Sebastian had given it to him only a few weeks before. He had been so proud to receive it as it had been fashioned from an actual guard’s sword, the blade cut down for him and dulled off. He’d loved the sound it made when he had practised with Sebastian when it hit onto his. Now it felt like it was burning a hole on his hip. 

With tears blinding him, Max pulled at the buckle of the scabbard where it was slung around his waist, wanting nothing more than to get it off him. A movement from the corner of his eye made him look up and Max stood wide eyed with terror as he saw Sebastian trying to struggle to rise. It was a ghost! He was looking at a ghost. 

“Ah, Max, come help your old friend up.” Sebastian mumbled from his bloodied and swollen lips. His breathing was noisy as air tried to escape from his broken nose, blood dripping from it. Max just stood there. He’d never seen anything like him before, he was a monster, he truly was. 

“Max, come on, help your old friend, you know I’d never hurt you.” Sebastian crooned to him, but the combination of ruined face and broken jaw made his garbled voice even more grotesque and Max just shook his head.

“Max! help me, now!” The monster barked at him and he went to make a move for him.

Max had been standing right beside him and his bloodied and bruised fingers were a hair’s breadth from making contact with his leg. Somehow, Max’s hand that was still on the hilt of his sword had pulled the weapon out of its scabbard and thrust it before him with more strength then he was aware of possessing, the tip of the blade pierced Sebastian’s skin and his forward momentum drove his body further onto the sword and he gave a chocked grunt and fell sideways, leaving Max standing there before him, staring disbelievingly down at him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. 

Someone gave a yell and suddenly he was being pulled into someone’s arms and being dragged away from the man he had once thought of as a hero. 

“I didn’t …. I didn’t…. I-I-I……” He tried to say as he was held tightly against his mother’s body while the guards and others swarmed around the lifeless body on the grass. It was too much for his young mind to process and he felt like his head was about to explode just before everything started to spin and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was his mother’s worried voice calling his name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been following along with this and hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting a completely new fic in the next few days so hope you like it as well.

The week following Lydia’s tragic demise passed by in a haze of heartache and pain for Alec. He felt like he was being torn in a multitude of directions; the hurt of losing Lydia, the sadness of seeing his young brother trying to deal with a burden that was way too big for his small shoulders and of course his beloved Magnus, going through unspeakable hell over the loss of his best friend in the world. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it all, going over and over it in his mind to see if there was anything that he could have done to change the outcome. If only he had been closer to Magnus and Lydia when they had been heading back inside the palace, maybe he could have foreseen what Sebastian was about to do and stopped him somehow. 

Then again, maybe not.

The worst part of the night was when they had tried to separate Magnus from Lydia’s body so that the doctor could take her. He flat out refused to let her go and after an hour of him screaming and getting worked up to the point he was almost beyond being able to breathe, Alec and Izzy said that they would sit with him for as long as he wanted to be there and let him grieve for his dear friend. 

It had been well into the small hours of the morning when Magnus finally consented to letting the doctor and two guards take her away. Alec could feel his heart breaking for the man as they held him, a slumped sodden bellowing mess, as they took her inside the palace to the doctor’s surgery. Izzy and Alec took Magnus into his room and Alec told Izzy to leave them while he got Magnus out of his blood drenched clothes. 

It was like undressing a large rag doll and there was nothing remotely pleasurable about the act this time. Alec carefully removed his shirt and breeches before wiping his stained skin with a damp cloth and dabbing his pale face where it was smudged.

“Lay down, my love, try to rest. I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to be here.” He said to Magnus, sitting beside him on the bed. 

Magnus had been mostly unresponsive since they had gotten him into his room but now he looked up at Alec with large haunted eyes. He reached out and grabbed his hand.

“I don’t want you to leave me, I don’t want to lose you too.” He said in a thin voice, sounding nothing like his usual self. Alec bent down and brushed his lips to his.

“You’re not going to lose me, my heart, I’m not going anywhere.” He said, and he climbed up on the bed and lay down beside him. 

Sometime the next morning, Izzy came into the room and gently shook Alec awake.

“Hey, mother and father are looking for you, I’ll stay with Magnus, you had better go before they find you here.” She said quietly, and Alec hauled himself up and out from under Magnus’ arm, as carefully as he could so he didn’t disturb him. It had been a terrible night as Magnus had kept waking up crying out and Alec had just held him and quietened him until he fell back into an exhausted sleep.

Alec went back to his room and it wasn’t until he saw the aghast look on Jasper’s face that he thought about what he must look like. He went to the full-length mirror and looked back at someone he didn’t recognise. His hair was practically standing on end, his face was ghostly white, and his eyes looked huge and colourless, dark shadows laying beneath each one. His clothes had splatters of blood over them and were rumpled and creased as if he had been wearing them for days and his knuckles where split and red. He flexed each hand and winced at the stinging pain as the cuts broke open and threaten to bleed again. He didn’t know himself and once more, he didn’t care.

Jasper fussed over him, insisting on getting the doctor to come and attend to his injuries as he helped him to change and wash. The doctor coated his damaged hands in ointment and then bandaged each one before leaving. Alec knew he had to go and see his young brother and his parents, but his mind was only consumed with thoughts of the man he loved, laying in his bed, totally destroyed. 

On leaden feet, he went to Max’s room where his parents and Izzy sat around his bed. The poor boy had been beside himself and the doctor had given him a sedative to calm him and allow him to sleep. 

His mother sobbed quietly by his side, brushing his hair from his forehead, her eyes never leaving him. She looked up as he stood beside the bed. 

“Oh Alexander, this is just… it’s just… it’s so terrible. Your poor little brother, how is he going to live with this now? How are we going to convince him that what he did wasn’t wrong? That monster! I feel faint thinking about the fact that Maxwell spent so much time with him. Oh, dear lord, what if he had hurt Max like he hurt that poor kitchen boy? Oh, I feel faint.” She said, her hand fluttering to her mouth while she sniffed quietly. 

Alec put his hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure we’ll all be there for Max, mother. He’s young and strong, we can get him through this.” He said to her but Maryse was too caught up in the moment. Suddenly, Alec realised that Izzy was there as well which meant….

“Izzy, why are you here? I told you to wait with Magnus for me until I could get back to him.” He said, bending down and whispering in her ear.

“I didn’t have a choice, our parents summoned me here. The doctor came just after you left and gave him something, he should sleep for the rest of the day.” She said, but it wasn’t good enough for Alec. He could feel his temper rising. 

“I thought you were supporting us! I don’t want him left alone.” He hissed at her and he turned and went back out the door and ran back down to his room.   
He flung the door open and was relieved to see Magnus still sound asleep in bed. Thank god, he didn’t want him waking up alone. 

The rest of the day was spent going back and forth between Magnus and Max. Magnus finally woke in the early evening, groggy and pale. Alec helped him eat some soup that he had brought to him, the same soup that his young brother was having. He managed to get him to take half of it before he clung to Alec and curled into his side and closed his eyes once more. 

Lydia’s father had been contacted and he arrived two days later to accompany her body back to their estate, so she could be buried beside her mother. Magnus had managed to drag himself out of bed and dress, so he could be there for Charles Branwell who had turned into an entirely different person this visit.   
It was decided that Alec, Izzy and king Robert would go back for Lydia’s funeral along with Magnus and Charles. 

The coach ride was agony and Alec hardly said a work the whole time, as he sat beside his sister wishing that he was sitting beside Magnus in the other coach. The worst part of it was that he couldn’t be with Magnus the whole day, and he had to act stoic and strong when all he wanted to do was be with the man he loved who looked dead inside. 

There were a few minutes that they did get to be together just before they had to depart for the palace and Magnus told him that he would be returning to pack Lydia’s belongings and his own. Now Alec was filled with another unwanted emotion. Panic. Did this mean that he was about to lose the most precious thing in the world to him? 

It was late by the time they returned and after spending time with Max who was now up and out of bed but still not speaking to anyone, he went down to see Magnus. 

When he got to his room, he knocked softly on the door before going in. Magnus was curled up on the bed with his eyes closed. Alec’s heart broke as he saw him. He was a mere shadow of the man he loved right now. His normally golden skin with a sickly colour and his handsome face had a drawn pinched look to it. Like himself, Magnus, large dark eyes had deep shading beneath them and to anyone not knowing what had happened, they probably would have thought he had two black eyes. 

He just wished he could stay with him always and hold him. He walked as softly as he could over to him and he was almost by his side when his eyes slowly opened. He didn’t say a thing but held out a hand towards him. Alec took the last remaining steps and took his out stretched hand before getting up on the bed and fitting his body around Magnus’ curved back. He pulled him in tight and laced his fingers to his, draping his arm over Magnus’ side. 

“How are you feeling?” Alec said softly.

“Hollow.” Magnus said, and his voice did indeed convey his feelings. 

“It was a hard day. Now we just have to heel from it.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever fully heel from losing her. She was the only other person on this earth that knew the real me and loved me anyway.”

“Hey, no she wasn’t. What about me?” Magnus squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry, my love, I know you do, it’s just that she knew me the longest. I think she even could see who I was before even I knew it. We talked for hours about my confusion about my feelings and how I was attracted to both girls and boys. Even though she struggled with the whole concept of it, she supported me and told me I wasn’t weird or strange for feeling that way. That was when we were both about eighteen years old. She told me then that she would be there for me no matter what and she was.” 

“You were so lucky to have that with her, Magnus, as I did with Isabelle. Now she can support us both.” Magnus fell silent then and Alec wondered what he was thinking. A little while after, he found out.

“Alexander, I don’t know what will happen to us now. After this next few days, I’ll have to go back to the estate, back to Mr Branwell.” He rolled onto his back and looked up into Alec’s face with worried eyes. 

“We’ll tell Charles that you need some time to recuperate here and while you do, we’ll think of something to keep you here. I can’t lose you too, Magnus. I don’t think I’d survive that.” That panicky feeling like a swarm of bees in his insides was back. 

“I don’t know if that would work though. He would say that I should go back home to recover. Back to my parents.” 

“Then we’ll say its by royal decree. I don’t care, Magnus, you can’t go. Unless……” A new kind of panic set in then. 

“Do you think that I want to leave you? God, Alexander, no! It’s tearing my insides up thinking that it might happen.  
Do you know how hard it was and how guilty o felt because all through the last few days my grief for Lydia was mingled with the thoughts about how we could stay together after this? What will happen now? Your parents will try to find you another wife and I’m positive that she won’t be understanding like Lydia was. There is no way another woman would allow her future husband to have a lover, and a male lover at that. What’s going to become of us, Alexander? I don’t want to lose you either but……” Magnus eyes began to fill, and two big tears spilt over his cheeks as he struggled to sit up in the bed. 

Alec took him into his arms and held him tightly to his chest as if any moment someone was going to rip his from him. He felt tears prickling his own eyes and he squeezed them shut as he lay his cheek on top of Magnus’ dark head. 

“I don’t know what will happen, Magnus, but I can’t let you go. I love you, my heart. I’ll think of something. I promise.” Magnus tilted his head up and they kissed slowly and softly, filling each other with a warmth that went straight to their damaged souls. They spent the rest of their time together just like that and the whole time, Alec’s mind was trying to come up with ways for him to be able to keep that promise.

Two days later, and as many sleepless nights, Alec was still at a loss as to how they could stay under the same roof. His nerves were so raw from the constant worry of it, he was jumping at shadows. Max was slightly better and had actually said a few words the day before which was most encouraging. Time would be his greatest heeler, unlike for Alec who felt like time was his greatest enemy. He had talked to Izzy about it was she said the same thing he had, say that Magnus needed to stay because he was so devastated by Lydia’s death. 

It was the morning before Magnus was due to go back, when things reached boiling point. Alec felt like he was walking on a razor’s edge, one tiny slip either way would send him falling. It was his mother that triggered it.

“I’ll be glad when Lydia’s escort can finally go home. It will allow us to close the book on this tragic time and move on from it. After the proper amount of time, of course, we will have to find a replacement for her.” She said as they sat at the breakfast table. 

Alec had been lost in his thoughts again and had just been about to say to his parents that he thought Magnus should stay for longer. His head flew up and he looked at his mother with unbelieving eyes. 

“For god’s sake, mother. The woman has only been gone a few days and you’re already thinking about that? It wasn’t like she was here just to for fill a position on the staff, she was going to be my wife.” Alec said, as he felt his anger rising.

“Alexander, surely you couldn’t have felt that strongly for someone you’ve only known for such a short time? Those sorts of feelings take much longer to grow. When your father and I….” But Alec cut her off.

“I don’t care about what it was like between you and father, it was different between Lydia and me. Yes, I did feel strongly about her. She meant a great deal to me. I wouldn’t have asked her to marry me otherwise. I do believe in love at first sight.” His mother’s dismissive chuckle just made things a hundred times worse. He was fast losing control of his temper and he wished his mother would just drop it. 

“Oh Alexander, you always did love fairy tales. That kind of thing only ever happens in stories. Stories that are meant to entertain children and love-sick teenagers. Not adults. In the real world, that doesn’t exist.” She said, lightly.

“That’s where you’re wrong, mother. You can fall in love with someone at first sight. Just because it didn’t happen to you, doesn’t mean that it’s not possible. Love itself isn’t something from any stupid story, true love really exists.”

“And how would you know that, Alexander? Lydia was the only girl you’ve ever been involved with, you can hardly come to any conclusions on the matter from one very short relationship.” Izzy looked over at her brother from the other side of the table. She could tell he had reached that point of no return and she was pleading with him silently not to go too far. Alec looked back at her, hands fisted on either side of his plate of untouched food. He may have just complied to her unspoken wishes if Maryse hadn’t said what she had next. 

“Alexander, you need to get your head out of the clouds and begin to think clearly again. The best thing that can happen now is that we find you another suitable girl. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Maybe this next one will bring you down to earth and stop you from having such ridiculous ideas.”   
That was it. 

Alec felt himself explode and he slammed a fist down on the table so hard everything on it rattled loudly. Maryse and Izzy jumped and his father, who had been trying to ignore their conversation, started to open his mouth to try to quell the situation.

“That’s enough, mother! I don’t want to hear any more about finding me another wife. I don’t want another woman. Lydia was irreplaceable, and you could parade a thousand women in front of me and I wouldn’t accept any one of them. 

I was in love, mother, or more to accurately, I am in love. I do know what it feels like to have that special connection to someone and it’s not a fairy story or some plot in a book, its real.” He yelled down at his shocked parents, as he leaned on the table. Izzy gave him a panicked look and began to shake her head at him, mouthing the words, “no, no.” at him. She knew where this was headed, and it was nowhere good.

“How can you say such a thing about someone who isn’t even hear anymore? Stop this at once, Alexander, you’re allowing your grief cloud your judgment.” Maryse said in a shaking voice. Clearly her son’s display of temper was rattling her. But Alec had had enough, she had pushed him off that very thin line and he was free falling out of control and he didn’t care.

“That’s where you’re wrong again, mother. The person I am in love with is still here and very much alive.” 

“Alec! No!” Izzy stood up and went to go to him, but he held up a hand and stopped her. 

“What? What’s this all about, Alexander, who is this woman?” His mother said her eyes wide with surprise. Alec gave his sister a final look and she gave him a weak smile and once more shook her head, but she knew it wouldn’t stop him from saying what he was about to.

“It isn’t a woman, mother. It’s a man. I’m in love with a man and his name is Magnus.” Alec said, as his whole body broke out in a cold sweat and his legs shook so badly he had to will himself to stay on his feet. 

Dead silence filled the room. Izzy looked back at him as tears poured from her eyes. She couldn’t believe he had just said that to their parents. Her brother’s greatest secret was now out there before them and she had no idea what the aftermath of it would be. 

Maryse slumped back in her chair and had gone very white. Robert looked like he had just been told something so totally illogical it was beyond comprehension. 

“Please tell me that isn’t true.” Maryse said finally after a few minutes. 

“It is true, mother. I have been attracted to men for most of my adult life. I can’t help the way I feel, its who I am and I’m in love with Magnus, Lydia’s escort. She knew about us and was one of our biggest supporters.” Alec said, his voice calmer now. Revealing this to his parents, even though he knew the repercussions would be great, was a relief as well. The Burdon of carrying the secret around inside him for so long had been a great one and now he felt lighter then he had in years. 

She wasn’t the only one, Alec. I support you as well, big brother.” Izzy said, giving him a sad smile.

“It’s just not possible.” His mother kept saying, shaking her head. 

“Yes, it is. I want to be with him, I don’t want him to go back to the Branwell estate. We have to be together.” Alec said. Maryse flew up from the table.

“If you think for one minute that will be allowed to happen, then you’re sadly mistaken. That man will go back to where he came from where he can’t confuse you anymore then you already are, and you will stay here and get married. No one needs to know about this, this can’t leave this room.”

Alec’s emotions rose high again.

“No mother! You’re mistaken if you think that I will let that happen. Magnus and I are in love whether you or father like it or not. If Lydia’s death taught me anything it was that life is too short to be without the one you love most in the world and if she was here, she would agree with me. She had our full support and her last words to Magnus and I were that we should stay together no matter what and I intend to uphold her last wish.” 

“The woman was dying, Alexander! She didn’t know what she was saying. This is an impossible situation, it can’t happen. You’re the prince, for goodness sake and he’s just a servant. It’s bad enough thinking that you could have such feelings for another man but a servant? You’ve gone to far, Alexander.” His mother spat at him. Alec was ropable. He was total consumed by his anger now and he gave a furious growl and picked up the chair behind him and threw it to the floor, making everyone jump in shock and surprise.

“She knew exactly what she was saying. I might be a prince, but I’m a man first and foremost and I know how I feel. I know that I am unquestionably in love with Magnus and he feels the same way as I do. Love know no rank or station in life, it transcends everything. We will be together, mother, whether it’s here or elsewhere. I can’t live without him.” 

“Get out! Get out! I can’t hear this any longer! That man will leave, he will leave here today, and you will see the doctor and get something from him that will make you think straight again. This can’t happen, this won’t happen.” Maryse screamed at her son. Robert still hadn’t said anything but looked back at his son with sad eyes. Before Alec left, he thought for a few every brief second he saw something in his fathers eyes that looked a lot like understanding but he was so rattled and unsettled, he dismissed it.

“If Magnus leaves today, then I leave with him.” Alec told them, and he heard Izzy give a strangled cry and start to go towards him before he strode across the room and out the door.

Magnus was sitting on his bed looking at his packed and ready trunk. He’s never felt so retched in all his life. Not only had he lost his best friend, but he was about to lose the love of his life as well. He was one big ache at the moment and he didn’t see an end in sight. 

The door suddenly flew open and Alec came in. He was pale and sweaty, and Magnus knew immediately something bad had just happened.

“I told my parents.” He said, panting; he must of ran all the way here. Magnus felt a jolt of fear run through him and he stood.

“You what?” 

“I told my parents that I was in love with you and I didn’t care what they thought, we have to be together.” Magnus’ face dropped, and he closed his eyes to steady himself as he started to sway. Alec rushed over to him and held him up. 

“Oh god, Alexander, what in the world made you do that?” 

“My mother kept going on about finding me another wife. Another wife, can you believe it? Lydia’s only been gone for a few days and she already wants a replacement for me. I couldn’t help it, I snapped. I couldn’t go through that again and you’re right, there wouldn’t be another woman willing to marry me under these circumstances and I’m just sick of hiding. I can’t go back to living a lie anymore, Magnus.” 

“But what will happen now? I’ll have to go back, there is no way your parents will allow us to be together.” Alec could feel him trembling in his arms as he clung to him hard. He knew that at any moment now guards would come rushing in and tear him from Alec’s embrace and remove him from the palace. He wanted as long as he could with him, to memorise the feeling of his big strong body against his.

“I don’t care what they think, my love, I won’t be without you. No matter what.” 

Foot steps coming up the hall made them both look towards the door. Two guards came into the room and stood stiffly before them.

“We have orders to remove this servant, your high ness, please stand aside.” One of the men said.

Alec let go of Magnus and pushed him around behind him, he stood to his full height, tensing his body and readying himself for anything.

“Don’t even think about trying to touch him. He’s not going anywhere.” Alec growled at them.

The two guards looked at each other and looked worried. Obviously, they were under the impression that they weren’t going to meet any resistance. Alec sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he had come down here. He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn’t. 

The two guards advanced but Alec was ready for them and he shoved them both back hard before they came at him again and this time he went in swinging. His fist connected with the jaw of the first guard and he went down straight away, with the second one, it took a punch to the nose to subdue him.   
Alec took Magnus’ hand. “Come on, we’re getting out of here. If my parents think we are being separated, they’re in for a nasty shock.” Alec went to pull Magnus to the door, but he resisted.

“Alexander, no! I’m not worth all this. You have to let me go and we will think of something. I can’t be the cause of you losing your family like this.” His face was full of fear and sadness and his eyes were huge on his already pale face. 

Alec grabbed him by the arms to look directly at him.

“Magnus, I love you, I’m in love with you. I know that what I feel is the real thing and that means not missing a day without you. That week you were away when your father got sick almost killed me and I knew you were coming back. If you left me now not knowing if or when we could be together again, it would send me mad. Nothing in this world is worth not having you in my life. Not a title, a throne, money, anything thing. I’m through living a lie. My parents can’t accept who and what I am and I can’t change that. There is only forward for me now, for us. This is the beginning of that journey, my heart, will you take it with me?”

Alec’s eyes searched his and he held his breath, waiting for his answer. He could see the fear in them, how it was showing on his whole face, but there was something else there too, something that even the greatest of fears and the most painful grief couldn’t erase. Love.

Magnus leaned into him and took his mouth. The kiss softened Alec’s grip and he enveloped him in his arms and felt Magnus’ go around his back and pull him closer. He had his answer. It wasn’t until the had broke apart and were touching forehead to forehead, that a small noise made their heads turn.   
Standing in the door way was the king. 

Oh fuck.

Both men stilled and stared back at Robert Lightwood. Magnus went to pull away from Alec, but he held him firm and refused to let him go. They could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet in those few first seconds. Alec had no idea what his father was thinking at that moment; he couldn’t read his face at all.  
“I won’t be separated from him, father. I don’t care what it cost me.” He said trying to sound as strong as he could while inside he was a bundle of nerves.   
He went to start to move forward, not being able to take the silence any long, but Robert held up his hands.

“Just a minute, Alec. There’s no need to leave. How about we go somewhere and talk, and I think the doctor should be summoned for these two.” He said, looking down at the injured guards. Alec was amazed, he hadn’t expected that response at all. Magnus looked at him questioningly and he tried to reassure him with a comforting look, but he knew Magnus could feel his tension. 

They ended up in Robert’s office and he assured them they would be disturbed. They took seats facing each other and Alec took Magnus’ hand. He wanted to make it very clear to his father it wasn’t going to make any difference what he said, it wouldn’t change his mind. But what came next completely threw Alec.  
“Son, I need to tell you something that I’ve kept hidden for a long time now. I never thought it would something I would have to tell any of you about, but i see that I was wrong about that. I want you to just listen and we can talk afterwards, alright?” Robert said to him. 

Alec’s thoughts were scrambled about what his father had just said he just nodded his reply. Magnus, however, was a little more coherent.

“Would you like me to leave, your majesty? This seems like a private moment between you and your son.” He went to get up, but Robert held up a hand and shook his head. 

“No, Magnus, it’s alright. This sort of concerns you as well and besides, I think if you go out of Alexander’s range of vision for any length of time, he’s going to fret that this has all been some secret ploy to spirit you away. Please, stay.” He gave him a smile, and Magnus sat back side Alec. At least he could be here for whatever his father was about to say. 

“I don’t think it’s any great secret that your mother and I had an arranged marriage. But unlike yourself, I didn’t get to choose my bride. Things were a lot different in those days. I met Maryse three days before our wedding, she lived a good way away from here, so I’d only ever seen a small portrait of her.   
We met, got married, and when my father passed away, I assumed the throne. Maryse has always been the strong one in the family and like yourself, I was never completely happy about becoming king.” He stopped when Alec opened his mouth to start to protest but he shook his head.

“Son, I know that you were never happy about the prospect of being king one day. So does your mother, I think, hence the urgency to get you married and hopefully settled.” Alec settled again and nodded. He was right, on both counts. 

“I carried out my duties as both a king and a husband, and we’ve been blessed to have three wonderful children, something I will always be grateful for. I love you all very much, I want you to know that because what I’m going to say, isn’t going to sound like I do.” 

Robert took in a deep breath before speaking again. This was a lot harder for him to say then it was for Alec to hear.

“The main reason why your mother and I got married like we did was because of something that happened before, when I was around eighteen or nineteen. I had sneaked out of the palace to meet someone, someone who was very dear to me and I had strong feelings for. We’d been meeting in secret for some time and I suppose we got a little complacent because we had managed to go undiscovered for so long. 

Normally, we would meet in an outdoor store room that had been at the back of the stables once and waited until it was late before seeing each other but that night was special, it was his birthday so I wanted to see him earlier. Yes, I said he. Alec, I met and fell in love with my father’s valet, a young man called Thomas. We were together for almost a year before then and we had such strong feelings for each other, I couldn’t think of anyone else.   
That night, unknown to me, my father thought he had forgotten something in another room and decided to go and get it himself, instead of getting his valet to fetch it for him. He saw me sneaking out through the window and decided to follow me. 

I was in Thomas’ arms when he found us. He hot Thomas with the back of his hand and bragged me out by the back of the collar to the palace and proceeded to scream and yell all the most hideous names he could think of. He threw me in my room and locked me inside, even posted two guards outside to make sure I couldn’t get away. 

I never got a wink of sleep that night, I was terrified of what he would do to Thomas. He’d always had a bad temper, but this was so much worse then anything I’d seen before. In the morning he came to me and told me Thomas was gone and I would never see him again. I asked him what he meant by gone but he wouldn’t tell me. I lived from then on not knowing what happened to a man I was greatly in love with. 

He told me that he and my mother were arranging a marriage for me and that I would comply, or I’d be sent somewhere far away from my brothers whom I was very close to. I was also told if I even looked at another man, he would have the palace doctor castrate me. It was terrible. I hated that man for the rest of his life, and it wasn’t until after his death that I found out from some long-hidden papers that he had sent Thomas away, along way away and had his name changed so that I couldn’t find him even if I went looking for him.” 

Robert looked so sad, Alec’s heart ached for his father. Dear god, what must his life had been like living with this for so long and not telling a soul. He looked at Magnus who was in shocked disbelief beside him. He shook his head, not knowing what to say. Alec knew how he felt, he wasn’t sure either. In the end, he let go of Magnus’ hand and went to his father and hugged him. 

Alec had never felt very close to him before now, he had always seemed to be on the fringes of their lives and he had put it down to the burden of being the king. Now it was as if they were meeting for the first time, united by long held secrets and forbidden love. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, father, I truly am. It must have been so awful. I don’t know how you survived it all those years.” Alec said, pulling back finally. 

“I won’t lie, it hasn’t been easy. Feeling one way and acting another is never a good way to live. But, it’s like anything, you adapt. I grew to have q certain fondness for your mother, but I’m afraid I couldn’t honestly say that I fell in love with her eventually. I imagine you would of felt the same about Lydia. But, having said that, I don’t regret having you, Isabelle and Max, you are my greatest joy. 

You’re a strong man, Alexander, and I have no doubt that you would of found a way to live with this part of you but I wouldn’t wish what I went through on anyone. That’s why I wanted to talk to you, to you both and let you know that you aren’t as alone as you might think. I’ve really only just met Magnus but already I can see the deep attachment you have to each other and I can understand why you want to hang on to that.” Robert sat back then and somehow, his broad shoulders didn’t seem so weighed down as before. If nothing else, Alec was glade that he could finally tell someone the truth about himself that he had been repressing for so many years. It certainly helped him feel better, but he didn’t know how it was going to solve their immediate problem.

“Thank you for allowing me to be here as well, your majesty, Alexander is very fortunate to have such a supportive parent. My own parents don’t know anything about this yet and I know that I will have to tell them, especially now, I just hope that I can have their support as well. But it won’t be easy for them.” Magnus said, and Alec squeezed his hand and he looked at him and smiled softly.

“I’ll be there for you, Magnus, no matter what. I wouldn’t let you go through that alone. You’re by my side now, I want to return the favour.” Alec told him, and Magnus felt his insides warming, banishing a little of the chill of fear that was still ever present. 

“So, what will happen next? I meant what I said, father, I won’t be separated from Magnus.” Alec said. Robert sighed.

“I know it’s not going to be easy, but we have to talk to your mother about this. She’s not going to accept this, I know that, but she deserves that much at least. I think Izzy and Max should be present as well. This should be a family decision.” 

Alec nodded. He was right, this next step would be the deciding factor as to where his life would end up. 

The next two hours was the most stressful of Alec’s life. He had wanted Magnus to be there, but Magnus was worried that his presence would only make things worse. Ha, it couldn’t have gone any worse then it did. 

Maryse raged at him and flat out refused to accept that he was truly in love with a man. It didn’t matter that her daughter and even her husband was on his side, she refused to back down. If fact, knowing that they were just made it worse. In the end, Alec announced that he could no longer stay under the same roof as his mother and her attitude about his lifestyle, it didn’t matter how big the roof was, it would never be big enough. 

After another exhausting hour, Alec agreed to relinquish his rights to the throne to Izzy and he and Magnus would leave the palace. He dreaded telling him about what had happened, he knew this was Magnus’ worst fear, but he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he couldn’t stay. 

Izzy and Max were both in tears by the time Alec finally left the room. He tried to get them to calm down and assure them that this was the best thing for all of them. He knew that this would get out eventually and he wanted to distance himself from them so that they would be shielded from the fall out as much as possible. The hard part was now explaining to Magnus that he was in no way responsible for any of this. 

After another torrid half an hour with Magnus in tears and trying to get Alec to reconsider, Alec got him to calm down. 

“But I never wanted this, Alexander, I’m truly not worth it. You should be with your family.” He pleaded but Alec took him by the shoulders and looked directly into his large weepy eyes.

“I know it isn’t, my love, it’s not what I wanted either but it’s our only way of being together and I wont sacrifice that for anything.”

“But surely there’s another way, something, anything, even if u have to go back to the estate for a while...” Alec stopped him with a shake of his head.

“No, Magnus, you know as well as I do that if they separate us we would never see each other again. This is my one and only chance to be with someone whom I can truly say that I love with all my heart and I’m taking it. I meant it when I said I can’t live without you. You heard my father, look what he went through, imagine what Thomas felt like being wrenched from his arms and never seeing him again. I can’t let that happen to us, Magnus. We are lucky that we have my father and Izzy on our side and they will be my link back to my family. Who knows, maybe someday in the future, my mother will come around and accept me, accept us.” They both looked at each other and shook their heads, both saying, “no,” at the same time and bringing a small smile to their faces. 

It was decided that they would both go back to the Branwell estate until they made any further decisions about where they would go. Saying goodbye the next morning was extremely hard and it was only Robert, Izzy and Max standing out the front to see them off. After many tears and hard hugs, Alec and Magnus were about to get into the coach when Alec saw Will standing off to the side. He motioned to Magnus to get in the coach and he went over to him. The boy was silently shedding tears. 

“I want to tell you how grateful I am to you for helping me, your highness. I don’t want to think what would have happened if you hadn’t stopped the captain. I hope you and Magnus find peace somewhere.” He sniffed. Alec hugged the boy to him and patted his back. 

“I’m just glade we ended it when we did so you didn’t have to endure any further abuse, Will. Stay strong, alright? And maybe you could keep an eye on Max for me. He’s been through a lot.” He said before he let him go and Will nodded in agreement. 

He was just about to get in the coach when his father handed him an envelope.

“If you need anything, son, either of you, I’ll try my best to help you. Keep in touch, we’re going to miss you.” He said, his eyes filling up. 

“I will. Thank you, father.” Alec said, his own voice betraying his feelings. 

As the coach pulled away, he looked at Magnus and took his hand, kissing the back of his knuckles. 

He watched as the only home he had ever known went passed the window. The gardens, the fountain where this whole journey had started, passed the maze where he and Izzy played as children and he leaned in closer to Magnus as they went out the gates and onto a new beginning. 

 

Six months later…….

“Are you warm enough, my heart?” Alec said softly, snuggling closer to Magnus. No matter whether he said he was cold or not, Magnus’ golden skin always felt warm to him and never failed to heat him up. 

“I am now, my prince.” 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, no more calling me prince, remember? That’s not me anymore.” 

“Forgive me, I forgot. Anyway, I don’t care what you say, you’ll always be my king of hearts, Alexander.” Magnus crooned to him and Alec smiled before tilting up his head where he lay on his chest and Magnus met him with a soft kiss. This was an ongoing argument between them, but Alec had softened his objections to it over time. He’d never tell Magnus, but he kind of liked it. 

They lay together in their bed, in their little cabin by the creek. Outside, the winter wind howled and blew the snow flurries against the wooden walls. They had just beaten the start of winter to move in. The small room was lit by the golden flickering glow of the fire in the stone hearth and filled the cabin with a comforting warmth. A haven from the tempest outside. 

So much had happened in half a year and it was hard for them both to believe that it had been that long. When they had arrived at the Branwell estate, Charles was very surprised to see Alec getting out of the coach as well. They told him what had happened straight away and after a few minutes of stunned silence, he bid them welcome. It was a great relief to know that he was happy to have them in his home. 

Magnus’ parents surprised them both when his mother told them that she had long suspected how Magnus felt. She welcomed Alec, as did his father, and it took them both some time to feel comfortable about it. 

It wasn’t until they had been there over a month, that Alec remembered the envelope that his father had handed him. He found it in his inner pocket of the jacket he’d been wearing one day and sat down to open it. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was full of money, a substantial amount, in fact, along with a note. It said that he wanted to help them as much as he could under the circumstances and he didn’t want them giving the money back. It was a gift. Magnus had come into the room to see Alec sitting there with tears running down his face. He’d been stunned when Alec told him why he was crying, and Magnus was close to tears as well. 

They wanted to put the money to good use and after many hours of deliberation, Magnus suggested that they use it to build a place of their own; close enough that he could still come up to the estate to work but far enough away from the main house to have their privacy. 

Charles told them of an old cabin that had been on the estate for as long as he could remember and the three of them went to take a look. There wasn’t much left of the original dwelling, but the location of it was wonderful. 

“Oh god, Alexander, it would be beside a creek, just like we talked about that day.” Magnus said, his eyes lighting up. It was enough to convince Alec that this was what the money was meant for and they hired workers to build their dream cabin on the site of the old one. 

On the day they moved in, Magnus took his man into his arms and looked up to him. He’d never seen Alec look so happy before and it warmed his heart.  
“This will be quite a change from what you’re used to, Alexander. Do you think you can learn to live in such a small space?” he asked him as they stood in the middle of the room. 

“Magnus, my whole world’s happiness was contained in a small room half the size of this cabin and I couldn’t wait to be in it with you every night, this is a major step up from that and the best thing is, it’s all ours. No more worrying about someone finding us, having to leave each other each morning, it’s perfect. I love it already.” He said, smiling at him. 

They joined their lips together and filled their new home with a warmth greater than any fire was capable of. They finally had their new home but they’d had that long before now, and it had been in each other’s arms.


End file.
